Plateau
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Yoni never expected to become a Pokemon trainer, much less in a different region than the one he grew up in. Worse yet, life on the road turns out to be a lot more difficult than he assumed, especially when another kid from Johto keeps outshining him. With his help and that of a sickly young boy named Wally, will he be able to rise above and stop the looming threat of Team Aqua?
1. Pretty Little Rocket Teacher

"Hoenn is also the premier home of the Pokemon World's space institutes. Due to our location geographically speaking, we are blessed enough to have nothing but water covering us.", The girl continued his spiel as Yoni couldn't help but steal glances at the city. It was big, bigger than anything back home. Much better than the view of water he had had all the way around. Traveling to Hoenn by boat had been a terrible idea. It was accessible that way, yes, but nobody would claim the views were interesting. She was definitely right about Hoenn being surrounded by water.

Yoni abruptly hit the back of the teacher. She had stopped and he really had no discernible reason why - because he hadn't been paying attention. He did his best to show some interest, pretending he had been listening to every word eagerly.

"Yes, yes, water,. Got it."

Roxane smiled, she had been a teacher long enough to know when one of her pupils, or soon to be pupils weren't paying attention. She decided to question him.

"What's the matter, don't you care for a career with rockets? Most boys your age in Hoenn love the boom they make."

That snapped Yoni right out of his daze.

"Wait, what? Team rocket?", the boy's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets, swallowing suddenly seemed very hard. He knew that Team Rocket had supporters in pretty much every place in Kanto, and they had even spread their criminal tendrils to Johto, but this was Hoenn, he had traversed a whole sea to get here. A whole load of nothing. And this person, definitively intelligent, and somewhat well off in life, supported them?

"Pardon me? Yes our rocketry and aero-engineer team is the best in all of the regions, but If there is something you dislike about them, you can tell me so. Maybe you'd prefer to discuss the local tech-conglomerate? The Devon Corporation?", Roxanne was puzzled by the apparent distaste of the young man for space, but she had seen weirder. One of his adult trainer students had had a weird obsession with skittys. This was nothing in comparison. Better to ignore it.

"Devon, huh?", same as Roxane had chosen to ignore his shock, so did he chose to ignore her possible criminal affiliations. Though her interest in technology might indicate some nefarious plan of Team Rocket. Back in Johto they didn't exactly have this crazy amount of tech. It was all pretty simple really, the biggest luxury they afforded themselves was basic cable, and even then most people listened to radio. But lots was different back in Johto.

* * *

"This recent attack on the Cerulean city citizen's habitation, who has asked not to be named is the latest on a series of attacks of the organization known as Team Rocket. Though it has claimed responsibility for the attack, the police has confirmed so far, no one has been charged or arrested."

The Television in the background was of no particular interest to Yoni as he checked what cards he had gotten in his Pokemon Trading Card Game packet. The trips that his mother and father did to a town big enough to actually have a pokemart were few and far inbetween - stuck in the middle of nowhere like he was, his parents often remarked he was lucky the local clerk had Pokeballs. They didn't even have a pokemon center! Routes near caves had pokemon centers, and yet his town didn't. They had to wait for the mobile pokemon healing unit every Tuesday. But so it was in the small place he called home. Calling it a town was a disservice to actual towns. It was more of a village. A couple of houses in a hill, with rows and rows of crops in between.

It was beautiful, and it was also boring. Nothing to see or do! So when his father had told him he had to go to the city and would be back tomorrow, he'd made him promise he would bring back a pack of cards. Not that he had anyone to play with - kids were few and far, the only ones who even showed up being cousins from the city. - But he liked to collect them, and had them all organised in neat little folders. He'd asked for the fossil pack, maybe he'd get a Helix fossil to collect, or an Aerodactyl, maybe someone would have made a mistake and slipped a charizard card in there.

It was his dream.

* * *

Yoni grabbed the sphere in his pocket as he thought about the cards, which he had stored in his suitcases as soon as he had been told the news. They weren't exactly in Johto anymore. And if the things this possibly criminal lady told him, then Hoenn was far far more advanced. The power they held in their pockets, in their wrists. They were almost like robots! They had mini tv's inside their phones, capable of streaming video. Whomever ran this Devon Corporation must have been either a genius, have a team of hardworking scientists working around the clock, or be stinking rich. Maybe even all three! To think.

"Of course, I am biased in the matter, but it's not the fact that Devon chose to headquarter itself there that makes Rustboro such a lively city, but rather the fact we have the trainer school here! I am very proud of the effect education has on our trainers. Some, who went on to challenge the Elite hailed from this very school and we have partnerships with Devon and other institutions so that less unfortunate trainers can partake in classes.", she glanced at him and he felt ridiculously self conscious as he realised she hoped he would say something. It was as if she wanted him to ask to join the trainer school, Yoni shook his head. He had been educated, he knew how to read and do math, but Trainer School didn't appeal, he didn't even have a pokemon to call his own yet!

His hand touched the cold sphere in his pocket and it was as if, from a moment to the next, it started weighting a thousand pounds. He was almost brought to his knees even if he knew logically that the mass of the Pokémon was all contained as digital information.

His own he had dreamed of such a moment. Frankly, Yoni had always thought that one day he would get one of the three starters. Totodile, Cyndaquil or the one he had his eyes set in: Chikorita. He was from a farmer family, he couldn't help but love the grass. But then that day had never arrived. And, as the years passed, he realised it never would. The Professor might give out Pokemon to young kids, and maybe those far away could go and pick theirs up from a Pokemon Center. But what chance did he have? Stuck near a road no one passed through. Really it had been a stroke of luck that he had had his own - and if he were quite honest it had been bribery.

"Oh, yes, I've heard of the Trainer School", blatant lie, one that could be caught quite easily enough if only the teacher chose to try and do it. What had been the name she had given? Roxxy? Roja? But he figured it was well worth the risk. - "I don't know if I would call myself a trainer, however…"

That was the truth wasn't it? People like him and his parents worked, trainers were chosen, either by blind luck, or by birth, to go on adventures. Someone had to run the pokemarts, make the food, milk the miltanks -

Someone had to stay behind.

Roxane seemed to guess what he was thinking, for she intervened. "Nonsense, a smart young boy like you? I'd bet you a thousand pokedollars you could make it pretty far in Trainer School!", she smiled at him, gently cupping his chin that had lowered. "Plus I see you have a pokeball in your pocket, if your wallet were that thick I'm sure you'd be carrying a whole lot of full restores", he almost did a double take at the joke. He didn't get it.. "So why not come at least to a few lessons? It's complimentary! I'll offer them."

Yoni dug his heels at the pavement, something else he wasn't used to. Back home everything was dirt, or, if they were fancy, stone. None of this concrete stuff. But yet here he was. Everything was so new to him.

"I don't know if you have the authority to do that, miss.", it was a nice thought, that she would let him come to some of her lessons, but she was probably just a teacher doing a salesman pitch. "I don't think my mum would appreciate the bill."

Roxanne twisted his arm- Not quite enough to hurt him, but enough to make him look ahead, finally looking her in the eye. She'd never get physical with one of her students - because as soon as he had introduced herself to him, she knew he would be a pupil. She'd never hurt any of her pupils but it would be highly inconsiderate to raise her voice.

Instead she whispered the next few words. Her tone showed no indication of hesitation, no slowness or no halting. It was as if, and Yoni thought, it was as if she had already decided he would go.

"I'm telling you it's free. Why just recently another boy who came from Johto to Hoenn defeated me at a Gym Match and he got his badge. I'm sure you have as much potential as him, and even if it never goes anywhere, it is free, have I not told you? I am not running a scam".

Yoni, who had stopped, almost stammered backwards in shock. The lady - she was a gym leader? He had thought her a teacher, but he never would in a million years have dreamed. He had only seen a gym leader once, Jasmine, and while she had been as kind as the woman in front of him she hadn't had time to personally escort him around. To give him the grand tour. And to offer him such a position? He never would have thought. Weren't Gym Leaders supposed to be insanely busy?

And then another thing jumped at him ,something he almost hadn't realised amidst the shock.

"Wait, others? Another boy from Johto? Where was he from?", Yoni would seriously like to compare and contrast. Hoenn had been such a surprise to him - such a different experience than he had been expecting, that someone native to his homeland would not only be nostalgic - nevermind the fact he had only been there for a day. - It would cure some of his home sickness. It would be nice to talk someone, other than someone in this Region, so foreign to him, it might as well be another world. He hadn't even seen a pidgey! Did they even milk Miltanks?

Roxanne pursed her lips. "I would not be able to tell you where they were from exactly.", she paused to look around. "All I can say is that they seemed well acquainted with their Pokemon, a chance I am offering you!"

Yoni had a mean spirited thought and just had to ask. "Do you get paid by head? Will your salary increase if I join your class, you're really insisting on this.", he actually wondered. He didn't know what a Gym Leader earned, but every pokedollar was a godsend, right? He thought grummily to the 300 pokedollars he carried with him in his pocket. Even with all his savings and extras by his mum and dad, even with not buying the new packets of cards, he still didn't have much.

"Honestly, no, but a friend of mine, Steven Stone has offered me a grant, and I truly do think you need a helping hand.", Yoni wondered what it was that made him look like he needed it. His clothes? They were clean, and well worn, but they were far too hot for the climate. His lack of money? He had enough to survive, and he had never starved. His accent? He didn't think it that thick. It sounded different from Roxanne's refined speech, sure, but it was normal.

"It would help you fit in", she offered, tentatively. Truth be told Yoni didn't really have much that was expected of him. There really wasn't much land he could farm berries or crops in here, and even then it was a job for adults. He did have a sprinkler, a novelty item, and some crushed berries in his pocket. But nothing else. He had always expected to become a farmer, but Rustboro lacked dirt to plant it.

He could see the sea port nearby. Similar to the one in Olivine where they had boarded the boat. Maybe he would become a fisherman. Who knew?

But a trainer? It was too good to be true. And yet, something in him couldn't help but smile at the idea. He couldn't exactly say no to it.

"I would have to clear it with my parents first.", he smiled, and there was a brief pause. "I also don't have much in the way of material, I don't know who this Steven fellow is but I'd like to at least send him a letter. Do you have mail carrier pidgeots around here?"

Roxanne laughed. Then she realised he was serious, and something about his naivety and education struck a chord with her. "I can arrange a personalised thank you message. But no, I'm afraid we don't have Pidgeots. With your parents consent I would be glad to let you borrow some encyclopedia on Hoenn Pokemon.", she was touched at his interest. The boy seemed to perk up instantly.

"That'd be great!"


	2. Like Ventisca Like Yoni

"A Pokemon Trainer, you say."

Yoni could feel the full weight of his father's glare on him, making his skin tingle and upsetting the pit of his stomach. He'd been at the receiving end of it only when he asked for something that was way out of their means, or had done something just so incredibly stupid. He remembered the last time it had happened, he had set firecrackers near the Diglett holes. Nobody had appreciated that, least of all the Dugtrio that somehow managed to make him a target.

Still, Yoni had been in trouble enough times to recognise that look. The pinching of the noise, as if a headache was building, the long weary sighs, and the distant looks, as if his father or mother were thinking of the best way to punish him, or just explain to him that spending 6000 pokedollars on a single card wasn't worth it. No matter how rare it was.

They disagreed on that last one.

"And are you sure that everything is as the miss says? There won't be hidden charges? She's an honest soul?", Yoni thought guiltily to the possible connection of Roxanne to Team Rocket, and sought to ignore it. It was probably just his paranoia, or perhaps she was a somewhat misguided, good lady. She hadn't tried to take away his pokemon or steal anything, after all.

Then again, why would she? She was a gym leader and all he had was a single Pokemon that hadn't seen a single battle. It would be right on useless to her. But it was easier on his conscience if he ignored it. It eased even more if he thought that Roxanne had seemed genuinely eager to help him. In fact, she had been super intense. Far more than he was expecting her to be.

"Yes, father. I am sure, she mentioned a name, I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but they're paying the scholarship…", his father straightened out at that. Yoni knew that though his father had never had much luck with business, or any of the thousand and one schematics he had created and built out of old rickety pieces of wood and obsolete farming tools, he still followed the business world very closely. Whomever was paying him his grant had to be healthy, maybe he would recognise the name? Yoni felt kind of intimidated by the sudden show of attention he had on him, but still he pressed on.

"His name was Steven, Steven Stone I believe?", something seemed to jerk Yoni's dad upright as he stared at his son. Truly he had to have had misspoken, Stone as in the Owners of the Devon Corporation? Steven as in the heir? He was so surprised he almost squished the berry he held in his hands. It was hard to concentrate on cooking when his son, barely out of the boat, was already rubbing shoulders with some of the most influential people in the Region.

"Is there something wrong, dad?", Yoni knew his father as a man of few emotions, he came home tired, his hands dirty with soot or dirt, his coat stinking of sweat. They had never had much of a relationship. And though, if he were honest, he would admit he loved him, he had never seen his dad have a weak moment. To Yoni his father was a statue, totally in charge of his own emotions. So to see him react the way he did, to say it was surprising was putting it mildly.

"No, no. If it's the same Stones I'm thinking of you don't have to worry about paying for school. If so of course you can go. I mean, if your mother agrees of course.", Yoni rolled his eyes at the requirement. His parents had a clear policy, none of them decided against a decision the other had made. It helped avoid arguments. If his father had said yes, then mum wouldn't say no. He had it in the bag. But the question would still be asked. Common courtesy had never killed anyone. And it helped keep the family together.

Smiling at the fact he was now apparently a Pokemon Trainer, or, at least on the road to it, Yoni thanked his father and moved to his room. In Johto he had had his own space, with shelves decorating it, all of them filed with rows of neat little trading cards. Books weren't really something he had cared about. In Hoenn things were different. Especially considering he now lived in a town.

His room was more of an alcove than an actual division, and though it had enough room for a bed, the shelves upon shelves of collectables weren't really something he would be able to place on it. Not that he had taken the time to - his stuff was still mostly packed in cardboard boxes and suitcases. He hadn't even thought to take out clothes for the tropical weather of Hoenn. One thing was certain, it was far warmer than anything he had ever seen in Johto. The few items that were assembled - a bed, under which he kept boxes, and a plushie of a Mareep from back when he was small, didn't really provide much space for tidying up. He might just be able to put up a shelf there for his collection of cards - that otherwise he kept under the bed, but the Pokeballs he would have to carry on his own.

His Pokemon - Again Yoni was aware of the feeling of the item against his leg, almost as if it had to make itself known to him. Some of the trainers he had watched on television had had belts with hooks to place them, or coats with a thousand pockets. It was definitely better than holding your one Pokeball like a lump. He had barely believed it when he had gotten it. And the few times he had released in on the boat ride to Hoenn all it had done was stare at him.

* * *

Yoni had been staring at the small thing for at had to be close to fifteen minutes now. If the Pokemon stared back he couldn't say, because the fact was, that he couldn't see its eyes.

It really didn't do much, but Yoni had fallen in love with him - for he had the feeling it was a him - instantly. Knowing better than to hold him against his arms - despite the immense desire he had of doing so, he just glanced as the tiny little thing smelled around and was rocked around by the movement of the boat. Some might call it a weak Pokémon, some might say it was a joke, the worst thing you could start with. Pryce notwithstanding a single flame and it'd be bacon. But Yoni hadn't cared. His very own Pokemon. He finally had one.

"So what do you want to be called, little buddy?", he had the Swinub pokemon card somewhere in the boxes down in the deck. He knew what the species was called. But this was what trainers did, they found pokemon, or were given Pokemon and they gave them nicknames.

The pokemon seemed to move part of its body upwards. As if he was trying to share his opinion with Yoni. Unfortunately Yoni had never really taken a course in reading Pokemon's body language, so he didn't know what the creature was saying.

"Guess you can't really talk, can you?", he laughed. What a stupid idea it had been to wait for him to simply tell him what he expected to be called.

"Well you're an ice type...and you like to dig holes for truffles, so how about -", he tossed ideas around like crazy, going from truffy, to piglet, to Blanche to Blanco. Finally he remembered the time his dad had brought him along for a trip to Olivine and he had seen the tourists stepping out of the cruises. It had been snowing. Not a rare thing in Johto in the winter, but the tourists stood as if they had never seen it before. He remembered something they had said, and though he had no idea of how to spell it the sound of it just sounded right to his ears.

The name of his Swinub had been settled, from that moment forward he would be known as ...Ventisca. If only the tourists knew they had inspired the name of their first Pokemon. He wondered where they were now.

* * *

Yoni thought fondly of the name he had chosen for the Pokemon. Ventisca, Blizzard. It denoted a certain wildness to the Pokemon that so far he had not yet shown. He mostly slept and sniffed around. But talk with sailors - used to sailing the seas and going through all the regions, had told him that Swinubs had very good noses. In fact in some areas of Sinnoh it wasn't Houndours or Arcanines, but rather Swinubs that were used to smell for people after an avalanche. Yoni had been skeptical of the claim, how could this small animal do such a thing? But he had tested it.

Now whenever he released Ventisca he could count on it tugging at his pants, because of the dried out berries he kept there. This act of affection had come out much by accident. He had been mind numbingly staring at the dried out berries, rolling them between his fingers because there wasn't enough calm in the seas to read, when he had pocketed it. Usually he would have kept it on top of his small desk, but the fact he had pocketed it hadn't crossed his mind, until he had released Ventisca a couple hours later and it had done its best to try and climb his pants.

It had not been very good at climbing, so it hadn't t succeeded. But seeing it as something the Swinub he had nicknamed enjoyed, he made sure to always keep one or two dry berries in his pockets, to give to Ventisca when he practically dragged him down.

Of course that did not help when Ventisca smelled food being cooked in the kitchen. Swinubs and their noses were good for one thing. Finding food. It didn't really matter if the food was meant for human consumption.

Still, as Yoni sat in his bed, gripping the Pokeball he felt the intense urge to release the Swinub. If for no other reason than, as his companion, he was going to accompany him to Trainer School and would need to be aware of what was going on. Yoni wondered if Ventisca heard anything at all inside of his Pokeball. He guessed not, and that Pokemon were put in a state of artificial rest while in them, but his Swinub always came out so drowsy he couldn't be sure.

Same as he had done with that berry so long ago, Yoni tried rolling the Pokeball in between his fingers. Unfortunately a Pokeball was a lot larger than the dried out berry, and he didn't quite have the paws of a ursaring. So he wasn't very successful at it. Staring straight at the Mareep Plushie, from back when he thought Ampharos was the coolest darn thing ever, he pressed the button in the center of the Pokeball, releasing Ventisca.

A red beam that soon changed to white, before finally taking shape shined through. And in his bed sat the pokemon. Its nose started sniffing, the tip already wet, like a dog's. His small little paws and legs propelled him forward. Yoni, who was sitting down, could see he was already directing himself towards his pockets.

Deciding to catch his attention by removing the dried out berries and putting them in his hands. - Which had the unfortunate side effect of having a stormy Swinub trying to push upwards into his belly. - Yoni decided to tell his buddy the news.

"So Ventisca", the Pokemon stopped momentarily, perhaps recognising the name as its own, perhaps just gaining strength for another assault. Yoni tried putting an arm under the Pokemon and raising it up. For such a small thing he was heavier than he looked.

The berries disappeared, and Yoni felt a wet thing he presumed to be Ventisca's tongue as they were devoured. Cradling it in his arming, and finally having its attention, or at least as close to his attention as he could get, he decided to tell him the good news.

"I've found us a place to train.", he said. Things were really looking up. First he got a pokemon, now he was going to be a trainer. His enthusiasm must have been contagious for the Pokemon actually nuzzled him. The thick fur wasn't as nice as the wool of a Mareep, but it definitely could have been worse.

Yoni had a smile as he told Ventisca about his encounter with Roxanne.


	3. An Unexpected Cameo

Something about the smile Steven had flashed him told Yoni just how uncomfortable the man was in being put on the if he probably took his time preparing the speech. Yoni wondered; was that little show of humanity, that fear of faltering, planned? Didn't seem that way to him.

Still; this was Steven Stone, of the Devon Corporation. As soon as his father had known he would be teaching the class he had stopped Yoni on his tracks to tell him to be polite and thankful. Things Yoni already knew. He always said please and thank you, but something about Steven made him important enough his father had reminded him of basic etiquette once more. Something to which Yoni had nodded. What could he say? Of course he would thank Steven. He had planned to anyway.

Roxanne had acted coy about who the guest speaker for the lesson would be - it was supposed to be this big surprise. - Of course all it had taken had been a glance at the champion and everyone knew who it was going to be. Roxanne and Steven had a past. And though Yoni hadn't been privy to that past, being an outsider, even him had been told. How his classmates knew he was joining the trainer school he had no idea. Maybe every child attended the class, or maybe it was the marks on his wrists. Roxanne's roughness had become a lot more noticeable after he had slept it off. His wrist kind of ached.

If Yoni had been excited for his first day at trainer school then knowing that the man who was paying for his continued education would be present did nothing but increase his anticipation. After he had gotten his mother's permission. He had rolled his eye at how short and fast the interaction had been once she knew his father had authorised it, but he had been pleased. The approval of his parent had made the process significantly smoother. - He didn't think he had it in him to skip town with his Pokemon.

Still it had been hard to fall asleep, so nervous he was for that first day. He had released Ventisca and tried chatting with him, but it seemed that the Pokemon had lost interest soon after the berries were devoured. If the snoring was anything to go by, it had fallen asleep too. In a far easier manner than Yoni ever could. It seemed that no one had been as concerned about the class as he had.

Standing front to front with the Champion however, Yoni couldn't help but be intimidated. Roxanne had indicated that he would have the chance to thank him properly after lessons. As she had said, a personalised thank you message would be possible. But now Yoni couldn't help but doubt himself. Surely someone such as the champion was a far far too intimidating figure to hang on one to one with. Or two to one, he knew that Roxanne would remain after class. Even if it was just for a small message?

Only the fact he had been raised with those Johto manners and values in mind kept him there. The man had done something nice for him, he would repay him by contributing whatever it was he could. He wouldn't squander the chance given. He would try to become a trainer.

Steven pushed a hand through his hair, finding it dry despite the nervous feeling inside of his belly. This was the part of being a champion that he most detested, facing crowds. It was a duty of his and yet -

Steven's eyes glanced at the boys and girls around him. They had reunited in this big semi-circle, and every single one of them had their eyes set on him. Waiting for him to was the champion after all. He had precious knowledge to impact on them so that one day they could drop him off his perch.

How a champion's life was fleeting. But the silence was becoming more noticeable by the second. Just staring at them would do nothing, so he began.

"Good Afternoon", punctual to the point, Yoni noticed, staring at the clock which read 12:03 in the back, afternoon had barely cracked in. But Steven had noticed it.

"My name, as most of you know, is Steven Stone, the current champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League. Now, Roxanne didn't exactly specify what it was she wanted me to talk about, and I have but a few ideas, so let me tell you a little bit about me. Why I wanted to take the Pokemon League challenge."

Yoni's eyes were focused rather sharply on Steven, and he couldn't help but be entranced. The way the Champion went down to their level, talking to him and others almost like peers, like equals. Well it was one more thing Yoni hadn't been expecting. It. He had seen the televised appearances of Lance on Television, and his whole larger than life persona. Like he could defeat anyone and was so intimidating trainers fled just not to challenge him. Steven was different. No matter how intimidated he was by his position, Yoni had to admit one thing. -

Steven was approachable, as if he were just an ordinary guy who just so happened to be champion, not someone who was champion and that was their whole personality. Yoni didn't know much about Hoenn. That much had been clear from the get-go. But he enjoyed almost every aspect of it so far.

"I am also the heir to the Devon Corporation, which produces the Buzznav shows and the Pokenav, now available at a discount price!", Roxanne frowned and Steven shrugged, "I promised my dad I'd put in the corporate plug somewhere. Better at the start, right?"

Everyone laughed, and Yoni laughed as well, he had seen PokeNavs in display. Heck he had seen Pokenavs in the waists of some of his classmates. There was, however, no hope for him to get one. So all that mindless advertising passed right through his head. It probably was even more expensive than the rarest of Pokemon Trading Card Game cards.

Yoni thought that Steven seemed visibly uncomfortable, despite the joke he had cracked - if it had been a joke. Maybe his dad did really want him to plug his products. Who knew? His dad had made him do strange things too, sometimes. Though Yoni quite doubted the experience of spreading manure was something Steven had tried. Either way a thin smile couldn't help but form itself in his lips. Perhaps Steven was not that scary. Business minded? Sure, but so was his father, and he held his emotions in check.

"So!", Steven gathered back the attention of the class that had been drifting with the marketing. "I raise steel types, and rock types. As does Roxanne. As someone who once fell down a cave can assure you, rocks are hard. Capable of knocking you of your feet. But they're not very fast., due to how heavy they are."

All things Yoni could see as obvious. While Yoni had never worked the fields himself, he had seen enough work to know that whenever plowing revealed a rock, the entire day would go to waste as it was moved, so as to continue. The cost of constant expanding.

"Roxanne could probably tell you wonders about the rock type. It tends to lean on the defensive side, and there's not much that can knock it down if one goes blow to blow with it.", somehow, Steven was getting into this conversation. Yoni could figure it out. "But every type has weaknesses, and rock is no exception. It is especially vulnerable to water, and grass." Yoni knew how true that was, there was a saying in Johto about how rock could soak, but it'd reach a breaking point.

Steven continued

"Now, I'm aware that the trainer school has a battle dojo, just a small field in the back for Pokemon in training?", Roxanne nodded, not that Steven would need the nod, he, himself had been at the trainer school. "There is no better way to meet your Pokemon than actually sharing the thrill of the fight with them. That is, if you wish to be trainers, which, by the sheer virtue of you being here I presume you do.", the kids seemed to look at one another, as if sizing themselves up. Yoni could feel the weight of his single Pokeball in the jacket coat he had. There hadn't been a lack of coats in his clothes, the problem had been finding one that wouldn't bake him under the Hoenn sun. Blue in color this one was relatively thin. Even so he felt hot. He wondered if it was just the anticipation of battle.

Was this how it felt to be a real pokemon trainer? The Pokémon weighting in their balls, the belly on fire and the desire to scream out and challenge everyone who you faced? Yoni had never felt quite so antsy. It was like he couldn't keep still. He half had it in him to challenge the champion. Not that he had any chance of winning. But standing still, holding himself in check was the hardest thing he had ever done. He was so close to battling that he and Ventisca -

Ventisca. How would he fare? Just like that all the excitement and thirst for battle seemed to disappear, like air blowing out a balloon. How would he fare? Was Ice strong against rock? Weak? What moves did Swinub even know?

"I can see by the look in your eyes that you've got the spirit of trainers and are just about ready to burst out fighting with your Pokemon!", Steven looked at them, and Yoni couldn't help but wonder about Ventisca. Pryce had one or two, if information was to be correct, but he also had decades of experience, what Yoni had, instead was a desire to learn.

"Well I think this will be an interesting experience in teaching you type effectiveness. I do not know what pokemon you have - you're far too young to have a trainer card registered.", to Yoni those words were foreign, what was the trainer card? Did he have to pay for it? Didn't he already have his Johto ID in his wallet?

"So let's form pairs! Everyone pick a partner." It was the same as when his older cousins played with one another, the Hoenn kids had formed their own friendships, and their own pairings before and soon Yoni was left behind. Nobody offering to stay up with the stranger, in lieu of a friend. Yoni glanced around as the list of kids who remained became smaller and smaller, 5 were left, then 3, then 2. It was only him and some other kid.

"H-Hello", Yoni said, plainly conscious of the way the words rolled out his tongue. They were how he had always pronounced them, but they felt foreign, weird, it wasn't at all how the few people in Hoenn he had interacted to spoke. Where they always so formal? Was it just Roxanne and the Champion? Just people in the league?

"Hey there!", the other kid glanced at him. She seemed not to share any of the reservations Yoni had as she started speaking fast as she could. "So you're like new here, huh? I can tell by the jacket. By the way, blue really suits you! I love the accent, where are you from? Doesn't sound like a Kalos accent. I think - I have never actually gone to Kalos, but I've got lots of movies of that region. Alolan? Kanto? Sinnoh, Johto? Where?"

She seemed to at last stop for breath. And Yoni was glad her partner in this was someone who seemed to chatter, less of a chance for him to say something dumb or make a blunder. The rush of battle was getting to him. He wanted to battle - whether or not Ventisca wanted it too, however, was another thing. And for all Yoni knew the girl would push out a pokemon he wouldn't even know what type it was. Yoni though to the heavy pokemon of hoenn glossaries by one Professor Birch he had in his backpack. He hadn't had a chance to read them, but they were heavy as bricks, so they'd have the information he'd be searching for.

"I'm from Johto, near Olivine." - It wasn't as if there were many other regions he could be from that she hadn't mentioned. But ending the riddle right there and there would make it easier. "So what's your Pokemon? Anything someone from Johto would recognise?"

The girl seemed to hold a pink ball in her hands with all the love and affection in the world. _Heal ball_ \- Yoni thought, appropriate. The lack of an answer however seemed to loom over him. What was in that Heal ball?

"Alright everyone, we'll take turns battling, so single row, let's go to the battlefield. I'll provide commentary on anything I'll notice and your teacher can correct any wrongdoing of your part"

And now with the knowledge that not only would Roxanne be there to tell him what he'd do wrong, but also the Champion in it of itself judging him, Yoni moved. His stomach suddenly felt heavier than before.


	4. There's a battle in this Chapter

The battles moved with a surprising amount of speed, considering that most Pokemon were ground or Rock Types. For a type such widely regarded for its defenses it didn't take much scuffle for the effects of the wear and tear to start being noticeable. Yoni however didn't see the matches as moving fast enough. All that he desired - wanted even - was to test himself. Even the Pokeball in which he held Ventisca, shook, as Yoni yearned to release his Swinub. He didn't know if it was the Pokemon that had catched on to his mood and wanted to try pleasing him, or if were his hands that shook, but either way it didn't really matter.

Yoni noticed how a lot of the kids had Geodudes - Now there was a Pokemon he recognised, if only for the nuisance they were when they dug themselves into a field and had to be moved by force - be it human or pokemon. The community from whence Yoni came had had to deal with them often enough. Disguised as rock and just waiting for someone to push them to reveal their nature.

But there were also a lot of other Pokemon he didn't recognise. Things with giant ears, pink and yellow in their constitution. Bug Pokemon - And not the Johto kind. None of the battles had been as boring as the one between what looked like two pieces of wrapped up paper. Yoni had the ridiculous vision of a cake, ready to be unwrapped. And though Roxanne indicated those two were different species, telling him to pay special focus to the area around the eyes Yoni hadn't seen it. That had really been a battle of attrition.

At his side his partner in battle seemed to be murmuring possible strategies. Yoni probably would have benefited from try and sneak in, listening to it, but the rapid, almost frantic tone at which she spoke, coupled with the fact she kept it vague, didn't inspire much confidence in him that he would get what they were talking about. He had heard paralysis being mentioned, but that didn't help much. Did she have a cute little Pikachu or Mareep, or whatever the Hoenn equivalent was? Or was it some big nasty bug or grass type that could launch spores into the air? Either way, if it was a bug, Yoni hoped his Swinub could do more than chip at it. If only to spare the time sink that was two pokemon constantly hardening and struggling to hit one another.

In his hand he held his Pokeball. Ventisca hadn't been bothered by the Hoenn heat so far, even venturing into the balcony of their apartment to smell the air - and try to eat the flowers Yoni's mother had placed there. That had taken some persuasion to push it out of there. But the near noon sun made even Yoni feel hot. Maybe it was the jacket he still wore, but the weather seemed to have intensified. He wondered if it even rained in the region. It had to, right? The sun above him didn't seem to falter at all. Yoni once again spared a thought to his Pokemon. There was a difference between a shaded area, and an open air battle arena. Even standing by its side Yoni could tell that the dirt in it was hot. Though Yoni had no idea if Ventisca would mind. It could stand extreme cold, why not the heat? That did give him an idea…

Battle after Battle happened in front of Yoni's eyes. The champion making constant little remarks in regards to form or the movements used. He had a critical eye - an eye fit for an expert trainer - but none of his remarks seemed cruel or shaming in their execution. He seemed to simply comment what was happening. Yoni thought it much like a kid who couldn't help but contain their excitement at seeing something they loved, before pushing that thought away. How could he, himself, think that of Steven? He was the Champion. It was beyond obvious he enjoyed battles, but if he had seen anything by the formal tone in which Steven spoke, as well as his upbringing was that Steven was anything but childish.

At last, their turn came. With a surprising anti-climatic ending, a Geodude floating to the ground and lying there as some bubbles popped around it. Steven had be quick to explain the type advantage and complemented the trainer on the risky tactic. Yoni didn't recognise the Pokemon used, but one thing was clear, it was quite clearly a bug. Blue, and with the ability to shoot water, yes, but still, a bug - it barely looked like anything one would have to be careful with. Yoni rolled his eyes, appearances could be deceiving.

Yoni felt like everyone's eyes were on the winner was patted on the back by the Champion and complemented by his fellow classmates. Now it was time for him to step forward and do his thing.

His opponent was already on the other side of the field. Little white marks, with what Yoni deduced to be Chalk demarcated the areas they would stay in. And it seemed she was as excited, if not more for this than he was.

"C'mon, why the hesitation? Man, you can do this, me and my Pokemon are like super trained and I know Roxanne trained us well, but you can at least try right? If you lose it still better than if you forfeit although", she seemed to pause to catch a breath, "If you forfeit I win, but I'd really like you to try and battle me!"

Yoni pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the blurb of words coming out of her mouth and focusing on what he planned to do. It was tough. He had never battled. And every lesson his mum had ever taught him screamed at him to listen and be polite. But he was already doing what she asked of him. He was going to release Ventisca.

"Ok, little buddy", he whispered, plainly aware that made him look like a dork. He probably couldn't even hear him. Not from the Pokeball. "Let's go and get -whatever it is she has.".

Yoni pressed the button and Ventisca appeared in front of him. His snot smelled the air, and he turned his head towards Yoni as if expecting instructions. It didn't smell berries, so something was up. He waited, confused on what to do.

"Stay in the lines and, oh, hum - " Yoni was interrupted by the Champion himself approaching him. He went down to one knee, in the process staining what were undoubtedly pants that were worth more than anything Yoni would ever own, and smiled.

"An Ice Type. Interesting. Swinub if I'm not mistaken? Helming from Johto?"

Yoni nodded in confirmation. Having himself be the focus of attention of the Champion was could barely nod, much less speak. Steven seemed to take his time examining Ventisca, not that were as much to see, the brown fur, a nose that was damp even in the blazing heat.

As Steven proceeded to move towards the Pokemon Yoni now just realised his opponent had released, Yoni stole glances at it. It was very- round, and not tall at all, it was blue with a white belly - at least Yoni assumed it to be white, though it could be the glare from the sun. Its tail reminded him of the bobbing tails.

"Recognise this, Johto boy?", the girl asked. And with a heavy thud Yoni realised that yes, he did recognise it. It was a Marill. He had never seen one in real life, but it had to have appeared in at least half a dozen or so of his cards. The cards indicated it could use water moves. Yoni saw as Steven seemed to have a conversation with his opponent, seemingly satisfied Steven proceeded to move to the middle of the field, just at its outskirts. Ready to enjoy the match.

 _Who'd have thought_ , Yoni thought, that his first pokemon battle would be with a Pokemon also found in Johto?

"Ready?"

Yoni realised he was being addressed, and quickly shook his head. No time for distractions..

He shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be"

Ventisca seemed to stare at the Marill. At least that was what Yoni assumed Ventisca was doing. He couldn't see his eyes. It stood still, tasting the air with a small tongue. It was awaiting commands.

The two trainers stared at one another with what they hoped to be determined stares. Though Yoni was pretty sure he was failing at was just nervous.

The girl moved an arm forward and a steady stream of water went straight in Ventisca's direction. There was no time to dodge as his Swinub took it all in the face and fur. It got itself flipped upside down, and for a moment everyone could see the soft belly. Yoni groaned. This wasn't going well.

The girl on the other side of the arena grinned at him. It was infuriating how she had surprised him. But at the same time he had to admit, she had done pretty well. Ventisca finally got itself turned the right side up and shook his fur. If Yoni was feeling hot, all that passed when, like a dog, the Swinub rapidly got rid of excess water in his fur. A large part of it went around the field, but some hit his jacket. Good thing it was water tight.

The girl bided her time, awaiting any sudden moves he might do. Yoni hesitated. What was it that Ventisca could use as an attack? Then he remembered...

If there was one thing his stomach could attest to, was that Ventisca was good at pounding at things. In its bid to try and get berries, Ventisca could really pack a punch when he desired.

It was probably a suicidal move. The Marill came equipped with a freaking water cannon, and he needed to get closer. Still it was his only shot. He didn't think Ventisca, despite the name, could produce a blizzard.

"Go at it! Pound it with all your strength", Ventisca looked at Yoni before starting to move in the direction of the Marill. Pitifully slow, it didn't even make it halfway before another jet of water pushed him back.

"No close quarters! You're going to stay right there!", the trainer on the other side jeered, and Yoni grinded his teeth. The water in his jacket fell to the ground and was absorbed, and that gave him an idea. Or rather, reminded him of something he had noticed before.

"Ok Ventisca, this might seem odd, but just turn the floor a little bit, don't attack, wait for it to come to you."

There was no clear tactic or strategy in Yoni's indication to Ventisca. He just hoped to confuse the opponent. Back home - and Yoni thought gloomily of how he still thought of Johto as home - Ekans and Arboks guided themselves by heat, rather than vision. And if the fact insects kept finding shelter in the corner of his room, so did most bugs, and this thing was no insect. It was an water type. But he could still hope. By telling Ventisca to rumble through the floor - not digging or drilling through it, but simply upturning it, causing the dirt to be colder, he expected to gain a few seconds of advantage. He would need them. The speed at which he had seen Swinub move to try and dig berries out of his pockets was nowhere near present, Ventisca had looked confused and tired getting out of the Pokeball, and it seemed to not have gained any sudden burst of energy even placed in the position it was in.

The Pokemon obliged, and everyone seemed confused at the tactic. The trainer with the Marill seemed to hesitate. But if he was expecting her to come closer he had another thing coming. Swinub could still be hit from the position of her Marill. Good thing about ranged attacks was that they were -well ranged.

"Just throw water at it!", several short burst of water were launched at Ventiscas while Yoni told him to hold his position. The heat cracked ground had been too hot and hard to really do much in the way of absorbing water. But Yoni came from a farmer family. He knew about airing the soil. He knew how turning it allowed it to plant crops, or in this case, absorb the water.

It wasn't quite mud which Ventisca could use to gain speed, but it absorbed most of the impact of the water. With the path now free by Marill's streams weakening, Yoni gave a simple order.

"Tackle it."

For a moment everything seemed to slow down as Ventisca jumped into the air and hit Marill with the full force of his body. Though he was small, as Yoni could attest the Pokemon was heavier than it looked. His hopes were dashed however as Swinub seemed to just bounce back. It had caused an impact, it just hadn't been very effective. It was pushed back spinning.

With a target so close, how could Marill miss? Swinub spiraled through the air and came to land in the middle of the field, as the Marill launched a particular strong shot of water his way. Yoni's shouts for it to try and get up were useless. It had lost.

"Oh", was all that Yoni could say as he went to pick up his Pokemon. He noticed that Steven was nearby, and he struggled not to look his way. He knew that he had failed, and he was overcome with shame.

"Hey, nice work!", the girl told him, placing a hand in front of him. Yoni finished collecting his Pokemon before shaking it. "I mean yeah you didn't win, but you surprised me! That's the key to it! Be creative."

"The young lady is right.", Steven said approaching them both. He stared at the young miss, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, either of yours really."

"I'm Izzy!", the girl replied. Yoni gave his name as well.

"You know, rocks contract and expand with heat and water. And so does the ground. It was very clever of you to realise it.", Yoni realised the champion was complimenting him. "And you,Izzy, it was clever of you to wait for Yoni to give you an opening to finish it. You two have talent." They both smiled. Yoni realised that this was the chance he had been waiting for and touched Steven in the arm.

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for your scholarship. I must thank you, really."

Steven smiled at the boy, and whatever thoughts Yoni had had about how intimidating he really was disappeared. What had he been thinking?

"I am glad I could help. You know, people might tell you that Ice has many a weakness, but I know someone who would personally disagree. And she's in my Elite! What really is important is an open mind and a bond with your Pokemon."

Yoni was silent for a few moments. Steven was really encouraging him? Was that just his job?

"Of course, there's no better way to learn about Pokemon than to explore the Regions or Region whichever it is. Go on a journey so to speak." Steven Stone winced, as he thought. "Roxanne would disagree of course. But I urge you to do some exploring."

They had been walking to a portable healing machine. While it wasn't as efficient as the Pokemon Centers and their instant healing, they provided a recovery in whatever point there was. They reminded Yoni a lot of the Mobile Healing Unit back home actually.

Steven patted Yoni on the back. "You're a very interesting trainer, it seems Johto only sends their best! But really I must make the battles the class just had into some lesson. Roxanne asked me to, and I don't intend to do her a miscervice."

Yoni was humbled by the fact the Champion had had time for a one to one with him. Smiling he turned to Izzy, who had her Marill walking next to her. It seemed dazzled. Maybe Ventisca had hit harder than expected.

"So, what would you say is a good place to start exploring around here?", he asked. For he truly didn't know the area.

"Down South there's Petalburg Woods, lots of insects and stuff.", Yoni shook his head once more, insects were really not his scene. "North, near the docks you have a beach, but not really many Pokemon. I'd go Northeast. There's a cave that's blocked there, but you'd still have many an encounter before you'd find the blockage."

There was something to be said about the chipper way Izzy talked to him. She was very friendly, as if to prove her point she handed him some Pokeballs.

"Those are empty. I know usually the defeated party gives their money to the winner, but consider this compensation. If you want to be a trainer you'd better start building a team!"

Yoni pocketed them before she changed her mind. He had an old backpack that fit in his shoulder. As he placed Swinub's Pokeball in the healing machine he couldn't help but ask.

"Do you, do you have more Pokemon?"

She put her Marill in the Pokeball and placed the pink heal ball next to Swinub's, and pressed the button to start healing.

"Some, just wanted to give you some Johto flavor."

He smiled.

"You certainly did!"


	5. Easy Readings

"Northeast, huh?" Yoni considered the advice that he had been given. Though Ventisca had lost his first pokemon battle, the girl with whom he had battled had been a surprisingly nice person to chat with - even if, and he had to admit. - She had talked at such a fast pace it had been hard for him to keep up.

Yoni had stood still in the battlefield as the Champion in person, Steven Stone told them how well they had done. Grades hadn't been assigned, he didn't even know what system Hoenn used for grades, but he couldn't help but feel like he had failed. Whether it went up to a hundred, twenty, five, or "A", he had to admit, he had lost. Even if this was his first battle. What was he to do, challenge random sailors on trip?

That might be fine and good on a short trip but he didn't want to risk Ventisca's well being, what with them being in the middle of the sea heading South and all. Now that he was actually on solid ground, he felt ready to battle. Even if the soil was not that hard - it had been upturned by a Swinub, his Swinub. Even though he had lost, and probably showed Roxanne how big of a newbie he was, he felt proud. Not proud of himself for coming up with a real winning strategy - that hadn't worked out. But proud of his Swinub. In those fleeting moments where it seemed like he might actually come on top he had almost screamed in ecstasy. His chest had expanded like a peacock's.

There really hadn't been much of a chance for conversation afterwards. Steven had complimented them on their skills, and told them about even type advantages could be subverted by a clever trainer. Yoni hadn't intervened. Though earlier he had felt like talking, the emotion and energy of the battle had drained him. He felt strangely tired. And the battle insisted on replaying in front of his eyes. Truth be told he hadn't really paid much attention to the class. Unique as the chance of learning from the Champion was it really didn't grab his attention like reliving what had just happened. How could it? Yoni kept thinking, thinking of what he could have done better, or what he shouldn't have done. Had there been any chance to win? Some way for the Tackling to actually hit in a harder manner?

Was it that Swinub was weak? Or was it that Marill had a layer of fat besides all that fluff in its fur? Yoni was reminded of how buoyancy worked. The few times he had been in the lakes of his native Johto, even going farther than he had footing, he floated. Even if he dove he always came back to the surface. Maybe it was just his lungs that were filled with air - or maybe not. He'd leave the brainiac stuff to Roxanne. One thing he knew was that rocks didn't float -except apparently Geodudes. How did that work?

As the lesson drove to a close and everyone left the room Yoni couldn't help but give one last look through the window. He had never been one for window gazing. Even if he had had an old fashioned - but wide - window in his room, back in Johto. Even if his eyes wandered, there hadn't been much he could have spotted. Crops, and Hills further ahead.

Here it was different. He was in a city. Like Olivine, but somehow more modern, - Even with the fact that buildings seemed to be made out of stone and brick, they seemed to elevate themselves. Each building as tall as the lighthouse, defying gravity. So as he stared at the window he didn't really know what to expect. The view would probably be blocked by another building, no?

No, instead it was blue he spotted. The reflecting, lightly shimmering blue of the water. Whether river or sea he didn't have a clue. But it made sense. This was Hoenn, no matter where he went water would be nearby. And that fact made him roll his eyes. Of course. Hoenn was a natural wonder. Their crops grew to wild lengths with the fertile soil, filled with nutrients by the volcano he had seen the outline of when arriving at the city. Their vegetation grew wild in some places, while being severely lacking in others, and from Yoni had heard the winds could grow to dizzying speeds. Not a good combination when you also have water everywhere. Yoni hadn't personally been sick in his travel there - and Ventisca hadn't had the chance, being in his Pokeball most of the way, but he wondered about waves. Surely there must some very big ones around. Not to mention currents.

But above it all, Hoenn had water. If most of Johto's drinkable water was concentrated high up, in the mountain peaks, or frozen inside caves, with the occasional little stream, then here in Hoenn they clearly didn't have to worry about it. Sure the sea water wasn't exactly drinkable, but, then, even back home he knew how to get water to a potable state. Just let it fall into a hole with a tarp covering its sides. Then use a Houndour to heat it up. - It'd be cold again in no time at all - after all it was Johto.

"Oh, Yoni! I was hoping you'd stay behind", It was Roxanne that spoke, and Yoni cursed his overactive mind. Why couldn't he walk and think at the same time? Why had he stood, outside the classroom, but still at the door, staring at the blue? Thinking about all that Hoenn had to offer?

"Yes, miss?", Rocket, or not, she was still his teacher, so he had to make sure to be polite to her. After all, as much as he desired to go Northeast and explore, she was still giving her free lessons. Or - well "free". He assumed she was paid. He had already thanked the Champion but he looked to try and find him. He didn't seem to be around. Had he left? How long had he been daydreaming?

"Oh, if you're looking for Steven he has already left. Devon Business, apparently.", Something about the way she said that seemed to displease her. Did she not like Devon? Was it just because her class had been interrupted by what was essentially an ad? But that made sense to Yoni. Nobody got anything for nothing. Of course Steven would want to talk about the wonders of his business, if he was financing the class. The value of advertising seemed to be one of the few things that held constant as he traveled South. The televisions in the boat had had poke-adverts. He had seen three or four banners and metal signs pointing out the virtues of several products, and he was sure he could find the Pokemart in his sleep, the path to it was so well stated. Even if, with 300 pokedollars, he didn't have much he could afford.

"...But the fact our guest speaker has left doesn't mean your education has concluded.", she smiled, and Yoni felt a sense of dread. Had he opened himself to a special study regimen? He knew he was behind - he had had his first Pokemon battle only that afternoon. Would Roxanne be working him - And Ventisca - to the point of physical exertion? Was this all because he had lost?

Kind as her smile might be Yoni couldn't help but be terrified for what was coming. She re-entered the classroom and for one solitary moment Yoni thought about pretending like he didn't understand what she was asking, and head in the opposite direction. But if he was already targeted for his lack of understanding on the ways of Pokemon Battling, he was already on her sight. And he'd have to return tomorrow, or later. He had practically begged his father to let him come. To avoid her entirely - that thought didn't even cross his mind.

So he followed. The room was mercifully fresh, even standing outside for a few minutes he could tell the difference. He might be able to see the water from here, but he was nowhere near exposed as he would be in a beach.

"I promised you yesterday that I would let you borrow some glossaries.", Roxanne held a book in her hand, and, besides her a whole shelf filled with even more stood. Those weren't exactly the old romances her mother so loved though. They came in volumes for one. And their covers didn't depict any moustached young man with abs to kill for riding a Ponyta or something similar. Instead they could actually be called kind of dull. The cover of the one book Roxanne held shone under the sun. It seemed to reflect the light, which also served to highlight the finger marks in the book.

Yoni knew that Roxanne would never touch a book with greasy fingers, and the fact his own fingers were sweaty weighted on his mind as he went on to grab the books and put them in his backpack. He had a brief look at the title of one.

"Diversification of Wild Pokemon in the Hoenn Region: Volume 1 of 3" by a certain Professor Birch, Phd, and so inevitably the other two volumes followed. There was also books like "The effectiveness chart for beginners", by someone who identified themselves as Smogon, and "Heights, weights and behaviors, a literary Pokedex", which apparently was a collaboration between a Professor Oak and The Silph fund for research.

That one he did recognise, who hadn't, in Johto heard of Professor Oak? Yoni's knees buckled as the heavy volumes were added to the backpack, he felt like he might collapse backwards as soon as he took a step, if things continued.

"Miss! Please!"

Roxanne seemed to be pondering if more books were necessary. Though Yoni wanted to please her, and show his gratitude, he didn't think he had it in him - or the back - for more. He really meant it. Plus his backpack could only carry so many books. At least he would have something to fill his shelves besides the Pokemon Cards folders.

"Huh-Oh! I'm sorry. I just like to provide my students with the best chances at an education!", she lowered a book entitled "The propensity of breeding, The daycare and Pokemon Eggs", softly declaring it "non age appropriate" and gave a small bump into Yoni's shoulder. Its slouched, but with all that he's carrying it's half a miracle he's not actively crouching. She softly adjusts his position so he can stare at her.

"Thank you." Yoni says. "I'll read these books as soon as I can.", even if he's well aware that they're going to be a struggle to read. Sure they may be entitled and directed towards beginners, but if there's one thing he had gotten from Steven's short little talk about geological properties is that that when experts dig into subjects they love and adore, they tend to forget their audience.

Still that's what Editors are for, right? And Yoni can't help but be thankful for Roxanne's involvement on his education.

"If you have any questions come and talk to me after class! I think you'll find Volume 1 of Professor Birch's Diversification work interesting. It has all the ground species native to the Western Coast of Hoenn!", Roxanne paused as if awaiting for him to realise what that meant. Finally he leaves out an oh of surprise. That mean he can know exactly what there is to find around Rustboro. And with the localised Pokedex book by Professor Oak, he can know exactly what behaviors to look for.

"Thank you.", he says again. But this time he really means it. Did Roxanne hear Steven mention the journey as a tool of learning? Did he hear him ask Izzy what good spots for exploration were? Either way, she seems to accept it.

"It really is no problem", again the smile. "Now, run along now, I'm sure a young man like you is bursting to spend their energy, right?"

Yoni can't deny it. Tomorrow he has school, and when he arrives home he still has things to pack. - He can feel some of those things in his back. - But in a couple of days, after he has looked at the book and guide of contents, he's heading Northeast. And finding out just exactly it is he can find there.

He waves to Roxanne as he leaves. Hopefully he'll find exactly what he's looking for. He glances at the blue that spreads far far away, just to head in the opposite direction. It's time to go home.


	6. An Urge to Challenge

"For all her books Roxanne didn't give me a single one about the weather." Yoni rolled his eyes at the thought as the trek Northeast proved itself to be filled with hotness, and humid air. "Why did I bring a jacket?" He thought it might get a little bit better once he had spotted the end of road sign, with a giant billboard warning random people that beyond that point there were pokemon. That if one didn't own a pokemon they were heavily discouraged of entering the grass.

Yoni had ignored the warning, he had Ventisca as well as two lessons taught by the Rustboro gym leader under his belt. Well, even better, he had been mentored by the Champion himself! Sure, in neither class had he paid much attention. Pokemon battles in his mind. And in yesterday's lesson he had been planning his trip through Route 116. It also didn't help that he had stayed up late the previous day finding the exact kind of Pokemon present in the area. He had been feeling sleepy and though Roxanne's practical examples of moves, and the apparent summoning of rocks to encase the opponent were impressing, he had far more in his head.

Still, it did give him a solid respect for rock types. They may be unfortunately situated - as Roxanne puts it. Being in Hoenn, but it did show that in the hands of a skilled trainer they were a force to be reckoned with. And obviously Roxanne was that skilled trainer. As much of a bother as they were - just sitting on the field and sometimes even blocking the way. - Yoni seriously considered using one.

But even in the shadows he felt the dampness of the air, which glued itself to his skin. Trees blocked the sun overhead but did nothing for the heat, and grass grew as high as his calves. The crops near where he grew up had always been organised smoothly. Placed in close proximity to one another and fenced of. The dirt paths were always free of the grass. If one were to head into the wild, sure, they'd find the half frozen tips of grass, with the morning dew, but not anything like he saw then

It was wild, it was untamed. And it left Yoni feeling confused.. How could it be so? He had just left a town. Did the Hoenn league feel no responsibility for keeping the routes in a fit state? It was not concrete, or even dirt, but hundreds of trainers who walked the path before him had built an opening through the grass. One Yoni could generously call a "path". He could see other people here and there, probably training their Pokemon. But as it stood, he couldn't see into the depths of the route. His way obstructed by shadow and grass.

Yoni gulped. Suddenly, releasing Ventisca to his side seemed like a smart idea. He wanted to avoid it until he at least had seen a Pokemon - or he had been challenged. But he couldn't, walking around without a pokemon to protect him would be risky. Certainly stupid too. Now the billboard he saw at the edge of the town made sense. Of course they don't want people without Pokemon wandering in here. Yoni knew it ended in a dead end, but he wondered if people could even travel safely across the woods without Pokemon. Surely they weren't stuck to their hometown, were they?

Such questions rang through Yoni's mind as he felt through the pockets of his jacket in search of the Pokeball, a task which seemed to be facilitated by the way it protruded from his jacket. If anything that was the one advantage Yoni had in being the only trainer with a jacket in all of the Hoenn humidity and heat; that he had pockets. Sure a little vest or jeans could do the same work, but Yoni choose to look on the bright side of things.

"Ok Ventisca", Having finally located its pokeball, Yoni held it tight in his hand feeling the cold metal that formed the polished sphere. He half wondered if it was cold because Ventisca was an ice type, or if it's just because it was metal. He didn't t have much experience with metal. The closest he ever got was the time he went to watch a Gym match. Steelix had looked impressive, but memories were treacherous things and Yoni didn't allow himself to wander in such depths, as he released the Pokemon.

Ventisca turned towards him. The Swinub looking momentarily confused at the place where he was. It actually spun in place, as if wondering exactly where exactly Yoni dropped him. What Yoni didn't expect however was for the Pokemon to turn towards him and hit him straight in the gut.

It wasn't as severe a blow as he knew Ventisca could deliver. And he didn't think he did it out of maliciousness. But even so the fact is that his breath was pulled right of him. Ventisca kept giving out small jumps in his direction, seemingly trying to hold on to his pants.

Taking a moment to regain his breath, Yoni dug a knee onto the ground. His belly hurt, it's was like someone had lodged a brick in its direction. He hadn't doubted that Ventisca was strong, but this was on a whole new level. Though it was partially his fault. He was aware of that. He trained Ventisca to dig for berries in his pockets, and never taught him restraint. Never taught him when it wasn't adequate to do such a thing.

Thanking his lucky stars that he still had some dried up berries in his pants. - Not the same ones from three days prior, but some that remained from rewarding his Swinub for his strenuous attempts at battling yesterday. Battles he had lost, Yoni pulled them out. The effect of such a single action was immediate. Yoni noted that Swinub might be thought of as a slow Pokemon, but the speed at which it moved towards his outreached hands was stupendous.

Feeling the wet touch of a tongue dabbing into the little cup shape he did with his hands to feed him the berries Yoni looked around. So far nothing had bothered them, and he took Ventisca out more as a precaution than anything else. Doubling down and putting a knee on the ground put the grass closer to his chest. If something were to appear he'd have a prime view of it. His backpack hung loosely, clattering as the few items he had there collided with one another. It was mostly Pokeballs. The Guides and heavy books he left at home - there would be no way he'd carry them.

The grass rustled and Yoni wasn't sure if it was the wind - which wasn't so much a cooling current but more of a warm breeze that in no way helped cool him down - or if someone was approaching. As he got up he saw how Ventisca almost disappeared, standing by him and his knees. Ahead Yoni could see other people. He wondered if they were trainers. Some might've even held nets. In the shadow created by the trees it was impossible to tell.

Yoni tentatively gave out a few steps, feeling Ventisca close behind him. As they walked he couldn't help but notice how there was no movement of any kind or any sight of Pokemon. He wondered if someone had activated a repel, as he got closer and closer to the first person he saw, which seemed to be slowly creeping forward. As if hoping to catch something there.

Yoni gradually started seeing Pokemon, and he bit his tongue as it became evident on how much of a swarm he landed himself on. It started with a blue bird, which took flight as Yoni approached. By a streak of red in the sky Yoni recognized it as a Taillow, but it's the bug types that really freaked him out.

Yoni had caught spider-like Pokemon in his room before, and they were quickly ushered out. He once had had to remove a Metapod that decided to start its evolutionary process right on the corner of his bedroom, where it was colder. As if cold was hard to come by. But he wasn't quite prepared for the eyes. He was aware that he couldn't quite call it a spider - he lacked the limbs to be part of that family, but he had nothing better to compare them to. The first one he saw made him halt his step as he looked straight at him, and proceeded, as if he found the sight of Yoni an uninteresting one.

If Yoni had to guess he would've thought that the sight of trainers wasn't quite that uncommon there. Yet he still struggled to understand why someone would actively hunt for them. Heck, he saw, from the tree shades, that some people were actively swinging nets around as if they hoped to catch some.

The first choice was present when Yoni saw that he had what seemed like a long facade of trees and two possible paths, a slight elevation, that would allow him some height, or he could head right making a turn towards the shadows, and maintain his mostly flat walk. Either way, he spied, there was grass to be found.

The sun casting, and the fact that it took him so long to arrive made it so the walk through the route was encased in shadows. So far Yoni had tried standing near the trees that delineated the path. What separated Rustboro from route 116. It was filled with plants and the grass was allowed to grow untamed, but a look back allowed him to see the city gradually decreasing in density and making way for the Route. For all his walk and carefully stepping through the route he could still see the sign proclaiming one to be leaving the city and to exercise caution. Though, from the side he faced it, it welcomed instead the visitor.

Even despite the small uplift, the fact that that path to the left was well illuminated seemed to make the decision for him. It's hot, there's no doubt about that. But so far the shadows had lacked any sort of sense of relief from the heat. Plus there was also the fact that in light there would be less chance of him encountering bugs. He had run across two or three more. - They rose themselves up on their legs as if challenging him to try and attack, only for him to walk past them, with Ventisca glued to his legs. So far Ventisca hadn't attacked any Pokemon he had encountered. He felt glad for it. Even if he took him out for protection, and even if at first he didn't really follow what was expected of him, just having the Swinub near him made him feel better. He's glad that the few biscuits and energy bars he has packed in a side pocket of his bag - as well as a bottle of moo-moo milk are also free of his attack. Especially considering how inflated the price of the Moo-Moo milk was. Sure he knew that it wouldn't be as cheap as buying it directly from the kindly old neighbour nearby, and that it had to be imported, but it seemed that the item would go from something he consumed daily to am ocasional luxury.

If before Yoni figured out that that blue bug, which managed to shoot water, had been the spider of Hoenn, now he's not sure. As he carefully walks up, he can see, even through his curved back, that someone planted berries here and there.

It's not the crops that he's used to, and they're above a ledge he couldn't possibly dream of climbing, in the distance, but the fact that someone tried to tame nature, or work alongside it, as it were, brings him a small smile. Maybe farmers do have a place in Hoenn…

He is so distracted by the vision he doesn't notice the trainer walking towards him until it's too late. Izzy had informed him that it was an unspoken rule that trainers who lock eyes must battle, and that saying no to a challenge is just plain rude. It's far too late to look away when he realises the trainer isn't looking at some rare Pokemon in his vicinity, but rather at him. He has dirt in his pants, like he isn't afraid to kneel on the ground, and grass stains on the yellow short he's wearing.

Yoni didn't focus on those details however, he focused on the two pokeballs attached to his belt. The 300 Pokedollars he has were still in his wallet - he had been tempted by the card store he passed through - but he chose to save up. Unfortunately that also meant no potions. He only had the one Pokemon sniffing at his heels. Ventisca. Yoni knew him to be strong - heck he felt it in his gut. But could he face two Pokemon on his own? And even if he could - Can he hold them off well enough to continue the trip?

Those are questions Yoni had no answer for, but as the Youngster introduced himself as Joey and he gave him an enthusiastic fist bump, he realised he had no choice. He had to do this.


	7. Use Tackle in case of Battle

_This is hardly fair_ , Yoni thought, _but I agreed to it._ That fiery drive that he had had in the school, having his first battle had taken over him, making the decision for him. Seemingly seamlessly he had found himself with a battle on his hands. How he planned to win it - and still be able to continue moving forward- he had no idea. That was the truth.

Even Ventisca looked kind of nervous. Though Yoni couldn't see the eyes, he never could, he could see the noise moving rapidly as it assessed the situation. A Swinub's noise was amongst its own most prominent figures, so it was what Yoni had taken to measure the mood of the Swinub. It also helped that he moved in circles. Maybe there was a truffle or a berry buried underneath their very same spot and he was trying to figure out how to dig it, or maybe he was as nervous as Yoni felt. Though he knew Ventisca to not be a psychic type he was well aware that Pokémon picked up the emotions of trainers. Not as accurately perhaps, hypnos were famous for their ability as psycho-therapists, and Ventisca was no Hypno but nevertheless they felt it.

The truth was that he had agreed to it however, and that meant that he couldn't back down. The Hoenn weather wasn't the only thing around that small route. A small route that would take all day - and perhaps more to cross. No, despite the humidity, the trainers who caught his eyes and the spider like Pokemon, Yoni was still hot blooded. A hood blooded Johto boy. The same blood that had made his father keep inventing despite failure, despite the lack of success, ran through him.

Yoni had never ever considered himself similar to his father, or to his mother for that matter, he had had no interest in most of the stuff they did. The sudden pull from Johto to Hoenn - As well as the Pokemon he now owned - those made him wonder, however, if younger his own parents had wanted to be trainers. Yoni had never thought to ask about their pasts. How they had met, and how he had been conceived were not in his mind, in many ways he felt better not knowing.

But still the same dedication to a result, the same determination to not give up were present in him. Every single muscle in his body tensed up, as if he were expecting it to be a strained effort. Even if, realistically speaking, it would be Ventisca bearing the brunt of the assault. So as Youngster Joey raised a Pokeball he only nodded. Teeth grinded, he pointed at his Swinub to indicate he was ready. It was not like he had any other Pokemon to use, was it?

Joey - the name did sound familiar to Yoni though he couldn't place it - Sent out his first Pokemon. There was a moment where Yoni held his breath as he stared at the confident smile that the young boy had. He awaited to see what his first challenge would be. What Pokemon did Joey own? He glanced down, at Ventisca, half wondering if he was up to snuff. Whatever doubt he had, however, he chose not to share it with his Pokemon. They would have time to be confident or panic, when the choice was revealed.

What at first was a white light soon took form. It was not much larger than Ventisca, and it didn't exactly strike fear in Yoni's heart. Its snout was pointed, but it held no other canine qualities. Its fur was stripped, in a zig-zag pattern. It was that same pattern, and the fact that it let out a soft bark that helped Yoni identify which species it was. None other than a Zigzagoon.

Yoni softly decided that, despite her probable connection with Team Rocket, Roxanne was nevertheless not that bad. He had her, and the various books she had let him borrow, to thank for the few trinkets of information he had about the Pokemon. Not that there was much he could borrow from his memory.

But as he doubted that pulling out an encyclopedia would be acceptable, and since he didn't even have them with him in any case, he was reduced to what he had in front of him. And that was Ventisca, who, when faced with the creature hadn't hesitated. He had approached, almost as if wondering just what the Zigzagoon was.

For a moment it seemed like the two would get along, their muzzles approached and the glances that Zigzagoon stole at the Swinub - for it was impossible to tell if Ventisca had looked at all - were friendly. But a soft bark soon turned into a growl, and Ventisca was quick to retreat.

Yoni saw Ventisca right in front of him, it had pushed back to near his heels. Yet in its attitude he hadn't been meek or cowardly. Every roar and groan he heard was punctuated by a retort back. He was ready to attack.

Back in Johto there had been laws dictating what Houndours and other canine pokemon had to wear when out in the city. Though Yoni hadn't done many of such trips, he knew that, even so, in Johto he hadn't had to worry about being bitten. He didn't know if such laws applied in Hoenn - Or if they even had many a canine pokemon. But he figured it didn't matter. For they were in a route, not a city, and while fierce, the Zigzagoon had met opposition in the form of his Pokemon, Ventisca.

Not that Yoni feared being attacked. Indeed to attack a trainer instead of their Pokemon was seen as thuggish, low, a cheat. Deemed fitting to the likes of Team Rocket and nobody else. Yoni briefly thought of Roxanne, her pokemon would be perfect to camouflage themselves as rock, yet he couldn't possibly imagine her doing that. Instead he choose to focus on the battle.

Much like the walk to the spot where they currently stood, Ventisca stood glued to his legs. Though Yoni was a newbie, if overconfident trainer, he was not emotionally tone deaf. He could see by the movements Ventisca made, scratching the ground, rustling the blades of grass that, contrary to the path there, were so low Ventisca could stand on top of. If the route had winded down the blades, and given room to a slight break, it also had allowed him to be seen. Yoni felt hot, not only because of the weather or the jacket.

He decided that this type he'd try to make the first move. Sure Zigzagoon could bite or scratch at Swinub, images of his Pokémon being used as a chew toy running through his mind. But a saying he had had heard somewhere - he didn't exactly know where applied. Offense is the best defense.

Yoni wanted to plan things out more than just mindlessly telling his pokemon to rush forward and win a battle of attrition. This was no Metapod fight, or, if he wanted to go native, Silcoon and Cascoon. The grass under his feet - sparse enough now that he could see dirt - tempted him to use a similar tactic to the one he had used with Izzy. But that would, in all likelihood fail.

As an attempt of intimidation the Zigzagoon waved his tail around in a frenzy, pushing his body hair upwards, to attempt to seem bigger. It was a tactic as old as time. Used by prey to scare off potential predators. Yoni wondered if Swinub would see it as a threat, and back away.

While there was some hesitation in the Swinub's part, he held in place. Yoni's mouth ran, assuring him he had a plan - even though he himself hadn't - and that everything was going to be alright.

If they were talking intimidation - straight up scares and tricks without resorting to physical battle, then Joey, the youngster had no idea who he had messed up with. While he had never been trick or treating - what was the point when there were no houses nearby - Yoni had collected many a set of cards - Dark and ghost type cards. Sure Swinub couldn't do a scary face, but there were more subtle tactics to be had. Tactics Yoni had in his mind.

"It's going to be alright, you know that, now" - Yoni didn't have much faith in his plan but it was the only one that had come to mind - "Goad him, he wants you scared? Play the part!"

He talked in a whisper. While Lance had made a show out of his battles, when Yoni had watched him on TV, that had been for the sake of the audience, he rather prefered not to shout out and indicate to his opponent his tactics.

Swinub turned to look at him like he was insane, but nevertheless did as told. All that Yoni had heard from the pokemon before were grunts, and excited little whimpers, but Swinub was versatile. Using the fact he had already turned backwards in the direction of his trainer Ventisca pushed in between Yoni's legs. It was a position where he had been through most of the walk there, but - back turned to the threat, Yoni hoped it would convey fear.

 _This isn't quite how I pictured it_ , Yoni pondered to himself, _but it's a start_. Though his ultimate plan involved pushing the battle into the tall grass from whence he had come from, having Ventisca by his side would at least delay an attack. Joey wouldn't order the attack knowing that, if missed by a few inches, instead of biting at the Swinub, he would be nipping at Yoni's thighs instead.

Yoni took a glance at the position of the two Pokemon. Zigzagoon stood, looking, despite the raised fur, silly with his tongue lolling out. But he wasn't fooled. Ventisca stood by his side a half a dozen steps of the taller grass.

It was close enough that he could reasonably move backwards and make it look natural, but it still didn't solve his problem. He needed the Zigzagoon to attack near the grass, if his plan was to succeed. Unfortunately, as he had learned, the only thing his Swinub knew to do was to tackle. His belly ache, where he had been hit, was proof enough of that.

Though it was subsiding, and it had been a mild blow it still served as a reminder of Swinub's abilities. He could be surprisingly fast if one weren't expecting it. It was not ExtremeSpeed fast, sure, but it was still something of an asset.

Yoni was faced with a choice. Have Ventisca run to the grass and hope he was followed, or feint an attack slowly driving the Zigzagoon closer and closer to the verge? He couldn't quite push him forward, unfortunately. Though he had come from grass it appeared that at least part of the roads were paved with a loose gravel path. Yoni wondered it it was just some of it, or if the grass covered the one where he had passed.

Although... Yoni had never had a bicycle, paying the ridiculous amount required for one hadn't been in his plans. His father had fashioned him something similar, if crude. Back in Johto it had propelled him forward, but lacked in any of the design safeguards such as breaks. The loose gravel and dirt in here strangely reminded him of it. More concretely of when he had tried to go for the brakes, found he had none and ended up with his knees scratched to heck and back.

 _Maybe I do not need the grass_ , Yoni knew that switching plans out of the blue would be his inevitable downfall, but one of the things Steven had commended him on was creative tactics, and Steven was the Champion! He must have been doing something right.

The Youngster had a hand to his dirt stained shorts, which didn't have pockets. Yoni felt smug about his jacket. Sure he stank a lot but it had its positives. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed, that much was clear. It awaited for Yoni to make a move.

"Very well, Ventisca!", The pokemon stopped rubbing his scent against the socks of his trainer to listen to what he was saying. "Go for him - but dodge. Do not get hit", Ventisca stopped and Yoni realised how stupid the advice sounded. "Yeah, I know, don't get hit is a dumb thing to say., but even the Tin tower looked taller when the other collapsed by its fundations!"

The tower he was refering to hadn't really collapsed, it had burned. But Yoni figured that detail wasn't important enough to get in the middle of his poetics. Swinub turned around and pounced the air, mimicking the blow given earlier to his trainer.

Yoni smiled.

"You've got the right idea, but lower, the good thing about having only paws and not legs is that you can't be knocked down, you understand?"

Ventisca moved forward not giving Yoni time to clarify it any further. But he had the funny feeling that Ventisca had truly understood it.

 _We must look like total whackos, just praticing jumping instead of the battle_. Yoni shrugged his shoulders. He had only been in Hoenn for a few days, he doubted anyone knew who he was let alone cared about what he did.

The Zigzagoon saw the Swinub approach and reacted accordingly. Yoni wasn't quite certain of what the reaction was going to be, but he was glad to see it moved to intercept. It probably figured that, as the bigger Pokemon, he could knock the Swinub, who lacked momentum. It wasn't as if it was going particularly fast.

Yoni was relieved, the thing about a moving target - especially one homing towards one, was that it was much easier to knock down than one who had stood its ground and planted its paws firmly.

The Zigzagoon moved erratically, the head bobbing up and took particular attention to where the Pokemon was stepping. It would be at its most vulnerable when it were to cross from the paved gravel to the dirt. While there weren't really any holes, just a slight inclination, the change in terrain would at least affect the speed at which it moved.

Swinub was nowhere near enough to reach him - or be reached at that point. It couldn't just stand the impact either, as if it stopped it would be dragged. Dodging was a possibility - Yoni had instructed him to try, but it was far from a given. It looked like the two Pokemon would collide head on.

Seconds before the impact Yoni gave the order. While Swinub had not been fast, he hadn't been walking at a brisk pace either. So when ordered to turn he presented a sizeable obstacle.

It was basic physics, even if Yoni couldn't justify it in such a manner, increasing the area of impact would reduce the total pushback. The Zigzagoon's head was pushed forwards as it tried to struck, but it hadn't been expecting the target to widen. While it did hit it found itself with his head on the flank of Swinub. Having his paws so low to the ground Swinub did not fold sideways, he braced the impact. Zigzagoon was not so lucky. Founding a greater resistance than expected his rear paws lifted as he was quite literally shaken up.

It wasn't as if Swinub had escaped unscathed, and he was pushed - fully standing, but still pushed, a few meters back. But now was the time for action. Yoni had given his Pokemon vague cryptic clues about knocking down the Zigzagoon. It didn't even need to push back.

"Roll away!", This one had been yelled for Swinub's benefit. Using some of Zigzagoon's attack own strength, which tried to propel him, Swinub rolled. The consequences for the Zigzagoon were quite sudden, and quite embarrassing. If it had hit so hard it had lifted its rear end, finding his head without support lead to an unbalance that made him fall.

Yoni grinned. It had worked just as he had planned. It was a trick he wouldn't be able to repeat - Joey was sure not to let him his Pokemon commit the same mistake twice. But still it had given him an edge.

The question of gravel or grass came to him again. Ideally he would have patches of grass tall enough to lead to the gravel. But Swinub had pawed at it. It was only dirt. Yoni used the moments it took for Joey's Zigzagoon to compose himself - shaking his whole body, as well as for his Swinub to hide away his soft belly, by finishing the roll to think. The grass was closer and yet -

Deciding on his course of action he ordered the Swinub to push himself back. Swinubs were tough little buggers, they could take a hit, but not much more than that one hit. He had also taken the time to - as naturally as he could - slide into the grass. It wasn't really as tall as some he had seen, it only went up to about his knees, but it would be enough.

Ideally Ventisca would freeze the grass around Zigzagoon when it turned to follow him. But while the breath it let out was cold, and some miniscule dots of white in his room hinted at the fact the ability was forming, Yoni didn't quite know if Ventisca could quite produce ice yet. So, instead he decided to use what he called the "Ekans" hunting strategy.

Yoni had heard the thrilling descriptions of Professor Oak on the Kanto and Johtonian Pokemon habits every Wednesday on the radio. And while not all of them had stuck with him a few had taken a bigger mark than others. There was Ampharos, of course, but then there was Ekans And Arbok, and their hunting habits.

While most Pokemon were found on tall grass, the fact that the snake like Pokemon saw through vibrations on the ground made them sneaking through the grass for an easy meal their main option for hunting. It was why Yoni had reminded himself to shake the ground, air it up, and check his boots, lifting them up in the air every time he went out. Vibrations could serve as a guide, but they could also scare.

Ventisca was quite similar in that most of his body was near the ground. While he didn't crawl, and couldn't quite place his whole body so as to slither away, a sneak attack could prove to be the deciding factor in this battle. Or, at least, the first Pokemon, Yoni grimly reminded Joey had two Pokemon with him.

While normally a Swinub's speed would be far too small for a direct attack it didn't really matter if it were an ambush. As Yoni softly conveyed instructions, careful not to be heard, he could see the Zigzagoon getting up. It looked angry, mad, in fact it barked as if to intimidate Ventisca.

"Taunt and run", the instruction was clear and concise. While normally the brown fur would stand out from the bright green, with some yellowing of the grass, the fact that the League hadn't cleaned it up to look presentable came in his favor. While Yoni had the realisation that it was likely to preserve Pokemon's natural habitats, it also provided a cover.

It was over faster than even Yoni himself had anticipated. Joey was practically breathing down his neck, as he had approached to see the action. The Zigzagoon tramped the grass beneath him. The fact that it was as tall, if not taller than him preventing him from straight out running. Ventisca, while roughly the same size, held still - concealed perfectly by the grass. Not even Yoni could see where he was.

As hesitation started to make itself clear on the Zigzagoon's face, and it refrained from giving more steps forward Ventisca attacked. Coming from it from behind - It had actually been passed. - It literally propelled itself forward with all of its strength.

Ventisca wasn't heavy, not particularly, but lacking any sort of warning Zigzagoon was like a bowling pin, ready to be knocked down. From behind there was a brief moment where Swinub wore the whole of Zigzagoon as a hat - having pushed Zigzagoon's paws of the ground and into its sides, resting the body on Swinub like laurels, before the Swinub got rid of the weight by shaking. Before the racoon like Pokemon had a chance to push itself upwards Swinub was by his head. It didn't tackle, or otherwise attack it. But the message was clear - Stay down. With a pitying whimper, the Zigzagoon chose to do just that.

Yoni felt so happy with his Pokemon he lifted him up to his chest. His weight was quite similar to the books Roxanne had pinned him with, maybe slightly lighter, so he had no trouble. The Youngster collected his Pokemon and smiled.

"You tricked me! What are ya some kind of genius?", Yoni instinctively pushed one of the hands he was using to pet the back of Swinub to refute the claim. Putting Ventisca down in the process.

"Say, your name looks familiar, do I know you?"

The youngster put a hand to his belt, where another Pokeball hung. Yoni had a bad feeling about this. He was all out of tricks. Though he had a vague idea about the gravel he wouldn't know how to apply it.

"Not that I know of!", the young boy shrugged, the smile never leaving his face, "But after you meet my friend here you'll wish you hadn't"

Yoni couldn't help but think of how overly dramatic the boy was being, especially considering Yoni hadn't been the one to engage. But if he were being honest threats and thrash talking were common in Johto too. It had even seeped into the higher levels of competition, he couldn't forget Lance.

Yoni didn't quite have a catch phrase or a line to say yet. But he felt that didn't matter. While earlier he had been caught up in worries about fighting two Pokemon, now he was so drawn in by the chance of victory his mind didn't even register the thought. He had only one thing to say. Ventisca at his heels, doing the not so dignified task of using its little pink tongue to lick at the ground, he vocalised his thoughts.

"Bring it!"


	8. Surefire Tactic

As a catchphrase perhaps "bring it" didn't have the intended effect. It was certainly cheesy, but Yoni thought that he could certainly do better than that. However, stupid or not, there was no denying the cockiness that came with the statement. A sort of challenge, like the Pokemon of the young boy, Youngster Joey, were inferior.

It had, so the intended effect. The yellowed shirt young boy was quick to grab his remaining pokeball with such a spring to his step that it was clear, just by looking at him move that he had considered Yoni's exclamation a personal challenge. He wasn't going to back down! So, with perhaps more strength than needed the youngster launched the pokeball into the ground, so as to release whatever it held.

It was humanoid in appearance, with a bipedal frame. It didn't stand as tall as a fully grown man, but seeing as both trainers were not yet adults that didn't seem to matter. It had fists which it held tight as if to strain its arms. Arms which were practically bulging with muscles. They were definitively and quite clearly visible, though not to a comical degree. In fact it had the effect of being somewhat intimidating.

Yoni gulped. It was a Machop. There was no doubt in his mind to the strength of such a type of Pokemon. This wasn't the first one he had seen, as, even in the field, they were quite common place to help with work.

Yoni vaguely recalled listening in the radio news bump - which came before Professor Oak's show, as a sort of update and lasted no more than a couple minutes. - That a Machop had been employed as a stomping force to the ground in Viridian, a Kanto City. Such a move was unusual - Johto and Kanto might not have been as technologically advanced as Hoenn, several days in and Yoni still found himself amazed, but they had the vehicles to do that. While the plot of land had been purchased legally such eccentricity - Or stubbornness - had landed the man on the news.

Yoni had no doubt that this Machop had a similar determination. With how it assumed itself, ready to kick some trainer's Pokemon and collect their money. It seemed, even, to be ready to lash out, as if affected by its trainer's desire to win.

Ventisca had moved from the grass to Yoni's ankles. It was close enough to catch the sneers and threatening gestures of the other pokemon even with the way his eyes were practically glued to the ground. Though it held close to Yoni it wasn't out of fear or a sense of loyalty, at least it didn't appear so, but rather because the familiarity of the smell of Yoni was comforting. The Swinub wasn't really much worse for wear, it had taken a hit but not really lost all its energy, and it found the attempts of the other Pokemon, the machop to intimidate him unimpressive. It wasn't so a yelp of fear that he gave Yoni but rather a resounding grunt. He was mirroring Yoni's earlier statement "Bring it on".

Not that Yoni was very aware of it, though he could feel the spikey fur of his Swinub and the heat that sterned from his closeness Yoni was trying to think of a strategy. He rather doubted that Joey would allow the battle to go into the grass once more. No, he had to think of something else.

The hot Hoenn heat still hit him in the head making it hard to think. Now Yoni realised why most trainers wore some sort of headgear. Even in the coldest regions up North that was a reality, caps in Johto or Kanto that could be turned back, and even further North, near Sinnoh, those caps were replaced by winter ones. Yoni found himself unconsciously wandering closer to the grass - for it was within the shadows of the few small trees in there.

The fact that he had gotten to a clearing, an opening of the terrain made it so that the trees stood out all the more. Even then the shadows didn't help much as the humidity was so high.

 _Despite what his skin tone may indicate_ , Yoni thought, _he's not a rock type, a shame too, because with this humidity…_

The Machop still taunted Ventisca, whom Yoni could feel shaking up near him, probably in irritation. Yoni couldn't blame him. Being one of the few Pokemon with human like hands, Machop could make some very rude gestures indeed.

Finally as it looked like Ventisca could wait no further he told him to advance carefully. His plan was simple, avoid the hands. While the legs were also strong and capable of causing damage it was the mobility of the hands that worried him, hence the scream of "Watch out for punches".

If Ventisca understood he made as if he hadn't, as he advanced with the intent to strike. To do so would put him in range of the fists of the other Pokemon, but there really wasn't much of a choice, and after the movements the other Pokemon had made it was anger that propelled the Swinub forward.

The Machop however didn't wait for him to reach him and set out to move and attack back. Just as Ventisca got ready to jump into his skin - which was gray but not as hard as a boulder - he was confronted with an open hand to the side. It wasn't quite the punch that Yoni had predicted, but the slap came with speed still. Worse yet, when it looked like the Swinub had whistood the move relatively well, being only pushed through the air but landing squarely and surely, the Machop was already upon him to repeat the slap, this time using both hands so as to try and squeeze Swinub's sides.

It was only a few centimeters bigger than the Swinub, the size of a toddler. But that small height difference made it so it had to bend its legs to hit. As if predicting what Yoni was about to order Joey ordered The machop to dig his heels into the ground. Not that there was much need, the Swinub was too dizzy to attack back.

Still, Yoni's order of using the imbalance of the Pokemon to his advantage died in his throat. - even if the Swinub had been able to - which it hadn't - it seemed Joey was starting to understand what his tricks were.

There weren't many tricks in Yoni's arsenal. At least he didn't consider himself a tactical genius. If his track record was anything to go by, only loses, then whatever ones he chose to apply often ended in failure. And while he was kind of in the high of having knocked down Joey's Zigzagoon, then the thread threatened to unravel as it appeared that Ventisca would end up defeated.

Yoni had once seen a Machop chop through wood and stone with its hands. It couldn't be pleasant to be on the receiving end of something like that. It was in desperation through fondling his pockets and jacket, trying to think of a solution that he ended up finding something that could help him.

They were berries. Blue and not very suited for cooking, they had been nevertheless something that Yoni had stashed in his jacket and forgotten about. The berries he had in his pants might have already been eaten - Ventisca had made sure of that, but the little blue ones he had in his hands hadn't.

Yoni tried to remind himself if it was the sour yellow ones or the little blue ones that healed Pokemon. The Farmer's Almanac his father owned was sure to have that information, but unfortunately Yoni had never quite learned how to care for an injured Miltank - or even what each berry did. It was a gap in his education as a farmer, sure, but it was a bigger gap in his knowledge as a trainer.

Yoni had no time to deliberate and think about it however. Ahead Ventisca had tried to shield itself by rolling up as much as possible, he actually looked more like a ball than ever. While the defensive strategy was clever Yoni didn't feel like it would earn him much time. It was instinctual - but if a Machop could break through rock, then it could break through the Swinub's defense.

Yoni held the berries in his hand feeling frustrated at the fact all he had to go from was the conversations he had heard half lulled to sleep in the dinner table, he had never paid much attention to them. Feeling stupid he launched them in front of him.

It was not as if Yoni could have stopped the fight to feed Ventisca, it was dangerous. But still he undershot them a long way. Yoni had rolled the berries through his fingers, but he had never attempted to launch them into a basket. If he had had he would have realised that what seemingly seemed simple was far harder than it looked.

Still it seemed to have an effect, first it was the wet muzzle sniffing the air, then Ventisca went from a ball to a mound, as it homed in on the berries. He turned in that direction, and Yoni could have sworn he saw two beady black dots blinking. As the Machop readied yet another blow Ventisca hurriedly ran towards the berries.

It was an unexpected move, and the Machop lost its balance as it struck the floor. Still even despite the chance the Swinub didn't attack back, or attempted revenge, for it was too busy eating the berries. In fact it seemed completely oblivious to what surrounded him.

Yoni observed it and he observed the cracks from where the Machop had struck the earth. It was true that they were strong - but what if he used that against them?

Yoni reminded himself of the times where his father sawed off good parts of soaken pieces of wood. Humidity tended to rot wood. Making it weak and not very suited for any purpose which required integrity. Yoni had often times picked those rotten pieces of wood to examine them and play. Sometimes they even broke while he held them, and he didn't have the force of a Machop.

If his neck could attest to anything it was that Hoenn was humid. Surely the trees around him had grown to adapt to the humidity - but perhaps there was a weak spot?

As Ventisca finished the food it seemed to gain a burst of energy. It literally hopped. How it did so when his little paws held so little strength Yoni could not tell, but he felt that now the time was right to put his hastily made plan into action.

Ventisca's hops attracted the attention of the Machop. While before it had been grinding the dirt that had stuck to his fingers, and slowly approaching, now it was ready to strike again. By a stroke of luck - or perhaps it was faith there wasn't much in the way of blockage. Only the shout of "watch out" by Yoni caused the Machop to miss.

Swinub pushed his whole body towards the left while in the air, rolling. It wasn't a very acrobatic move, nor would it win any awards for its beauty, but the punch the Machop had prepared, which pushed him forward missed.

Yoni sought to find a tree that would suit his purposes. The bigger trees that defined the bend in the route wouldn't easily break, of that he was sure, and while he had some grass in his ankles Joey would never push his Pokemon back to the grass.

Then to the right he saw it. If it had withstood until then it had been by a mere fluke, even from there Yoni could see that it was a feeble little thing. Its branches were less than chest height - and Yoni wasn't even an adult, the foliage it had was yellowed, and the drops of precipitation in its trunk seemed to be sucked in by the little holes where the wood had begun to rot. Yoni realised that the tree was dying, it was _perfect._

Swinub had taken the rather obvious approach to fighting, he jumped and hit at the Machop's chest, using the hit as a springboard to jump out of arm's reach. It made the Machop stutter its step but otherwise was little more than an annoyance. Yoni knew it was only a matter of time until the waving of its arms hit Swinub by a stroke of luck and then they would be back to square one.

But how to convey what exactly he wanted of the Swinub without tipping off Joey? Any gestures would be noticed. Joey had been very quiet after losing his Zigzagoon. He hadn't mouthed of, or teased Yoni. It seemed to Yoni that he was focusing on the battle as much as he himself was.

The speed of the waving around of the arms increased so much that it seemed that the hit would be inevitable. Realising just how feisty the Machop was Yoni thought of how to present his plan.

It wasn't without risks - in fact it pretty much required his Swinub to be pushed his way by either hits or an iron defense. But he needed the Machop to become so agitated it pushed Ventisca to him.

The inevitable happened. If anything the damage that Ventisca had been doing to the Machop had made it so it stood prouder, its chest puffed. - While that was the target when it finally hit the Swinub the Swinub almost flew. In its rush to push the Swinub away from him, as Joey himself had ordered, the Machop hadn't thought to push him down so he could finish the battle, but rather, away. Yoni thanked his good fortune, he hadn't considered that chance.

Still, under the guise of checking on his Pokemon Yoni approached. Contrary to the Trainer School battles, where they stood in boxes, which they couldn't leave, a model copied from gym battles here he was free to move. This was what real battles were like, and it was hard for Yoni to feign calmness when his blood was rushing.

It was with a nod of his head that he indicated the target to his Swinub. Whether or not Ventisca understood was unclear, but Yoni retreated, the Machop watched carefully ready to attack as soon as Yoni was out of the way.

Ventisca rolled just in time as the Machop came charging at him, his roll hadn't been in a random direction but rather to his left, or the direction Yoni had nodded towards. While the rush of energy that had allowed him to hop was missing, having phased out, the Swinub still had one big jump in him. A jump he saved to when he was near the tree.

The battle, at least to Yoni's side had been more of a game of pretend and charades than actual physical battle. What he had murmured to the Swinub, to make it appear as if he was gaining momentum from there and then jump out of the way, was just the very next logical step. Another fake idea.

Luckily despite the amount of times he had been cheated out of a victory that day Joey was none the wiser about Yoni's plan. As the Machop finished running and turned to face the Swinub, Ventisca had reached the tree.

It looked to Joey like a repeat of the earlier encounter. And he was ready to instruct his Machop to strike down instead of matching forces but he didn't have a chance to do that.

As the two ran, Ventisca did a small, but important veer towards the left. When the Machop finally approached he wasn't in the way to be struck down, but rather running the opposite way and looped . Before it had a chance to turn the tension in his arm into a hit, it was hit from the back.

While it wasn't a very strong hit, it just chipped at him and annoyed him, it was his own hand that proved his undoing, in an attempt to steady itself it thrusted his arm forward breaking the wood in front of him. Such a thing wouldn't really affect him much, after all Machops could break through bone, rock or concrete, except he ended up lodged on the hole he had helped create.

The Machop didn't have enough wiggle room with his arms to make his way out, and while it was bigger than the Swinub he was facing it couldn't find the leverage in his legs to pull himself out. So it just screamed in frustration.

Joey gathered his Pokemon. It hadn't lost all its hp but it had been unable to battle further, under the terms of the battle, the ones he himself had help set it was a loss. He pushed a hand into his pocket and gathered a few bills, Yoni's eyes nearly jumped out of his socket. It wasn't a lot, but the few bills that he was handed were more than what he would have earned in his allowance in a month. It was enough for a Card's packet.

The 160 pokedollars might not have seen like much, he himself carried more, but the instant reward of money - as opposed to waiting two or three weeks felt good. It was validation. It was then that Yoni realised he had won his first battle and a wide grin spread from one side of his face to the other

"You tricked me again!", Joey commented as the Swinub slowly approached Yoni with an inquisitive cold muzzle to the ankles. Yoni's smile didn't falter as he bent down to stroke the Swinub's fur. Ventisca was probably asking for more berries, he figured.

"Next time I won't fall to your tricks so easily! We'll see!" the boy jolted down something on a wrinkled piece of paper he had found in his pocket and gave it to Yoni. It was a number, only it didn't look like any sort of number Yoni had ever seen, it looked more like an identity number.

"Hit me up your Pokenav later!", the boy said, as he gathered his things to return home, presumably to Rustboro.

Yoni let out a "Sure", though he didn't own a Pokenav. Still that didn't damper his mood, he had won, his very first pokemon battle win!

The sun had moved in the sky but it was still a far cry to night time. Yoni decided he might as well keep exploring, he had planned to.

At the tugging on his pants he also decided that Ventisca deserved a reward, he made a mental note, get some berries when he returned to Rustboro.


	9. A wild Wally Appears!

"But what do they do? I mean besides looking pretty good?", Yoni had difficulty grasping just what, exactly it was that the pair of dark glasses were supposed to do. He had heard from Roxanne, however briefly, that items that Pokemon held could be used in battle. Of course, Yoni had known better than to give Ventisca some berries for him to eat in case of emergency. He was certain that what Ventisca would constitute as an emergency would be "Any moment where my belly rumbles". And though Yoni had grabbed hold of the Pokemon half a dozen times, and never seen him rumble more than with a slight purr of what he hoped to be contentment the imagine spot still applied. The Swinub was glutinous, to deny that would be impossible.

However that didn't still justify the item that the Ventisca had found abandoned near the cave. It was half buried in shrubs and only a single hinge had been visible. One Yoni would have passed right through without a second thought - the dark color of it didn't even shine in the sun that, due to the amount of time passed, didn't shade him properly.

It really had looked like he had had the worse luck. He had left the battle with his wallet fuller and a sense of fulfillment and though he wished to jump up and down and celebrate he had relegated himself to keeping his eyes on the ground. If he just looked at the grass, or at least slightly higher than that there would be no chance for him to lock eyes with a trainer would there?

The plan had worked and he had found himself walking through the route undisturbed, at least by trainers, twice Ventisca had scared away other Pokemon. The bird one had been rather easy, a Taillow, he was reminded by the books he had read. It seemed he had reason to believe that capturing a flying type would be harder than it appeared, Yoni thought about how he'd have to directly enrage one, making them face his Swinub into a standoff, just to be able to throw Pokeballs, however the bird had flown away. He didn't know if disturbed by his footsteps or if he had found the one Pokemon to which Ventisca looked intimidating.

The second one had been more of a chore, though Ventisca had eventually plummeted it and it had skimmered in between the grass - that after that brief respite where they had fought together against Trainer Joey, had returned to chest height, and this time with no set pathway through it - Yoni still had pieces of string attached to his clothes. They weren't exactly pleasant, and he could feel them sticking, especially to the sweaty neck he had.

Whether due to the path through the grass he had taken - he had tried to almost hop in between clear spots, it being easier than paving a path - or just pure bad luck he had had the sun shining over his head the entire way. There were trees delimiting the path, and he had briefly noticed he was going down and that some sort of hill protected by ledges was also narrowing the path he could take. Those should have brought him shadow, but they didn't really. Though Yoni, as a farm boy had spent enough time in that sort of environment to be able to distinguish the smell of damp earth, with something growing on it. There were some berries there. He figured they were probably the ones he had seem when he was way way back in the beginning of the route.

Despite the setbacks he had found along his small journey, Yoni was happy. Sure his head was fried like eggs done sunny side up, in the rocks - something he had heard was possible to do in Cinnabar - and his shirt was so soaked it had passed through to his jacket despite it supposedly being rain proof, but that didn't change his mood. Though he had walked through morning and most of the afternoon he could finally see the end approaching.

He had dared look up, and in fact saw that something was extending itself, blocking the way. Truthfully he found it relatively unimpressive, but then Yoni had been pretty high up - in fact from his farm relatively near Mahogany, just a few dozen miles away he could not only see the very peak of the tower where supposedly a mythical pokemon came to nest if he looked West, but also the mountainous congregation of mountains to which Mount Silver belonged. They could be hard to spot, faint markings, the smaller rocky formations closer to him, which seemed to be involved in eternal winter were far easier to understand as being there. He couldn't see them from near his farm, yes, but he could imagine an end to them, he could even see where they flattened out. Though Yoni had never entered the ice cave, warnings of slippery floors always in mind, he could comprehend their scope. Large, yes, but not ginormous.

He had seen an entry to this formation of rocks and, though he couldn't exactly see the other side of it, or know where it ended up he doubted it'd take him over 20 minutes to cross to the other side - if it had been clear. It was also a fundamentally weird experience for Yoni. Back home caves meant dampness, they meant cold, they meant ice and snow. Even caves that were simply holes in a wall and didn't sprawl themselves in elaborate paths, those were wet, with precipitation forming on the ceiling. Like the rock itself absorbed the rain.

Not so there, Yoni was just contemplating how in Hoenn, at least what he had seen of it, even the caves seemed suffocatingly hot, when Swinub had ran from the entrance into the sunny outside, seemingly trying to dig something out of the ground.

Two thoughts had passed through Yoni's mind, one that some berry had fallen there, or two that there was danger there. But knowing his Swinub he had rolled his eyes and admitted to himself that the first option was likelier. He had simply bent down and grabbed the item Ventisca was digging around. A machop might have been able to just dig it out of the ground, but not so with the kind of paws the Swinub had.

Yoni had picked them up and shaked the dirt out of it. He wondered if someone had dropped them and not realised it. Either way as he cleaned them against his pants he had the curious notion that Swinub wanted to wear them.

"I don't see why you'd want them, you don't even have visible eyes!", Yoni commented, not to be a jerk to his Pokemon, but rather because it was the truth, yet still the Swinub insisted, pushing himself against him.

Yoni gave him what he wanted, though a pair of sunglasses would be much appreciated for himself, it had been Ventisca who had found them. Fair was fair. And the Swinub was ice type, true ice reflected the sun in a very sparkly way, but maybe his Swinub was used to the dark ends of caves and not the shining sun. He knew he himself wasn't used to so much sun.

With a now dashingly fabulous Swinub by his side Yoni entered the cave, as he had predicted it wasn't that big, pretty much consisting of one big tunnel. The sunlight shining through the small cracks in the walls and ceiling afforded him some visibility. Good thing too, he hadn't brought a flashlight. Though the light seemed to be filtered by the fifteen or so feet of height and when he glanced at the ground or the walls it had a greenish tone to it. Shrugging, for it wasn't really a big deal, Yoni moved.

This was it, this was the provincial dead end that Izzy had mentioned. The hallway in which he passed was too straight, too perfect to have been done by anything other than human hands, or, at least Pokemon lead by their trainers. It didn't deviate much, and though there were several little alcoves, little side rooms which seemed to be naturally formed, those were of hard access. Yoni advanced carefully, dreading the Zubats that could hide in the shadows, but shadows were few, and though it was dark he saw none. The only thing he had seen had been some big eared thing - that had looked rather curious at him, before hopping away: Yoni didn't have particular species information on that one, not that he remembered so he just let it slide back.

He didn't know what he was expecting by arriving at the end of the tunnel. He knew there was no passageway, and indeed as he approached he could see the wall blocking its had clearly tried break in further, there were dent marks as well as some cracks, but the wall still stood solid, not nearly broken enough to be torn down.

He certainly wasn't expecting a voice to answer him back from the other side. It sounded weak, like the person on the other end was short of breath. Maybe it was the dust particulates in the air - the filtered light allowed for some to be seen seeping through, but it was definitely there.

Double checking to make sure that no Zubats had snuck in and used confusion on him he hesitantly replied back.

"H...hello?"

There was a pause, five seconds, fifteen seconds, before a reply came back. Yoni guessed the person to have been gathering their strength, yet it wasn't due to how sofly spoken it was that it lacked animation. Yoni could even outright detect excitement.

"Hello! I thought I heard footsteps, most people don't come here, not since the tunnel project was closed." there was a cough, and Yoni tried to detect the gender of the person speaking, it was hard, because the voice was so soft, and the talk so tinted with pauses to breathe. But he figured he would lose nothing by trying to guess so as to not offend.

"What are you doing here?", Yoni didn't mean to pry or be rude but the question popped up and quickly overcame the other question he was going to ask, he'd leave wondering about gender to Oak.

"Oh...I like to come here, sometimes. It's quiet down here. Did you know they actually stopped the project because the noise was bothering the Pokemon?"

Yoni couldn't help but think that if they had stopped it had been close to the end. He couldn't be sure, but the voice seemed to be right on the other side of the wall it couldn't be more than one or two meters thick. In fact he almost had the feeling if he put an eye to one of the cracks he'd be able to spy on whomever was on the other side.

"Well, anyway, of course I'm not alone, I have my Ralts. There was this boy from Johto - you know Johto right?"

Yoni couldn't help but chuckle, did he know Johto?

"Better than you'd think, I've just moved in"

That seemed to startle the person on the other side.

"He had just moved in too, so there was this boy from Johto, he helped me catch a Ralts. And we've been bonding. To get here you must be a trainer right, do you have any rare Johto Pokemon?"

"Hum.", Yoni wondered what constituted rare. Surely most Johto Pokemon would be rare in Hoenn? But he had a feeling that wasn't what he was asking.

"I've got a Swinub, his name is Ventisca, he's pretty cool. I think your Ralts is rarer, but I like him.", Ventisca as if he recognised the fact they were talking about him began to show off, jumping and rolling through the dirt and rock of the cave. Even if by pure virtue of a stone wall in front of them the other boy wouldn't be able to see what he was doing.

There was a pause. Yoni thought to have heard wheezing and coughing. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"Are you ok?"

The other boy laughed, though it came forced, when he spoke again it was so low that Yoni had to put his ear to the wall to hear.

"Yeah - I'm fine, I came to Verdantuf to get better, just the dust you know?", the boy wasted no time in waiting for an answer. "What's your name? The other Johto boy was called brendan, and he was super nice, and from what I can tell you're nice too! I actually have something I want to ask you but I'd need your name first or -"

Before the boy could work himself into another coughing fit, Yoni replied with his name. It seemed to help the other boy on the other side of the wall make a decision.

"Yoni huh? I-I know this isn't usually how this works, but I've got to ask, do you want to be my rival?"

Yoni was totally taken aback. It must have shown, or have been heard, because the voice from the other end was quick to assure him.

"I'm Wally, no, you don't have to, it's just, to get here you're a trainer and I just thought, you know, when you came to Mauville for the badge maybe you'd make a small trek East and we could battle, but, it's not an obbligation or anything", Wally's voice cracked. "I'm sorry!"

This wasn't how things usually worked. Usually rivals were friends from across the street who had gotten their pokemon shortly before or after someone had gotten their own. But then, he was in a totally different region, and even so, his farm didn't have many kids near it, so it would have never worked.

"You don't have to apologise," Yoni, as sure as he realised that this was the only way to end up with a rival assured, "I'll be your rival, I don't know when I'll arrive there, but I'll try!"

If it were possible the smile that Wally had was transported across by his voice. _He must be smiling as wide as the world._ Yoni thought.

"I'll be waiting. Oh and I plan to ask Brendan to be my rival too, you don't mind, do you?"

Yoni didn't. To be honest he was planning to do the same when he found the other boy. He had been mentioned half a dozen times since he had arrived, and he was curious to see if he was familiar with the same things in Johthonian culture he was.

"No, I don't. It's a deal?"

There was a clunk, Yoni realised by the lack of light that Wally had put a hand to his side of the wall. Feeling childish, but nevertheless excited about the turn of events he did the same.

"It's a deal".


	10. Towards a Full Team!

The cave might have been hot, but it wasn't until Yoni had left it and been confronted with the humidity that seemed to permeate through his entire trek through the route that he realised that it was at least dry. Indeed compared to the Johto caves Yoni had explored, or he had heard about it had been comfortably so. Leaving the tunnel - which was more of a cave really - to the outside was like stepping into an oven to be baked. It wasn't even thirty seconds before the back of Yoni's neck was damp with sweat once more.

Yet despite the setback Yoni had a smile that crossed his face, he had gotten himself a rival! A true to life rival. As someone who four days earlier hadn't even thought it possible that he could train a Pokemon, for him that was unreal. It was something he realised now that he was missing as a Trainer. All the great ones had a rival. Lance had an open and much discussed in Johto tendency to talk trash about other important or otherwise strong trainers. Last he had heard he was trying to egg some old sailor man named Drake with the declaration that he was the better dragon tamer. And Yoni hadn't even had to insult anyone to make them their rival - not that insulting people gave much in the way of rivals to Lance, Crasher Wake of Sinnoh had responded in his usual flamboyant way, but usually Lance was met with silence. Which was just as good, because in Yoni's mind Lance was quite clearly a top trainer, he was the champion of the Indigo League for a reason, right?

Such thoughts passed through his head as he advanced through the route, he could be forgiven, in his excitement of getting a rival, if he caught the way of a trainer and was forced into a challenge. Indeed Yoni didn't quite care about that as, contrary to when he had come, he now looked at anyone and anything that came near him. Taillows flew by as he walked, and Nincadas stared, but even through his sunglasses, the glare that Ventisca must have been giving was enough to keep most everything at bay. It was almost as if the news that this Swinub wasn't an weakling but had defeated a Machop and a Zigzagoon had spread.

In fact if Yoni knew how he would likely be whistling even despite the heat. Yoni had never quite figured how to do it, the best he could being a sort of raspberry, which was rather unfortunate as it meant he couldn't call canine Pokemon. Then again, even if he was as fierce as one, Ventisca wasn't quite a canine, so all was well.

Yoni hadn't spent much time in the cave, all things considered. Though he had been there long enough to talk with Wally and also get a reprieve for the heat. It was so not a surprise that the sun was set in such a place that it still managed to shine right up to Yoni's head. He frowned, he had to look into getting some sunglasses- Ventisca had been clever enough to find his own, but without an item to detect hidden objects he would never have the same luck. He had heard ads for such a device in the infomercials in between radio shows, but he had never thought to order them. All the money he gained was for Pokemon Cards, anyway. Maybe if he kept defeating trainers he could buy it eventually - it had felt good winning, and almost surreptitiously he dragged his eyes to see if there were any trainers nearby - Almost as if ready to issue a challenge. The truth was that there were none. It seemed that everyone with sense in Hoenn retreated to the shadows in the hours of high heat. With grass rustling and rubbing against him Yoni certainly didn't blame them. Once again he pushed a hand through his brow, he was starting to feel really dehydrated. The one bottle of Miltank milk he had in his backpack was certainly starting to sound more and more tempting.

When not stored in a cool spot miltank milk really didn't last a whole long while when opened. - he supposed it was like any other kind of milk in that regard. When first settling at the place he now called home, though not the one he thought as home they had gone shopping. Yoni had let out a gasp at the price of the Miltank milk - It was expensive! Eventually he had managed to convince his mother to take half a dozen little packets, but she had made it clear that it wasn't going to be a common thing. To Yoni, who had come to drink Miltank milk almost every day of his life - either given for free from a kind neighbour when he ran the fields, or given to him by his mother - that had sounded perverse. Certainly odd. It was adult things, the cost of shipping plus the income tax and whatever, when the lady at the counter had tried to explain why she priced it so Yoni had turned off the conversation about 30 seconds it.

What really amounted and Yoni had to take into account was that the Miltank milk he so much loved was to be rationed - he couldn't just drink two or three glasses a day like he used to. Indeed in the four days since arriving he had only indulged in one of those little packets of milk, to celebrate a successful first day. He wouldn't go as far as to say he was in withdrawal, he wasn't ready to hit someone like Ventisca had for his berries, but he definitely had a decision to make.

It was so that Yoni had stopped - a hand through the backpack that was hit with metallic sounds, and grabbing the Milk and he wondered. He still had a long walk home, did he really want to drink it? At the same time he was thirsty.

He was under that hill where he figured the berries grew, he could smell the moist dirt, and if that wasn't clue enough the fact that Ventisca, who had up until that point walked right by his heels, as if proud of the compliments and words of encouragement Yoni had thrown his way, was now trying to climb up and failing was definitely it. Berries in the proximity equaled Ventisca trying to get to them, it was like one plus one.

His position afforded him a little shadow and as he explored the inside of his backpack he had the pleasure of finding it was cold. He had been expecting the Pokeballs to feel warm, or, at least not as cool as metal. They certainly had been when through shaky hands Izzy had given them to him, but it looked like the dark pack, that shielded them from the sun, had done its job. He grabbed the milk, and amidst considerations thought to have seen something shiny out of the corner of his eye.

It was definitely odd. How could something be so brightly coloured if it was stepping into the shadows? Whatever it was Yoni had no time for considerations before it swiped in the direction of Ventisca.

Immediately Ventisca let out a growl, as he was used as a platform and the creature used his body as a spring to catch some air. Amazingly it also seemed to be able to hold on somewhat well. Yoni had let Ventisca try to get up there, from the side of the hill they were on there was no way they would ever get on top, if there was a path he and his Swinub hadn't passed through it. Perhaps it had been obscured, wherever the way lied they hadn't seen it. So as he heard the squeaking sound of his Swinub, crossed with a growl of anger, he didn't pay it much attention. It took an insistent tug on his socks, which clearly did not smell like flowers, for him to glance from his milk.

By the way the Ventisca directed his whole body to look at the Pokemon it was clear that he wanted to fight, and Yoni couldn't really blame him for it. In glancing at the pokemon he first noticed the smug smile as if it were laughing at the duo, and then the way it seemed to hold itself perfectly on what amounted to little more than a clump of dirt. Its fur was pink, yellow on the underside, through one could be forgiven if they assumed that those colors weren't present. When Yoni had looked at the picture of the pokemon in his glossary, he had thought it sleek looking, and very very cute. Not so much this particular specimen. Its fur was wild and unkempt, a dirty shade of yellow. Its belly dragged against the ground and picked bits of dirt here and there. It seemed to have rolled in the dry and cracked dirt because it had spots of brown just hanging on its fur like patches. It had bright eyes, much more obvious than the beady ones of his Ventisca, and yet Yoni had almost as much difficulty placing them. For where the cream and yellow fur met the pink, what the description read as being supposed to be a crescent form, clumps of patchy pink strings of fur fell. Yoni had the ridiculous vision of a punk Pokemon. Was such a thing possible?

Every picture and description he had seen of a Skitty seemed to contrast heavily with the one in front of him. It looked overstuffed, like a Farfetch'd. Or maybe that was just the impression all the fur, overgrown and over-dirty gave. It looked more like a Mareep than any cat Yoni had ever seen.

And yet, despite that, its movements were nimble and agile. It seemed like it knew exactly what to do or where to jump, to get where it wanted to go. It had reached all the way to over the halfway point of the hill with nothing but a pounce. And it hung by spreading its claws into the dirt, but not so as to break it.

It was clearly quite a wild Pokemon, and whether driven by instinct or just cunningness it had attacked Ventisca and placed itself on the one place where he couldn't reach it. Ventisca didn't quite have the energy - or the back legs to leap long distances, and though the Skitty's paws weren't much longer, or its legs much larger it had quite clearly put itself out of harm's way. That wouldn't stand. Yoni grabbed the first thing he had at his hand and threw it at the Skitty. He had expected to throw a Pokeball, maybe one of the white or pink ones he had seen when organizing his collection, what he failed to grasp however was that he already had his hand on the Miltank milk and, having dropped it when he had been pushed back by Ventisca it had fallen on top of the pile, just ready to be picked up again.

Yoni glanced at the Skitty which, if possible seemed to have an even more smug look in its face. It clearly found their frustration amusing. Darker thoughts were had as Yoni looked at his package of Miltank Milk, and some curse words might even have been uttered. Red up to his ears and glad that his mother wasn't there to scold him for his rather harsh words, Yoni glanced up.

In his face was a scowl, a very angry face he hoped would disencourage the Skitty from picking at his milk. Because while Yoni wasn't a sharp shot with berries, or even Pokeballs - not that he knew off - he had had a stroke of luck - or perhaps misfortune, and his milk had landed near the Pokemon. A few inches to the right and it would have come straight back down, but it wasn't to be.

The skitty seemed to take pleasure in Yoni's bad luck as it made sure that Yoni was glancing its way before ever so slowly tipping a paw to the milk carton, as Yoni opened his mouth, perhaps in the vague hope that it would push it towards him, perhaps in objection it put a single claw to it, poking a hole and draining it.

Yoni's face went livid. He had paid money for that, or at least his mother had. Living alone without other kids around Yoni had never had the experience of being bullied. Of having his things taken away or ripped, except by pure accident on the part of his mother, and even then they were replaced. He didn't have much money to his name, he didn't have much really. But he knew to treasure what he had. The fact he had thrown it himself only made it worse.

 _It didn't even drink it!,_ Yoni was rather angry if his face, red as a beetroot was any indication, and yet despite that he didn't allow that to cloud his judgement. _You don't catch Pokemon with repel, you do it with honey_. Though he had never tried, Beedril were still a nightmare for him.

Instead he did his best to hold Ventisca - who apparently was still mad over being jumped over - and tried to convince the cat like Pokemon to get down to his level. Yoni didn't quite have an idea of what he was going to do to the Skitty once it got down, he was unaccustomed to get pushed around, and even less accustomed to Pokemon who misbehaved. Though this was nowhere in the same league he saw this in the same light as Pokemon who deliberately attacked trainers who went to the grass without a Pokemon. Even though he was angry Yoni wasn't vengeful by nature. While Ventisca seemed to be quite clear in what it wanted to do with it, that was, beat it up, Yoni wasn't quite sure about that. Even if it'd would make for a good battle experience.

His efforts seemingly having no effect Yoni resigned itself to ignore it. Or at least he would have if Ventisca didn't stand in front of him, blocking his path. It was hot, Yoni was tired, and though he was glad he had found a rival the Skitty was tampering with his patience. The fact that the Swinub he called his partner wanted him to deal with the situation only made it ten times worse.

"What do you want me to do?", in the impossibility of moving without hurting his own Pokemon, Ventisca, Yoni questioned it. "It's not like I can just climb the steep hill is it?"

Yoni truly wondered, while he had walked upwards tons of times in Johto he had never mastered the ability to simply float to where he wanted to go. To call that a hill might have been an oversight, it was much more of a wall, a grass wall with a very very slight incline.

As if in response the proud but small Swinub noised a Pokeball out of the backpack. It wasn't his own so of course he couldn't get absorbed by it, but it did tell Yoni what he wanted.

 _I don't know if a Skitty is on my wishlist_ , he hesitated with the pokeball he had picked in his hand, _then again the champion seemed to believe in exploring._

The Skitty looked at the scene lazily, standing on a natural ridge, in the wall. It was far too small for Yoni to stand on it without sliding, and he wouldn't even attempt.

Yoni felt the Pokeball for its weight, and he went so far as to wet a finger with saliva to check for winds. He wasn't going to miss this time! Though if the pokeball did capture the Skitty he would still be faced with the problem of retrieving it.

 _I'll worry about that later_ , taking a deep calming breath, he threw it. He hadn't dared breathe for fear that would ruin his trajectory. The ball soared and it hit the natural ledge where the Skitty was, rebouncing to capture him. Yoni's heart caught in his throat, was this it?

As the ball fell, propelled by the impact and sliding down to the ground it shook. At the first stammer Yoni held his tongue, praying it would work, at the second his heart beat slightly faster, but soon enough the shape of the Skitty took form as it got away. For its part it seemed to be disoriented, waving its tail around, as if to check if it was whole. Finding it so, it scampered of, stopping just where Yoni could see the tip of its tail.

Yoni picked the ball up, and threw it again, though it bounced off the skitty it didn't move to catch it, and the Skitty just played with it as if it were a regular metal ball. Cursing planned obsolescence, Yoni moved on to pick another one.

The Skitty moved once more and through the hot Hoenn air they moved, chasing one another like, fittingly, a cat would chase a mouse. Yoni struggled to keep up, with the grass slowing his step but Ventisca didn't even stop. It always seemed to graze the Skitty which pounced forward to avoid most of the damage. It was a marvelous display of dodging and Yoni couldn't help but be impressed.

However, besides being impressed another feeling was made itself clear to Yoni. He didn't know if the Skitty was toying with him, taking the whole thing as a game, or if it just wanted to be caught, but every time he threatened to lose it, the Skitty stopped to make sure he still followed. If Yoni was red it was not due to anger but tiredness, and he must have run up and down and all around. Through shadow and through sunny patches.

Once did the Skitty stop to engage with a Nincada. The string it shot may have slowed it down, but as the cat picked its prey, it definitively held a air of victory. Yoni couldn't see how that Skitty could sneak up on any Pokemon - perhaps it had been the reason it had dirtied itself up - but the Nincada fighting spirit had proven to be its downfall. It was panting and doubled over himself that he grabbed a pokeball out of the bag. At some point he had just decided to end things there. Ventisca had been hitting it here and there for the past couple of hours and he felt exhausted. The skitty looked at him with a bored air, its tails wagging.

The pokeball seemed to slowly spin as it made an arch towards the Pokemon. Yoni really hadn't planned this throw as carefully as the first one he had done. - he had just sort of thrown it. It grazed the top of grass and for a second Yoni feared it would sink into it - not that he was in a position to argue, tired as he was, but it ended up hitting the Skitty.

For a few moments both trainer and Pokemon seemed surprised at what had happened. The corpse of the Nincada falling down to the ground as Skitty was absorbed. Yoni couldn't see the Pokeball, it had fallen amidst the grass in front of him, but he anxiously counted the seconds to see if he had caught it.

After half a minute he thought it to be a pretty safe bet that he had indeed done so. Which left him with only the task of finding the Pokeball. Ventisca, he who had himself disappeared into the grass thankfully helped, sniffing and moving his way until he found it. As the sun came down and Yoni looked at the pokeball where the Skitty stood he couldn't help but grin. A Heal Ball. Somehow in it's very similar color scheme to the pokemon inside, Yoni found it appropriate. _At least I won't have to take it to the pokemon center_ , he thought.

As he looked up he was surprised to see the sign proclaiming one to be entering Rustboro just a few meters away. In his wild chase for the Skitty he had twisted and turned but ultimately he had ended up right where he wanted to go. Grabbing the ball and feeling its warmth he giggled. Someone who were to look at him would find him mad, yet he did not care.

Holding the heal ball close to his chest he couldn't help himself, he sighed in contentment. _Welcome to the team little buddy_ , he thought, realising he didn't even know the gender of the Pokemon. _I'm going to need a name for you. And can't help to thank Izzy for the pokeballs._

With that cheerful thought, and the feeling of pride, as well as gratitude permeating in his chest Yoni started walking forwards, the illuminated street lamps forming an easy path to follow back home.


	11. Is this the one where Yoni Rests?

Yoni had always thought that when Lance drenched himself in water after a particularly intense match it was all for show. To reveal just how much he was into it, and how close he had come to losing. How much he had to think so as to not lose his position. After all who in their right mind would just grab a bottle and squeeze it over their head, droplets falling and drenching the shirt? In Lance's case it was even worse, because it surely got in the cape, staining it.

Yoni didn't afford himself the luxury of thinking so as he did exactly that. The first few gulps of water had been drunk, after arriving home. They had been gone in a heartbeat as he compensated for the lack of Miltank milk by drinking as fast as and quickly as his throat would allow. He was thirsty! And while the water war far colder than a natural drink of Moo Moo milk, in many ways that was preferable. Just how much had he sweated? He honestly would rather not think about the quantity. But one thing was certain. The cold water against his lips felt good. And so did the one against his skin.

The feeling of the water against the cold metal was not an unpleasant one. Really Yoni appreciated the refreshment, but it did remind him that within those spheres were Pokemon that, they too, deserved a drink. First releasing Ventisca he was quick to get his bowl and fill it with water. For perhaps the first time ever Ventisca didn't stand, or tried to climb his pants in search of berries, instead lapping up the water as soon as he had put the bowl in the ground. He had barely time to drop it.

Yoni was well aware of the other Pokeball he held in his pocket, as it seemed to weight him down. He had been aware of it as it pressed against his figure when he had hunched over to have a drink of the sink, not bothering with glasses, and he had been aware of it as he kept touching it to make sure that he indeed had captured a Pokemon. The feline Pokemon was probably tired too. And it would very likely be thirsty. Really, even though it hadn't battled it had run as much, if not more than the Swinub that Yoni called his.

He would have to release the Pokemon out of his Pokeball eventually. He had never been able to pay the subscription to the Computer system. It was free, provided you gave your Trainer Id number, but he hadn't had a Pokemon or a registry near enough to ever get such a card. What remained was a subscription service. Turned out when you didn't provide information about yourself, traceable one, you had to pay. At least he was still far from the 6 Pokemon limit. He had two.

The Skitty, whose name was yet to be determined, wouldn't just exist in a state of perpetual stasis inside their Pokeball. No, they would be let out eventually. Yoni didn't know if he was imagining it, but it seemed the Pokeball was shaking slightly. Was it a request to get out?

As part of his team, the Skitty would need to familiarise itself with Ventisca, and so would his Swinub need to familiarise itself with it. Yet as Yoni put a hand to his jacket pocket, which was now soaken and not all that hot, as it had been, he hesitated. Though his mum wasn't home, she had gone somewhere - he didn't know where - she had left the kitchen spotless. Not a thing out of place. And while Yoni could justify the small puddle of water in the ground, he could hardly do the same for any damages the two Pokemon feuding would cause. It wasn't as if he thought them particularly skilled - it would be more or less just a physical brawl, pound against pound, but still he didn't exactly want to bring it into the kitchen.

Getting to catch a Pokemon for the first time had been exciting, and if the grace and agility the Skitty had used while mocking him was anything to go by then it would be a valuable team member and yet, despite all that Yoni still hesitated. Sure Ventisca had been the one to push him into capturing the skitty, but did that mean that he would allow it to roam free, without fighting it?

Yoni rather doubted so. He didn't know if the Skitty was hungry, that was a possibility- he had captured him in the middle of a meal, after all - but Yoni had captured it and so he had compromised himself to care for it. The dull thud of the Nincada hitting the ground after he had captured the Skitty still played in Yoni's mind. Even if it had been on grass and he had probably imagined it.

Still - he was not about to start catching bug just to feed them to the cat. Yoni remembered the disheveled appearance of the Pokemon - and his jerk mannerisms. - He could live the wild life, but while he was in his team he would eat berries. Same as Ventisca.

Yoni had to close the kitchen door as he slid the pokeball out of his pocket and pushed the button to release the cat like Pokemon. It wasn't only in fear that they would attack one another, but also because the food he was planning on giving to the Skitty was not really supposed to end up on the stomach of his hungry Swinub. Ventisca had proven quite adept at finding his hidden stashes To the point where he had to put them on the window sill, out of reach of even the most energetic of Swinub's jumps. Somehow he didn't think the Skitty would have that problem.

The cat looked dazed and confused as it looked around. Its yellowed and dirty fur was a great contrast to the prim surroundings where it had materialised. Sure, the couches were a little bit scratched, and somethings looked out of place. His family had never been one to refuse an item, no matter how much it clashed with the decoration - and some Hoenn items that had been acquired looked odd, as seen next to the more spartan and sober Johto ones. But it was clean, everything might not exactly fit with a theme, but it was homely, it felt cozy.

The Skitty didn't really seem to be very aware of its surroundings. If earlier that same day it had displayed a huge amount of energy now it just looked around. Unlike with his Swinub, Yoni could at least see the eyes of the Pokemon, or at least, the part of the eyes that weren't covered by that lock of fur. He half felt like grabbing a pair of scissors - the same one his mother used when his hair was getting too long - and cutting it. He dreaded those darn things, but if he had ever looked as goofy as the Skitty, then he understood why his mum cut his hair.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, and pushing his arm down, as he had lifted it to feel his scalp Yoni couldn't help but wonder just what kind of berry the Skitty would enjoy. He had some that were as hard as bone, and some that were soft and juicy. Yoni's mind couldn't help itself, it made the comparison between a juicy berry and the satisfying crunch the Skitty would have heard when getting rid of a Nincada. He grabbed some of the berries that were mature enough that just by grabbing them he left a dent. While he didn't eat berries per norm - they weren't really fit for human consumption, he still loved to hold them in his hand.

He didn't even bother with the stains it was sure to be letting on his jacket. As he pressed it and the juice oozed out. He was already wet, what was the difference? He was starting to reconsider wearing a jacket in Hoenn all the time anyway. While in Johto he only removed it when a nice strong fire was going, or when he was covered by a blanket, that really wasn't necessary here. If anything the constant showers he had to take after classes - and especially later, after feeding the Skitty and making sure Ventisca didn't jump in, were an indication.

Speaking of, Yoni briefly wondered if he should try to give a bath to the Skitty. While it was indeed dirty - so dirty that he was sure he'd get critical looks from Roxanne and a witty comment from Izzie, he really didn't feel like being clawed to death. Yoni really wasn't sure of where he had heard that feline Pokemon hated water. Suicune was, from what little pictures he had seen, sort of cat like, and he loved water. Maybe it was just a thing he had heard on the radio, or seen on Tv - though he somehow doubted it. Yoni didn't watch much Television. But he had the distinct feeling that the Skitty wouldn't enjoy being dunked in water.

Leaving the corner with the windowsill where he kept his berries - and which was also the very same place that Ventisca, at nights, could be seen pawing at, he dropped some of those juicy berries near the cat like beast. They weren't in the best of shape, they were hot - as with anything left over to catch the Hoenn sun. They were kind of soft and malleable, but Yoni hoped that the Skitty would just eat them without complaints.

Yoni had made sure to drop them - juice and all, away from the carpet. That it would leave a stain was an inescapable fact, but tile floors were much easier to clean than carpets. Before Yoni could compare the weirdness of having tiles - instead of wood and stone - on the floor, he was caught off guard by the fact that the Skitty seemed to be rolling up the berry towards the carpet, leaving a streak of juice along the floor.

Yoni once again wondered if the Pokemon just had an attitude that needed curbing, or if he was just the punch bag of that particular Skitty. Had it left iself be captured only to keep on making Yoni's life a bunch of slapstick and disappointments? Was this because he didn't have any badges? Yoni thought to have heard somewhere that badges made Pokemon respect the trainer. Of course, what with Ventisca hitting him for berries, and this particular feline making everything it could to make his life harder, he didn't seem to have much in the way of respect. The skitty had taken to taking small little nips, barely a mouthful, and then walk around the room as it chewed and swallowed. So far not a single drop had gotten out of the cat's mouth. In fact he seemed to lap at the juice, as if he couldn't think of anything better. That didn't mean that Yoni didn't consider the possibility that it would happen.

Dragging the food around aside, Yoni had to admit that while he clashed very much with his environment, in a way his skitty was sort of cute. It had sort of a charm about it, despite the ways it sought to oppose Yoni. It was clearly smart, or at least calculated. If anything it was aware of its abilities.

The berry was eaten rather quickly. While Yoni had Ventisca in mind, which would never be a fair comparison - his Swinub just devoured them whole - Yoni had to admit that despite the peculiar way it ate, the Skitty was nothing if not efficient.

Yoni realised by the way the Pokemon had lapped the juices that it was probably thirsty. After all, despite the fact that it had drained his packet of moo-moo milk it hadn't really drunk it. Holding his tongue as he fought the urge to say some rather mean and nasty things to the Pokemon, he instead sighed. The saying _no use crying over spilled milk_ applied to an almost maddening literal degree. It was water under the bridge.

Yoni tried to hear Ventisca, though he hadn't planned it, he had ended up giving water to one of his Pokemon and food to another. Despite how many berries Ventisca had eaten during the day - and he usually ate, going in for the pockets, he still needed some. Yoni wasn't vindictive, and though his throat had a distinct lack of after taste of Miltank milk, and his belly still ached slightly due to the attack by the Swinub, he wouldn't starve his Pokemon.

He had some berries in his jacket pocket, he had stuffed his pockets with them after feeding the Skitty. Ventisca was quick to notice, it almost seemed like he had been lying in wait, like the battle tactic from earlier in the day. The touch of his tongue to the water had stopped, and as soon as Yoni opened the door he was on his pants. Trying to climb. Yoni couldn't help but laugh, he might be tired, but Ventisca clearly didn't care, as he craved berries.

After having fed the Swinub, and given the Skitty water, and after taking that long overdue shower he had promised himself Yoni just lay in bed. He hadn't planned on falling asleep, there was still the matter of introducing the Skitty to his parents, cleaning the water droplets in the kitchen, and picking up after his Pokemon, he hadn't even dinned! Yet as he heard the dull thumping of Ventisca trying to climb the window sill, and the Skitty finally showed an ounce of affection, by lying over his bed, not at his feet, but at his belly - a comforting, reassuring weight, he couldn't help but doze off. In those moments between conscience and the sweet reprieve of dreams, little made sense to him. But a thought, one that crossed his mind provided him with a name for the Skitty.

"She's not proper at all, she's not prim, she's rough around the edges, but she's prim enough for me. I caught a skitty, my very own prim skitty."

It made little sense, as most thoughts in such a circumstances didn't but, rather than wondering about the gender of the Skitty, he fell asleep comforted by the purrs of his new Pokemon, a kitten named Prim.


	12. Stray Far!

"She's definitively..." There was a pause as Izzie looked for the right words. Yoni didn't blame her, as proud of the catch as he was, and as much as he loved the cat, moo moo milk incident aside, he could see how it would be hard to find something positive to say about her. "Something! Yup, definitely something, I want to congratulate you on the catch!"

Yoni shrugged, not offended in the least by the lack of words that Izzie had to describe Prim. She had been very affectionate ever since she had woken up in the middle of the night, and Yoni had dragged himself out of bed to give her water. It hadn't been very pleasant for his sleep - his whole body ached, and he felt stiff, so rest was something he desired. - But the Pokemon returning to bed to curl with him, its tail making him have the urge to sneeze, it had felt nice.

"Does she know any moves? I bet she's a great Pokemon! Can you show me after class?", the whispers threatened to turn into a rather loud tone of voice, and Yoni had the feeling that Roxanne wouldn't exactly be thrilled about the interruption, Though the way she taught classes - with very practical examples, as well as an opening to listen to doubts Yoni hadn't expected - made it very easy to talk with friends, Yoni tried to avoid it. He might have his head on the clouds sometimes, but Roxanne had provided him with an unique opportunity, and he didn't desire to waste it.

When Yoni had entered the trainer school he had expected to be sitting in a desk, a whole new world of knowledge being drilled into his skull by repetition of facts. Facts that wouldn't be able to be questioned. Instead the truth was something else entirely.

Yoni didn't know if this was a Pokemon League approved template for teaching. Maybe it was, maybe Roxanne had written them herself. Or maybe the fact she was a good enough trainer to be a Gym Leader granted her some liberty. What Yoni did know is that Roxanne presented her classes standing up - no desks - Pokemon at people's feet. She encouraged them to listen and demonstrated exactly what she meant.

She didn't show any moves, and when talking about type effectiveness she didn't use moves of that type on her Pokemon, but rather had funny little videos. They came from a company called Teachy Tv, and the first time Yoni had caught the surroundings in the back of the video he had felt a lump in his throat. It was easily recognisable as Kanto and Johto. The Indigo was not the only thing the two shared, much of the two regions looked similar. He almost felt like he was back home.

Yoni would have expected that releasing the Pokemon and letting them stick close by you would cause a mess. Zigzagoon would chase other Pokemon, Machop would cry out confidently, and his Swinub would wander aimlessly in search of food. But none of that happened. Perhaps it was the fact Roxanne had enough authority as a Gym leader that they respected her, or perhaps it was just that the trained ones put the others in line, but Yoni had never seen a brawl occur. At least until the second part of the class.

Roxanne would usually spend the last thirty to forty five minutes asking random people to demonstrate what they had learned, or if they were improving. It was unorthodox, and many a time people fumbled when attempting to copy what her notes had been. While she still wrote in a blackboard sometimes - one that was attached to a frame with wheels so she could carry it - she never got mad or fussed when people didn't follow the instructions. In fact she encouraged people to get their own stye. And while nothing as interesting as the Champion visiting had happened the few days that Yoni had been present, he actually felt like he had a good time with School.

It was a bizarre thought, to actually be excited for school, but as soon as he had had the chance he had told Roxanne about his victory. She had been as excited as him, or at least that was what Yoni had felt. It probably meant something special to her, it wasn't just the love for good tactics that got her blood rushing. She hadn't told him exactly why, in fact she had seemed kind of embarrassed after the fact, but Yoni suspected that she felt gratified in seeing her efforts paying of. She had seen potential in him, and sure it might just be a newbie trainer like himself, but he had won.

Whatever the case seeing her smile at him had felt good. It had felt like validation. And he hadn't even mentioned the Skitty, though if the stares Yoni could have sworn to have caught were any indication, she had already figured out to whom she belonged.

Either way Yoni had the feeling that Roxanne was well aware that students talked in her class. She was no fool. He felt like she allowed it only because it didn't disrupt the class, something that Izzie's loud chatting with him threatened to do. While he had, as any kid dreamt with the spotlight, in his dreams the cameras facing him as he gave that final order that would take down Lance, Yoni was too well grounded in reality to ever feel like that would be the case. He wanted Roxanne to be proud of him, to notice him. And somehow he didn't feel like making her class be stopped was how he would accomplish that, at least in a good manner.

Yoni tried nodding his head in the direction of Roxanne to indicate that they should be quiet. It was a discreet sign that maybe they should quiet down and listen to the class. Perhaps too discreet.

Yoni had to assure her that yes, she would show it to her, to get her to at least lower her voice. Yoni tuned most of it out. It was rude, but then nobody could quite keep up with Izzie, she just talked and talked, and if she wanted someone to pay attention to something she was saying in particular she nudged the person.

The air felt fresh and Yoni thanked his lucky stars for the fact that the windows were open. It wasn't as if he had escaped the humidity - such a thing had proven to be impossible so far - but the fact that he had left his jacket at home had allowed him to breathe easier.

It felt, weird, foreign to not have the familiar tissue covering him, his bare arms had the few hairs in them raised at any slight chill. Yoni was a Johto boy, he couldn't help but cover himself, and once he had decided that he wouldn't cover himself he was faced with a multitude of troubles.

He had at first thought he had misplaced his wallet. While he had eventually found it on top of his jacket, along with the keys he had fought to find a place to store it. The backpack was the obvious choice yet a nagging and insistent voice in the back of his head told him it was out of reach and he wouldn't know if someone attempted to pick it. The pockets in his pants didn't really offer much of an alternative, while the only thing usually lining them up was lint, they were neither deep or wide enough for his wallet and keys to fit. And that was without mentioning the Pokeballs!

He had eventually found a solution, but he now realised why trainers carried belts with straps to press their pocketballs against. They had been shuffled without a second thought to the backpack. But while the backpacks of his classmates were organized by type of item, and had enough pockets to store them all, his was more of a sack. Just one space with a bottom, no pockets nothing. It wasn't very dignified of his part fumbling for two or three minutes trying to find the correct Pokeball.

Below him Ventisca occasionally pushed its nose against the ground, smelling it and his cat just stretched out, as she rested and enjoyed how hot the ground was. Yoni was beginning to realise that though she was very quick when she wanted to, Prim was also very eager to rest and stretch itself on the worse of places. Be it his face or the ground he needed to walk. He guessed it to be true, cat like Pokemon were lazy.

However much however he tried to focus on the class however, and however much he enjoyed the opportunity, there just didn't seem like a Burn Heal would be necessary. In Johto, where the sea was out West the wild bush fires had been a concern - at least in regions where snow didn't snuff it out. Like Yoni's. However in Hoenn? He had never seen so much water before. It was in the mountain dew in the leaves, it fell from canopies, it was of course in the lakes and rivers, it was in the air itself. The heat was intense and much more likely to start fires, but the region clearly compensated. Yoni had seen something about a desert, but he had trouble imagining it.

As everyone moved outside, Yoni realised that Roxanne wished to speak with him. If not for the sign urging him to get closer, then by the way she called his name. She held a packet in her hands, which was sealed. It looked very much to be in the shape of the Pokenav. The same kind that Izzie held in her hands.

He approached not sure of what to say or what was going on. Outside he could hear the noise of people and Pokemon settling in for the second part of class. A thamper as feet, tails or whatever else carried them to the hard stone. Only his Pokemon had stayed behind to accompany him. He saw Roxanne smile at that.

Yoni reached out to pick the package, and almost dropped it at how lightweight it was. Even through the feel of the paper where it was held he could feel how futuristic and lightweight it was. Unlike anything he had ever had.

"Thank you miss but why are you-" he didn't get a chance to conclude his sentence, as Roxanne motioned him to go, and told him in a hushed tone, "after class".

The battles were interesting but Yoni didn't really have much eyes for them. Instead he was anxious to know just why Roxanne had given him what was very likely a Pokenav. He didn't quite get it.

Class couldn't end soon enough, and while he usually was in the crowd who stood to chat a bit with the teacher after class today he cursed at them. Sure Roxanne was nice, but he needed to talk to her too! Izzie had stopped talking to him, she had probably realised that Yoni was somewhere else, as in not there hearing her.

At long last everyone left and Roxanne started a speech. Yoni's heart beat, and he couldn't believe most of the words he heard.

"Johtonians have a strong sense of community, have they not?" Yoni couldn't help but nod, that was the truth. "Whatever one recommends is likely to be thought of as better by someone who hears it. It's basic marketing."

Yoni wasn't quite sure why she was giving him the economics speech, but he shut his mouth, he didn't need to be rude.

"There's a man by the name of Rydel - you probably haven't heard of him, who, upon a trainer receiving three badges hands them a free bicycle of their choosing. His rationale is simple trainers who have shown such talent are likely to head to the Pokemon League. Along the way they'll ride their bicycles, giving him free publicity. The Rydel name is clearly displayed in the bicycle's frame.

There was a pause, as if Roxanne expected him to realise just what was going on. When it became clear he didn't, Roxanne continued.

"The Pokenav comes complementary from Steven. He has assigned a letter to it, which I, and I apologise, read. He places much faith in you." It felt good to hear that, that the champion himself saw something in him.

"However a journey is harduous and, I hope you take no offense to this, expensive. You didn't seem to have the means to head out into one. So a compromise was found."

She pushed something out of the corner of the room. Yoni hadn't noticed it until then. A modern backpack, the kind his classmates had, was displayed opened in front of him. Inside were a wide variety of items, everything he would need and some more stuff. There were Pokeballs, escape ropes and potions. There was a pocket filled with so many berries they'd last days for Ventisca. There was even a latch to attach pokeballs, and, he noticed a water bottle. It was more than anything he could dream of.

It was perfect.

"I apologise for having to have guessed your size, but there's also some clothing." He noticed it for the first time, and oh joy there was a cap in it. Though it had the symbol of the Pokemon School in it. That was odd!

As he rummaged through a lightweight jacket, with something written in the back, shorts, a pair of shoes designed for hiking - lighter than the trainers he wore. - And shirts which were all a variety of the same orange he had seen in his Pokenav, Roxanne spoke from behind him.

"This doesn't excuse you from school work, however", at that Yoni's smile dropped. It was to be expected, it was the school that was offering him the Pokenav, it was the school that was lending him the potions and berries. He had to be thankful for that, Ventisca would probably have run away if he hadn't had a steady supply to feed him with. But it was still kind of boring. "I expect an essay on what you have learned about each zone. Not necessarily each route, but whenever you do learn something new I will hope you tell me.", Roxanne's smile reached her eyes and it was clear she had been the one to set things up. Yoni realized for the first time that all the clothes were branded with the Devon Logo as well as the Pokemon Trainer School one, and had "Sponsored by:" in big bold letters on top of them, in the back.

Yoni now realised why there had been talk about marketing, but he couldn't complain.

"There's one last bit of information I have to tell you", Yoni opened his mouth, there was more? "Steven took the liberty of creating you a trainer card. Unfortunately it takes the usual 3 to 5 business days to be created. I expect you can just ask for it in Petalburg", Yoni tried to remember where that was, and he arrived South.

"You'll have to cross the Petalburg Woods first. I also suggest you go home and stack up on underpants, as those are not included. As for money, you'll have to get that yourself."

Yoni's eyes watered and Prim just mewled at his legs. While Ventisca tried to reach out to the berries. Yoni grabbed the backpack and lifted it in his shoulders, strapping it on. The Pokeballs Izzie had given him were quickly transferred to the right pocket. Prim and Ventisca's Pokeballs attached to the belt. For now he didn't exchange clothes. But he would soon enough.

All his clothes were designed for winter, and those were perfect for a felt a tug in his throat and he pushed a hand against Roxanne, trying to get a hand shake. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know you are going to do great.", she said. Yoni nodded, too stunned for words.

First home, then all of Hoenn, he was just starting.

 **Chapter's notes: I hope you enjoyed the prologue to** _ **Plateau**_ **. Yoni's journey is just beginning. School and work have been kicking my butt, but much like Yoni many things are yet to come. Thanks for reading, why not leave a review if you're enjoying it so far?**


	13. Far Off Plans

The meows of Prim as she gets up and tries and move through the lazy sun aren't really noticed by Yoni. Neither are Ventisca's sniffs through the ground, perhaps looking for some berries someone dropped or left behind. Ventisca had turned out to be surprisingly good at finding lost items, if Yoni had to guess he'd say it was probably the nose, which could help find peopel after an avalanche. Either way he had found his sunglasses, which he still wore. Yoni hadn't seen fit to take them from him, even if they hung a little loose.

Of course Yoni wasn't really worried about that. Not at all, in fact Yoni didn't even have eyes for his two Pokemon at the moment. Prim tried to call onto him, her meows and mellow sounds, which emulated cries, but Yoni wasn't paying attention. Not particularly. To him it was like background noise. If he noticed it, he didn't show it. He might have scratched his ears, as if attempting to get rid of an unwelcome noise, but that would be it.

He had always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but had pushed that thought over and over. Trainers were the celebrities, and the spoiled little kids who went and got themselves a pokemon. At least at his age. He might save up for a temporary journey but it was a pipe dream. The only trainer from small town he knew was the one with natural talent and a professor nearby. And Yoni hadn't really had a professor.

Being given his first Pokemon - Yoni had felt unsure at first. Technically that made him a trainer - that was the one requisite to being one - at least unofficially. But he still had no Id, he still couldn't fight a gym. Lots of stuff still couldn't happen. Ventisca was bright eyed - he assumed, he still couldn't see his eyes - and a great pet. His cold muzzle always made the travel through boat, and later Hoenn summer, bearable. Then Roxanne had coached him, he had been praised by the champion, he had caught a Pokemon, won his first Pokemon battle. All milestones he had never dreamed he could achieve. He found himself enjoying the feeling of battle. It gave him an intense rush, some sort of heat. And even if the battles had been street brawls, in no way sanctioned by the Pokemon League, he still feel great about winning.

And now he had the opportunity to come and go on a journey. He had the ability to become a real trainer - really it was more than he could express. He didn't know whether to cry tears of grattitude or gasp in disbelief, it turned out to be a mixture of both, one or two tears in the corner of the eye, something like the sound of a choke in the back of the throat. As if he couldn't quite express himself.

He just stared at Roxanne who stared back amused. He had crossed the door then turned to tell her something. How much this meant, how thankful he was. And nothing quite came out. Yoni had the feeling she knew, she had been the best - and also only - teacher he had ever had. She was all shades of amazing.

Not even the prospect of homework dampened his excitement, though really it was something he could have done without. As he fondled the fabric of the jacket and his new bag, which weighted a surprising lot, and he was glad for farm work, he can only feel one thing. Gratitude.

Seeing as words aren't enough to quite express how he feels he leaps over and pushes his arms around Roxanne. It feels awkward as Roxanne taps her back, but then she sort of melts into the hug and then it feels warm. It was inappropriate, he wasn't much given to touch, but she had once again given him a new chance in life.

"You're going to make a great trainer...I just know it."

Yoni's smile was as big as a the whale like Pokemon Wailord, one he had recently learned existed. It spread from side to side of his face. Yoni was, for the first time in a while, completely sure that everything was going to be alright. It was a different kind of determination than the one that came to him in a Pokemon Battle. While that one was a sort of drive to win, a real fire in his belly this one was nothing but a sense of dull contentment. Like everything was going to be fine, like he had nothing to worry about. It felt pretty great

Yoni now faced the task of telling his parents that he was going to leave home to go on a journey. His parents had never had the chance - they were farmers, workers. So that left the doubt in his mind. How would that work? Would they give them their blessing?

Yoni knew his parents wanted the best for him, and jumping into a walk through a region - hundreds of kilometers, thousands if the sea were counted, that might not be the most productive choice. But then Yoni knew that that, traveling through Hoenn,was his dream and his parents would always support him in it.

Faced with the possibility Yoni couldn't quite see another way. Though he wanted it, to enjoy the freedom of the open air, even if the weather was hot and humid, he still felt that he had to ask his parents.

Every boy must one day go away from home, yet at his young and tender age Yoni didn't quite feel ready for it. Not permanently, he would travel, his wallet full, his Pokemon with him, but he would want to return home. There was no one he was closer to than his parents, his father who invented, his mother who was always there to kiss him better.

Yoni stopped. Wondering if any of that money he had in stacks of pokedollar bills would or could be used to help his parents. He thought of all the small little things they had bought him, the poke-cards, the little comforts. Some might say that was their duty, but besides granting him food and bed, they had to have stretched themselves thin for this.

And then Yoni felt another twinge of something else. Guilt. He had earned so much with just a pokemon battle, not to mention the fat stacks in his wallet. Roxanne and the Devon corporation were sponsoring him in his journey, giving him an opportunity for greatness, for something he desired for so much.

Where did that leave his parents? Them who had been raising him for so long, and who sacrificed their well being, wealth, working hours upon hours to give him the best available conditions?

Did he really need all that money? Sure a journey was a long and arduous thing. Definitively expensive, but so was moving, especially across regions. Yoni couldn't help but have a lump in the back of his throat just as he thought of how much his parents had given up. Not only for him, though he was in their best interests, no, their home, their region, how could he deny them at least some money?

Something seemed to have changed and Prim noticed it, mewling close to his trainer. This time Yoni seemed to have heard it, for he had stopped and touched her arched back with his hand. Such a maneuver was kind of silly looking, and he was out in the open street, but, overstuffed or not, his Skitty was still short. Ventisca wasn't one for half measures either and, seeing his Trainer pushing against the cat like pokemon jumped too, sniffing all over the arm of his owner.

The swinub little tongue touched the finger of Yoni's left hand while he used his right to scratch the skitty. If before they had walked behind him, now they stood at his side enjoying the attraction. For his part Yoni had a deep and contemplative look on his face, as he pondered what to do.

"Come", he said to Ventisca, sliding down a berry from his pocket to his hand. His hands were soon cleared in fluid as, instead of licking it, Ventisca chomped right at it. Though that only made him lick the fingers more intensively, to collect the juices. Yoni felt the nibs and small dabs of the tongue and couldn't help but smile at them. Even if he didn't go on a journey, he still had his Pokemon, the cat who was quickly warming up to him - or at least to his petting - and the Swinub who loved him - or, at least his berries.

Technically he'd still be a Pokemon Trainer had he 20 pokedollars or 20 thousand. And sure he had a Trainer Card being made, but Yoni was a realist, his chances to get to the Elite 4 were vere few. He wasn't even sure he would be able to face Roxanne, though he had the feeling she would be glad for losing, as that meant he evolved.

Yet he had promised. And though - really. He was this close to Petalburg Woods, just head South and then a day or two to cross it. A day surrounded by bugs - which Prim had shown to be able to handle. He still felt some hesitation.

His parents weren't home. That didn't concern him. They were often out anyway. Though he wished to express his excitement at the news. He still stared at the top of the kitchen table, thinking, figuring, doing math. It was doing his head in. He wanted to leave something for his parents.

The wallet felt heavy against his chest, far more than the backpack in his shoulders. Yoni took a quick glance at the Pokemon Cards. They were playing quite heavily with his conscience. He would have kept doing so were it not for Prim, who rustled a piece of paper around in her paws. Normally Yoni would pay him no mind except that that one had numbers and a message jolted on it.

"Call me", and Yoni remembered the akward way he had put the Pokenav on his pocket atop berries, and the way he had crammed it against them to take it. Cheekily he cleaned it with his shirt. It had some berry juice.

He must have accidentally pressed it on because he heard a beep and a map of hoenn was displayed. Yoni clicked the screen fascinated by the way the dispositive beeped to life. Back home where radios and perhaps some tv's were the norm they had huge, unwieldy blocks as pga's. It seemed this was a pga, a map and more! His finger touched the screen, wondering if he would make some distortion but instead the map zoomed. In on the area he had touched he swiped it left and right trying to make it move. It didn't even have buttons. Instead it jumped from major point to major point following the arch of his finger.

Yoni yelped in shock, almost tripping over Prim who pushed the paper into his way and was now jumping its way. Finally he noticed two discreet, almost opaque buttons on the side.

On clicking it he saw that he already had a message, From Roxanne. As well as an user guide from the Devon Corporation. Yoni was amazed at that. He could see Roxanne's number, but he had no intentions of calling her or even texting her. The little letter icon, it arkened back to a more remote day, but it seemed Hoenn had no need for such things.

Yoni decided on something, almost, it was a decision he felt he had to take. He propped most out the money in his wallet - the money he hadn't rightfully earned - into the table, and grabbed a piece of paper. Much as that Pokenav displayed a digital keyboard he prefered to write it on paper.

"Thank you for everything. You guys mean more to me than you can imagine. I know I can never pay for everything you've done, but I want to help. Yoni" he paused thinking if he should add something more.

"I'll be waiting for you, don't worry I did not steal the money, I've got something to show you."

Waiting seemed like a such dull prospect that Yoni turned to turning the Pokemon cards he had taken. They were collector's items and they were his, but how had he ever thought they could compare to a real Pokemon? To ventisca trying once more to climb his pants, to Prim who approached with a paper?

A sudden thought came to Yoni. Could it be? He grabbed his Pokenav v3.2 - rechargable in the sun. Thinking that, at least in Hoenn he'd never have it fail. And tried plugging in the numbers. It wasn't easy, the lack of feedback made it kind of hard, but finally he finished

It asked if he wanted to save the number. He decided to try it on first. He wasn't quite what to expect, but from the speaker in the back came a sickly voice, out of breath. Yoni would have assumed it to have ran to get the Pokenav but he knew better. He knew that was just how the other boy sounded.

"Y...yeah" -

Yoni was puzzled as to how to speak so he just held it like a traditional Phone, close to his ear.

"Wally?"

 _ **Author's note:Been just a tad overwhelmed irl, I know it's not thursday, but you've waited long enough. Have at it.**_


	14. Introducing the Topic

Having a phone conversation with Wally was an exercise in patience. It was good then, that the person on the other side was Yoni. Yoni had talked on a telephone before, his old home in Johto had had one, but they had been small talks, and the phone was passed over to his parents soon enough. He had no friends to exchange numbers with.

Somehow the reception on that little device he held was much better than the cracked and spotty connection he had had in the mountains and the farms. That surprised Yoni, though after a few seconds of consideration it became clear why. He was in the middle of a city, a major urban center. Probably bigger than Olivine. He could get lost in it. Of course reception would be good.

But then Yoni could move the receptor freely. He talked to the microphone and the voice that came out on the other end was clear. He could understand Wally perfectly despite his gasps for breath and how the end of words occasionally disappeared under sharp intakes of breath. Yoni didn't mind. Not really, he held the Pokenav in between his shoulder and his neck, listening and occasionally replying, while doing the chores.

It wasn't as if he had that many chores to do. He didn't have much to tidy up when his room wasn't particularly full. Just his Pokemon cards, the books Roxanne had let him borrow, his bed. He had his corners. Ventisca and Prim shared it with him, and it was comfortable. Yoni moved a hand towards the books, thinking on whether or not to carry them. His bag was already full, and, through a process he didn't fully understand but which was no doubt useful the information was already stored in the Pokenav. What with its touch screen and its fancy menus.

And yet...Yoni enjoyed the smell of books, the feeling of fingering them, flipping the pages. It brought back memories of learning how to read. Farming was intensive work, and Yoni hadn't attended school. His father had homeschooled him, and he was eternally grateful for it. It had allowed him to read his pokecards, it had allowed him to write and read, and know how to play his games by reading the instruction manuals. Yoni wasn't the fastest reader, not really, but every time he picked up a book he was reminded of those days, fireplace cracking, under the warm light of flames, where his father came out exhausted from the fields, fields he had spent hours of the day plowing, and helped him with the letters.

A pokenav was just not the same. Plus there was the very real possibility that it would run out of battery. Even if it charged with the sun.

Hoenn was hot, Yoni didn't doubt that, he had the lightweight jacket that Devon was giving him to prove it. It was nothing like the warm, fur jackets he wore back in Johto, but then again it didn't need to be. Even his lightest Johtonian jackets had nearly baked him alive.

"Y...you there?", Wally's voice came as a shock to Yoni who nearly dropped the Pokenav, flopping it around, trying not to let it slide with his shock. Grabbing tightly onto it, so tightly he could feel it pressing against his neck. Luckily none of the on screen buttons seem to react to it, or he would have likely ended the call.

"Y...yeah, sorry, just thinking," Yoni was still smiling, how could he not? Those were pleasant memories. He loved his dad, of course, but there was just something about the old days which was simpler.

But then the current days had advantages too. Yoni had recently discovered that if he clicked his tongue Ventisca came straight at him. Sure when he clicks his tongue Ventisca asks for berries, but at least he's learning. Yoni felt proud of his Swinub when he found out that Ventisca could do it. It had been mostly by accident. A distraction of his when he had been bored. Only for Ventisca to come and charge.

Thankfully the short few days in Hoenn and the month or so in the cabin on the ship on the way there had taught him how to handle Ventisca when he was hungry. Sidestepping. Because a very hungry Swinub has the strength of ten bulls.

Yoni clicked his tongue, and not a few seconds later the Swinub showed up. Yoni first heard the tiny patter of the Swinub's paws, and then he heard the sniffing of Ventisca's muzzle. Yoni placed himself in such a way as he could intercept the Swinub, that flew to him like a cannonball. From the open division Prim looked at the situation distastefully, as if he she couldn't believe what happened right in front of her eyes. Yoni noticed how she lifted her head slightly and smiled, they were bonding.

At the last second Yoni remembered that he still had the pokenav in between his shoulder and his neck. And he couldn't exactly place it in a better position because he had Ventisca coming. He would have shrugged except that would have placed his pokenav in further peril.

Yoni sidestepped, just at the right moment, the pokenav flying from his grip. It would have been a real cool trick if he had managed to catch it, a trick that, to be fair, no one would have seen, but that was still pretty amazing.

The Pokenav flew in the air and Yoni let it drop as Ventisca turned away in a big circle, ready to try and climb his pant. It bounced once, twice, yet the call still retained. Yoni quickly checked it for scratches, none, the thing was a durable one. Which made sense when Yoni considered it was made for journeys. It would have to endure rain, heat, cold (though how much in Hoenn Yoni didn't know), rocks, and water. Oh so much water.

Wally's voice came from it. He sounded panicked.

"What was that!", he coughed in the middle of the sentence, as he had shouted. It had been freaking loud! Yoni turned it around and could see that the call was still on. He quickly figured out what had happened, of course Wally couldn't see what was happening.

"Pokemon trouble", Yoni hoped that Wally would leave it at that, no need to explain how he had trained his partner and friend, Ventisca, into a homing shot, but a homing shot that only went towards him. He hoped to keep that stupidity to himself.

There was a pause as Ventisca seemed to grasp its surroundings. It hadn't hit the wall, but it had come close to it. Yoni felt the weight of the Pokemon against his pants, it seemed that the Swinub wasn't ready to quit up his search for berries quite yet. Yoni automatically reached to push him out, something he had gotten quite used to when he stops.

"I know about...that.", Wally said, but Yoni didn't answer, at least right away. He noticed something quite peculiar about Ventisca. While his muzzle had always been wet, with the dew of a new day, and the humidity of a route, it wasn't just his nuzzle that was wet. In fact the whole fur in his back seemed wet.

It was a peculiar feeling. It was a spiky and rough fur to pet. Not quite as sharp as the talons of a Skarmory but still something Yoni wouldn't touch if he had the chance. There was a reason why every time he wanted to pet the Swinub, he went for the muzzle and the surrounding area. However that didn't seem to be the case anymore. The fur felt cold, despite the relentless heat of the Pokemon. It's quite unusual in that as Yoni touched his hand seemed to get wetter, and the cold seemed to disippate.

"How so?", Yoni said automatically to Wally. He didn't want to come out as rude. And though Yoni never had many conversations by phone - or whatever they call this - a mobile pokenav call, he guessed, he knew better than to simply ignore Wally. After all, the other boy seemed to be nice to him. And truthfully Yoni was a little bit starved of attention, of trainers his own age. Izzie was nice, and his other classmates were polite enough, but he's kind of intimidated. Wally seemed more approachable, related, he seemed like he needed the talk as much as Yoni.

Yoni moved his fingers in the dew that had caught in the fur of Ventisca, it had tiny little glances of white, which broke when Yoni touched them. Yoni had lived in Johto long enough to know snow when he saw it.

Had Ventisca jumped into him with enough strength to raise his overall capacities? Had the Pokemon battle against other trainers in class paid off? Ventisca did seem to have been chippier than usual...slightly faster too. Feeling a suspicion Yoni, who managed by this point to get the Pokemon to tug at his pants, with the vague promise of some berries later, extra ones, looked at the floor.

It was wet. It was not some huge thing, but the places where the sun shone on, had a thin layer of water. One that Yoni would have to mop up when he finished his talk.

"Well my Ralts-I caught it stealing berries from the shelves.", Wally said. And Yoni couldn't help but smile. Oh his woes if Ventisca ever learned a psychic move.

"He's real clever, but he's also…", a pause for air, a gasp. Yoni half wondered if Wally had no idea what to say next and was using the pause as an excuse to make something up, only to then feel bad about that train of thought. Clearly Wally knew what he was saying. How could he not know? It was his Pokemon.

"He's almost like the only friend I have. I wanted to give him the berries, but I was too tired, couldn't walk!", Yoni wondered about that, but decided to say nothing. He nodded his head to indicate he was listening then realised Wally couldn't see him, which was just as good, as he was with his knees on the ground, trying to figure out what kind of move his Ventisca learned.

Prim meowed from the back, as if she's saying _really_ , and Yoni felt stupid. Ice type Pokemon, snow in the attack, it's obviously fire type!

His weak attempt at humor failed to make him laugh, and he turned his attention to Wally. It felt like he was asking for confirmation of his feelings. Yoni was new to this whole friendship thing but he felt like Wally is asking for comfort.

"From what I read Ralts can be very perceptive, they're known as the emotion pokemon, I think?", Yoni wasn't really sure, so many pages he had flipped through, there were no Ralts on the pages on the route he visited, so he hadn't cared. But he had caught a glimpse. He wondered if he would be able to search it up without hanging the call. Seemed unlikely.

"Maybe he felt your wish and decided to help you, that's what Pokemon do, they help their partners, and vice versa! You might not be able to do it now, but one day you'll help!", Yoni moved to grab the mop from the place where he knew it was stored. He had met some Alolans and Kalos old people who came to the mountains for some fresh air, to feel better in their old days. Weak of health, the pure, fresh air helped. Though they might not have been expected the smell of Miltank dung. Honestly Yoni doesn't miss that one at all.

Maybe what Wally needed was some pure air. He wondered if Rusturf had fresh air, he had a map in the Pokenav, he'd better check it. He had to make plans anyway.

"Yeah!", Wally seemed excited. There was a pause during which the only sound was the whish wash of the mop, then Wally said, "Thanks, Yoni, you're a good friend."

Yoni paused the mop, feeling satisfied with himself. Then he repeated the statement, with a "You too", it felt like a nice thing to say, and it was true, Wally is a good friend.

They chit-chatted for a couple more minutes, mostly about trivial stuff, the difference between Johto and Hoenn. There wasn't much to explore, they both had very closed off and limited world experiences, still it was a way to pass the time. The fact Ventisca learned a new attack was still in the back of Yoni's mind.

Yoni heard a noise and mumbling. It was his parents. He would recognise the affectionate and close manner they talked to each other, almost whispering. Noon had set in in the meantime though it wasn't exactly dark. It would be, in Johto, but not in Hoenn.

Yoni apologised to Wally and moved to intercept his parents. He heard the sound of an exclamation as his father sees the money and just then he crossed the room.

It's time they have a little talk.


	15. Early lessons

Yoni had always read tales of Viridian forest and the Ilex Forest and the many mythical creatures that were supposedly there and he had never truly believed it, but nevertheless he had had a fascination with them. There were trees back home, trees near the farm where he had spent most of his life, but they weren't really fit to fairy tale stories. The closest he had ever gotten was the yearly decoration of trees, to wait for delibirds.

No, the trees that stood near his house were strong, thickly leaved, and built to withstand the winds, they took, by sheer size, the entirety of the room by themselves and their leaves were spikey. If Yoni had heard, vaguely, not really sure where, about boys who made swing sets out of trees, he never had a chance. Though his father, inventor as he was, had devised something or other from the attic.

Those trees were good for heat, their wood was strong, and perfect for construction and burning, but it wasn't exactly as if they formed woods. So when Yoni crossed the river, through a sprawling bridge, he was quick to identify the massive looming mess of wood and leaves as it.

There really was no mistaking it. Yoni felt the worry that came from exploring a new place, mixed with the excitement. He had talked with his parents and this was what he wanted to do. They had supported him in his dreams, and refused the money, and though Yoni had objected his wallet had gone back to being full. The only concession made had been their number being placed in the pokenav. Yoni wasn't even aware he could just put numbers there, instead of writing them on paper, but he had been shown.

His father understood a lot about technology. Surprisingly, and he had made sure to add Wally's number. Well technically it had been his father to add it, but he had looked closely to see how it was made. His father had had the most knowing smile, and Yoni didn't know how to feel about that. His father should be glad he was making friends...right?

Yoni kicked at the ground, lifting small clods of dirt. Wally was peculiar in the way that he faced the world. While Yoni enjoyed the comfort of home, the warmth of a fireplace, and the geekiness of Pokemon Cards, he still had enjoyed his time outside. Sure he had been so coated in layers it barely counted, but such was the Johto cold, here he could feel the heat penetrating, and stinging his neck, briging sweat to the back of it. Which was probably better than what Wally had ever had. Yoni didn't mean to assume, but it was clear from his labored voice that the boy was sick. Something or else was the matter, and though Yoni hadn't asked - no need to be rude, Yoni kind of wondered just what he had done with all his time inside. Had he dreamed of a Pokemon, only for, as he had put it, someone from Johto to give him one? Strangely, through the sweat of his walk, Yoni felt like he could relate.

The weather was hot and the heavy backpack he carried didn't exactly help matters. While Yoni had, in his youth carried heavier stuff, he never had it practically saddled to him. Prim just looked at him with a smug look as she carried herself ahead, tail raised, as if she were trying to pretend him not to be his trainer. Ventisca on the other hand stuck close to his pants, probably trying to coax him into giving him berries.

The heat died down as soon as he took his first step into the woods. It was honestly kind of welcome, as the darkness engulfed him. He could still see, through the slivers of light penetrating through the top of the canopy of trees. The air smelled heavier, denser, and somewhat humid. And Yoni once again wondered about his proximity to the sea, it was Hoenn, water was everywhere, and he had so far he could barely see Rustboro behind in the distance.

Yoni had spent his last night at home, before the long journey thinking of what to do. He had scrolled through the menus, and the books. He had made sure everything was in order. A restless energy had filled him. Part of him yearned to discover things on his own, but then part of him didn't. Though Ventisca would probably find him, like Swinub found buried people, Yoni had often heard tales of Pokemon trainers going missing in the mountains. The heads shaking as the rescue teams came up empty. As a youngling Yoni hadn't realised it, but as he grew older he caught sound of words like "unprepared" "tourist" "cocky".

Yoni wasn't very familiar with the region of Hoenn, not yet, but he wouldn't let his arrogance and drive for adventure drive him into a tragic fate. So Yoni had read, first with the light on, and then when his mother had come to ask him if he was having second thoughts and to ask him to go to bed, by torch. A feature he had discovered the Pokenav had.

And yet despite pictures, despite maps of the region, despite the fact he had pulled up a map of the woods, he still felt unprepared for the total sight that greeted him. Ventisca stood by closer, as if he himself sensed the shift in mood, or perhaps he just didn't like the dark. Prim didn't walk as carefree, seemingly glancing and sniffing around. With the humid air, Yoni could detect a glint of wetness to Ventisca's muzzle, some whiff of blue in his pants where it touched it.

Yoni carefully stepped, making sure to count his steps. He had his pokenav open with indications for a safe travel. From Rustboro to Petalburg. It had indications on the path to take, on the grooves and bends, where the trees formed paths. It seemed there was a logic to the madness...some sort of order. The light blue glow of the Pokenav gave off light as Yoni tried to be as prepared as he could. Doing his best not to provoke faith.

But faith was to be provoked. It started with one of those pokemon distinguishable by the shape of their eyes. A Silcoon? Or maybe it was a Cascoon? Yoni had noticed some perched around trees, on top of branches, and he had seen the worm like bugs that he knew to be the previous stage on the ground. He had been careful to ignore them, or at least step away as far away as possible. They were as big as Ventisca, some bigger, and he had had to push his Pokemon closer to avoid them stepping into a battle.

This one was an empty husk, a shell, it had fallen like ripe fruit and it was open on the inside, showing vein like webbing on the inside. It very much reminded Yoni of an onion, and he had planned to keep it alone as he stared it. Prim had other plans however.

Prim pounced at it, and it still didn't move, it was empty and lifeless. Nothing on the inside. Prim pawed at it making it bounce. And that was when the bug showed up.

It reminded Yoni of a butterfly, those that were so rare in the cold weather, but it was bigger, and definitively uglier. In fact it was more like a moth, a much more common bug in the Johto cold, it had green wings and a purple body and it faced Prim defiantly.

Yoni could have pretended like nothing was wrong, he could have said nothing, but he didn't fancy himself a coward, and besides, even though she acted several different degrees of superior to him, Prim was still one of his Pokemon. Prim's ears perked as Yoni yelled out a shout of warning and told her to move out of the way.

Yoni could have sworn the look the cat gave him yelled, "really", as she caught the bug offguard and hit it. It seemed too stunned to reply, so Yoni told it to tackle it.

But the timing was mistimed, as shortly before the hit, shortly before Prim closed in for the tackle, claws outstretched gusts of wind hit her. Yoni swallowed, aware that Prim might have bitten out more that she could chew. The gusts of wind caugh the cat like Pokemon in a bad position, lifting it further than the jump she had taken.

The wind fought against the weight of all that fur and the fat of the Pokemon and the wind won, pushing it further. Prim's claws were useless as she tried to dig into the dirt. No matter how far she extended she couldn't reach the ground to hold herself. The tree that had once held the casing, and that, Yoni now realised, had recently given to this moth thing was where Prim hit .

It was a nasty shock, with the only good thing to salientate being the fact that Prim had hit it with her back, not her head. The fur, already unkept had now fallen down its eyes and she moved her head in confusion.

At his side, Ventisca growled, yipping much like a pup would. The fur on his back had grown stiffer, spiking itself into a defensive shape, nearly tearing out Yoni's pants. It called the attention of the moth like thing, as Yoni just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Prim was technically able to battle, and conventional wisdom was that it was downright unfair to gang up on a Pokemon, even if a wild Pokemon. It wasn't really enforced in the wild routes, and much less in the woods, not that Yoni knew, that would be impossible, but it was the principle of the thing. Prim still wasn't up, though she was coming to her senses. Yoni put a hand through to the Swinub that growled, only to quickly retract it. The air around him was cold, and it seemed like the, already sharp spikes on his back had a small coating of ice.

As much as he had to keep Ventisca from entering the fight though, and avoid getting frozen up in the process it was Prim that most needed his attention. There had to be something in his backpack to help! Dropping it low , and picking one of the pockets open he looked through the medicine. They were all labelled in industrial print, but Yoni didn't know exactly what to give Prim. Was she confused? Hurt? That was a stupid question, but how hurt?

Roxanne had covered some of the ailments a Pokemon could get in one of her classes. A general refresher, not too much in depth, and it had all made sense at the time. In his panic addled state, however, Yoni failed to remember what would be the most useful.

Would pointing the Pokenav at the Pokemon tell him just what she suffered from? The Pokenav could do so many amazing things surely there was an app for that? Yoni touched his pocket, where he had the Pokenav, but before he could just point it, Prim shook of the leaves from her body and attacked.

It was a repetition of the same attack she had last heard, and Yoni, who was fumbling with his Pokenav hadn't heard, he only had time to look up as he heard the crack of impact. It was visceral, it was loud, it was as if Prim had yet to be tamed. She had jumped with her full body weight and brought it down to the ground, or nearly to the ground. Though it hovered a few inches from the ground it didn't have room to push its wings and climb upwards again.

Yoni thought about throwing a Pokeball at the Pokemon, he really did. But something about the way Ventisca at his side growled, and Prim, who was pushing with all her might against it, gave him the impression they wouldn't stand for it. This was no mere play, the Pokemon genuinely seemed to despise one another.

Unable to cause an updraft with its proximity to the ground the moth like Pokemon's eyes glowed and Prim fell to the side. Even though he couldn't possibly see anything physically wrong with Prim Yoni didn't think and he ran towards her. Ventisca right in his heels. Prim meowled as Yoni got closer, perhaps warning him not to come, but it was too late. A searing headache, a wild mass of colors, and a piercing cry in his head.

Yoni fell like he was going to throw up. Shapes danced in front of his eyes, and the volume - so loud. He could only imagine how it must feel to Prim, he could barely make out shapes, Ventisca standing by, threading more carefully, Prim trying to get to her four legs again. But all that didn't matter to Yoni, Yoni who stumbled around.

It was pain.

It was color.

It was Confusion.

Yoni moved without rhyme or reason, trying to get rid of the feeling. He had to pat his body to make sure he was still there. He must have fallen and lost consciouness at some point, as he didn't quite recall much more than the bright colors.

When he next awoke Yoni was sprawled on the ground, a mess of tree roots below him. Ventisca was licking at the palm of his hands, like he'd do with a berry, and Prim sat by, standing guard and looking bored. Yoni tried to push himself upwards only for a sharp spike to seemingly force itself into his head. He was beat.

"But then...what happened?", Yoni looked around, every movement making him wince, the moth like Pokemon was gone, and in his hand he still held the Pokenav. Yoni had vague memories of swinging it like a bat. What pain makes one do!

He opened it, and carefully set out searching for the Pokemon, the light, though faint made him groan. He looked at Prim, she had gotten the worse of it, but when he asked her if she was alright, she didn't bother with a reply, too proud for that.

Finally he found the page, a Dustox it seemed. He skimmed through the page and read something out loud to his Pokemon.

"Check this out!"

"Trainer's Guide to Pokemon, Hoenn Version (page 18) -

Freshly from out of their cocoon, Dustox are extremely territorial for the are where they leave, considering it their own. Thus a freshly hatched Dustox fights not only for the affection of mates, but also for the patch of land where it just so happens to fall. There are commonly hordes of 2 to 5 Cascoons and Silcoons for Tree, so Dustox, freshly metamorphosed usually spend the first few days of this stage fighting. Disgraced Dustox, out of a territory wander from path to path, looking to prove themselves.

If a trainer catches sight of a freshly broken through Cocoon they are best advised to steer clear, for the Dustox or Beautifly are sure to be close. For more information on Beautifly see page 16…  
"

Despite everything, Yoni laughed. He could see his stuff sitting nearby, as well as evidence of the battle. He had ended up tripping in the same tree where Prim had made an indentation. Through the moonlight, pale as it was, he could see stuff.

He could hear the crit crat of insects, out at night to enjoy the colder weather, colder still. This was the first time Yoni was thankful for his jacket in Hoenn. Still couldn't compare to the snow but -

"We'll stay here for the night", he said, gathering the energy to get up. Getting up he could see small traces of melting dew and snow in the surrounding area. It was not exactly a Beam of Ice, more like a small gathering of snowey powder near him, but Yoni thought to have had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Like a knight Ventisca must have jumped in, either to prove his value or to defend his trainer.

Yoni hoped for the latter but had a feeling it was the first. Even so, he couldn't help the polite and croaked "thanks Ventisca" whispered. Yoni made sure the berries were still there. He had lost consciousness and the adorable little Swinub was near, it was a reasonable precaution. Satisfied with the result he took two big juicy berries. Normally he'd give him one, maybe one and a half, as these were so juicy. But he thought Ventisca deserved the reward.

As he pulled out his sleeping bag, Yoni couldn't help but grimace. This could have started out better. As he lay down he vowed that today would be a better day. Tomorrow they would hopefully get out.


	16. Sea Loving Folk

Though Yoni had been given a sleeping bag amidst every other item necessary for a journey he hadn't thought it needed. The air was warm - though not stiffening so, and even so he had a jacket. He felt tired, an after effect of being attacked by some kind of psychic move, and he had two excellent Pokemon for protection. Yoni had barely had time to push the berries down to the ground before Ventisca was on them, pushing his tongue and his entire body in their direction. He hadn't so much eaten them as he had inhaled them, the juices stuck to his fur.

Yoni had read about Skitty's and he was unsure of what they ate, he had been feeding Prim berries - and she seemed to like them fine enough, yet at the same time he had once seen her take down a Nincada to eat. She liked moo moo milk, or at least stealing it. So Yoni had given her some berries. Prim had sniffed them and pawed at them, but with a cruching sound she had finally been moved from sniffing them to eating them. To Yoni it felt right, if Ventisca's berries were juicy, the ones Prim ate should be crunchy. Like the sound of teeth crushing a bug's shell.

So, without a sleeping bag to stuff himself in he had just laid down and fallen asleep to the sound of his two Pokemon eating. Despite the warnings of his father not to bother animals when they ate, as, like his father said, he wouldn't like the same to be done to him, Yoni had extended an arm, touching Prim's back. And though at first she had tensed, she had lifted her entire back and tail to allow him to do so. It had been with the feel of the fur in his hand he had fallen, his hand finally falling to the side.

He awoke to the very unpleasant feeling of small branches below him. Though he hadn't felt them in his tired state yesterday the fact was he was acutely aware of them now. He felt stiff. Perhaps sleeping on the ground hadn't been such a hot idea. Ever considerate, aware of the good manners his parents had instilled in him he glanced around to see if someone was around before spreading out, making his muscles pop. Though it was morning, and the sun had already been up for several hours, there wasn't that much more illumination compared to the night previous. He could see, but he had to squint to make out distant figures, which turned out to be trees, so not a surprise to him.

Seeing Prim rolled up and Ventisca against his body, Yoni was careful not to wake them up as he made time until they woke up. He felt hungry, and thirsty. He had eaten amidst the tree throughout the bridge, roughly at lunch time, a nice view of the water as he ate, but he had skipped dinner while he was passed out. Yoni knew how to cook, and he had stocked some essentials, but he dared not make a flame. The smallish fallen branches were proof enough that he was in an inflammable area. Instead he cracked open his bottle of water and took some biscuits from one of the seemingly infinite pockets in the backpack. He'd have liked bread - it was what he usually ate in the morning, but bread got stone hard and not very pleasant with continuous heat so he hadn't packed any. If anything Yoni couldn't help but see it as a motivation to arrive to Petalburg sooner rather than later.

Petalburg...Yoni took advantage of the few minutes to himself to try and situate himself. The pokenav was stuck in half charge, and charging. The sunlight not strong enough to fully charge it, but Yoni had planned, lived, and imagined his entire life without such a device.

Yoni knew roughly where he was in the forest. He definitively knew where he was in Hoenn, and he had a very vague of his goal. Roxanne had mandated regular reports, and though Yoni hadn't yet come to grips with the touch keyboard on the Pokenav, he already had a story to tell - and a moral learned, not to underestimate Wild Pokemon.

The smell of chewing was like an alarm to Ventisca who, seeing his trainer had food was quick to come. Yoni dutifully swallowed the last of the cookies and revealed he had already prepared the "plate" so to speak. Amidst some leaves were one or two smallish berries. Yoni didn't want to overfeed Ventisca no matter how much the clever little Swinub tried.

Soon Prim was awake too, and, rather than eating the berries he had set out for her she took out towards the onion like cocoon and bite on it. Yoni was half prepared to intervene, afraid that the moth like pokemon would come back, but after a few minutes nothing happened. Yoni couldn't help but joke.

"Is that like a war trophy or - because you lost!" - Prim gave him a pitiful look like she thought him to be an idiot and Yoni decided to shut up. Though he had already eaten he busied himself once more by preparing the strings of the bag. Lifting it

"Let's go!",, and his pokemon followed, their breakfasts eaten.

Unfortunately for Yoni though he could claim to have a general sense of where he was that didn't mean much when he didn't know it exactly. It took him only two or three kilometers to realise he was lost. He might have even been walking in circles. The Swinub, Ventisca, whose nose was so powerful it could smell berries amidst miles wasn't of much help. Not really. Yoni hadn't seen many people, and those he had seen had been young boys with nets. He hadn't wanted to engage. Prim was still not fit for a pokemon battle, in his opinion. He took it as a good sign though, boys as young as them wouldn't wander far into the forest, so he must be close to Petalburg.

He was taking generous swings of his water, when he came across the strangest of sights. A full grown man wearing what appeared to be a pirate costume. It was blue in color with the identifiable skull and crossbones. The man had a bandana and seemed to muttering something. Yoni wondered if he was hallucinating, an after effect of the heat and the attack of yesterday. The figure seemed solid enough and yet.

It was just too weird not to comment

"Nice pirate getup!", Yoni meant it it was a pretty cool costume. He wasn't being malicious. The man looked at Yoni with a suspicious look but relaxed seeing what, in his mind was only a beginner trainer with two fairly weak Pokemon.

"Thanik you.", it was a gruff thanks, a response that he hadn't been expecting to mutter.

"Traveled the seas and fought a wave of tentacools?", Yoni joked, approaching. He was curious about the man, what was a pirate doing in the middle of a forest? But before he could wonder some more he was given a speech.

"The sea...water, is there anything more beautiful than it? It's necessary for life. Life came from water, and it still plays an integral part in life. It provides us refreshment, transportation, food, how can one say there is such thing as too much water?"

"I come from Johto", Yoni said honestly, feeling both confused by the speech and somewhat amused. "In there, unless you're in Olivine the sea and water aren't really abundant. My family grew crops and raised Miltanks. We depended on the land for a living. But none of it would be possible without water.", Yoni smiled, continuing, "Though most of the water we had came from frozen peaks and little streams, and melted snow it was water that allowed us to grow our crop, it was water we drank when the miltanks didn't have milk, and it was water that allowed us to wash. And believe me, when you work the fields all day, that's a need, not a whim.", Yoni thought for a few seconds. "Water is pretty nice!"

The man smiled. "It is, isn't it?", at Yoni's nod the man seemed to have an idea. "I'm supposed to head to Slateport pretty soon - me and my…" the man seemed to hesitate. "Mates have a boat, but I've been assigned the task of capturing a few Slakoth. Their advanced stages, Slaking are pretty powerful if lazy. Maybe you could help me?", the man had a smile that was as wide as the clearing where they were. "I prefer the sea life, as you can imagine. But a farm boy like you...perhaps you would know how to unearth pokemon?"

Yoni smiled. Though the man dressed funny, and had some weird ideals, ultimately he seemed harmless enough. Just a fellow Pokemon trainer, traveling the seas. Yoni could already imagine him, chanting ol sea songs and stopping on land only to heal the pokemon and grab something to eat. Stocking up.

"Aye captain", Yoni grimaced, that one hadn't quite come out as well as he had hoped. "Sorry,".

Yoni examined the clearings and tried to think to what he knew about slakoths. They slept for most of the day, mostly in shadow. That didn't help much. Everything was covered in shadow, It might look like a Swinub but the Pokemon didn't really eat much, three leaves a day, now that was impressive. Yoni's mind almost got diverted to Swinub's feeding habits and how they would cost him his entire berry supply, but thankfully something came to hmi.

It was a consequence of the talk about the importance of water. The pokemon had to drink right? But if it slept 20 hours a day, ate so little, and moved even less then it had to be close to water. Preferably a slow streamed river or a pond.

"Water…"

"Did you say something kid?"

Yoni nodded. "We're in the completely wrong spot. Is the any water nearby?", Yoni hadn't recalled seeing any when lost, then again he had been very focused on the path, trying not to trip.

The man laughed. "You're asking the right guy! I can always always tell when there's water nearby.", he dove in a direction and Yoni was quick to follow, along the way questioning.

"Don't you ever get confused? There's so much water in Hoenn, the sea all around.."

The man looked at him, a serious look in his eyes.

"In my opinion there's no enough water! Seventy percent water, and yet -"

"Yet-?", Yoni was intrigued.

The man shut up as they had approached a pond. It was one of those fairy tale ponds that supposedly exist in forests, and which one never finds. The water was clear blue and Ventisca, who had so far kept his distance, jumped in the direction of the water to sink his tongue in.

"Nevermind, so where are the slakoths?", Yoni considered it. There were a few patches of grasses here and there, and trees that half grew over the water. _Now if I were a slakoth_ , Yoni thought, _what would be the path of least resistance?_

Yoni pointed at some tree sat close to the water. So intertinwed it was impossible to see. "There", he said, certain in what he was saying.

"Thanks kid", Yoni had expected the man to try and climb the trees, or send a water Pokemon, but instead he pulled a rod - a prettyt old, shabby thing, and ponited it at the trees. With an expert tug he pushed it amidst the branches and pulled. Two or three slakoths fell, their eyes comically opening in slow motion. But it was not only with a road that the man had aim, as he sent a couple pokeballs, blue in their color, against them. With a plop they were captured.

It was over so fast Yoni couldn't believe it. He had tried fishing, the classic hole in the ice, he had tried it once. It hadn't worked out. He was no good at it.

"You're pretty good!" Yoni said, amazed, the pokeballs floating in the water, and the man using the rod to push them closer.

"Thanks, years of practice.", he grabbed an old rotary cellphone, none of those sleek designs and dialled.

"Huh, yup, had a kid help an-oh Dewford you say? Yeah, it's on the way anyway."

The man smiled. "Well Kid, the Aqua team thanks you for your service. We're heading to Slaleport on our boat. Well - after we stop in Dewford, the cap wants to see some caves, would you like a ride?"

Yoni didn't think of the fact he was supposed to stop in Petalburg for his trainer Id - it could be picked in any city right? He didn't think about the hostility Ventisca was showing, or that he was embarking in a boat with total strangers. He was honestly curious to how a pirate ship would work, would it be modernised with steam and motors? Would it still work on sale»

"I could go for Dewford myself."

"Great, by the way, I've seen the way you looked at my fishing rod.", the man said. "I like to travel around with a spare set.", the man pushed something ouf a bag, something that fit so well with the pirate look, Yoni hadn't even noticed it. "When we get on Dewford - it's an island - there'll be a beach. I find fishing very relaxing, maybe you'll enjoy it.", the man scratched the scrawley looking beard he had, and handed Yoni a fishing rod. "It's a beginner's rod, flexible, not very likely to break."

Yoni couldn't help but smile, he was doing that quite often. "Thanks mister. Now, do you know the way out?"

The man let out a short laugh through his nose. "We must simply follow the scent of the biggest water supply around, can't you smell your way through the sea breeze?"

Yoni really couldn't, but he followed nonetheless.

 **Author's notes: It's thursday somewhere right? Thanks for reading.**


	17. More Water

The ship wasn't really flashy, not compared to the trans-region ship he had made the journey to Hoenn in. But then it didn't need to be. Though the wood creaked under his feet, and the railing on the deck threatened to let a Pokemon pass under it, rather than being covered in very thick plexiglass, Yoni didn't complain. He had been offered a free ride, and he was going to take it.

It was almost like floating on clouds, gently being on top of waves, cutting through them. Yoni hadn't really gotten used to it, though he had a feeling that, that being Hoenn, he would eventually. It was a weider feeling to just be pushed in, and to be patted on the back by friendly hands. The ragtag team of pretend pirates had treated him almost like a hero, with shouts of " _good job mate"_ and " _thanks for the help"_ following him as he settled in. Yoni had heard about young men who did something similar, he thought it to be called role-play? Assuming roles and spending their life in fantasy land.

It was not something Yoni planned to do with his life. He had never thought about it. He had had his fantasies as a child, of course, he had pretended to be the Champion, as well as a big shot movie star. They were just that...however, fantasies. Though Yoni couldn't help but gently stroke the fur of Ventisca, which had softened, leading to a very jealous Prim. He had been farther from it.

Walking out of the forest and into the Petalburg dock had been a total surprise for Yoni, he had read about a beach, and he had been expecting a short line of sand being constantly eviscerated by waves that hit it against rocks. Not exactly a bathing location. The truth was something else. Obviously there were the docks, the port, that extended all the way from the city itself. Yoni had seen Rustboro's Port up North, and Olivine's in the South, but Petalburg's was in the West. It was also, unlike those two, not at all industrial. There were no cranes pushing large boxes of items, no sailors shouting orders and no machops and machokes pulling them into place. No, instead there were tourists, with flower print shirts, and flip flops. Not many of them were tanned. Yoni thought to have heard some Johtonian accents, and he almost spoke back, before realising just how creepy a random kid joining in mid conversation would be.

The beach was protected from the port by rocks, a little natural enclave. Yoni briefly had a time to glance the towels - it wasn't big, or maybe the fact people were spread obscured its true size. The sand was a deep yellow and every time someone walked, footprints were left. It wasn't a totally foreign concept to Yoni, he had sun bathed before - once, but it was to Ventisca.

Under Prim's bored look Ventisca had explored the unfamiliar new texture, rolling in it, and Yoni had gently felt the water on his toes. He had taken out his shoes - he might have only gone to a beach - if you could call it that - once, but he was well aware of how unpleasant sand in your shoes was.

The Team Aqua member had told him to go and observe the water, maybe feel it surrounding him, and to be thankful for it. And while Yoni had been weided out - it sounded almost like the cults his mother read about in her magazines - and the less said about feeling water around him the better, he had indulged. He had brought his fishing rod, recently obtained and he had tried casting it. It had bobbed in the water, much to no avail.

Yoni was a patient young man, he had to be, crops didn't grow in a day, but even he had to admit he didn't quite see the appeal. Sitting there, the sun melting his brain from above, sand getting kicked into his ankles from the Ventisca, hearing the distant meows of his cat that had stayed by the grass - The anticipation killed him, but so did the urge to snap the rod back. He could see how the activity, peaceful as it was, would be great for contemplation, if praticed alone, in nature.

Unfortunately for Yoni he was surrounded by people, in fact he didn't find it too surprising that the fish didn't bite. Of course they didn't he had kids jumping in and out of the water a couple feet from him! The splashes even reached him. He was glad that this particular fishing rod didn't end up in a hook. Some unfortunate trainer's ankle might have gotten caught if that was the case.

And then, at last, he was called, it was time to embark. Sails were lifted - which didn't help at all dispel the image had of pirates - so was the anchor, and, finally they departed.

Despite the abundance of water and how wide open the open sea looked, Yoni was surprised to find a variety of maps, charts, and electronic doo-hickeys in the captain's room. Someone by the name of Archie. He totally dressed up like a pirate, though Yoni had never seen a pirate clad in blue. He was more familiar with the red of the Hook of his fairy tale stories. Still, the man shook his hand, vigorously, it still hurt, patted him on the back, welcomed him aboard, and turned to his instruments.

It looked complicated, and it was no doubt even more so than it appeared. Back in Johto when the waters of the lakes didn't freeze one could reliably navigate them if one knew the way - there were old farmers who did it as a hobby and taught the eager young, and young who ferried people across in tourism season. Not that tourism was ever much in his neck of the woods, but still. This was completely different, it seemed to indicate height, depth, warnings, and the maps had circular areas.

Yoni had heard of those, they were called shoals. He had never thought them to be in open waters however. Yoni knew better than to ask what each object did, as he would only distract them. Prim was at his feet, rubbing at his ankles, he had collected Ventisca. The ship might be modern, and he didn't quite get the sails when there was a motor, but the safety rails were just high enough to let a hungry Swinub pass through.

The boat cut through the waves and its open designed allowed Yoni to see more than he ever had while on his trip to Hoenn from Johto. Occasionally rows of what appeared to be very spiky fish appeared briefly under the water, and Yoni could have sworn he saw the ugliest damn fish he had ever seen pop up once. Brown, dull and uninteresting, even a Magikarp would look better.

It was a long trip though, and by the time the sun set for the first night Yoni was bored of the water. The highlight of his long sessions staring were the times he sighted land, afar, very afar. But none of those was apparently Dewford as they just passed straight through, ignoring them.

Yoni alternated his time between observing the horizon and crossing into the captain's deck, to observe the crew. There was lots to be done in a ship that size. Cleaning, cooking, and Archie managed to control his crew in a seemingless manner. He had the natural born voice of a leader, and its ability too. He also had seemed to take a shine to Yoni, who seemed to wander as if lost.

"Easy there boy! The sea is vast! Not vast enough, but many days can be spent travelling! If one chooses the sailor life, one must be prepared for nights without land in sight, for days spent in the middle of nothing."

To Yoni's flatout confused look Archie only laughed. As if he understood a joke Yoni wasn't privy to.

"Bah haha! Isn't it beautiful? All this water, not trace of earth to be seen! Just open water all around!", More confused stares, more explanation in the part of Archie. "Kid, the more time you'll spend around water, the more you'll love it. It gets to a point where it doesn't feel right not to have the floor wavering below you!"

Yoni quite doubted he'd get to that point but he didn't want to seem rude so he just nodded. Unsure of himself, with the fact clearer in his head that he was with a bunch of eccentric people, nice, but still eccentric, Yoni played his part, being nice and listening to the stories.

Not that everything was about how great the water was. Archie had what Yoni could only assume where some sea chanties, old sea legends about a whale like Pokemon, Kyogre of name. Yoni had heard the Johtonian legends, of course, though he didn't follow them religiously, and he could only compare and contrast this absolute beast of the sea to the one legend he had always enjoyed, Lugia.

Both of the sea, yet both fundamentally different. Yoni was intrigued. In those moments where the conversation turned to Kyogre, Yoni let himself be lulled. Of course the fun didn't end there.

It was the sound of french horns and trumpets that first caught his attention. It had turned dark and the food, he had to call grub, because in a pirate ship food is called grub, the grub consisting of hot soup and bread rested comfortably on his stomach. He had caught side of some of the older crew members drinking through glasses something that looked suspiciously like cyder.

Had that been what they had gone to restock in Petalburg? Besides the Slakoths? Surely not, Yoni thought. But he hadn't been offered a drink of that apple smelling liquid. Instead he had drank (what else) water, his backpack always by his side, Ventisca and Prim tasting their own grub, in the kitchen with Yoni.

So Yoni had sat down on the table where the food was served and slurped his soup, while Ventisca had been more interested in the food than jumping off board thankfully. Ventisca's whole body swayed with the rhythm of the waves, and it was actually kind of fun to watch. They had hit a particular rough patch of waves around that time. Archie had shouted orders, only to then whisper to him that the sea could be as such, unpredictable. Though from the look on his eyes, Yoni would guess him to actually enjoy the dilemma.

But as Yoni, lids laced with sleep, eyes heavy heard the sound of horns he couldn't help himself, he had to get up and check just where it came from. They were in the middle of the Western seas of Hoenn, after all, how could it be justified? Had the misfit crew of pirates, the one which called themselves Team Aqua sneaked the instruments on board?

Yoni hadn't been far from the truth, as he climbed from his assigned sleeping spot - a sweaty, dark musky hole, but which afforded him privacy, he saw that dark waters reflected the lights, and on top of the ship, dancing were most of the crew.

A strange smoke emanated from a Pokemon, pink with a floral pattern, Yoni had never seen something like it, but when he entered its grasp, he understood why the crew had gathered around it. For in its smoke, the essence, Yoni saw the wildest images. He felt light headed, he felt like he was on top of the world. All his doubts and worries about the journey seemingly gone. He was sure he could do that.

Memories were few and far. He remembered Archie confide in him that french horns and trumpets were a Hoenn tradition. That they were deeply entranced with the Hoenn Region, to which Yoni had said something about strings and how he could play a recorder. He remembered trying to play a recorder, blowing and blowing a making a fool out of himself. His red eyes, his redder still cheeks. He had laughed, the crew had laughed, and everyone had laughed.

He remembered passing a hand through the skin of the Pokemon, which he now knew to be called a Munna, not sure if it would be real or not, but finding it soft, so much he just wanted to rub against it.

He remembered the wet tip of Ventisca's tongue, and how he had giggled at it, and he remembered wondering if he was under some sort of attack, as he felt weird. He remembered asking what was there to see in Dewford only to get the answer of "Caves" and everyone laughing. And him laughing alone though he didn't get it.

But when Yoni woke up, the sun high in the sky, the thing most apparent was how dry his tongue felt. Ventisca had a wet muzzle, and was poking him on the side and Prim was staring at him like to say "You fall down a lot, really?"

As he came to him, and lifted himself Archie showed up.

"Ah lad, you slept like a rock! We're arriving"

Yoni gulped. He had earlier been told that Dewford was a three day, two night trip. Just how long had he been out?

"Just how long was I out? And why do I have trumpet songs stuck in my head?"

To that Archie only laughed. Dewford was already in sight.


	18. Your Trainer Card Please

The sun pounded on his face as Yoni tried to come to grips with the fact he had slept a whole day, perhaps more. His head felt heavy, like he had been hit with Confusion, and he dreaded getting up. His body was red, probably from the Hoenn sun, and he hoped someone would have fed Ventisca, or he would pounce on him as soon as he was released. For some reason trumpets were in his mind, and that was bothersome. In his current state, hearing trumpets playing inside his head did nothing to alleviate his headache.

It wasn't as if Yoni feared getting up. No, it wasn't that he feared it, but he definitely dreaded it. Getting up would just invite his head to pound further his body to be stiffen. If he got up he wouldn't be able to pretend like he wasn't all beat up. Which in it of itself was odd, considering he had been asleep for that long of a time.

Yoni hadn't had the best time sleeping ever since he had gotten into Hoenn. He was a farmer - or at least his parents were, they got up with the dawn, but as a young boy he didn't have to rise quite that early. Even so, he found himself awake quite often, quite early. The sun hidden away by mountain peaks and clouds, it was cold, but it felt comfortable. Hoenn was different, he had to carefully position himself so that the sheets covered his face, or the sun peeking out of the clouds would hit him straight in the eyes. It was indecent, and it was harder still to cover himself with the sheet when it got hot, which unfortunately was the reality in Hoenn most of the time. It was that same sun that hit him in the eyes while he laid there, in a pretense of rest.

Yoni tried to shield his eyes, making out the figure of the captain in the process. Though his eyes were narrowed, in a vain attempt to blink away the illuminated day, the imposing figure of Archie made itself clear. He laughed, a deep belly laughed, and every time the sound hit Yoni's head it hit like a gong. Like a bell ringing in his ear.

"First time hitting the Munna fumes?", And Yoni wondered just what a Munna was and if it was what made him feel so odd. Could it have been that pink...thing? He had presumed it to be the ship's pet Pokemon. Had he been wrong?

"Yoni glanced up, sitting at last and immediately regreting that decision. Bile rose to his throat and for whatever reason he found that his hand gripped a recorder - some sort of flute, even though he hadn't had one packed. Yoni wondered if that recorder could wake up Pokemon. He had heard some had that ability, some particularly good players. Even so, he pocketed it. He had shorts - thankfully! - with deep pockets, so he could put it there.

Yoni wondered just where his backpack was. He could feel the Pokeball where he stored Ventisca nearby, and the pink one where he held Prim not too far away either. They had rolled as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Swallowing the bile and steadying his heart, Yoni finally got up.

The soft motion of the boat as it moved up and down didn't do much to alleviate the sickly feeling in Yoni's throat. He glanced at the water from the railing and he noticed that his eyes were red. Though he had been offered a bed to sleep in, a hammock it had been in the wooden boards he had slept. His back complained, but there wasn't much to do.

Looking at the water, and at the bubbles that the rapidly moving ship caused as it propelled itself forward, Yoni noticed that he was a mess. It wasn't just noticeable by the red eyes, his hair was oily, his shoulders were slumped and his teeth were clenched. Taking a deep breath to relax Yoni moved towards the sleeping chambers. He needed a brush.

_

Disembarking in Dewford had been a totally different experience than embarking in Petalburg, or even disembarking in Rustboro, hands clutched to the stomach - for indeed no one had fed Ventisca, and he had had to take care of that. - to start off the deck was wood. Not stone, and not ponctuated by steel, floating in the sea, but wood. It was really old fashioned. The town of Dewford was half hidden away by the white and yellow sands, a good considerable distance between it and the first houses that popped in like mushrooms. Brightly colored, and small they looked more inviting and homely than anything Yoni had seen in Rustboro. Yoni wasn't a big town kind of boy, and while part of him wondered if the looks were kept for tourist reasons, even so he couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt like home...sort of. It felt like a sunnier version of it. The stone and wood cabins replaced by Summer beach houses.

Yoni felt overdressed in his jacket and in his sneakers as he sat how everyone around him was dressed in casual clothing, ready to face the heat. Flip flops were common, sandals even more, and though the pirate friends with which he ha come wore boots, Yoni couldn't help but feel like they were the exception. Walking around Yoni couldn't help but think that, though pretty, Dewford didn't have much to it. It was small - it looked like he could fully explore it in a day, maybe two, unlike Rustboro where he, in the weeks he had lived there, still kept finding new shops, new alleyways, new things to explore.

A single path passed through the town, by the beach, and into the outskirts where some stone walls could be seen. Yoni wondered if that was the caves he had vague recallings of had heard of. He wasn't a geologist, rocks didn't particularly appeal to him. He guessed that in that way he was similar to his traveling companions. They had left for the cave and though Yoni found it weird such water obsessed folks - to the point of awkwardness - would come so far to see a bunch of rocks, he had thanked them for the ride and told them he'd find a way into Slaleport of his own.

Yoni had no rush as he observed the path, he had been provided with a cap - embroidened with the Devon logo, but still it protected him from the heat. He had released Prim who walked callously by his side, and Ventisca rested in his Pokeball after having eaten - and demanded it with a hit to Yoni's belly.

Finding the Pokemon Center was easier than expected. The layout of the town open. More of a village than a town it wasn't developed in grid, instead the houses showed up just where people had decided to settle down. It was much like home, where farms occupied more or less room - and it would be perfect, were it not for the fact the ground was sand, and loose gravel, to make a path, instead of dirt and grass and crops. The building was easily the biggest thing around even if it was modest in comparison with the Rustboro one.

Yoni entered it, the inside providing a wonderful contrast to the hot outside. It was refrigerated! Yoni had to admit that though he tried, he still wasn't used to the heat. It was the humidity, mostly. As an island it would be silly for him to expect the heat not to follow with humidity.

Entering a Pokemon center was always a daunting process. Yoni had only done so a couple of times. And most out of curiosity than anything, he had never had a Pokemon. From the farm, and from the lessons in the Trainer School he mostly relied on the mobile healing machines, which did quick scans and were fix'em ups. Not really in depth hospitals to fix Pokemon up. Everything from the way the central desk was filled with computers to the imposing size of the machines fit for healing was impressive.

But a Pokemon center was far more than just a resting spot for pokemon while they healed. It was also the place where less fortunate trainers could stay while traveling and the regional administrative center. Documents for trainers could be printed there - Yoni was aware his father - as well as the Miltanks he had traded when moving - had had to come to the closest Pokemon Center to take care of it.

Ah Miltanks - how Yoni missed seeing them walking through the grass, but Yoni shook his head and walked as if he had a purpose. Though the awe and nervosism which he felt was minimised by the kind smile of the nurse. At least Yoni presumed them to be a nurse, they had the cross symbol on their hat. Yoni suddenly felt conscious and removed his cap. No caps inside, that was one rule he had learned long ago., even if he didn't wear caps much in Johto

"Welcome to the Dewford Pokemon Center, may I have your trainer card, please?"

Yoni felt the urge to swear. A word that began with S almost made its way to his lips. Yoni now remembered that Roxanne had told him his trainer card was ready in Petalburg. How could he justify forgetting? He couldn't! Not even blaming it on Confusion.

"I don't-", Yoni mumbled. Then he grasped his nerves and talked. "It' in Petalburg, miss, I forgot to pick it up."

That was the truth, between helping the strange pirate, the fumes, from what was it, a Munna, falling two or three times in just a week, and in between all the walking he had just seized the opportunities that had come on to him. His mother would be livid if she saw him traveling with strangers, but at a certin point Yoni had completely tuned that out. That was what trainers did, they made friends. And sure Archie and his pals might have been a little weird, roleplaying as pirates and crossing the seas. But they had been nice enough to afford him a lift.

The lady typed away at her computer. "Oh, that's no problem, newbie trainer huh?", Yoni didn't know how she could have guessed, was it the clean state of his clothes? Actually now that he thinked about it, he should probably shower…

"Just give me your name, I'll take care of it". And Yoni told her that indeed his name was Yoni, gave her his last name, and was told to sit.

"It'll be ready in 20 minutes, don't worry, we can print it here"

Yoni was amazed. So that was all that there to it? They could just e-mail a new copy and print it out? It seemed that after getting approval from the league it was a simple enough matter. Back in Johto, if Yoni were to ask for an official document he would have to wait for it to come in the Dodrio mail. Which was sporadic at best. They hadn't had all that much mail, but then the connection to the outside world via Dodrio hadn't been a constant. Sometimes packets came in bunches, 5 or 6 Dodrios, 3 times the heads, sometimes a singular one showed up.

Yoni sat down by the couches. Prim had spread out, enjoying the cold floor and Yoni couldn't help himself, he smiled. Prim was growing at him, with her mess of a fur and the tiny little arrogant smiles.

In his hands he held the Pokeball that held Ventisca. He quite doubted Ventisca would be able to produce snow with the heat outside, though it was humid enough for it. Maybe in the future the Swinub would be enough to produce enough ice they could cross the ocean with constant ice beams...or not, it was a stupid thought. But even so Yoni used such ridiculous thoughts to amuse himself. His belly still ached slightly, and he could feel the ball where he held Ventisca in his pocket. He had decided to keep it close, instead of putting it in his backpack, though he needn't have worried, so far Dewford hadn't presented any wild pokemon, if one didn't count the Magikarp fisherman fished. He swore, no matter where he went those were constants. Yoni thought about fishing for his own Magikarp, he had enough balls, but then he had always thought it a useless 'mon.

He was pushed out of his thougts by his name being called out. Tentatively he got up, and approached the counter.

"Here's your physical card, it spreads open. I see you have no Pokemon gym badges won, but when you do, the corresponding Gym leader will stamp the badge into your card.", the nurse paused for a moment. "You're an honest trainer, I can tell but even so I must tell you the stamp is league issued and has special proprieties that are measured at the Victory Road.", Yoni looked flabergasted. As if he planned the Indigo Plateau championship….no, the League championship he corrected himself. This wasn't Johto.

"We also have an automatically updated, digital version, connected to the cloud. If you could just give me your Pokenav", Yoni thought it kind of rude how she just assumed he had a Pokevan until he noticed it poked out his shorts. Feeling kind of bad about judging her he handed it.

"There!", the nurse smiled and pointed at a sign by the side. It read in bombastic letters "Train your body, batter yourself and your Pokemon - Brawly's Gym - Pokemon gym and People Gym, Whoever this brawly was he wasn't exactly into subtelies. Yoni thought back to Jasmine and her calm ways, and the way Koga was into the ninja ways, and how his poison pokemon were silent. What was this guy specialization Fighting?

"Oh, you're in luck if you want to challenge Brawly, usually you have to schedule a challenge with a Gym Leader weeks in advance, however Brawly just asks you to perform a serious of physical challenges before it. He says it helps you clean your mind before the challenge."

Yoni couldn't help but think that the tiredness lead to mistakes, which would lead to Brawly winning, but it didn't pay to hostilize the local celebrity so he just thanked her. His newly updated Pokenav with a trainer card had indications towards the Gym Leader, and though Yoni had never thought of it, he realised he might want to challenge it.

Thanking her once more he took the key to his room and left Prim and Ventisca to be taken care of. Though days had passed since the forest and that bug pokemon attack, Yoni never knew, with the promise they'd be ready to be returned soon enough, Yoni laid in his bed. Sighing in contention.

He might not have visited Petalburg, but he was definitely making progress. Dewford promised a lot of exploration, and he would be sure to do it soon.


	19. Here's Wallace!

It wasn't as if finding the gym had been hard. It served as both a Pokemon Gym and a training gym, and, if the flier hadn't had detailed enough instructions to where it was on the small island of Dewford, the the different look in regards to all the other buildings would indicate its unique quality.

It looked more like a storage building. It wasn't grandiose or anything but it stood out in betwen all the beach houses. The sound of grunts could be heard - mostly masculine ones, and Yoni had approached and smelled it, only to then regret it. The smell of sweat was pretty intense. He had stared through the door, but much good it had given him. It was dark, he could see the silhouettes of trainers sparring and making moves, but not their faces. He had retreated then.

So fighting types it was. Yoni's experiences with those was limited to the machokes and machops which helped get Geodudes out of the way, not to mention the ones who had helped with the move. They seemed physically imposing, towering over him, muscles bulging out and veins revealed in their gray skin. Yoni had honestly thought them to be made of rock at first. And he supposed he wasn't completely wrong. Their skin was rock hard, ready to endure any blows that came their way. Ventisca and Prim seemed completely tiny in comparison. Yoni figured that, rather than bursting in and demanding a challenge, only to be forced to perform phsyical exercise and be defeated easily, he should prepare.

Despite how comfortable the bedding was, much more than the dirt and wood he had fallen asleep on recently Yoni couldn't sleep. It was hot and humid, and though he had a nice view of the sea reflecting of the few lights of the dock, he twisted and turned. The view doing little to calm him down.

At his side Prim was asleep. She had pushed into the bed only to be constantly bombarded and annoyed by Yoni's rumbling. Eventually she had gotten to the floor where she had laid. Ventisca, his muzzle still wet with juices had fallen asleep on the other corner. It seemed like they had spared no thoughts to the future, but Yoni couldn't admit to such if he planned on winning.

Ever seeing that sign, that poster he had gotten it in his mind that he would at least try. Sure his Pokemon journey came mostly as a teaching aiding tool, not to mention an advertisement to the Devon company and more - he glanced at the hat with their symbol, the room too dark to make it out. But he was still a trainer. And the gym leaders were the ultimate challenge. Yoni didn't have a hope in hell of making it to the Elite, at least he didn't think he had, but he would like to at least challenge the Gym.

What had been his name? Brawly? A quick cursory search through the pokenav - since the pokemon center had connected it to its network automatically - revealed strategies, it revealed details and testimonials of battles.

It felt a bit like cheating. Something he would have never been able to do in Johto, not with his means. Even so he couldn't deny how useful it was. Details of battles seemed to vary, as did the exercise routines Brawly made the trainers do. But one thing was clear, a common thread in all the hit hard.

Honestly Yoni felt unprepared. It would take a miracle to be able to emerge victorious, but Yoni wasn't of weak faith. If he couldn't expect a miracle, he would jus train harder. He probably looked a mess, his hair, his eyes, which probably had shadows under them. Even though he had taken a shower as soon as he had gotten up in his room, he still felt sticky and groggy. The lack of sleep was getting to him.

Making a decision he got into the shower and sprayed himself with water. The cold water felt good against his skin, and it reminded him of the wet muzzle of Ventisca. Ventisca could hit hard - but the problem was that he was also small and somewhat fragile. As he soaped Yoni couldn't help but wonder about his predicament.

Though he had thought about it a lot, it wasn't as if he had a solution under the water. He thought to the little instructions for a move Roxanne had put in the middle of the clothes. Rock Tomb. It had a chance to reduce the opponent's speed - but then, could Prim or Ventisca even learn it? Where would they get the rocks, Yoni wondered, as he soaped himself.

It would be of little use if the first time if the first time it was used was against Brawly. And rocks were of little effect against the iron punches of fighting pokemon anyway. It seemed like a no win.

Yoni didn't have any better ideas, however, and as he put on some clean clothes, he decided that maybe, just maybe, he would try it. He gave himself a deadline. Two days. That was all he would spare.

In many ways Yoni was still a novice trainer, he was aware of that, and yet, in his blood the rush to battle was clear. It fueled him. Taking a decision seemed to make sleep come easier to Yoni, and, even through his determination he managed to shut his eyes, for however briefly.

(Break)

At some point Yoni must have kicked his covers to the ground as when he woke up he was spread in the bed. Ventisca and Prim were still asleep, the sun entered the room through a gap in the curtains and from its position, Yoni could have guessed just how late it was. It was close to noon.

Pushing the cover into place and tidying up the bedsheets, Yoni thought back to the problem. It wasn't as if he had dreamt up a better idea in his sleep than the rock tomb. Ventisca might seem small, but he certainly had strength. Yoni's belly, gently bruised could attest to that. And yet, as he did the tasks - something that made him feel better - he didn't feel prepared to face Brawly. Finishing the task of clearing up he left the two pokemon in their room, resting, and dropped down. He paused, only to leave water and some berries. At some point he would have to invest in a cheaper form of food, maybe some Pokemon food specially synthetized? But Yoni didn't worry about that at the moment. Not when he had so many berries to use. He had the feeling they had effects, especially in battle, but he didn't think it important.

Berries were was all that he needed to know. As a farmer his family had planted berries - amongst crops that fed humans. And though they had a variety of uses, some even making pokeballs out of it, Yoni had seen the adorable little swinub he called his eat them enough to understand he had a preference for them. Prim was a more spikey case, a more complicated and picky eater. Yoni ate miltank flesh, not to mention cow and pig, he had no qualms about meat, but it was hard to find.

He remembered the saying about cats and fish and wondered if maybe fishing would help feed Prim. He definitely had enough water to go around and try! The beaches were different from the ones in Petalburg. Despite how much of the shore they covered - no natural indentations of rock, - they didn't seem to attract nearly as many people. Yoni only had to test it with his finger to understand why. The water was freezing. Not quite ice, but nowhere near as warm as he had expected it to be, with the sun shining over it.

Yoni had moved from the Pokemon Center. He had made his way into the beach almost unaware of where his feet took him. The picturesque and quite frankly lovely view held no interest to him. He thought about fishing but realised he carried little stuff with him at the moment. A Pokenav. Some crunched berries in his pockets - the few that Ventisca hadn't eaten. A spare pokeball. He had left the bag, where he stored most everything back in his room. The early afternoon sun pushed hard against his head and he thanked his lucky stars he had grabbed the hat - which yes did have the Devon logo - before leaving.

And yet, something was missing. Yoni pressed the hand against the spare pokeball. Could another Pokemon be the answer? Yoni didn't quite think it likely. He'd rather focus on the ones he had than raise dozens without specialization. Plus he had grown to care for his Swinub, and the Skitty's arrogant ways always manage to tuck a smile into his face.

It was a tough call. Perhaps Yoni had picked his battles unwisely, Gym leaders were the cream de la crop. The best of the best! And he, barely a trainer wanted to challenge one.

But then Yoni remembered the few times he had managed to win a Pokemon battle. He had beaten Youngster Joey, and he had eventually defeated Izzy. All thoughts that she may have gone easy on him were gone. Whenever a Pokemon battle showed up, he was the first to volunteer.

Yoni could now understand just why no trainer refused a Pokemon Battle. It wasn't a matter of being rude. Lance could just be strolling down Dewford and if he were challenged he'd accept. He'd have no chance, but still, he'd fight.

Of course, Lance would probably die of heat if he were to come to Dewford. The suit was, Yoni imagined, pretty gosh darn hot. Like his jacket. He felt like a walking advertisement. There was also the fact he hadn't brought his own Pokemon. Perhaps a danger - he had heard tales of people stuck in the farms and villages their whole life due to patches of grass - but Dewford didn't seem to have many wild Pokemon in the beach. Some red lobster like things, whose size intimidated, especially the pinchers, and some Magikarp flouncing near the shore, no doubt looking for a waterfall.

Yoni didn't worry about them. Not really, as long as he didn't bother them. They seemed totally accustomed to humans by the way they just walked doing their own stuff as if bored. Yoni had expected that the walk to the beach would present him with a solution, but he seemed to have been mistaken. Yoni wondered if his Pokemon had awoken, and he prepared to move back when he heard someone shout in his direction.

"I've heard of product placement, but that borders on the ridiculous", there in front of him stood a man. He was tall, taller than Yoni, he was thin, though not lanky. His chest revealed just a tiny little bit, it was absolute bare. No chest hair there. His eyes were of the deepest green and Yoni found himself staring. Only to then shake his head. The man looked good, he had to admit that.

Yoni blushed, for a myriad of reasons, though if asked he would likely blame it on the comment done by the man. Yoni had read leaflets on Hoenn and calculated the man to be Wallace. No one else would have that amount of charm, even when insulting him. Was it an insult?

"Yoni, right?", and to Yoni's confused stare, as if he wondered just exactly how he knew his name, Wallace only held that grin. "I make it my duty to be informed", Wallace smiled, again his grace showing in the way he stood. He looked absolutely sure of himself, it was like he had tamed the concept of self confidence and claimed it as his own.

To Yoni's babbling mouth, opening and closing like a fish's, Wallace laughed. He seemed to have managed to quiet down the boy. Not a hard feat, it seemed. But still, he was intimidated. Or amazed. One of the two. He hoped for the latter.

"Plus Steven mentioned you. The boy clad in Devon branded indumentary." One of Wallace's fingers, moved through the symbol in the back of the jacket, the long finger tracing it and making Yoni freeze. "Though I must say I wouldn't have expected you to wear it in this heat. More to the sides of route 124, you know, due East"

Yoni was still quiet. It wasn't as if he was unsure of what to say, there was plenty he wanted to say, but Wallace was peculiar. He was accomplished and, not that he would try, but Yoni had the feeling that whatever he could say, nothing would throw him off guard. He just held that little arrogant smirk, as if he was sure of himself.

"That's Steven for you, though…", Wallace had come real close, and now he seemingly realised just how close he was - enough that Yoni could smell his breath and he stepped back. "A butter hearted trainer. But I was promised a cute little Swinub! Oh you must deliver, where is it?"

Wallace made a show of staring around, as if looking. Nearly touching the ground. Yoni had to admit, he was flexible. Yoni thought of himself as built, and sometimes he was proud of that, but Wallace, though with a less pronounced frame, still managed to amaze him without the muscles. Without thinking he replied.

"In my room, mister", Yoni only realised what he had said after the words had left his lips, and he turned way red.

"Careful there, you shouldn't invite men to your room like that - Although, I get it. You won't find better in all of Hoenn. The style of Kalos, the dance moves of Joh-"

"No, I mean, I left them in my room. I needed to think."

Wallace seemed to ponder, only to take it as said. "Ah, the lone solitary introspective travel! So, so much of a clichê". Wallace stopped for a moment. "Well aren't you going to pick them up?"

Yoni thought about asking Wallace to accompany him, but that would perhaps be madness. Shaking his head he moved.

"Wait right here, please"

Wallace looked at a mock watch, his wrist - hair free, didn't exactly have one, they caused tans and other unnecessary blemishes on his skin.

"Very well, but please do not take long." He smiled once more, "Crowds tend to form around my figure, and I'm really not in a state to greet them." Yoni looked confused, in his opinion Wallace looked perfectly composed and dressed. "Ah, don't worry about it. Please hurry, I'm growing older over here!".

Shuffling with his jacket along the way, and feeling the delicious cold after tugging it off, Yoni actually ran. He didn't know what to think of Wallace, but everyone loved cute mon's right? And Ventisca was cute. He wondered if he should take Prim, with her disheveled fur, before deciding it was only fair.

He practically barged in the Pokemon Center. Barely noticing the colder air. It was time to show of his Pokemon.


	20. Onset Wallace

To say that his Pokemon were surprised to see him enter the room in such a way would have been an understatement. Ventisca literally jumped out of bed, while Prim mewled in protest. Their sleep schedules ruined by the fact Yoni had let the door hit the wall, causing a loud pang. Yoni was usually very considerate of his Pokemon's feelings, all two of them, so when he saw the reaction he was quick to apologise. Though little of it was discernible in between the pants.

"I…'m Sorry - just...Wallace - and - Sorry!", Yoni hadn't sweated, but he had come close. Even with the heat he had still spent most of his young life exploring, when not in his room with Pokemon Cards he had helped on the farm or examined the oddities of the nearby areas. That had been back in Johto, though, where civilization had co-existed with Pokemons. It had only taken an encounter with some sort of bug Pokemon - Yoni had rather thought it to look like a moth, to prove him wrong. There were areas in Hoenn where such a thing seemed unlikely at best. Though he could say the same for Johto.

However much he didn't feel clammy, he still had the eyes of his Pokemon on him. He wondered if they had understood him, and, realising that he had stammered and paused frequently in his search for breath he resumed.

"I apologise.", he nodded at both his Pokemon, which both returned his gaze, though he couldn't exactly tell with Ventisca. As usual the look Prim was giving him made him feel like a fool, and Ventisca - well it was hard to say. He tried interpreting the sniffing through the muzzle, and the position of the fur on its back. He thought them to be called quills? But he couldn't tell. Shaking himself out of such examinations to actually focus on what he was saying he proceeded.

"I met this trainer, he is -", Yoni thought him to be a variety of things, many of them positive. In many ways a dreamy sigh could describe Wallace perfectly. But that was neither here nor there. So he simply stated facts. Opinion could be subjective, but not what he was about to say, "He's an important trainer, a Gym Leader. And surprise surprise, he wants to meet you!"

Well he wanted to meet Ventisca, Yoni wasn't so sure about Prim. Prim with her shaggy coat and overlong bangs. Yoni had the impression that if he were to show her Prim he would shout about how the name wasn't really appropriate as she wasn't proper at all. No she wasn't, but Yoni, though he thought it a distinct possibility, didn't let that deter him. If anything perhaps hearing such words would let Prim have some pride in her appearance. Not that he hoped for it, but it was a possibility.

Prim eyed him with attention, though sometimes Yoni found it as hard to see her eyes as he did with Ventisca now it was not the case. Prim was a wild kitty, a total stranger to the ranks and positions of the Pokemon world, but even she seemed to have caught the implications and tone in Yoni's voice. If she didn't know what a Gym Leader was, then at least the almost adoring tone with which Yoni had spoken had caught her attention.

At least that was what Yoni assumed by the fact she was staring at him. It was an odd look she had, but then again most of her looks to him were odd. At least it wasn't a reproachful look. Yoni blushed, he had had many of those in the relatively short time they'd been partners. Prim was a very judgemental kitten.

Still, Yoni had to wonder if Wallace's charm would win her over like he had apparently been won over. He considered himself a pretty calm and easy to get along with young man. He wasn't the most well spoken, or the cleverest, but he was friendly. That had to count for something right? However difficult Prim was with him, he doubted he'd be that way with Wallace. One didn't get to be a Gym Leader without skills with Pokemon!

He thought briefly about Lance and scoffed at the notion that jumped at his head. Lance was Lance. The exception that proves the rule.

Still he didn't get to lose himself in his thoughts once more. For one thing, Wallace was waiting for him. In the early morning, the heat rising, perhaps he could claim to have had a delay, but that would just be rude. On the other hand, it was hard to think with Ventisca scraping at his pants. Yoni had seen the Swinub jumped. He was plenty aware that he could jump higher than that, so he took it as a sign he wanted affection. Pushing his fingers and scratching the roughly textured fur, he was rewarded with a tongue popping out. Not quite long enough to be lolling, yet visible, as it poked out. Yoni had an idea while looking at Ventisca.

"Don't you have some sunglasses you could wear?", Yoni distinctly remembered that Ventisca had somehow found some. He had been confused at the time, for they seemed to fit Ventisca rather well, almost as if they had been dropped on purpose. But it was likely a coincidence, one that Ventisca had sniffed out. Still, what he had found odd on Route 116 - and he knew it to be Route 116 due to the fact he had dutifully studied his atlas - when not asleep or passed out - He now found useful. Wallace would just love the style of his Pokemon! Ventisca seemed to nod at the thought and he pushed himself under the bed and returned with them put on. They were a little bit askew, but walking there would no doubt fix it. Yoni had time to wonder just how, exactly the Swinub he called Ventisca had put the sunglasses on, but that wasn't to his concern, what mattered was that they had been placed.

He sighed as he looked at Prim, she was still staring at him, slowly licking one of her paws. Yoni wondered how Wallace would react to such a unkempt little Skitty and he even went as far as to grab a comb. Roxanne had apparently slipped it in, the long comb teeth in no way indicated for human hair. He had felt that she was sending him a message. Just how many people thought he didn't care for Prim, or at least her hygiene?

She actually growled at him when she saw the comb. It was obviously not to her liking. Yoni went as far as approaching his hand to her fur before deciding that no, he liked having skin on them.

He didn't honestly think that she'd hurt him, but he followed the old adage _better safe than sorry_ , quickly wiping the dust from his knee - for he had kneeled to touch Prim's soft fur - he shook his head. He would do as she desired. Even if Wallace could potentially think him a lacking trainer. After all, Wallace, from what Yoni had seen, was all about the image, he managed to exude charm in such a manner, Yoni couldn't help but be impressed.

"Alright then", he put a hand up to his face and noticed how it wasn't all that clean. If he planned on shaking hands with Wallace he'd have to clean it. The dangers of not paying attention where he stuck his hands! Not that Yoni was a stranger to dirty hands, though they weren't calloused from works they had often been filled with dirt. Dirt often mixed in with the white of the snow, to give it a stained complexion. Not to mention all the rocks he'd grabbed.

Perhaps sand wasn't exotic to some, but to him it had been. Though he had seen it sometimes before, never having grasped it beneath his fingers, feeling the tight squeeze break it apart - well, he hadn't had much time before running into Wallace - or perhaps Wallace had run into him. - But there were still a few strands idly sitting on his skin. He wondered if he had exacerbated the already coarse touch of Ventisca's fur, before deciding it was a silly question to ask. Nevertheless patting down his knees hadn't helped.

After a thorough washing of the hands he was out faster still than he had gotten in. Ventisca followed, sunglasses perched on him, not moving an inch. Prim, though she could no doubt be faster than any of them, looked exasperated as she followed. Yoni dared a glance back, and she mewled in protest, which didn't seem to matter to him.

It was weird, he pondered as he got out of the Pokemon Center faster than if he were skipping paying for his stay. Pokenav in his pocket, he could feel it pressing against him, trainer card in his wallet. He had rarely felt this fire in his chest. The closest he could compare it to was the thril of a Pokemon fight, when everything seemed to matter and when he could recall every breath, every order, every detail. It was a rush. Perhaps he just respected Wallace as a trainer? He had to admit, Wallace was so much more accomplished than he was.

However unlikely that was, he had met the champion and yet he had not instilled such a sense of respect in him. The truth was, Wallace was kind of intimidating. So much self-confidence. Sure Yoni didn't usually spend his time mopping and complaining - with small exceptions he thought he had earned a break upon learning he was moving Regions - but Wallace's self confidence bordered on arrogance. And yet he had been relatable and approachable.

Yoni realised he had been so engrossed in thought about Wallace that he hadn't really seen where he was going. Though his body had, apparently, automatically searched for shadow, as he was against the door of the Gym. Though the smell wasn't the nicest - it smelled like sweat dampened towels, and body oil - that reminded him he needed to challenge the Gym.

Well he didn't _need to_ but he wanted to. It wasn't as if Roxanne had ordered him to go and do the Gym run. Something that would, he thought, pass right and back to her, as she too was a Gym leader. However differently she behaved from hadn't met the man, so any assumptions could be proven false, but he seemed much different than Roxanne. It would be cruel to say that he had brawl where she had brain, so instead he guided himself by first impressions. He was more upfront, though the mark in his arm, still not totally gone, from when she had first held him, told him she could be very upfront too.

And then there was Wallace...Yoni sighed before shaking his head and focusing on the path ahead. It wasn't hard. Though Dewford boasted a seaside view pretty much everywhere, a few important buildings had a path designated. Wooden boards, barely perceptible in the sand, nevertheless lined the way. They were hard on the feet and harder still to see, but Yoni had apparently followed them.

With his bag on his back, and a fishing rod he hadn't even realised he'd picked up, Yoni advanced. At his side Ventisca seemed to enjoy the shade while Prim threw him looks of pure disgust...if looks could kill. He guessed that Prim, wild kitty as she was, used to the grass and dirt, wasn't really too comfortable in the sand. And all that shaggy fur might just be making it even hotter for her. Yoni realised how insensitive he was being. Grabbing a bottle of water he stared at it.

There was no way Prim would be able to suck it, and he wasn't about to try and put the water in his cupped hands. He sighed. If she was thirsty she would have let him know right? Maybe Wallace would have something for the Pokemon. He didn't think he'd travel all that far without being prepared…

Wallace! Yoni pratically trotted, so fast he moved. Though it was early Brawly's Gym was already full. And though he knew athletes liked their exercise that was no good sign. None would show up at like 6 am. Right? Leaving the building behind he moved. Wallace was easier to find than expected, not for the crowd that had formed, for he was fairly discreet, but by the jagger with which he held himself.

Yoni, this time, remembered to stop. He didn't want to show up panting. Wallace seemed focused on something, it wasn't until he looked better than Yoni realised he was fishing. He looked just as good with a rod on his hands than with them patting his clothes. Not that there was any need to. They were perfect.

Yoni thought of holding Ventisca. But he was heavier than he thought, Prim was a no-go, she was still shooting him looks. It didn't take long for Wallace to notice him. His whole face illuminated as he approached. Yoni gulped. Not that he was afraid or anything, but he could see how Wallace would make a powerful enemy.

"Hey! You came!", Wallace paused briefly, as if considering his own words. "Of course you came, I have that effect on most trainers, truth be told It is harder to get rid of someone than to have them approach my person -"

Yoni nodded, dumbfounded. Whatever Wallace said, he'd know best, right? "And you've brought that cute little Swinub with you, what's this? Sunglasses huh?", he approached and before Yoni could give out a warning he was already petting Ventisca. Surprisingly while Ventisca was usually far too quick to object when it came to strangers petting him he had no problem. Even if Wallace didn't have a berry.

To Yoni's further surprise even Prim seemed to be impressed by the trainer. Perhaps a result of Yoni's own admiration though he doubted it. Wallace was quick to distribute pettings, as Prim mewed and stretched in the sand, demanding belly rubs. Yoni bit his lip. He was her trainer and yet the one time he had tried belly rubs she had marked him. He hadn't tried again. It seemed his thought about Wallace were correct.

"Clever girl", he cooed. Which for some reason made Yoni feel reassured. Even if Prim was not the nicest little cat around, and she had some some attitude, and even if her fur was not the best kept, Wallace seemed to like it.

"But ah, forgive me!", Wallace paused his touch on Prim, which was quick to complain. Not that Wallace paid it much mind. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't invite you for a drink?", Yoni felt like protesting. He was nowhere old enough to drink "Purely platonic, you understand, No alcohol, I'm guessing, though the stories I could tell about Steven and it-" That seemed to slip. He lifted an eyebrow and brought a manicured nail to his lips. "Not that I don't trust you to be discreet. But c'mon, the sun is not good for my complexion. Please allow me…-"

Wallace pushed the rod and a fish came to follow. A Magikarp, Yoni realised. Wallace didn't squat, he just pushed a ball into the ground capturing it. "As you know, even the lowliest of Pokemon have potencial. Come, we have much to discuss.", his eyes semed glued on Prim for some reason. Though he briefly looked at Ventisca as well. "Even a Magirkarp eventually turns into a Gyarados. Or a Feebas - Yoni didn't know what a Feebas was, as nothing came to mind. - Into a beautiful creature."

Wallace moved, and Yoni found himself" hadn't had to say anything. Yoni had just known he was going. Yoni wondered where they were going, hopefully though, not too far. Wallace had mentioned a drink. He had some money, he'd pay for his own share, of that he was sure.

Following the two walked forward through the sand. Yoni following with very pleased Prim at his ankles. It seemed she was feeling more chipper. Ventisca was now the one in the back. Yoni shrugged. To each their own.

Wallace was hard to miss, but still he hurried. He didn't want to take the chance. He was in for an interesting evening.

 **A/N: had this one ready to publish yesterday. Just...had a busy time**


	21. Eat Yoni Eat!

Yoni rushed to follow Wallace, which was a hard task when one considered he was running on sand. Not very much used to the feeling - more accustomed to the clods of dirt and the morning dew, that froze his nose, Yoni didn't really keep pace. Though it was nowhere near as slippery as ice had been, he'd heard the tales, seen the Ice Cave from afar, the sand afforded him even less grip. Not to mention that it got inside his shoes and made him want to take them out, it was annoying!

Though they had started side by side, Yoni found that Wallace quickly outpaced him. That might have been explained by the longer legs, and so the bigger step of Wallace, but Yoni didn't really think of himself as satisfied with that explanation. Ventisca managed to walk through the sand, and Prim had disappeared, once more. No longer at his ankles she seemed exasperated, as she stood halfway between him and Wallace. It was clear that she wanted the proximity to the Gym Leader, but then Yoni didn't blame her. Who wouldn't?

If Wallace noticed his rather obvious lack of ability to keep up he had paid it no heed or mind, as he advanced. Yoni couldn't help but steal glances at where they walked, or the general direction in which they were headed. Though Wallace was center stage, his main focus on attention he could notice the environment changing.

It wasn't as vast of a difference as going from his corner of Johto to Rustboro, he was still in an island, and the sun was still scorching. Heck, he could even still hear the swish swash of waves way back. Though the sand was no longer wet, and they walked.

Yoni's fishing rod trailed behind him and he wondered if he should pocket it. It wasn't exactly an easy task, to do it while in motion, so it just hung there, almost as if like a samurai sword. He had had a Koga card, it was still somewhere in his collection, and though he was more a ninja than a samurai it indeed reminded him of how he carried the rod. In fact, though it wasn't as intensively secured...he could feel it wobbling, it didn't touch the ground despite all the string. Which was good, Yoni had the ridiculous notion of the hook at the end dragging itself into the ground and sinking.

At last, they stopped. Yoni very nearly bumped into Wallace, having picked up the pace after transposing the wet sand. Wallace seemed to be staring at a building up ahead and Yoni noticed delicious odors emanating from it. It was probably some sort of restaurant, he figured.

"Ah, _Du Frommage!_ The finest Kalonian restaurant in all of Johto" _, W_ allace murmured and Yoni felt very self-conscious as he realised that he was probably under dressed. The Champion, Steven, could probably pass and act naturally there, but what hope did a simple Johto boy have? He was covered in logos and brands! His clothes were strewn and he was sweaty. Of course Wallace would be able to hang there, but how could he?

"Now, now, I know what you're thinking…", Wallace had that natural allure to him, that charm that seemed to muffle Yoni's thoughts and he just nodded dumbly. What was wrong with him? "But everyone has to try Kalonian food at least once in their life". Yoni shook his head, attempting to refute. It wasn't only that he was self conscious, it was also that Kalos was fancy, for the elite. So many dames and jacks in nice clothes! So many cafes! Yoni might be a small town - more of a village really - boy, but even he knew, Kalos meant serious money.

"I couldn't accept...I can't afford it.", while he had some pokédollars, handed over by Roxanne he wasn't sure if they would be enough, and even if they were he meant to make them last. "But thank you for the offer", he smiled, genuinely. That had been nice of Wallace.

For the second time since arriving in Hoenn Yoni was faced with a resolute Gym Leader, intent on sharing his company. Though Roxanne had wanted to teach him and Wallace...seemed to just want to chat. He had to admit, as much as he enjoyed Roxanne's classes, and as much as Brawly needed to be defeated, Wallace was certainly more pleasant company. He enjoyed the casual style, or at least the pretense of casualness. Wallace probably put a lot of effort into appearing as if he didn't care.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't dream of having you pay up!". It was Wallace's turn to smile, that dashing smile of his. It was as white as the champion's hair, the color of ice. And while he had heard his mostly female classmates whisper about the silver haired dreamboat that was Steven, Wallace looked much more imposing in his mind. Taking up most of it., Yoni had to look away, afraid to start stuttering. "Besides! I get a very generous stipend from Steven...and the League as a Gym Leader!", Wallace briefly flashed his wallet in front of Yoni. There weren't many bills in there, but Wallace seemed to have a variety of cards. All filed electronically, Yoni assumed. He was at least technologically aware of _that!_

Yoni couldn't very well resist for long. That would have been rude! So he meekly followed, doing his best to not appear noticeable.

Being discrete however was an impossibility when accompanied by Wallace. Wallace prompted the waiter, ordered for the both of them and asked for the best table. He wasn't denied, everyone could see he had style. The few people there - dressed much more finely than Yoni could ever dream of ever dressing - stared at the two of them. Yoni dug himself deeper into his chair, which was padded, trying to disappear.

"But please do me a favour and partake in conversation with me, while we wait for our food, yes?". Yoni started downwards at the cutlery, as if trying to find it in itself words to start the conversation.

"Not much to say, really", Yoni glanced at the balls he had been forced to put at his belt, a sign outside proclaiming that no Pokemon were allowed. Yoni had found it odd, but he had managed to convince a grumbling Prim and a very excited Ventisca to enter their pokeballs. Yoni had even heard Wallace sigh about Victoria and how she'd enjoy the atmosphere.

"I'm just a regular boy...I mean…", Wallace politely urged him to continue, and Yoni found it surreal that someone as accomplished as him, a true Gym Leader, wanted to hear about him. "I'm Johto raised, as you can probably tell from the accent. I think...Hoenn to be quite different from home, but I'm mostly enjoying it. I'm not a great trainer, at least I don't think I am, I had some classes and caught a Pokemon but…"

Wallace hushed him. Yoni quieted down, wondering if he somehow had ruined everything. They were having such a nice moment too!

" Nonsense! Steven thinks highly of you, Yoni! Or, he at least sees great potential." Yoni took a deep breath, glad that the drinks still hadn't been served. "It wasn't easy convincing Joseph to send you on that sponsored journey of yours!"

Yoni had to ask, as he hadn't recognised the name.

"Joseph?"

"Mr Stone! As you should refer to him. Steven's dad! In fact, you should probably refer to Steven as Mr Stone too. You can't just have the lack of tact to call him Steven. Now me? Wallace is fine. Mr Wallace just sounds wrong!"

Yoni had to press.

"So If I call Ste…- I mean Mr Stone, that, in front of him, he'll appreciate my respect?" There was a hint of anxiety in Yoni's voice. He wanted only to be respectful to his superiors!

Wallace laughed, a pleasing sound that made Yoni feel well. Though it wasn't as if he was exactly in a poor mood. Wallace was a very nice company to have.

"Oh no, Steven? He'd hate it. But it's only proper!". Yoni couldn't tell if he was being chidded or not, he had thought he had acted with respect and tact, but perhaps his obvious admiration was leaking. Wallace had to be used to it by now, though, right?

Yoni didn't quite get all the rules of etiquette, he had been raised with politeness and good manners in mind, but none of those high society standards. Even still he hoped he could try and act in a proper manner.

"But let us discuss something else, have you considered taking the Gym route?", Yoni reminded himself of his fiery drive to beat Brawly, a strange feeling upon his empty stomach. It seemed like such a strange thing to want to do, but then it was something he really really felt like he should try.

"Maybe not the whole route…", he admitted, tentatively. "I mean Roxanne was my teacher, however briefly and you...well you", he looked up at a smiling Wallace only to quickly look back, "You seem so powerful! I was going to challenge Brawly, but then my team isn't really suited for him…" Yoni sighed. Remembering all the strategies that he had run over his mind. The problem with his team was that they were almost glass like, they were fast but a strong hit was all it took to knock them down. Ventisca, admittedly could sustain a bit more damage, but he was nowhere near fast enough to outspeed any of Brawly's Pokemon.

"I see...Well Yoni I must admit my localization to be no mere happenstance!", Yoni didn't look too shocked, for Wallace to move there had to be a motive. "The League got information of a boat we were tracking."

"Not Team Rocket, I hope?"

Wallace made a face of distaste, as if the very thought of Team Rocket soured his taste.

"No, not Team Rocket, worse."

But he didn't elaborate, so Yoni saw fit not to press on. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, but was in fact a bit less, Wallace spoke.

"There are a lot of bad people in the world, Yoni. One must be careful who they choose to associate with."

Yoni didn't quite get why he was being given the "don't talk to strangers" talk by Wallace, he had had it with his mother quite a while ago and he had always tried to do his best to follow it. It was an odd feeling, it felt like Wallace was simultaneously scolding him, and telling him to be careful.

"Upon inspection of the boat, we found this single Pokeball...I believe the colloquial term is, they had run away?", Wallace didn't look pleased to use such words, but they seemed to have escaped. Or perhaps it was due to the fact the boat had been empty."

"Anyway, Yoni, what do you know about the Pokemon Munna?"

Yoni thought, but he couldn't recall much. His Pokemon cards mostly focused on Johto and Kanto pokemon, Hoenn had nothing on them. He had a vague image of a pink thing, but he wasn't so sure about it.

"I think it's Unovian, sir?", Yoni risked a guess. Wallace seemed taken aback by the use of sir, and he quickly urged him to just call him Wallace, but when he was readying himself to explain more the food arrived.

It was fish. From what Yoni could deduce. He had never been much of a fish fan, and the golden oil on top of it didn't do much to make it look appealing, but he tentatively took a bite. He chewed and swallowed! It was great. Perhaps more so than the boiled fish he had been forced to eat on occasion.

Wallace for his part took tiny swabs at his foot, eating in small bites. It looked like they'd be there for hours, if that continued. After a particularly medium sized bite he took some of his wine, which mirrored Yoni's water, and continued.

"Yes Munna is quite the interesting Pokemon...did you know that his dream fumes can be known to cause hallucinations? Though it only emites them when feeling stressed, or asleep. Ideally a trainer would never see that sort of effect."

Yoni put down his fork to listen, he still had no idea why that spiel was being made, although he had a sneaking suspicion that the Pokeball Wallace had held, and which sat on the table contained such a Pokemon.

"Seeing as we can't determine their owner, and, to be quite frank, it doesn't suit me, I needed a strong trainer to care for it. Treat it with kindness, and care."

Yoni glanced below him.

"Despite some mischief, your Pokemon seem to love you ,do they not? Now, you say you're not a tough trainer, but, I think otherwise."

It had become hard to eat with how heavily he was blushing, and Yoni thanked himself for stopping.

At last Wallace offered him the Pokeball. "I must, of course, fill in the proper forms at the Pokemon Center.", Wallace sighed, "I apologise, I just find bureaucracy tedious. As soon as I finish the meal, however, we'll take care of it. No need to rush the pleasant."

They ate in silence for a while, Yoni having thanked Wallace four or five times. At last Wallace spoke.

"I expect, of course, great things from you. Who knows if perhaps we'll meet again as opponents?" He seemed to consider something, and then he slipped something out of his bag. It was a Technical Machine, a device that allowed pokemon to learn new techniques. "You'll know when to use it", He simply said.

They finished eating in silence after that. Yoni with a new Pokemon in hand, it took only 3 hours of paper signing, and pencil pushing, but at last Yoni had a chance at beating Brawly. But first, he thought, he'd need to know the Munna...with a good meal on his belly one he hadn't even wanted to know how much it had cost Wallace, and a new member of the team he prepared for his fight. Soon to come.


	22. New Friend?

Yoni gripped the pokeball that Wallace had given him. Spinning it and twisting it around in his hand. The man, Wallace had left, thankfully paying the bill. The staff at _Du Frommage_ hadn't been overly impressed with Yoni after Wallace had left, and it had only taken a couple of judging stares before he had followed.

Not two steps after getting out of the building he released his Pokemon. Ventisca sniffed around, his snout pointed towards the direction of the restaurant and Prim just mewled expectantly, as if awaiting pets. Yoni didn't dare, he knew that if he tried the most probable thing would be his hand getting scratched. Ventisca on the other hand held himself on the gravel path, not really advancing towards _Du Frommage_. Yoni deduced that his powerful muzzle could detect the main food was fish, and not berries. Though a few berries had seasoned the plate, it hadn't been nowhere near close to the main meal.

The backpack he had dropped near the chair where he had sat to eat was now in his back. The first thing he had done upon getting in the restaurant had been pack the fishing rod. Even so, bent and with the line close to the rod it hung at an angle, the tip just out of the back. Yoni didn't think it a danger, as it had a floater, but still he was careful when dropping it.

Ventisca deserved a snack, and so did Prim, he wondered if Prim could detect the fish breath he had...cats did dig fish right? But he shook his head, cataloging the fact as not important. The backpack had pockets, so he didn't have to deal with moving the fishing rod, or even opening up the main space in it. Instead he grabbed 3 or 4 berries, though doing so provided him with a sight he didn't really want to see.

The disc shaped technical machine that Wallace had handed him. Yoni hadn't really read the elegant script in the back - no doubt written by Wallace himself with detailed the name of the move. He had been told that he'd know how to use it, but he had been far too intimidated to ask or even glance much at it. More so than the meal, the technical machine had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Yoni had already thanked Wallace enough, but he had a feeling he could never repay him for the technical machine. Only sold at the biggest of stores, in specialised corners, one didn't even get in if the owners didn't sniff the scent of money out of you. That had been what Yoni had heard. His only exposition the old movies that sometimes passed on tv.

He hadn't been much of a fan of tv, but sometimes he sat down with his mother to enjoy one of the movies that they had on those ancient tapes. They didn't get the best reception, so they relied on them alot, and so Yoni had all but memorised them. Not like Hoenn, in Hoenn he had in his trouser's pocket a device with pixels so sharp he couldn't detect blurring. So Yoni had stared at the technical machine, and he had pocketed it away. Pokemon could be caught, but technical machines...those were of extreme generosity.

Although...Yoni glanced back at the Pokeball he held in his hands. Pokemon were of no less value, and if his deductions were correct, then he held a non native Pokemon in his hands.

Wallace had pratically told him what pokemon it was, all the while gently scolding him. Yoni hadn't known what that was about, but the Pokenav had been quick to give him information on the Munna. He hadn't even inputted a password towards the global database, from what he could later gather he had mooched those strange beams of Wi-fi from the restaurant. He'd feel guilty, but with what Wallace had paid, he adopted an expression Wallace had used once or twice during his generous handouts. It was complimentary.

However much he wanted to, Yoni didn't exactly release the Pokemon so as to speak with him. Sure Wallace had signed the documents and he had even passed the ball where the Pokemon was stored through the proper forms, and some sort of machine made out of tubes. But Yoni had a feeling that perhaps it would be better to do it in a calm environment, and not in the middle of the street. He had had the chance to cool off in his room, but something kept tugging at him. An urge he just had to follow. A sneaking suspicion was forming in his head, and he just had to check it out.

He had walked as far as the docks, and back again. But the boat that those pirates he had hung around with had brought him on was nowhere to be seen. He cast wishful glances at the rocky formation in the back of the island, the always present silhouette in the background. Perhaps they had pushed their boat closer to the caves, but Yoni faced the real possibility that he was stuck there.

It was a harrowing thought, even if Yoni hadn't wanted to leave the island just yet. He had a Gym Leader to face, and a badge to win. Still it played in his mind as he fed Ventisca the berries he had taken, making sure not to stare at the technical Machine.

The Pokeball against his side felt heavy, as if it had gained weight every time Yoni had twisted it. Yoni grimaced as he held it. He had a plan, he would wait until Ventisca was fed, and so calmer, and Prim had come close, but not too close, to release the Pokemon. It was certainly a grand adaptation, when the whole world one knew and loved was shifted. Yoni felt, more than ever that he could emphatise as the heat struck his head and back. Even with a cap he still felt it on his body.

Ventisca had known no other owner other than Yoni, and Prim, though she had passed from the wild state to the domesticated one, had accompanied him on every moment of his trip, even getting him in trouble at one point. Yoni couldn't help but feel like the Munna in the pokeball was in for a period of confusion. Even he had had time to get used to the idea of great change, in the boat ride to Hoenn eventually.

So Yoni was empathetic as he moved towards the Pokemon Center, and, from there, his room. The fact that he had no conceivable manner of getting out of the island worried him, but he didn't let that bother him too much. Dewford people didn't live and die on the island right? There had to be public rides out, or, if not some food had to be delivered. Yoni could very well imagine himself as a stowaway in the storage space of a boat who came by to collect and deliver supplies. He daydreamed about it, as he closed the door behind him, making sure that Ventisca and Prim were in the room too. Ventisca had finished his berries, some juices coating his snout, Prim simply walked back and forth in front of the door. Yoni had the feeling Prim missed Wallace and Yoni had to admit. Though he had not been gone for more than three or four hours, Yoni felt the void that his disappearance had left. Wallace's presence was very fulfilling.

 _How awful?_ , that was the question that kept popping back into his mind. How awful it must be to keep changing hands, not quite daring to attach. If the things Wallace had said were true, then this Pokemon, a Munna, had been mistreated. That only gave Yoni a further desire to protect him, he held the Pokeball against his chest. Not only because it was a gift from Wallace, Wallace who had been kind and generous and oh so wise, but also because it was the right thing to do.

The right thing to do...Yoni hadn't felt that strong sense of morality when it came time to pay for the meal, truth be told he had been easily dragged to the restaurant, and his objections weren't heard. It felt like too much really, what with Wallace giving him a Pokemon as well.

Yoni was plainly aware that his mind kept going back to the topic of Wallace. It was getting repetitious, and, somewhat tedious. Not that it mattered, nobody he knew could read minds, though he had read a feature article about this two powerful psychics Tate and Liza on the boat that brought him to Hoenn. Then there was Munna, who probably could do just that...but Yoni felt that he would delay it no further.

Ralts could feel emotions, from what he had read, he admittedly knew next to nothing about Unovian Pokemon, but perhaps Munna could do the same. If so it would see several things; love and affection and a desire to protect it. It might also detect a hint of Wallace, but Yoni couldn't help it.

The red light materialised into what looked at first like a big circle. There were some faint marks of a different color in the Pokemon's body, purple, and in the shape of arches. Yoni deduced them to be flowers, which was a valid interpretation. It was no bigger than his backpack, and in fact it was even shorter than that. It could safely fit there, if he took everything out. At first it was rolled over itself, much like Yoni had seen Ventisca do, but then it looked up, and Yoni could see its eyes.

There was a first time for everything, and now Yoni realised that with this Pokemon he might actually be able to see their eyes. He could not do that with Ventisca, for they were dots, and though Prim's eyes were more apparent, they were often covered by a shaggy bang of fur. Not so with the Munna. The Munna turned towards him, as if to say that it was watching him.

They were pink, and Yoni had the ridiculous notion that they looked like rubies. Not the bloodshot kind that he had seen in the bosom of rich young ladies while coming towards Hoenn, but a more subtle, but no less beautiful tone. They held within them an intelligence, that Yoni recognised, as he held still, not wanting to spook, or otherwise harm the Pokemon.

 _Think nice thoughts_ , he thought, focusing on the intense love and admiration he had for his pokemon, and a certain individual dressed in blue. He tried projecting positivity, if that were possible. Maybe he was wasting his time, in fact, he probably was wasting his time, Munna's weren't that perceptive were they?

That was the problem, Yoni didn't know. Instead he spent his time looking at the Pokemon. He had thought Ventisca had looked somewhat like a pig, but with its pink smooth fur, and bright eyes Munna wasn't much behind. It just stared around, as if confused, the flowers in its body, or rather the shapes of flowers, expanding with its breathing. It looked around. It was different from Ventisca in that Ventisca's breathing was most noticeable by his sniffs and snout. Not so with the Munna, its snout was hard, as hard as the gazes of confusion it launched.

Prim pawed curiously at the Munna, and Yoni thought to stop her, before deciding that perhaps it would be best to let the two Pokemon meet one another. They'd be traveling together, after all, Ventisca was currently shifting around near his backpack, probably trying to get berries.

Yoni shrugged, Ventisca would do what a Swinub would do. It sometimes felt like Ventisca lived for nothing but food, but the truth was, it was growing stronger under his direction. Yoni was well aware he had no idea what he was doing, and had left much to chance. However in his ineptitude, and tendency to get attacked, Ventisca, and Prim to some extent had grown stronger.

Though he had already fed Ventisca he decided to help him get a berry ,lest he rip his backpack. In fact Yoni wasn't sure that the Ventisca would, as he had never done so, or his trousers even when climbing all over them, but better safe than sorry.

He selected two particularly juicy berries. That was another thing, Dewford was a beach island, not particularly suitable to grow berries, maybe mushrooms? Yoni had always found mushrooms in the damp earth of Johto, back home, and despite the heat the humidity was much in Dewford, perhaps he could - It was a thought to be had, but, before he could he saw the Munna approach the berries, with an air that could not be described as anything but suspicion.

Yoni waited for Ventisca to stand protective of his berries, he awaited for the Munna to approach the backpack and request its own. Truth be told Yoni didn't know how the Munna would react, would it beg, whimper? Yoni didn't even know what noises Munna made. Would it nose its way through, like Ventisca had done so many times? But the Pokemon didn't approach him. Yoni recalled what Wallace had said about its past, and decided that perhaps, maybe just maybe, he should step away.

As soon as he was clear of the backpack Munna approached, sniffing the berries. Ventisca held his distance and Yoni had the feeling that he was being respectful of the other Pokemon's boundaries. Which, and this was a malicious thought, but he couldn't help it, was actually sort of good for the berries.

The Munna picked the smallest berry there was. Yoni knew it was the smallest berry because he had often rolled it in between two fingers..and it fitted perfectly. It was the size of a marble if that. Despite the fact that small things did come in good packages, as was the case of the Swinub he had named Ventisca, Yoni couldn't help but wonder if it was doing so out of a sense of guilt, or just a lack of appetite. It was something on his mind, as he decided to speak:

"Y..You don't have to eat just that", he said, and Prim meowed as if warning him to stand quiet, and still. Something he, despite the fact he was usually so attentive to his pokemon needs didn't grasp. "You can eat more if you'd like -"

He moved to push a bigger berry towards the Munna, but in what appeared to be a second there was utter chaos. Prim gave out a harsh meow and stood in the way, Ventisca rushed to the Munna and the Munna - it seemed to drift into a panic. Yoni cursed himself for being so upfront, so frontal, but he didn't have much time to wonder as he caught sight of the fumes spreading. He rushed towards a window - it wasn't as heavily bolted as the ones back home, but then with the heat of course trainers would want it open. He tried not to inhale the fumes as he coughed. He had a very nice view of the backside of the pokemon center by looking through the window. While it was very much clean in the front, the image of hygiene, not so much in the back, where the rubbish bins sat. He decided that the smell of hot garbage was better than the smell of hallucinatory fumes and he stood withstanding it.

A few minutes passed, and he finally looked back on the room. The smell seemed to have been gone, and his three pokemon were together. Prim sorta of stood tense in the way, throwin sharp stares at him, glances that told him that he was an idiot. Ventisca shared a berry with Munna. One of his own. It wasn't the biggest berry, and he had clearly nibbed at it, but even so it was a selfless display. The Munna sat content, eating.

Yoni decided that though he wanted to explain things, he didn't much care for disrupting the makeshift peace that had been made. Making sure to stick to his side of the room, as if an imaginary line divided it, he glanced at the Pokenav in his hands. Perhaps Wally would be able to help?

Yoni couldn't imagine anyone hating Wally. He was soft spoken and, from what he had talked with him, earnest and kind to an extreme degree. Perhaps just what the Munna needed. Yoni wanted to introduce himself, tell it he meant no harm, announce that he had a crystal clear determination to help, a heart of gold and far more than a silver tongue. A saying that was popular in Johto, to announce trust. But perhaps it'd be better to wait. Realising that he had left the backpack with the berries opened on the other side of the room, besides that imaginary line, he simply decided to do the Pokenav report Roxanne had sent him. It was slow going, through that virtual keyboard, not that he was used to a real keyboard either, but finally, it was done. It read:

Dear Teacher…

Thank you so much for the opportunity of experiencing Hoenn. Through talks with other trainers, who I'll mention later I've been told just how much of an oddity such a thing is. Mr Stone, both of them really are generous, but you are no less, I've got the feeling you had a heavy hand in it.

Having gone through the Petalburg Woods I can safely say my first lesson is the following **Don't underestimate your opponents.** _It was a Dustox, a moth looking thing that first caused me trouble, and though my pokemon managed to defeat it, it costed me both my time and my health. Which also taught me to take in account what my Pokemon are feeling. Prim, the Skitty, a natural troublemaker, seemed to grow restless, something I've ignored, and decided to explore. Something that landed us in trouble the very first time. I've also learned that perception and logic can help me locate any Pokemon of a least a semi-rare happenstance. I'll save the details but the association that slakoth need water together with the fact they rarely move let me to be able to meet a florry of them (is florry the right word?)_

 _I didn't end up going to Petalburg but rather Dewford, I don't know if this is the kind of experience you want me to learn, but I'm quickly realising a journey is made of surprises, and that one has to take the chances that it gives us. Dewford seems quiet, even if a little bit of a tourist trap. I'll save my judgements for when I'm more familiar with it, as I've not done much more than go to the beach and meet Wallace._

 _Ah! Wallace - yes that one, gym leader, pretty smile… - gave me some advice that seemed in synch with what you tried to teach me, and, with no disrespect intended, he managed to make it sink just as quickly, and twice as elegantly. He reiterated the message I shouldn't be careful who I relate to, which is a bit odd. He also gave me a Munna though it seems distrustful. I'll take its past and what it's feeling into account - see? I'm learning! Before attempting to talk to it once more. I nearly got knocked out again!_

 _Besides other oddities like learning how to fish, and tasting food from Kalos for the first time - Wallace paid, don't worry I'm not spending the money I was given. - All I can say are small observations such as the attacks the Dustox used, what I've seen Munna do, or that Ventisca, that is, my Swinub, seems to be developing the ability to produce a slight snow. Just a little bit of powder, a Powder Snow, maybe?_

 _I'll add those informations by hand, if you'll allow me, I can't quite make graphics through this device, though I know it can do it!_

 _All the best,_

 _Yoni_

It didn't sound like him, but then it was schoolwork. It had taken all the best part of an hour to write. He wondered if some things such as the mention of Wallace's learning style were too much before shrugging, honesty above all right? And Roxanne seemed like the type to enjoy honesty. He decided not to mention that he was planning on taking the Gym route. Brawly was first. He glanced from his phone, to where Prim lay down lazily and Ventisca pawed at the ground below the softly levitating Munna as if curious. The same Munna that seemed to look at the wall, as if avoiding him.

Perhaps he'd have to wait. But he would at least try it. Of that he was sure.


	23. Now Is Not The Time To Do That

Yoni thought, seemingly out of nowhere that he hadn't yet given Munna a name. In fact, though the Pokemon was now in his possession it was something he hadn't even thought of doing. Much like approaching it. Yoni didn't know what had happened to the Pokemon, well, any more than the suspicions Wallace's talk had given him. Munna's behavior however was much more telling than any talks, even if they came from someone Yoni admired.

He made sure not to step over that imaginary line he had drawn up and that divided his room. Though he kept his distance however he couldn't help but steal glances at the Munna. Not much had changed, it seemed comfortable only with Pokemon. He grimaced as he recalled what had happened not two hours prior, when he had approached. What had hurt it?

Yoni thought of himself as a very tame and tempered person. He thought of himself not as violent or hot headed but rather as an average, and not so ill tempered person. Sure he screamed and yelled sometimes, and so far whenever he had been placed in a Pokemon Battle he felt the urge to win, a fire in his belly that wavered only when he was faced with success, or, perhaps a defeat, if facing a stronger opponent. He thought himself incapable of physical violence, not because he was weak, life on a farm had given him a penchant towards building muscle, even if his mum and dad tried their best to stop him from having to do manual labor - that was a thing. None of them were big fans of child exploitation. Yet he sometimes helped, it was the least he could do.

However educated he was, however polite and calm he could be, he couldn't help but grind his teeth and clench his fist at the thought that someone had hurt the Munna. It was like hitting a child, for the Munna had an innocence to it that Yoni could detect. A wide eyed look - so different from Prim and Ventisca. Sure it had ultimately attacked, but even the tamest of Pokemon attacked when scared. Yoni didn't blame it at all. Even if the reaction had shocked him, it was perfectly understandable.

That left him, however, in a predicament, for how could he train, and befriend a Pokemon that wasn't really willing? Yoni had heard tales that, upon obtaining Gym Badges, trainers got increased respect from their Pokemon. But then Munna didn't seem like the type to be impressed by it. And while he wished to fight Brawly there was no doubt in his head that he might lose. So that was definitely out of the question.

There was also the fact that he didn't want to force it. Yoni was of the opinion that a friendship could never be forced, or otherwise made to work if both parties weren't willing to try. - And he knew what people said, once bitten twice shy. Sure, perhaps he hadn't been the one to hurt the poor Munna, and sure, Prim and Ventisca did care for him, but that meant nothing.

 _My thoughts are going in circles_ , he thought. But then it wasn't like he had much he could do. It was now later, but not late, and were it any other day he would be be appreciating the day. He'd be walking through Routes, or enjoying the beach, or doing a myriad of things he could be doing. He didn't think that to be wise in his state however.

It was not that he wasn't clean, for he had showered, and it wasn't that he didn't have the opportunity to go out. The journey he had embarked on had given him more freedom than many youngsters his age, no none of that was the problem. The truth was he felt kind of mad.

Perhaps that wasn't helping him interact with the Munna, he knew Ralts could sense emotions, could Munnas do it too? But he felt truly and remarkably angry. It wasn't at the Munna that the thoughts were directed, but rather to a unknown someone who had mistreated it. Still, Yoni had the uneasy feeling that if he were to go out he'd probably pick a fight.

He wanted to punch things, yell like a madman out of a window. And yet, education and something more - a desire not to scare the poor Pokemon more than it was already, more than it already suffered, kept him at bay. Prim looked at him, a lazy look, and Ventisca sniffed and rested. Everything was normal, everything was peaceful, the only turmoil was inside him.

It wasn't at all similar to the inner fire that lit up when he fought a battle, and tried to beat his opponent. No, it was far more coarse, far more rough on his stomach. It felt heavy, not like the pit he felt when he needed to cry - Yoni had cried on occasion, but more like an acidic feel, a bile.

Even so Yoni struggled to contain it. Confined to his room by his own feelings, he did his best to try and entertain himself with what he had. Always respecting the line, never toeing it. He held no contempt or any grudge towards the Munna. And he respected its space. Yoni had done his classwork, but still he found himself bored. The Pokenav still rested on his hands, he still flipped it back and forth, careful not to drop it. It was harder than it would appear at first, as the mostly smooth surface held no grip.

Still, he held the device. What had Wally said? They'd keep in contact? It wasn't exactly like they had set out a call schedule. It wasn't like they had decided one would call the other. Yoni had no missed calls - at least he thought so, he still hadn't mastered the device. And though there was a vague promise not to be a stranger, and to keep in touch, they hadn't really talked much.

And it was later. Later but not late. Yoni had never really had many friends with telephones or mobiles, or whatever the equivalent to a Pokenav was, but unless it was an emergency he had seldom seen them used for late calls. Heck, he hadn't seen them very often, period. Still, he wondered if it was good form to call.

He had given him his number. He must be aware that there was a chance Yoni would call no? It was the look Prim gave him that convinced him. While he would usually ignore those stares - for they were common. - Something about the way he felt after the encounter with Munna made him not want to seem foolish, or more than usual at any rate.

Yoni wondered if a side effect of the very few whiffs of Munna fumes he had caught was the aggression he felt. Was it something he had pent up? Something that was a direct result? He didn't want to think he had it within him, carefully hidden away but ready to burst away at any second if he slipped.

All that thinking was making his head hurt. Not that Yoni didn't like thinking, far from it, he enjoyed it a great deal, but he had never been one for the philosophical questions. What separated a Pokemon from a human, if anything, was not something he placed much value when he lived on a farm. It just didn't appeal to him.

In fact Yoni wondered if it was working through a Hoenn network, or if he could call his friends back in Johto...which weren't many to be fair, but -

He was almost literally pushed out of his thoughts by a wheeze. It went on for a few seconds and Yoni grabbed the Pokenav tighter. He wasn't alarmed, at least alarmed enough to drop the Pokenav. He had sort of expected Wally to have trouble breathing, a heavy inspiration, or a coughing fit before he started talking. If anything Yoni was glad that this time Wally hadn't burst into a series of coughs. Talking to Wally always reminded him that he might not have much, and that he had was given by more successful people, but he had health.

Not to mention his parents who would sacrifice everything to help them. But Yoni rather answered the greeting Wally had given him that think about his parents, even if they fiilled him with warm fuzzy feelings in his chest, and helped dispel some of the anger.

"Hey!", he said. And the fact the line creaked and cracked reminded him of the sound of waves in Dewford and at the Petalburg Beach. Not so much the waves against the hull when he had come to boat to Dewford, water against metal, not that he remembered much. But it just hitting the coast. Though Yoni was acutely aware it was probably Wally just fumbling with the device.

"What have you been up to?", those were the usual questions one asked at the beginning of every phone conversation, what have you been up to, how's life, before getting into the real meat of the conversation. They were more a sign of politeness than real interest, though Yoni did care for what Wally had to say.

"I've been practicing with my Ralts!", Yoni didn't know if Wally was just that excited or if his voice had broken because he was running out of air, but the little squeak Wally made was adorable. Despite his grumpy outlook at the moment Yoni couldn't help but get a ghost of a smile. "Uncle says I should avoid the Tunnel because it's dusty-", Yoni had to admit, he could see the uncle's point. Even though walking was good for Wally, perhaps a walk to that particular spot was not the best of ideas. But Yoni didn't say anything, as he recognised what Wally was doing as venting.

"I hear the Victory Road is this huge cave system though, and I've got to practise…", Yoni nodded then he realised that Wally couldn't see him so he murmured in agreement. Everyone know that the Victory Road in the Indigo League was a trek through the inside of a mountain. It wasn't a secret! The mountain was visible from Viridian, a silhouette, and though it was nowhere near as high as Mount Silver, and it was technically a different range, Yoni had seen enough pictures of it in magazines, to daydream walking through his own mountains and ending up meeting the Indigo Elite Four.

Heck it was so little of a secret that the mountain itself was the star of its own Pokemon Card. Yoni hadn't been interested in it, the landmarks set was not for him, but he knew it existed.

Hoenn though? Total mystery. Isolated from the rest of the region. Articles on the Elite and the Champion were many - he had thumbed through a few himself, but articles on the road to face them? Nothing, zero, zilch. But Yoni had heard a different theory.

"I heard it was a written exam.", that was the most popular theory on Trainer School. After all, though Yoni hadn't faced them, he knew Roxanne occasionally applied tests, even to those seeking a challenge. And Roxanne had to know how the Victory Road was.

There was a pause. Wally was composing his thoughts, or so Yoni thought.

"That'd be...stupid!", and Wally laughed. A weak thing, though he managed to do without stop for a full 20 seconds. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement Yoni noted.

"So what have you been practising on?"

The answer came quick and decisive.

"Bugs", Yoni was mortified, and he opened and closed his mouth two or three times. Wally must have taken the silence for incredibility because he pressed on. "Next to Verdanturf there's this path, Route 117". There was a pause. "It's a long path filled with flowers, it leads to Mauville eventually. But me and my Ralts have threaded it slowly."

Yoni nodded. Though his mind was elsewhere. Flowers were a rare sight near home. Weeds - there were many. But there wasn't really a real reason to plant flowers as there was to plant berries. Sure they smelled nice and looked even prettier, but few did survive the harsh winters. Some managed to bloom, survivors, with names like dandelions, but Yoni didn't pay much attention to them. Hoenn was, once more completely different. He had passed through a florist south of Rusboro, edging the Woods. It had seemed like an odd spot to set up shop and he had passed through rather quickly, not stopping to smell the roses. He had taken their offer of a watering can shaped like some sort of Pokemon. Something blue and round he had thought? He had paid it so little attention, that, though gardening was in his blood and heritage, he hadn't looked at twice until that moment.

"So the flowers attract bugs...and Bug type Pokemon. Not the nasty kind thankfully!", Wally's sentences were getting longer, and he managed to make his voice sound faster or slower, without stopping. Verdanturf was definitely good for him. "We fight them, me and Ralts, he's already so much stronger!"

It was clear Wally was proud of his accomplishment, and Yoni saw fit to compliment him on it.

"Good job! "

"I could say the same, Dewford, huh? You're already in the South?", Yoni looked outside, though the Pokemon Center wasn't exactly at the beach, he could see see sand and smell the ocean breeze. Even if the window was located towards the back of the building, as he had discovered with the incident.

"How do you know that, now?", the tone was playful, but Yoni truly did wonder. It wasn't like there was someone following him to report back to Wally, was there? He refused to even consider the possibility, it just seemed so ludicrous.

"I can hear the waves." Wally said, no hint of doubt in his voice. Yoni wondered just how exactly that was. He himself couldn't hear it. As if to confirm his suspicons Wally sighed. "Actually, I'm messing with you, I'm sorry. Your Pokenav told me that the call was coming from Dewford."

That was one question answered. Yoni hadn't even considered that the Pokenav might be tracking him, but he was having too far of a good chat to examine the implications. Rather he continued the conversation.

"Nasty Bugs, eh? I've got a story for you!", and Yoni proceeded to tell of his encounter with a wild moth like bug in the Woods. Wally was a good listener, maybe he couldn't interrupt, without getting short of breath, but the fact was, he listened and made the appropriate aahs and oohs.

It was only a cursory glance at the Munna that reminded Yoni why he had called. Prim, if possible looked even more annoyed, like his rambling was causing her a kitty ear ache.

"I've got a question for you...your Ralts can sense emotions, right? I recently got this Pokemon and I think - well it's complicated, I'll have to explain the whole thing."

Yoni told Wally about what had happened, who had given him the pokemon, Wallace's mysterious words, and more. He had no solution to the problem, but perhaps Wally would have. Two heads thought better than one. Plus Yoni repeated the statement in his head, nobody could hate Wally.

The silence prolonged itself, though occasionally Wally murmured something like "hold on" and "let me think"

At last he spoke.

"No guarantees, but I think I've got a way to make a truce…-" Yoni looked at the Munna, out the corner of his eyes, it still hovered, and Prim still held herself close to it protectively. Whatever the idea that Wally had, Yoni was willing to try it!


	24. Challenge Accepted!

He was the first to arrive at the gym for a challenge, dawn barely breaking. None of the regular gym enthusiasts of Dewford were there yet, which gave him a chance to stand up to Brawly by himself. It was easier that way, no eyes on him, no one to observe his match. He was doing it to prove it to himself, and his Pokemon that they could. He wasn't looking for merit, spotlight, or credit. Though it'd be nice to be recognised as a great trainer, he'd leave Wallace (and a dreamy sigh), to the spotlight. He just wanted to do it for himself.

Yoni didn't consider himself a trainer because he knew how to battle. That was simply not the truth, though he had been trained under the eyes of Roxanne, and he had faced and won most of the battles he had battled he was by no means a professional. A bug could knock him down. And that was no exaggeration, and while he had heard of this hot-shot new trainer called Bugsy rising through the ranks - as much as there was to rise near Azalea - he still didn't trust himself to call himself a battler. A trainer suited him better, ever since he had picked up the Pokeball with Ventisca for the first time he had adopted that title.

He didn't train his Pokemon, simply for a battle, no, he treated them as peers, friends. Though some proved more difficult than others to befriend - and Yoni thought grudgingly to Munna who wasn't too eager to show off its battle skills, and Prim, which could be a little pest - he still took their feelings into account. They weren't pets, nor were they mindless mooks he could control,they were colleagues in the journey they had embarked on together. Yoni's chest always burned bright when he had a Pokemon battle, but, thinking about the connection he shared with his Pokemon, he couldn't help but smile.

Which was why the physical exercise Brawly had him do came out so easily. Yoni had earlier thought that it was a tactic to tire him out, making him careless and commit mistakes. But how could he not think it fair? He had to do his part to win the Gym Battle. The weights had required technique, it was nothing like the logs and twigs he had sometimes carried home for warmth. Those he had had help with, his father, carrying most of the weight, not so here. On the upside they were much, much easier to grip, they were designed for that. Yoni thanked his wise decision of resting before coming, though if he were being honest he had tossed and turned and the little he had slept had been interrupted by the the sun rising. He hadn't planned to come out first thing in the light, but it had happened so. Prim had meowled in protest and Ventisca had eyes even more closer than usual. The Munna, now placated hadn't exactly been thrilled either, but it hadn't attacked. Last afternoon had sort of given them a tacit understanding of one another. Yoni took the words Wally had said to heart.

Yoni was sweating. The bath he had taken, nearly silently so as to not wake the Pokemon before the time hadn't done much. He had known he would need to exercise, but he hadn't expected weight lifting. Still none of them had been as heavy as the hopes and dreams he carried. Those of his pokemon.

Brawly was hardly as imposing as Lance, but then Yoni thought that suited Hoenn. He was dressed in a tracksuit, and Yoni had wondered if that was normal wear for a Gym Leader (and gym master) or if he had just caught him early, before he had time to change. Either he had stayed on all night, or he had opened the door not too long ago.

Yoni didn't know which was which, but compared to the big words of Lance, Brawly was similar mostly to Steven, he was soft spoken, and treated Yoni with respect...well mostly, he had called him kid. That despite the fact he couldn't be much older than him himself. He looked 19, or 20? Yoni had always been bad at guessing ages.

"Impressive kid!", That was another thing, Brawly was very handsy. He jittered, he couldn't sit still. While Roxanne had managed to cross her legs and talk for hours, giving classes, and Steven Stone, the champion had only fidgeted with the ring by his hand, Brawly couldn't. It was not like he was doing a full on exercise routine while talking, he wasn't running on a treadmill, or laying to lift weights, but at the same time he pushed his own little weight, he sat on his own gym balls, and he squatted here and there. Not to the extend Yoni thought he could have cheated and not done half the exercise, not that he would ever do such a thing, and Brawly had kept an eye on him. But Brawly seemed to do several different things at once, all related to exercise. One thing was certain, he didn't lack energy!

After nodding, apparently finding Yoni's performance acceptable, he nodded to the back of the Gym. While the treadmills and weights had been pushed to the sides - sort of facing one another, and forming a natural walkway through which to walk

The Gym hadn't been dark, but small lights now illuminated themselves above in the ceiling, illuminating the walkway, it led to an elevation, and Yoni had to blink twice to understand what the battle arena looked like.

Yoni had wondered about that. Though he had never been on Roxanne's gym, he associated her with rock, and dirt. It might have been the little battle arena besides the trainer school - where lines were marked by chalk and sulks on the dirt, but he had thought her to use something very natural. In wild routes, with trainers, of course, they used what was there. Yoni's heart warmed as he remembered his first battles, where he had used grass.

He would have no such opportunity there, for what he was led to was none other than a boxing ring.

Yoni recognised the square shape almost immediately. Though he had never boxed himself, it was a constant back home. Matches broadcasted straight from Goldenrod, or Saffron, he picked up in the fuzzy tv emissions. Though he didn't watch much television Yoni couldn't help himself, whenever a match just so happened to be broadcast he stood there, gaping, for hours. It didn't matter if it was rounds or until knockdown. There was something in the violence that attracted him. Sure it wasn't exactly fighting only when necessary, one of the principles of the premier Johto martial artist, Chuck. But then it wasn't exactly a martial art was it? Yoni had come to associate boxing with money, with the sound of a gong being hit, with sweat and blood flying! He had come to associate it with the cheers of the crowd, and the smoky hazy environment as strong lights lighted up the ring.

There was none of that there. Yoni gulped and held the Pink Pokeball. Boxing was in many ways the human equivalent to Pokemon battling so it made sense to have the match there, however it was also bare. Four sides, some ropes and a floor. Not much else to it. Up until that point Yoni had always used the environment to his advantage, but not there. He wouldn't be able to. It was as artificial as it was man made.

Brawly climbed up to a corner, in a seamless movement. He made it look easy but Yoni had the feeling if he tried it would end with him on the floor. He needed to get up, no doubt about that, if he planned to see the match but he used a safer tactic. It took him nearly two minutes to climb, time during which Brawly inspected each corner, felt the ropes, and paced the ring. It wasn't as bright as Yoni had feared. Just the dingy illuminations from the ceiling. There was also no crowd. Were this Johto a few curious people might gather to watch, hadn't he done the same when Jasmine had battled near him? But Hoenn was different, no matter how approachable the Gym Leaders were, he had been told matches were appointed weeks in advance. It called out to wallets - for trainers had to eat - and rigorous preparation. Not for the first time Yoni wondered if his parly battles would be enough. His chest beat hard and he was plainly aware of the Pokeballs by his pockets.

"Don...don't you have to prepare the exercises for today?", Yoni asked, only half stumbling. Perhaps it was a sign of respect that he threatened to back out, or perhaps he was just getting cold feet, but either way he couldn't help but glance at the front door. Half obscured by darkness, he could barely see it, or the glimpses of sunlight into the warehouse like building. It was grandiose, but natural lighting wasn't something that had been planned, apparently. It didn't help with the smell. Though Brawly smelled clean, and Yoni had passed what he assumed to be shower rooms when he had entered, the smell of sweat still permeated the place. It was a constant, the damp musty smell.

"Nah, don't worry kid", Brawly stood on the other side of the rope, a hand fiddling with something that looked like a remote. He pressed it and, suddenly a sign lighted up on top of them. It was similar to the signs he had seen in the docks, when trying to find his boat, in that scrolling red letters with a message passed. It was a letterbox, more like it and Yoni allowed himself the time to read the message. It read "Gym Match in Progress! Exercise at your own caution". Yoni wondered if the same message was posted outside, he had seen an electronic sign when he had entered. He didn't dare ask, but if that was the case, so much for privacy!

The doors remained open but Yoni didn't worry about that, he had enough on his plate without worrying about an audience. Though a question did come to mind.

"This isn't televised is it?", He hardly thought it would be. Lance, Lance got his matches televised, and he was sure Steven did too. Wallace would probably have snippets shown just because the press couldn't get enough of him. But a small battle? Only the fact the Gym looked like a Boxing ring made him wonder.

Brawly shook his head. "Not televised, but recorded for posterity", he pointed somewhere, Yoni imagined that to a camera. "League standard, that way if you become champion we'll have clips for the press!"

Champion! What a ridiculous thought, Yoni could hardly ever imagine himself in such a position, not when he was shaking just because he was facing his first Gym Leader. Maybe all that sweat didn't come from exercise, but rather nerves. It got him wondering.

Yoni felt the Pokeball with the Munna. He wasn't dumb, he knew using it would give him an advantage, but then he had made a promise. Until the Munna indicated otherwise he wouldn't use it in any battles. And Yoni kept his promises. Rather his hand flew to the pink pokeball. It was lucky that it was easily distinguishable. He hadn't really done his research, in regards to Brawly and his team. He had found a website, ratethegymleader, and had thought to have made progress only to soon realise it rated them on looks, not battle attributes. He had fought the urge to spend more time than necessary on the website, though he had noted Wallace had been high on the list…

So Yoni didn't know what was coming but he had a few ideas of his own. Ventisca, of course, would be his first choice. He cared for the little fella, and he felt that Ventisca trusted him enough to comply, even in the face of a beatdown. They truly understood one another...And yet Prim jumped to mind.

Prim and him didn't really have the same affectionate relationship Yoni shared with Ventisca. It was a different kind of relationship, where they teased one another. Prim had no trouble demonstrating to Yoni that sometimes his orders were stupid, or downright idiotic. Yoni didn't know if Prim would be the best choice, though she had never outright disobeyed him. But Prim was fast, and agile, and when she jumped to attack it was like she was flying. In lieu of a flying pokemon (though Munna did hover), Yoni decided on her.

"Ready Kid?", Brawly said picking a pokeball. There had been this whole ritual where he had asked to see his trainer Id card, and he had noted his lack of badges. Now Yoni wondered if he'd take it easy on him, or if he was somehow mitigating the full impact.

Brawly launched the Pokeball and out the light came a yellow circle. At least that was what Yoni thought at first, before realising it had stumpy little feet - he couldn't actually see his legs - and, appropriate to the place where it was, black hands, like they were gloves. Boxing gloves. His face was as round as his body, and it smiled widely, as if excited to get out. It looked around then homed in on Yoni, who had yet to launch his Pokemon.

"You're going to have to throw in your Pokemon, dude", Brawly said, and Yoni felt stupid, of course. Deciding at last for Prim he threw it in the air.

Yoni had heard people say that cats always land on their feet and such was the case with Prim, she almost somersaulted, as she landed, she looked, with an arrogant smirk, and any pretenses of rest were dropped. It was time for battle.

"Oh, hum, it's probably going to try and punch you. You...hum, scratch and dodge", Yoni felt impotent, only being able to give such stupid advice, but he truly was intimidated. Prim didn't nod or anything, but before Makuhita had time to launch his arm in an attack, Prim had launched herself on his direction.

Ideally, Yoni thought, Prim would hit and bounce back. It reminded him of the battle with Ventisca and a Machop, however things rarely went according to plan and what had worked on a newbie trainer wouldn't work on a Gym Leader.

While Skitty did connect, with a surprisingly soft pang, Yoni heard her meow as she bounced back. She had been in the air, after flexing her legs to maximise the distance, after scratching at the belly, when something had come over her. Yoni knew better than to approach, as that could leave him in trouble, but he still perked his neck trying to see what had hit Prim. It hadn't seemed like a physical hit, it had seemed like something that had flown. It wasn't until he glanced down and caught a few strands of it next to his shoe he realised what had hit Prim. Sand!

The situation was clearly not ideal, Prim's furry body, and more concretely the fact she had a bang that covered most of her eyes had protected her somewhat, however the sand stuck to the fur and any attempts at dislodging it would push it into her eyes. The Skitty had landed and rolled, more like a Houndour than a Skitty. But it still stuck, not dislodging.

"Prim! To my side of the field", Yoni yelled out. Prim was clearly busy rolling, and she paid no attention to the battle at hand - Makuhita still held droplets of sand in his hands, where had he taken them from? But that wasn't to last, and then, maybe hitting with sand would be an option, it would only hurt more!

Makuhita seemed to grow before Yoni's very eyes, as he flexed and clenched and pushed himself up. It was bulking up, that was clearly no good for Prim. Whatever damage she had caused wasn't very obvious as she hadn't left a mark. Though she had scratched it was as if she had tickled Makuhita with a feather.

Prim skipped next to him, darting from a roll to a small jump. As if waiting for that Makuhita literally threw all his weight, which he had pushed into a compact unit against Skitty. Skitty was fast, but there was no chance that he would miss, Yoni didn't know if the term shoulder slam applied, given the Pokemon had no shoulders, but Skitty, which was already on the air, got sent flying in his direction.

"Oh", Skitty stopped just shy of him, and he was quick to examine her. He couldn't touch her, not really, as that was against the rules, but he could still see if she was up to it. Yoni felt stupid for not stocking up on items, what had he been thinking? So far he was being curb stomped.

Skitty looked at him, though she tried to appear scornful, the effect was mitigated by the fur on her head being covered by sand. The message was clear " _Do Something"_ _._

Yoni tried to think, it wasn't as if Makuhita was particularly quick, though it had managed to hit Prim. Perhaps that was Brawly's strategy? Distract the Pokemon with sand, and then use that distraction to hit it? Where was Skitty's foresight when he needed it?

Then again, two could play that game. Prim was clearly weakened, and dizzy, both from the hit and from the sand, but what if he used that to his advantage? It wouldn't be as easy as if it were Ventisca, Prim's pride wouldn't allow her to back down, but then -

Makuhita was circling the area around them, waiting for Prim to move, she was up, though it had taken more than the 10 seconds she would have had in a Boxing match, but she awaited instructions.

Yoni tried playing to his strengths. What had he seen Prim do? What could he, himself do? He mentally analysed everything that he knew about Prim, she was playful, scornful, had a pride that went on for miles...she didn't back down even if it costed her. Those were good qualities to have. She definitely had a fighting spirit. She was fast and she could direct her trajectory through the air, and he had once seen her land on a tiny ledge. How could he apply that?

Then it came to him, it came to him on a whim, and once he thought it he couldn't help himself it was so obvious. Hadn't he seen fighters backed up against the ropes so many a time? Hadn't that situation seemed hopeless? But then Skitty wasn't human, she could quickly traverse in between them.

He had to be careful. No doubt his tactic had been tried ad infinitum, he doubted he was original in his thought process. But then what better Pokemon to land in between the ropes? He quickly passed down the instructions.

The Skitty was quick to act. Though she didn't initially jump for the ropes, she steadily approached them. There was some margin of maneuver. Makuhita didn't try to launch himself at her again, rather, he kept her at bay with a succession of quick punches. Brawly must have though him to be trying to attack, but that wasn't his Skitty did weak jabs, jumping in the general direction of Makuhita she never did get close enough to harm him, which was fine, as that allowed her to dodge the punches. She twisted her entire body, in a manner Yoni had only seen once, when she had fallen and had to readjust herself to land on her feet. Left, right, she rolled and she weaved. And though Makuhita kept his ground, never backing, slowly, ever so slowly she approached the ropes.

That was when Yoni yelled, and Skitty acted. They hadn't planned a sign, but somehow she knew that to meant she should go on the offensive. She jumped, not at him, but sideways, a diagonal thrust that made her land on top of the ropes. She threaded the thin line with accuracy and grace and though the rope wobbled, she was steady in her steps.

"Clever", brawly commented, while at the same time indicating to Makuhita to turn so it could face Prim. "But it's not going to work".

Yoni had followed through with the first phase of his plan, but now he needed to finish it. Though Prim was theoretically out of reach, that didn't mean anything if she couldn't hit back. The Makuhita came up to close to his stomach, while Prim only came out to his knees, but, sometimes there were advantages to being small.

The next few words were ushered quickly and for a moment Yoni feared Skitty might not get them. They had trained, somewhat and sometimes, but they hadn't tried this particular tactic, however if there was something Prim was it was astute, and she jumped.

It was a low jump, and Makuhita moved in to intercept her. An arm pulled back and moving so fast that it threatened to cause a whoosh in the air. Prim had underpowered her jump, and, just as planned,she was a stumble to the Makuhita which, with all his momentum pushed in his arm, he was powerless to stop Skitty tripping him.

Yoni had used a similar tactic twice before, and both times it had worked, but he had been uncertain up until that moment that it would work on Brawly. In order to work he had to have hoped Brawly thought Prim would use her added height to attack the head. It was feasible, she was at a height advantage.

However Makuhita's legs were so stumpy, barely imperceptible that though he had tangled himself on the ropes, he hadn't fallen. Recovering his position wouldn't take him long at all, and the two tailed Kitten had to act fast.

It held what could only be described as a smile of malice, as it pushed her claws out her paws. The Makuhita had, on virtue of having punched the air above her, entangled himself with his back facing her. She held no reserves, she jumped on his back, further pushing him and gaining a few extra seconds and then she did something truly nefarious. She held two paws, each on the side of his head and she slapped him. Twice. At first Yoni thought them to not be as effective as the claws she had pushed out, but then he realised she had used the claws, for thin little scratches were around the back and sides of his face.

Makuhita righted himself and Skitty rolled - both her and Yoni were aware that they couldn't use the same tactic again. But then they didn't need to, the playing field was now even.

"Yup, really clever, man!", it was the first time Brawly had referred to him as more than a kid, and Yoni didn't fail to notice. "But you're going down"

Makuhita pushed himself against the ropes, so that Prim had no way to reach his back, any attempts to use the ropes would be easily intercepted. Yoni tried to think, there had to be something he could do.

Prim for her part had started goading the Makuhita, to no avail. Things were tense and they threatened to last for a long while, after all, Brawly had two more Pokemon and his Makuhita was still standing.

Yoni glanced back at the Pokeball where the Munna was. This battle could have been so easy. And yet, he had promised not to use it in any battles, and so he was forced to use what he had. In many ways it was preferable, Yoni had traveled with Prim and Ventisca, and he knew of their attitudes and attacks, their quirks and needs. He had no such confidence with the Munna.

And though a battle was no time for an introspective look at his relation with his Pokemon he was reminded of the previous afternoon, where he had gotten on his knees, and calmly told the Munna he wouldn't use it for fights until they were ready. At Wally's suggestion.

Wally - Thinking about the boy made Yoni smile. Didn't he have only one Pokemon? Wasn't he trying to get stronger? Hadn't Yoni promised they'd meet? Sure it ultimately didn't depend on the Gym Battle. Dewford was a dot in the South, and he needed to head to Slateport if he was to continue to near Wally. That assuming he wouldn't have left by then. A roundabout trip to reach him when he had been barely a wall away.

But Yoni wanted to prove to himself that he could win the badge. It was what had made him decide to fight. Wally had urged him, he had been enthusiastic for Yoni and told him he too would try and win a badge. Probably Mauville he had said.

They had vowed to compare badges when they meet. And that thought gave Yoni the strength to continue. Prim was still wagging her tails from side to side, waiting for instructions. There must be something-

Makuhita didn't give him time to think of anything. Yoni couldn't blame him as he supposed in his thoughts about Brawly he had let the battle fall in a lull, still when the Makuhita came charging he could only yell out for Prim to dodge.

She quickly moved, not before sparing him a look that said "really?" as she dodged. It wasn't as smooth a movement as the previous dodges and jumps and she was hit. Yoni could hear her protests as she was pushed along the move.

Luckily the ropes were there to hold her, as the added momentum made her land not on top of them, but amidst them. She was just tall enough to get stuck in between them, tangled. Her soft belly was exposed and, though Yoni shouted at her to untangle herself, she seemed utterly stuck.

If he could only help her, Yoni had experience untangling wires and other messes, but alas he could not. His instructions meant little to a Pokemon with no opposible thumbs, and Skitty's claws, while sharp, weren't going to cut through the thick rope, though they might fray it.

At that precise moment, Skitty looked at him, with what appeared to be a silent request in her eyes, and Yoni could do nothing to help. It let him feeling powerless, it let him feel terrible. And, it was then that Prim opened her mouth and let out a cry.

It was a cry of pure unaltered emotion, and up until that moment, Yoni suddenly realised, Prim had never sung to him. And while Yoni associated singing with lullabies, with Jigglypuffs and sleeping, he would never be able to sleep to this lullaby. For it was too emotional, too powerful and too beautiful for that. While Prim usually meowed at him, this was something completely different. This was a cry for lost battles, and a cry for the trust she had put in Yoni. It reminded Yoni of home, not of Hoenn, which was filled with trumpets and so much water, but of the cold weather, and the recorder he had played. Why hadn't he packed that with him?

Even Makuhita and Brawly hesitated. Makuhita had pushed an arm backwards as if ready to pounce and finish it, but now, slowly he seemed to push it back down. Brawly too had an open mouth, and when Yoni looked closer he realised Brawly sat still. Not fidgeting, not pushing weights around, just listening.

And yet it seemed to hurt Makuhita too. Yoni didn't know how such a beautiful song could do such a thing, for it wasn't badly sung. Perhaps it spoke to the emotional issues every human had, and, perhaps Pokemon too? Yoni didn't know.

What Yoni did know was, with everyone so focused on the song, the situation hadn't changed. The Skitty couldn't sing forever, As emotional as Prim was being, it had to stop eventually.

And indeed it did. Brawly seemed to realise he had done nothing to finish the battle and even the Makuhita seemed confused, a fist still half raised. Brawly shook his head as if to clear the song from his head. Yoni had the feeling he wouldn't be able to do it quite that easily. It was haunting.

"D..disarming Cry", Brawly said, as if helping name what Skitty had used, would help him forget it. "You have many tricks up your sleeve, don't you?"

Yoni shook his head from side to side. He had no idea that Prim could sing so well, or use it as an attack. A verbalization of her feelings. Now that was powerful. "I had no idea she could do that"

Brawly smiled. "They surprise you everyday, don't they? Pokemon", then he shrugged and pointed his finger dramatically. "Makuhita finish this"

It seemed that the Makuhita had been awaiting the order as it pushed itself straight forward, Yoni couldn't see his stubby little legs, for they looked only like a blur. They said Arcanine and his Extremespeed were the fastest thing alive, but this was still impressive. The attack hit so fast nobody had time to realise the intended victim, Prim, wasn't there.

Yoni gasped in disbelief, for the Skitty was gone. What had happened? Where had she gone? It took only a moment for Yoni to realise that while he had been busy staring at Brawly, and while Brawly and the Makuhita had been trying to hold back their emotions, Prim must have gotten free. Yoni didn't know if getting out of the ring would be an automatic disqualification, he hoped not, but he couldn't be sure. Either way, from his position he couldn't see Prim anywhere.

All three of them, Pokemon and human scoured the ring to see if Prim was anywhere to be found. Yoni even looked backwards, maybe Prim had sneaked in behind him?

He didn't find her, and he couldn't help the worry that crept into his voice as he called her.

"Prim?", he was about to add a _where are you_ when he caught a glimpse of light in the air. It had come from somewhere up to his left, and for a moment Yoni had the distinct feeling that, much like the Digglet that popped holes in the crops (or at least he had heard they did, Digglets didn't like the cold Johto weather) the prim had burrowed from the ground. Had she dug her way in? But he dismissed the possibility for there wasn't a hole in the tarp.

Wherever she came from, the blink of light quickly took her form. Yoni felt drops of sand fall near him as she rolled and attacked. The Makuhita wasn't prepared, from out into the air Prim threw herself and landed on top of his head.

Brawly shouted orders, and Yoni shouted orders, but Yoni didn't think either of them had heard, as the Makuhita tried dislodging prim from the top of his head, and Prim held on, not for dear life, but for victory. Prim opened her mouth and Yoni shut his.

It was a trick as old as time, but Prim got the Makuhita to hit himself. Yoni didn't think she had the ability to make him confused, not even by swinging her tail in front of his eyes. In fact he thought that only seemed to obstruct his vision.

But when Makuhita started hitting his head, in an attempt to dislodge Prim, he couldn't help but smile. Prim's entire body was up in his shoulders and head, and she was quick to dodge the blows, the blows that came on coming.

Brawly shouted at the Makuhita to stop, but Yoni didn't think the Makuhita heard, or if it did it paid it no mind. The one time his Pokemon had climbed atop him he had felt a heavy weight, he didn't doubt it was uncomfortable.

And then with a slap to the face and another one to the shoulders it was over. Prim had managed to push the Makuhita into defeat. Yoni awaited the ok to approach the middle of the ring, and though he didn't get it, Brawly got there first, which Yoni took as a sign he could go. He approached the Skitty which had a satisfied smug look upon her face.

"You did well", he said, and Prim looked at him, as if she didn't doubt that. Yoni thought to ask about the feelings expressed in the song, about what it meant, but thought better of it. Brawly was already getting to his feet, and pushing his pokemon to near a mobile healing machine that had cleverly been integrated in the electronic sign system.

While Yoni waited, Makuhita sure didn't look light, he got down on his knees and tried to thread through her bang, removing the sand. He didn't have a brush in hand, not one he could take from his backpack, but he did his best. She meowed softly, and he took the time to rub behind her ears. He normally wouldn't have dared, as she'd react negatively, but she looked to be in a happy mood, victory in hand.

"Cute", Brawly commented. Yoni hadn't even noticed he had gotten back. "But it's not over yet. Please move your Skitty, my Machop will chop you into oblivion!"

Prim reluctantly moved, and Yoni smiled. It wouldn't do to be cocky, he had won the first battle more due to Prim's innovation and surprises than his skills. But he had fought Machops before.

He felt he was ready. Gently he pushed a hand onto Ventisca's Pokeball.


	25. Ready Made Plans

Yoni couldn't help but feel an extreme rush of warmth encompassing his chest. Though His victory had come more through the kitty he called Prim and her drive than his own skills, but he still allowed himself the smile that came to his face. Prim had done it, she had come, she had fought, she had taken the victory, how could he not be proud of her? Through her meowing and her annoyed glances, Yoni could tell that she was tired and mad. Not that Yoni thought that to be much of a surprise, after all, when had he seen her complacent and collaborative?

Yoni shook his head, feeling guilty for thinking mean things about Prim. To do so at this point seemed cruel and ungrateful of him, an especially bad time to let himself be assaulted by such thoughts, but the truth was he'd have probably felt guilty whatever the circumstances of that errant thought. Yoni liked to think the best of people and Pokemon, and though sometimes he failed it was something he still aspired to do.

Though he didn't vocalise his thoughts he thought them to be obvious by the way he stood and half gestured. Though he managed to contain himself, aware that Prim wouldn't enjoy the display of affection, he still smiled. A hand over Ventisca's Pokeball, Yoni half wondered whether it was such a good idea to bring out his partner and friend. It wasn't that he doubted Ventisca's abilities, or that he thought him incapable of battling, but rather, it was a sense of doubt that even if he could barely explain, still marked presence in the back of his mind.

Yoni noticed for the first time that Brawly seemed restless. Though Brawly had always been full of energy and couldn't sit still Yoni thought him to look ready to try and finish things. Ready to rush the preparation period along, start the battle as soon as possible. Was it just Brawly's endless need to keep moving, or was it something else? Was Yoni right in assuming that his victory had brought an edge to Brawly? Yoni would like to think so, but he knew it to be far more likely that he had gotten lost in his own mind again, and was giving a poor show.

That thought propelled Yoni's arm forward in a dramatic gesture that was not unlike Lance's wild and exaggerated movements he had within his stage persona. Yoni actually felt sort of embarrassed by what he was doing, however he couldn't stop what he had already done, and though it wasn't televised, only recorded for posterity, there was no need to be boring, was there?

"I'm sorry to approach you like this.", Yoni said, arm still stretched, finger rudely pointed. Where had he gotten the nerve to do that? "But we'll see who chops who!"

Despite the way he tried to proclaim the words with confidence, Yoni still thought them to sound hollow to his ears. He didn't have that kind of arrogance, did he? And what exactly had he accomplished to so openly be able to claim that Brawly, an achieved trainer with a job with the League, would lose?

Well, besides the vow of trust the champion, and then Wallace had apparently put on him. He couldn't exactly call that small berries, even if he hadn't won much yet. Yoni didn't know what had gotten into him, and he half hoped Brawly wouldn't reply to his challenge. A challenge that hadn't been unspoken. Yoni had really declared his intentions to win, and the meek and relaxed demeanor he would normally have would be of no use now.

"Yes, well, you'll have to throw your Pokemon onto the ring first, won't you, man?", again Yoni couldn't help but notice the use of man by Brawly, and that made him feel good, despite the fact Brawly's words pointed out a serious flaw in his planning. So much for being ready...Hadn't he claimed to be ready like 10 minutes ago? Though not that much time could have passed, Yoni honestly felt like it was an eternity. He found himself hoping that if the footage was ever used for something, League video Editors arrived to it first. He could hardly have the camera mistyque Wallace did, could he?

Ventisca was the obvious choice, and in fact it was one he had already done. Why the hesitation? Why the doubt? Yoni glanced at Prim, who lay resting, and she was throwing him the stink eye as usual. Not something new, he knew, but still, he felt silly.

"Alright! I pick you, Ventisca!"

Yoni didn't know whether or not Brawly spoke the foreign language where he had gotten the name of Ventisca from. He himself did not speak it and even if he had the name, _Blizzard_ could represent a hundred and one different Pokemon. He hoped to have the element of surprise on his side. At least he knew what he was fighting.

He was stalling. He couldn't deny that even as Ventisca materialised. The small Pokemon took form and faced the opponent, or so Yoni assumed as, once more, he couldn't see the Swinub's eyes. Ventisca sniffed around, as if awaiting orders and Yoni couldn't help but wonder how the battle would turn out. Many of the advantages he had once had weren't present and he could barely use his environment in this situation.

He guessed he had to rely on Ventisca strength. Yoni's still aching belly, from where Ventisca hit him regularly, was proof enough that the Ventisca had plenty, even if he tended to contain it.

Yoni bit his lip, his teeth catching the bottom one as he wondered just what to do. He felt feverish, clammy and hot. The same fire and drive that always took over him when he battled were making him uncomfortable. Much like Brawly he was restless, impatient, willing to risk it all. Who had time for plans? Yoni was aware that he should proceed with more than just blind luck, at least formulate a strategy of some kind, but Yoni couldn't help himself. His desire to just get things going threatened to take over.

"You know what to do!", It was supposed to be a statement of fact. A confident cry based on all the training (a week or so walking together) they had done. Ventisca, the little Swinub was supposed to just take over and attack. Roll and swerve and dodge and counter, and all that fancy stuff Yoni had vaguely read about in the books Roxanne had given him. Not quite his cup of tea, he much preferred Pokemon Cards and its colorful images but that wasn't something he was willing to admit.

Ventisca seemed to turn around for half a second before running into the boxing ring. Yoni quite thought it helpful that he had materialised the Swinub already on top because he didn't think the small ice type would have been able to climb on top of the ring.

As he was already on the ring though he simply pushed forward, willing and ready to tackle the Machop Brawly had pushed to the front. Presumably, while Yoni had been thinking to his buttons Brawly had given him their winning strategy, as Brawly was more interested in rolling a headband, the kind tennists wore, over his wrist, than give his Machop any sort of instructions.

That, or they had trained to such a degree, a much more extensive one than the walks and talks Yoni had had, and he trusted his Pokemon, either one, though with how things appeared to be going, Yoni had a suspicion of which one was the correct one.

Ventisca moved for the attack with a determination that was most unusual for the Pokemon when berries weren't involved. Though Yoni had seen him move fast in the past, never had he seen him so willing to step into battle.

Yoni thought that maybe that wasn't saying much given how few battles he and Ventisca had been involved in together, but it was still something impressive. He wondered if his determination to win, his fiery drive and his need for victory had somehow been something that had affected Ventisca. He did not know if ice types were particularly perceptive, but then he knew of some Pokemon who were. Hadn't he discussed that exact same thing with Wally?

But thinking about Wally could prove distracting, and a distraction was not something he needed at that moment. While he had given his orders, in the vaguest sense, and he hoped that they'd work, paying attention to the boxing ring where the match was happening was probably a good idea. After all, Pokemon battles were quick to change, and smarts were something he had to keep in the forefront of his mind. The tip of his tongue ready to shout commands, an ace up his sleeve.

Even despite the limited set of orders he had given he hoped that Ventisca would end up displaying the same victory he had had in his first fight against a Machop. Though it had come to trickery Yoni truly believed Ventisca to have gotten stronger, and he couldn't help but hope.

All of Ventisca's determination seemed to evaporate as soon as he got near the Machop. Yoni watched in disbelief as the quick and decisive steps forward that Ventisca had been making, a straight beeline towards the other Pokemon, gave way to scurrying and sniffing the ground.

Both Brawly and Yoni stared, dumbfounded. The Machop didn't even attack, either, as the move was so unexpected neither of them knew exactly what to say. Brawly removed the focus from the headband he was still spinning and glanced at Yoni. For the first time he seemed to ponder his actions, actually freezing in place.

"You and your 'mon know this is a battle right, you must, well, fight?", all that energy and eagerness to show off that had characterized Brawly were now gone as he looked uncertain. Ventisca just seemed to be totally unaware of the situation where he had been placed.

Yoni wondered if this was part of the Swinub's tactic, some attempt at deceit or if his orders really held no meaning attached to them, but before he could wonder further the Machop decided that enough was enough and moved to attack.

The jab at the Ventisca was sudden, brutal, and it just so happened to have the aim a little bit off as the Ventisca had turned its body so the attack failed. Yoni did not know whether it was some kind of supernatural foresight or if Machop had charged up his attack so much he had telegraphed it, either way he was glad the attack had missed.

Yoni heard Brawly take a sharp intake of breath as he fought the urge to cheer. It seemed Ventisca hadn't been quite as lost as he had first appeared. The ice type was not particularly fast, but maybe, with enough forewarning of attacks to come he could dodge them.

"Yeah", Yoni commented. And though he did not intend it to come out as mocking, the dry tone of his voice, as he with a shrug of his own to rival Brawly's constant ones carried with it the risk of a lack of seriousness. "I think he knows that."

Though Yoni had narrowed his gaze, focusing on Brawly so as to reply to his query the battle hadn't yet stopped. Yoni could vaguely feel the vibrations of the rope as the Machop kicked and punched in an attempt to hit Ventisca. Yoni could almost have sworn he could hear the air hiss however he hadn't heard the sound of Ventisca being hit.

Even if his ears were paying attention to what was happening and forming conjectures Yoni thought it wise to actually look at what was happening. Ît seemed unlikely that Ventisca had been hit, not when all he could hear was the soft sniffles of his nose, and the lapping of his tongue, but then it seemed even more unlikely that he had attacked.

A slow, steady beat was building in Yoni's ears. A beat he recognised for what it was; battle thirst. He craved the clash and desired the confrontation, he was rapidly approaching a point where he actively had to bit down not to cry for action. Were he not fighting the urge to yell, he would wonder if that made him a bad person...ready to stand and participate in a sport where violence was common. But Yoni was not in such a state and instead he sucked his lips, as if he were not pleased, though with how fast his heart beat, he certainly was.

His eyes were glued to Ventisca, who rolled and dodged, and managed to make it luck like a fluke every time. Yoni did not think it to be luck, but that was because he knew Ventisca, to others it would really look that way.

He felt as if a theme personalised to his persona and tastes was playing as he observed the battle and he wondered, did Ventisca hear it too? The music sped up and slowed, and Yoni followed along, as it synched with Ventisca's moves.

It wasn't really music. It was something he was mentally humming to make it more exciting. To make it like he was at an all important fight. Which, he figured, he sort of was. Yoni hadn't personally ever seen it, as Jasmine hadn't played music on that Gym battle he had been privy to, but he knew some more eccentric personalities in the Indigo League, and that group meant and included Lance, played them at their every match, even televised ones.

That had been an issue that had let ink run, or whatever the expression was. Yoni didn't totally feel fit to sit down and examine the dangers of copyright claims and disputes amidst inappropriate broadcasting rights and personal licenses and all that legal jargon. He had heard about it - as everyone in Kanto and Johto had, but he had gone out and played with his Pokemon Cards, as those interested him more.

He had played with them a lot, somehow now that he had his own Pokemon, in fact more than one, he didn't think he'd quite see so much of their appeal so soon…

Yoni's head castles, train thoughts that threatened to take him away despite the intensity at which his blood boiled, was interrupted by a loud cry. Yoni immediately figured out what had happened; Ventisca had been hit.

It wasn't the begging whimpers Ventisca used to ask for more berries, and which, though he hadn't owned him for years, Yoni had heard hundreds of times. It wasn't even the quiet oomph of impact.

It was a sound that snapped Yoni out of all his fantasies. Out of his far fetched dreams. Hadn't he abandoned the dream of being a champion? Hadn't he always claimed that he wasn't even thinking of doing the Gym route?

Sure Wallace had sort of offered gentle guidance, and an even more ego boost, though his words were pleasing to the eye, Yoni might have lost them amidst the gawking which he refused to admit to doing. Wally too had that dream, and if Yoni were honest he had found himself caught up in the adrenaline of it all.

It was hard to think when such a big part of his body had succumbed to the beat, the waves of raw desire for mayhem coming close to overwhelming him, but Ventisca's loud complaint had offered him some temporary respite.

Ventisca had tried rolling, but the Machop had grown wise to his moves. He had sort of trapped him, circling him quickly so that he didn't have a chance to escape- It was a nice tactic, but it left him with a problem, after that first there was no way for him to hit without giving the Swinub the chance to escape.

Everything was at a stand still, and no one but the Pokemon moved. Brawly awaited his response, he seemed to be allowing him to dictate the rhythm of the battle.

Yoni needed to think. He needed a better plan than relying on what he hoped Ventisca had picked. He needed to shout orders, to command Ventisca into a resounding victory. He needed time.

Yet time was something he did not have. His emotions were quickly giving way to a headache which only accentuated the problem, but he couldn't freeze. He could not let his friend get hurt.

Such a realisation seemed to lighten his load. Though Yoni would think that realising the seriousness of the situation would make him quiver, it did not. Ventisca was counting on him, as he had counted on Ventisca, as he had counted on Prim. They had gotten him out of Petalburg Woods well, minor pounding of the head aside. They had stood there and cared for him, and he would stand there for them.

That wasn't a big revelation for Yoni. He knew of course that his Pokemon did care for him, much as Prim wouldn't make it apparent, but still. Yoni felt a burst of something. He couldn't identify it, confidence perhaps? Self assurance? A manifestation of what his Pokemon felt for him? Yoni did not think that Swinub had the same ability as Ralts to communicate telepathically but he would not deny the possibility.

Yoni allowed himself four breathes of the wild variety. He allowed them to clear his head. Ventisca was still being circled, but there was a little discrepancy between his turning speed and the Machop's strafing, so Yoni could see the Swinub

He locked eyes with him. Or at least he thought he did, he couldn't see his eyes, and then nodding he gave an order.

It was time to turn this around.

 **(...)**

Yoni couldn't help but think that the Gym Leaders he had known so far in Hoenn were peculiar. Though he knew that he really shouldn't judge, seeing as the Indigo Plateau had the always flamboyant Lance ready to throw shade and challenge anyone who even dared cross his look. Yoni didn't blame him, the battle having finished, he found himself shaking. His heart beat fast and we wanted to let out a yell to the skies.

Yoni could very easily see how this feeling could become addictive, how trainers would chase the, there was no other word for it, intense pleasure that a victory could bring. Yoni hadn't just won, no, he had won without losing any of his Pokemon. While the web pages he had looked on indicated Brawly had other Pokemon, including a Meditite, Brawly had declared his victory. Yoni wondered if the fact he had no badges was the reason he hadn't been privy to a match with that particular Pokemon, but he thought it best not to bring it up. Same as he didn't choose to bring up his suspicions about Roxanne being a Rocket, sure it was something he _probably_ should speak up about, but he didn't think he'd be believed.

Shaking his head at the fact, he couldn't help but take the offered drink from Brawly's hand. As an athlete of course Brawly would know and care about keeping hydrated. Yoni had the feeling Brawly was a health nut freak. Losing seemed to have sapped some of the energy from Brawly as he simply extended his arm with the drink, not throwing it between hands, or shaking it up and down. Of course, there was every possibility it was one of those sportsy drinks with bubbles that Yoni had seen advertised, but never taken, so that could be why.

That was, at least, what Yoni thought at first. As he took the drink to his lips, not even a trace of paranoid thoughts in his mind, and took a sip. The first drop seemed oddly familiar and the second only confirmed what it was. Yoni's thirst, which he hadn't even realised was there at first, was quickly quenched. There was something to be said about drinking slowing to preserve the enjoyment of the drink he enjoyed so much, but Yoni wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

Brawly had handed him Moo Moo milk and Yoni couldn't help but gulp it all down. He wondered if Brawly had known and if so, how. Had Roxanne learned of it and informed Brawly? Had it been a coincidence? He knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he had to satisfy his curiosity.

"H...how did you know I liked this drink? Did someone tell you?"

Brawly sipped his own container of milk, which seemed kind of silly to Yoni. Treating Moo Moo milk like it was aged wine, and slowly taking sips rather than doing the best to speed drink it. It also showed Yoni that Brawly had some self control. Something that should have been obvious, given his elevated position, but that Yoni hadn't really associated with Brawly. First impressions had fooled him.

"It's great that you love it, man!", the use of man wasn't even questioned, after all, he had won, so the moniker applied more than ever. "But take it slow! After an intense workout routine going at it fast will only make you sick!", Brawly exemplified, by slowly drinking some more milk.

Yoni realised that Brawly was right and pledged to slow down his intake, he actually went to measure his gulps only to find that he had drunk all of the milk he had been handed. A reddish tint came to Yoni's neck and cheeks. So much for calm and collected!

Brawly shrugged as he too, finished the drink. "It's fine man, not a rule or anything. Just something to keep in mind.", he threw his container in a perfect arch straight into a bin a few meters away. Yoni couldn't help but think that had been a seriously impressive display, was Brawly multi talented like that? Did he do all kinds of sports and physical activities? Knowing Brawly as Yoni knew, which wasn't much seeing as they had been around each other for no more than a few hours, it seemed likely. Then again Yoni didn't like to judge.

"That was good!", Yoni said. He did not know if Brawly had done it out of habit, as a way to practice, or if he expected a compliment on his accurate aim but either way Yoni thought it appropriate to comment. His heart still beat heavy with emotion but the blood wasn't pumping quite as hard as before, and his urge to yell was now less of a need and more of a possibility that seemed to be quickly diminishing in importance. Yoni almost felt like his old self.

"Thanks man, almost as good as your skills in battle!", If Yoni's cheeks hadn't still had a reddish tint from the earlier comment, then he'd for sure blush. As it stood Yoni couldn't help but try to downplay it.

"No, I mean it dude, you might not think so, but that was a great show! I was impressed!"

Yoni wanted to push his hand into his pockets. He wanted to hide away inside his jacket, tucking himself and hiding from the compliments. It wasn't that they felt great. It was that they didn't feel earned. Really, as Yoni put it, he wasn't exactly a tactical genius, something that Brawly commented on.

"Yeah, I got to admit that when your Swinub didn't attack I was wondering how much you had trained it, but then -"

Brawly seemed intent on providing a running commentary to the match he had just participated in and that slowly drew Yoni out of his shell. It was interesting to hear what Brawly had thought and felt during some of the moments of their battle. As a newbie trainer, Yoni really thought he could learn from him.

Yoni's listening session was interrupted as Brawly shifted weight on his legs and rubbed his arms eager to restart exercising. Realising that he might be keeping Brawly, though he was the one that had started the commentary Yoni pushed to move.

Both him and Brawly moved, as they gathered their stuff, and took care of their Pokemon. The moment between the two of them, where they drank their milk together and compliment one another had passed but that did not mean they didn't share idle chatter. His mind now free Yoni thought if it would look bad if he requested a few Moo Moo Milk drops to drink on his trip and he decided not to ask.

Yoni's aggressive and outspoken personality seemed to drain out of him as soon as the battle ended. Yoni was glad for it. While it had proven useful in battle, it was something he personally didn't identify himself with. Where had the yelling come from? Where had the wild and affected gestures? Worse, where had the smirks? That was so not him, it was a _Lancefied_ version of him, and Yoni did not approve.

Yoni could feel the nibs and swipes of Ventisca's tongue and mouth and he silently pledged to feed him as many berries as he desired. Prim too deserved a treat, he thought as he stared at her pokeball.

Something pressed against his hips and he thought guiltily about the other Pokemon, the one he hadn't used. The one he had not released at all to even watch the fight. He needed to find a way to deal with it better.

Some things the mobile healing unit did not treat and exhaustion was one of them. Yoni himself felt tired, he could barely imagine how Prim and Ventisca felt! He swore to let them rest as much as possible, another one of his silent promises. He did need to find a ride too, anyhow.

As Ventisca did a short hop to the machine, and Prim waited her turn, meowling as if she didn't care, Yoni thought to ask the question on his mind.

"So, what now? Do I get a stamp? A badge?"

Brawly, who was glancing at the door replied, as if distracted.

"Oh yeah, Yoni", that was the first time he used his name with such respect, though he had to have known it as he had showed his trainer card. "I get to go and shower, you can go home or wherever you're staying if you want to, or you can do it here, even if I don't have many clothes…"

"I'll wait, thanks."; Yoni knew that the gym had locker rooms,. It was a gymnasium, but that did not mean he was willing and ready to jump into one!"

"Yeah, probably for the best. I think wearing Devon and Trainer School branded clothing is probably part of your sponsorship", Yoni let out a "oh" as he had forgotten he was essentially a walking advertisement. To his gasp, Brawly let out a loud clap to gather his attention. "Steven might have mentioned you might be coming. On the low, no pressure"

Though Yoni was almost sure, to a point where he thought he knew that was not the intent, Brawly's words did little to dispel his concerns.

"Don't worry, Yoni, I have just the thing to take your mind off things. Why don't I start the formalities? Why don't I hand you...your badge?", Brawly shrugged in that sort of way that indicated that wasn't such a big deal yet his smile was inviting. At least for a few minutes Yoni would get to forget his worries, Yoni literally jumped at the chance, Causing Ventisca to pop a questioning nose out at the noise.

"... After your Pokemon are healed of course, didn't mean to imply otherwise". And, indeed, Yoni hadn't either.

Defeatism and doubt could come later, it was time for celebration.

 **Author's notes: I am very sorry for the delay. I will try so that it doesn't happen again. The adventure continues...**


	26. Aftermath Call

Yoni touched the badge at his pocket for what felt like the millionth time. His fingers roamed around it feeling its texture and shape, assessing every detail of its form through the use of touch. What could he possibly say except that he had never dreamed of owning one? That if he didn't keep touching it would become less and less real?

As he walked Yoni did not care about how tired he was, or even how bureaucracy, ever so slow, had made it so he had lost most of the afternoon to the process. As Yoni stepped through the sand, feeling so happy he could almost hop he did not care about it.

The late afternoon sun felt hot, and it made him sweat, but Yoni did not mind it. His smell was barely offensive compared to the enormous amount of regulars at Brawly's Gym and their training. Awaiting the forms to be treated, Brawly having stepped of shortly after handing the badge to do some personal training, exercising kind, he had been left to his own devices. Yoni had kept himself busy, he had chatted with the person handling his form, who had called him _Johto rustic_ , something he had chosen to take as a compliment, and he had watched the people exercise. Yoni had watched in fascination as people paid to tire themselves out. Punching, kicking, running and cycling, Yoni could in his candid interest ignore the smell.

Back in Johto no one would have done so! After all, though Yoni wouldn't dare call it laziness, out of such hard work came an appreciation for rest He had never experienced it himself, as he did not work, but his father had often said that the moment he dropped his tools, arrived home and sat at his favorite recliner, a recliner that had followed them all the way from Johto to Hoenn… That was heavenly. Yoni couldn't relate, but he did wonder if that dive into his duvet and bed after a long day of exploring, the smell of home, was similar.

The walk was not a long one, and he did not think it was particularly demanding, but still, he walked with his head held high. Though he didn't seek fame, and he thought it very unlikely to be something that he would gain, or claim, he still foresaw the possibility of being recognised. While the handing of the badge and the casual shake of hands, which Brawly had morphed into a fist bump, had been mostly private, an after-effect of the process taking so long to be finalised was that his photograph was taken with lots of people present. He could still see the one or two flashes, hear the polite and not at all enthusiastic claps.

Yoni understood. Dewford was a town. A small town, but a town nonetheless. It had a Gym, and surely it received challengers every other week. Him winning was the biggest thing that had happened in his life, something that made him smile in satisfaction, with a 20 feet wide smile capable of blinding anyone who looked, as if they'd glared at the sun, but still it was just an average everyday event to them.

Yoni touched the badge once more. He had it! How could he not be satisfied at that? And sure, the truth was it hadn't brought him anything, except a hefty sum in victory money and the signing of a contract allowing the use of his image on Hoenn Elite match tv screenings, but it had brought him the most important thing he could ask for, happiness.

Having a badge seemed to have affected his Pokemon as well. He guessed the old saying about how badges increase a Pokemon's respect for someone was true- The differences were subtle but for someone who cared as much about his Pokemon as he did, they were there. Small and insignificant but they were still progress.

Had they not been so tired, as if ready to collapse Yoni thought it likely that he would pick them up to hug and hold. He felt so proud of his Pokemon! Though he was happy for himself, and he was the one who had earned the respect, truly the work had been done by them. Yoni felt like his chest could burst, as he felt a warm feeling. It wasn't only happiness that sat there, but also a sense of closeness with them.

Battling with his Pokemon had allowed him to come closer than ever to them, to understand that Ventisca was more than a desire for berries or Prim a overly ungroomed bag of arrogance. To be totally in synchrony with them, had been one of the, if not the best parts of the battle.

For the first time since the moment where it had become clear he had done it and won the badge, Yoni stopped. Thinking about his Pokemon had, once more, given him pause. While they had been tired, far too tired to do much celebrating, Yoni thought it appropriate to show his appreciation. The Pokemon Center was already visible up ahead, as Dewford was not a big town and everything sat near but Yoni's steps found themselves not in the direction of it, though it sat so close he could practically touch it, but rather to his right..

Yoni did not know where he was moving towards, nor did he know what he planned on doing. Though his Pokemon were ready to rest he himself wasn't. An itching sort of energy had seemed to made itself known, and even if Yoni's mind had settled into a slower speed his body hadn't. He felt the need to move, and spend all that energy the adrenaline of the battle had given him.

Doing so wasn't exactly fair to his Pokemon though. Yoni felt the same hesitation he so often felt when it came to making decisions. Yoni wasn't someone that made snap decision, not usually and that was clear to him.

Was it the fact he wanted to get fish and juicy berries for Ventisca and Prim that made it so he walked now in another direction? Yoni had started walking and though he pursed his lips in thought and wrinkled his brow in doubt, he still questioned it. Was it a desire to reward his Pokemon, the ones that had done so well, or was it something else?

Yoni had to admit that he felt pride on his badge, and, with it in hand, wanted as many people to know about his achievement as possible. It was the same childish excitement that he had when he had a rare Pokemon Card randomly placed amidst his packs, and wanted everyone to know. Only this one was intensified a thousand fold because he hadn't won the badge he now circled in his hands and felt the texture of almost religiously due to luck, but due to skill. That was what he tried to tell himself, though Yoni was aware that a lot of luck had been involved. There had been a series of ifs and chances that had allowed him to earn the badge, and he knew it.

Still, and at that Yoni tightened his grip on the badge, he had gotten it. Whether it had been through luck, skill, surprises or determination didn't matter, he held it. Any doubts about his worth could be swiftly silenced and squashed by the good words Brawly had said about him, and his Pokemon.

His partnership and friendship with those two was something he appreciated more than anyone could possibly know as he himself did not know the full extent of his love for them. Prim and Ventisca's bond with him was something that had been growing and that he very much wished to nurture.

And then there was Munna.

Yoni sighed as he thought about the little pink Pokemon. While his bond with Ventisca and Prim could be thought of as more solid than any Geodude his father had ever dug from the fields, his relationship with Munna was considerably shakier. While she had allowed him to approach him, eventually, it was clear that their truce was only that, a truce. Munna had no love for him, he felt, and him ignoring her by focusing his thoughts on Ventisca and Prim was not helping matters.

That sure was a way to put a damper on his excitement over getting the badge. Somehow Yoni did not think the Munna would respect him any more for having won the badge. What Munna needed, Yoni thought, was time. She needed to come to trust him and that would take effort of his part. It would certainly take more than letting her stay in her Pokeball.

Much like with his situation with Munna Yoni realised he was lost. He had no idea where he was going. While he had walked in the direction of the water, maybe attracted by the smell, maybe in an unconscious decision to fish, he hadn't found a store. That did not mean that any did not exist, but as he approached the beach, past the point where he had first seen Wallace, and closer still to the edge of the water, the buildings grew scarcer and scarcer leading to a wide open sandy beach.

Yoni was not surprised by the beach, or even the vas expanse on ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see but he wasn't exactly thrilled. He supposed he could fish here, or ask someone where the closest store was but he did not feel like that would be a good idea.

Back in Johto Yoni's neighbors and family had a close relation. It was the kind of place where doors were left unlocked, and people were close. Homely, small, cozy. Yoni quite liked it. Though visits from other members of the small community were rare, they all had their own flocks, livestock and plants to deal with, when they came those were some of Yoni's favorite moments. Being awake after the regular hour, firewood cracking, home made meals and drinks being passed around. It was a rare enough event that whenever it happened it held that aura of specialness. Pokemon cuddled by the fire, it was a chance for Yoni to show off his rarest Pokemon cards.

Not quite in Hoenn, though. It might have been a city thing rather than a region thing, because if Yoni were honest even in Olivine people had been colder and more abrupt, but people in Hoenn didn't really inspire much confidence. They were nice and polite and could be talked to - assuming that Yoni could be understood with his accent, but they seemed to be in a rush and didn't quite appreciate being stopped on their way.

Dewford wasn't exactly Rustboro and the atmosphere was more relaxed, he had to admit, but still that gave Yoni pause. Maybe he was just, as he had been called _Johto Rustic_ , but he hesitated in asking for directions. The only person that had been even remotely close to as open about his life as someone from his little community had been-

Yoni paused, as if struck by something. He had completely forgotten to tell Wally about his victories! Wally who had been there for him and to whom he talked to pretty much every day. Wally who cheered his victories, and cried his defeats. He had to tell him.

His knowledge, shared by Brawly that Moo Moo milk could be bought in Slateport at the market, where Yoni could find other Johto treats, did nothing to help him then. Still, he thought it probably wise to wait to reward Prim and Ventisca then. A slight tint came to his ears, as he recalled that Prim _did_ enjoy Moo Moo milk.

Dewford wasn't exactly big, not compared to Rustboro, but it was bigger than what Yoni had known most of his life. He thought it best to retrace his steps, and wait until Slateport and the market to give them a reward.

Thinking about Wally and his reaction to his victory gave him the drive to continue forward. He had to get to a Pokemon Center so that he could phone Wally in good quality, even if his Pokenav could theoretically call from anywhere.

It was a road, the _long_ road, but that was for the future. His happiness obscured any doubts or worries, but it also made making plans a dangerous prospect. It might have been the long road, but for now he had a trek to made, and this was just _a short walk_ _._

 **( ... )**

Yoni played with a frayed edge of a flyer as he awaited for the call to connect. He had gotten very adept at using the Pokenav one handed, as it seemed that it could be fitted in a groove between his shoulder blades and cheeks, using the neck as leverage. Yoni read the flyer as he wondered about whether the Pokenav was designed that way. He thought it probable, he'd like to believe those engineers and scientists at Devon were smart, for his own sake. He DID carry their name in most of the clothing, so…

As a third beep came, Yoni's attention was pushed from wondering and questioning the Hoenn Region and it's amazing technology to the words on the Flyer. A deep, grooved "M" with lines inside it took center stage, over a black background with what appeared to be a volcano in it. Yoni instinctively tried to see if he recognised the volcano. He didn't seem to, but then he was only really familiar with the Cinnabar one, due to the news on that spotty TV with bad reception his family had had back in Johto, apparently it was in danger of erupting. The volcano provided a nice base for the "M", supporting it, and while Yoni did not recognise the volcano it still provided a nice framing. As the phone beeped once more Yoni read the text in yellow at the bottom, which was printed in a bombastic and impactful font.

 _Do you consider the land a valuable asset? Walk, explore, use it for sustenance! If you have an appreciation for land, assess the possibility of joining Team Magma today!_

For whatever reason as he read the words his thoughts went into a dozen different directions. From the pompous, overly elaborate way it was spelled, Yoni wondered if this was a science club, or maybe even a fan group. From the words he could decipher, though he had to pause briefly to remember the meaning of assess, it seemed that this group loved the land as much as his pirate friends had loved the sea. Yoni wondered where they were, had they gone to the caves yet? If they were still around he could use the ride…

As a farmer, or, well, the son of some, he could see why Team Magma would enjoy the land, as he could see why his pirate friends would enjoy the water so much. Of course his parents had relied on both, in a balance to sustain new life, but still.

Before he could get lost in his memories of childhood, and his ties to Johto, which he still missed if the face he was making was any indication, Yoni thought it best to focus on his call with Wally. He had already shown weakness and vulnerability to Wally several times, as they had become friends, but he thought it best not to sound wishful. It wasn't like he was feeling a severe sense of unhappiness, despite the slight frown in his face, he had just won a badge!

A fourth beep and Yoni wondered whether or not Wally would pick up. He should have had his Pokenav with him, shouldn't he? Yoni certainly put his on his pockets, and he had noticed a screw for what he assumed was a hook to put it in a belt. Yoni had never played much with screws as his father had kept the tools safely stored, but still he could recognise it A fifth ring and Yoni thought to hang up. In his mind it was clear that Wally wasn't available.

Yoni's desire to talk with Wally did not extend as far as repeated calls so as to force Wally to pick up. If Wally couldn't, Wally couldn't, he'd call back whenever he was available. Though there were times where Wally had taken a few rings to pick up, due to the lack of breath and slowness at picking up, he had never taken this long. Having figured out how to call and disconnect even with no buttons, only a smooth screen, Yoni was about to do that when he heard a click and Wally's voice rang...

"Hey Yoni. It's nice to hear from you!", Yoni's voice came as light as Yoni felt, as Wally seemed, from his voice at least, genuinely glad to hear from him. Wally's voice in fact seemed charged with happiness as he talked. "Me and Ralts have just been training…".

"Still bugs?", Yoni's lightheartedness at having won the badge, mixed with a genuine interest on the progress of his friend, made it so Yoni couldn't wait to hear the answer to his slight tease. He was enjoying himself ,as he always did when he talked with Wally.

"We've moved on", and Yoni could hear and deduce through his voice that he was smiling. Yoni felt a warm feeling his chest as he realised that Wally hadn't yet coughed during the conversation. He guessed Verdantruf air really was doing wonders for the boy.

There was rustling as cracking as Wally moved and Yoni thought it to be likely that he was now moving on with his ralts. Though Yoni had never seen one, as they were kind of rare, he could image the big goofy grin on his face as Wally showered with love and praise. He didn't even need to say it, as Ralts could feel it.

"Oh?", Yoni inquired.

"Yes, from bugs to plants!", Wally's voice got a little bit affected, bordering on shrill, even despite his quietness, and Yoni understood that there was more to it than that. 10 seconds turned into 30 and then Wally finally talked. "Ralts is getting stronger, even beat up some Eletrikes that had wandered super far West….-"

Yoni could clearly see Wally too had been progressing and training, and needed complimenting on doing that.

"In Johto we had Mareep. Sheeps with static fur that when you rub give out sparks!", Yoni remembered being told not to bother the Mareep on several ocasions at it could be dangerous for him, and them, Mareep were off the wall fluffy and always eager for a pet, but his dad was right in that the static shocks kinda hurt.

Though his family hadn't owned Mareep, the sense of community was so great he could move through other's fields and play with their Pokemon. Yoni usually stuck to behind the ear cuddles, the Mareep actually turning ther head so as to make it easy. They had a lot of potencial. It would ruin the wool exports, but they could one day turn into Ampharos! Yoni really wanted one, above all, he remembered the plushie on top his bedroom bed. It was a good thing Mareep didn't evolve out of happiness, because those were given daily pets.

"Oh they're more of a dog like thing…",Wally said by way of the Pokenav. Yoni, still smiling only nodded, before realising what the problem with that was. He simply hummed in agreement instead.

"I like to hear you happy, Yoni. You always are, it's incredible!", Wally seemed genuinely happy for Yoni and Yoni couldn't help but enjoy the candidness on Wally's voice.

"Me too, it's hard not to be happy when...you and Ralts are going to love this!", Yoni thought to include Ralts too as he would feel the no doubt excitement Wally would feel at his announcement. Without giving Wally time to prepare or sit himself, something he hadn't asked him to do anyhow Yoni simply stated what had happened. "I won a badge!"

Yoni had thought Wally on the path to recovery, sure, but he wouldn't deny that he was still sickly so Yoni did not expect the high pitched scream that assaulted his ears. It was such a long one that even the nurse looked at him. Yoni felt silly, hadn't he wanted to scream earlier? It was hardly the time or place, but his smile grew.

For someone with respiratory problems, it was crazy the amount of air Wally had managed to conjure for he screamed like 20 seconds. When the air ended however, it was followed by the nastiest most deep coughs and wheezing Yoni had ever heard. It was like they came straight from deep within Wally's chest, and for the first time Yoni thought not of how amazing the speaker and microphone were, but rather cursed it. Wally seemed to be in pain, and the only time Yoni had ever even even coughed up that much had been when he had had pneunomia. A time Yoni still remembered with dread.

Yoni wished more than anything that he could be at Wally's side, doing little taps to his back, helping him breath, but he was far too far away to be able to help. Yoni hoped that Wally's Ralts, the one that had been battling at his side could help.

Minutes passed or at least that what it felt like to Yoni. He found himself unable to help and unsure of what to do, tell Wally to breathe and try to calm him down? Stay quiet? And let Wally recover? In the end he ended up not really doing any, preferring instead to stand there biting his lip and occasionally opening his mouth to let out an utter that was soon silenced.

At last the coughing stopped, or at least reduced itself to such a level where Yoni thought Wally was probably getting regular air intake. Yoni imagined that Wally was red, but it was not like he could see it. Sure he had spied a little camera icon on the Pokenav, and the screen was great, but it wasn't like they had joined the calls and the camera, to make some kind of futuristic face to face television like chat, was there?

Yoni's apology caught Wally's attempt at saying something and they both shut up, only for both of them to try talking at the same time. Finally Wally, whose scream had seem to drain much of his energy, though not his excitement at Yoni having won the match. Wally seemed to be as happy if not more than Yoni was, even to the point of jeopardising his help.

"I'm sorry", Yoni said earnestly. He really did feel as if he had endangered Wally. Wally who was stuck in all of one route due to his illness. Yoni was beginning to realise what he had done might have come out as insensitive. "I'm rubbing it in."

"You are not.", Wally declared and as if sensing that Yoni was opening his mouth to protest, Wally cut him off before he had a chance to start. "It's normal to share victories with friends, so that they can be glad together." there was an hesitation, a pause, and Wally asked the question that clearly had been on his mind.

"We...we are friends right? I know I said we are rivals but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?", the doubt and worry that had crept into Wally's voice did nothing to assuage his guilt, either. It seemed to Yoni that whenever he called Wally it was to talk about himself and his victories and achievements, how tone deaf could he get?

"You are. You are probably my best friend.", Yoni thought that assuring Wally felt good about their relationship and friendship was his number one priority."Like, kids my age? At least I assume you are my age, I never asked? It doesn't matter, now!", Yoni was drifting away from the topic so he saw fit to get himself back on track. "Besides you, I've got one other friend, maybe. Izzie, she's uh - and she's nowhere near as close as you are, in fact I hadn't thought about her since leaving Rustboro."

Yoni heard Wally sigh in what he hoped was relief. Yoni's words were truthful and he truly meant them and he hoped Wally could see that. While Yoni was polite enough to engage in respectful conversation, and accent notwithstanding he was perfectly understandable, he had never had many children to hang around with. Even at trainer school, other than Izzie, who made sure Yoni was avaliable by chatting even if he wasn't until the time he was, he hadn't really interacted with anyone his age. He had fought Joey who seemed not much younger, bu, other than that nothing.

"I'm surprised!", Wally said and Yoni shrugged his shoulders. "You're so nice! How come you don't have that many friends?"

Yoni shrugged though Wally couldn't see it and answered it one word "Geography". It was a concise clear, simple answer that, somehow, completely eluded Wally."

Yoni fiddled with the Pokenav in his ear while thinking of another way to put it. The device was surprisingly comfortable in its grip, but still, Yoni had to do something to fill the silence, just as Brawly was always doing something to combat stillness.

Wally's voice had grown in strength and he seemed to be composing quite well after his outset of coughing. Yoni did not comment on that, for doing so would be rude, but still he took note of

It. Using his memories as a point of reference and his first conversation with Wally as a finish marker on his tale of friendships, which was so far a two picture scrapbook if one didn't count authority figures.

""Whoah", that was all that Wally said after Yoni finished his story.

"Yes, so don't think I'm some big friendship expert, because I'm not. We're kind of in the same boat, and this being Hoenn and all -." Yoni didn't have to explain the joke. Everyone knew about it and some even said that it had too much water. Yoni looked again at the poster for the so called Magma group, as if to confirm it.

"I'm not really one either", and if Wally had sounded happy, and filled with energy, so much that he had almost coughed a lung out, now he seemed more deliberate with his words, as if they were barbed and he didn't want to cut himself too deeply with them.

"It's not like the other kids were mean to me, I mean…", Wally sniffed, or at least Yoni thought it to be what he heard, though it could have easily been a quick breath intake. "Nobody beats the sick kid, but...yeah, I was sick", there was a rustling as if Wally were pushing a plastic bag or something, and then Yoni realised it was him moving through grass. "Nobody really wanted to come too close with me…"

Yoni mmmed in appreciation for his words. Though his situation was different he was all too familiar with the solitude. He couldn't very well claim to have been lonely, not when he had his community, but amidst Pokemon cards and lots of exploring he had somehow convinced himself he hadn't missed out. Wally hadn't even had that chance, though his Ralts kept him company it wasn't as if that replaced friends entirely.

"Well you have me and that other Johto kid, what did you say his name was again?", it was an attempt to try and make Wally feel better rather than a need to know more about the other boy that made it so he asked, and Wally seemed to perk up.

"Brendan, he was really nice, and so are you, I figure it's a Johto thing…", and before Yoni had a chance to thank him, Wally dropped a real bomb. "I'm kinda lowkey hoping you two meet, you'd like each other I feel."

Yoni had entertained the thought briefly before, how could he not? A dash of familiarity in this brand new land, but he had figured all he could possibly do would be kill his homesickness through those Johto treats. The same ones Prim apparently enjoyed so much.

"Make a friendship group? Have our own secret base?", Yoni did not chide himself for his childness, because Wally managed to get him to talk like that. He managed to push past his Johto facade and make him feel comfortable.

"There's actually a way to do them with Pokemon here…" Wally said, and Yoni took note of that for later. "But I'm serious. You promised we'd meet right?"

"Of course", Yoni said, though he had to admit something "Though I have no idea how you look…"

"It's more fun to wonder…" Wally said jokingly before adding he would be wearing a green scarf that day. "What about we change our meeting place? Mauville has some nice little parks and restaurants, and we can split the bill.", Wally paused for like 10 seconds. "It's not a date, just a friends meeting!"

Lower, so low that Yoni had to push the Pokenav to his ear despite the good speakers and speakers in the device Wally confessed something.

"I was thinking of challenging the Mauville Gym and your victory is like a sign to me…", Wally's voice was light and friendly again. "Uncle thinks it's a bad idea, but if you're there for me, I'm sure he'll give in to peer pressure. You are enjoying your journey aren't you?"

Yoni had to admit that he was. It had seemed a far fetched dream that he had a long time ago, but now that he had it he had to admit it lived to everything he had thought it would be. The bond with his Pokemon had only increased too, and Yoni couldn't think of much to complain.

"When I'm not attacked by bugs", he said, also jokingly, before admitting how much he was enjoying it." ... More than you can imagine. I think it'd be good for you!"

And it would, Yoni was certain of it. It wasn't that Wally was imature, or poorly taken care of, but he was lonely. He seemed to be finding some confidence at last and Yoni thought that a journey could only increase it.

By the sound of his voice Wally was not only smiling, he was beaming.

"Thank you! I hope it works out!" there was a pause as Yoni heard the little mutterings of a Ralts, or at least he assumed it to be a Ralts through the speaker, and then Wally talked. "Hey, I got to go, talk soon?"

Yoni couldn't help but smile.

"Talk soon. Take care."

Wally hung up and just then, after the call had been dropped, did Yoni realise he had not asked Wally's age, shaking his head at himself he realised how happy he was. Wally had done wonders to his mood, and all that talk about loneliness seemed to give him ideas. He looked at the Pokemon where Munna was guiltily. Soon.


	27. Vicarious Talker Call

Despite the brand new badge and the overwhelming sense of pride, joy, and accomplishment that Yoni had gotten through his and his Pokemon victory against Brawly now that the day was winding down he couldn't help but to be overcome with a sort of tiredness. Brawly had warned him that that would probably happen, that the exercise would get to him, and he should eat more than the snack Brawly had provided, and rest. That he would ache in the morning and that he would need to keep moving, and fight through it, same as his Pokemon had fought for him.

For whatever reason, Yoni hadn't really believed him. Though Brawly seemed to be an expert in all things fitness, and despite his elevated position with the Hoenn League, Yoni had thought to be above that. He had done ten times the amount of walking, running and climbing while exploring. He had explored for kilometers around his farm, so why would he feel like his limbs were weighted down? It didn't make sense!

Yoni generally listened to his elders, and, even more so, those he considered his superiors. That did not mean he would obey them unconditionally, he knew he had disobeyed his parents orders however rarely, but it did mean that he listened. He had to admit though that Brawly's talk about focused training and strengthening certain body parts in lieu of others had gone over his head.

Though the repeated warnings not to skip any sort of leg training or day had sort of made sense to him. They supported him, his legs held him and helped him push forward as Wally and his parents and Roxanne and Wallace had done. They were his connection to the ground, much like the tethering friendships and relationships he had. Of course he would nurture them and support them.

Thinking like that, even despite the fogginess sterning from the exercise made Yoni realise how blessed he was. It was not the first time that Yoni had thought so, or even realised it but the reminder was appreciated. He had the best Pokemon he could ask for and, even through the ache on his legs he couldn't help but feel proud of them. Winning the badge had not been a feat he could call solely his own. It had shown him how much his Pokemon meant for him and, more importantly how much he meant for them.

That his Pokemon would risk life and limb for him warmed his heart. Part of it was surely Prim's need to be the very best as she was a very arrogant kitty but he couldn't say the same for Ventisca. Just like they had put themselves on the line, so Yoni felt that if need be he would too.

Of course Prim and Ventisca weren't his only Pokemon were they? That was not the whole story. As he fiddled with the Pokeball repeatedly touching it as if to make sure that it was there, Yoni couldn't help but feel a bit lost. Though he had ideas that was all they were. Ideas…

Yoni almost cursed out Wallace for placing so much faith in him. Sure Yoni had developed a bond with Ventisca and Prim, they did care for each other, but that did not mean he could just replicate it out of the blue. While the confidence boosts Wallace had given him felt niice even now, Yoni was kind of lost in how to proceed.

He was stalling. He was aware of it, much like he had been stalling in the gym battle, trying to come up with something, he was trying to search for had worked, somewhat for the gym battle so maybe it would work here. Ventisca had surprised him and, he hoped, the Munna would surprise him too.

Of course this was so much bigger than a gym battle. The Gym had been big, but this was huge. Yoni wanted to gain the Munna's trust. He wanted the validation, but more than that, he wanted it to feel safe. It was truly his heart desire.

It sounded cheesy put that way but Yoni couldn't deny that it was the truth. He wanted more than everything to pick up the pace, go to his room, drop the Pokeball and spend however much time was necessary to get to know the Munna. He wanted to do it so much that his knees would ache in need of movement, and his belly would rumble. Yoni wouldn't care, he wanted to help the Munna understand that he was there for it.

Of course that plan wouldn't work. It would be hard to get face to face with the Pokemon without getting a fistful of fumes to the face. Yoni did not much see the value in anger, unless he was in a Pokemon battle, but thinking about what the Munna had gone through made his blood boil. Anger was not the best emotion to have around a psychic Pokemon though, especially not with one that had as quite a particular situation as his Munna.

He needed to be in a good mood if he were to attempt it. He wouldn't sit face to face, but he needed to prepare nevertheless. If his idea of slow, considered actions and gestures to slowly build trust was to work, he needed not to have an once of hostility in his body. He needed to be filled with the desire to help.

Problem was, that was harder to achieve than just desiring it. Yoni was a big believer that his intention counted for something, if not much, but he couldn't exactly shake the little coils of negative feelings he had. He could push them to the back of his mind, focus on his love for Ventisca and Prim and...he hesitated before thinking it, Munna, but he had a feeling the Munna could still feel it.

He probably looked ridiculous, trying to control his emotions like that. He had always heard about deep breaths, though his method was probably not the best. Breathing through his nose, feeling a lightheadedness he probably shouldn't and which he for some reason associated with Wally, making faces. Much like he had an itch or a sneeze he wanted to get out, his nose moved like a bunny's.

He didn't feel very much appropriate doing that. He might have won a badge, and if Lance had shown him anything was that good trainers could afford to be eccentric, but still, he didn't think it to be his best look. The few times he had walked big cities before Hoenn, such as Olivine, where he had gone all of twice, he had been warned to behave. This display while cute, he assumed as he didn't have a mirror, was not behaving. Though he didn't always listen to his parents, this was something he wanted to listen to.

He was just about to retire to his room, so he could make all the weird faces he wanted without being judged for it when his Pokenav rang. Yoni's hand flew to the vibration in his pocket, as he immediately thought of Wally. Who else could it be? Roxanne? Maybe Wallace? Yoni thought it possible, but not probable.

Fumbling with the Pokenav, still unused to actually answering a call, he couldn't help but read the name. His mouth opened. It was Izzie!

Yoni did not know how she had gotten his number, had he even provided it to her? But maybe Roxanne had had some involvement, either way Yoni did not have time to think about that as a flood of words came forth.

"Hello Yoni! Oh! Maybe I should say hi, instead. Is that too much of a Hoenn thing? What about Pleasantries? Pleasantries Yoni! No, I feel that's a thing from the old movies and not the current, what do they use in Johto?"

Addled as he was by fiddling with the Pokenav despite having already accepted the call, as well as wondering how Izzie had gotten his number Yoni took a few seconds, during which he blinked, to reply.

"Hello Izzie! Hi is fine, how is your Marill?"

Izzie who seemed to barely wait for an opening to talk, squeezing in the words replied quickly.

"Oh they're fine, they're fine! Actually gotten stronger. But I'm sure Ventisca did too! How's Ventisca, how's your kitty skitty too?"

Yoni's mind had to race to keep up with Izzie's explosive fast mouth. As was usual whenever they talked, which wasn't that often, Izzie seemed intent on filling every single last second of dead space with her voice. She talked out her ears.

Yoni hadn't thought about Izzie in in a while. Ever since leaving for his journey and despite still carrying her pokeballs she had given him, along with a few Roxanne had provided, he had focused on Wally to the exclusion of Izzie.

Of course he hadn't had her number to call, but that was no excuse to exclude her from her list of friends and supporters. Mind racing, fast thinking as if he were in a battle, he thought all this through in the brief instances where she quieted down so he could reply.

"Her name is Prim.", Yoni wondered whether or not he had already told her name to Izzie and if she had forgotten, though he, himself couldn't remember.

"Prim! As in Prim and proper? As in proper prim? I like it!", Yoni smiled, as that had been the intent of the name. Trust Izzie to get it one! The conversation hadn't reached a lull but Izzie had provided him with the chance to reply by quieting down for a bit. Yoni seized the chance to dig a bit for information.

"So what's been happening up there with Roxanne and you? How is stuff?", Yoni was genuinely curious. While having had the chance to go on his journey had been a blessing and one he adored and was very thankful for he still wanted to keep himself informed. Much like Devon he did represent the Trainer School and while he had no doubts about Roxanne's competence, even if he doubted her morals, he would very much like to keep himself updated.

There was also a hint of want and need in his voice that he could recognise and he wondered if through the crystal clear connection Izzie could hear. He needed the assurance that everything was fine.

"Oh! Roxanne has suspended some lessons to focus more on her Gym", Yoni opened his mouth, not only to gasp in shock but also because that would naturally provide a segway to his news. He didn't need to however as Izzie surprised him even then. "Congrats on your badge by the way! So when are you challenging Roxanne? Because you know she does know your team, your Prim and your Ventisca, and she does say she hates to lose but I think she'd be secretly very proud if you did win, so…"

Yoni had to stop her in her tracks. Though he was very proud of his victory, and though he felt a joy like no other at the badge he still held, a symbol of his connection with (most of) his Pokemon, as well as something that objectively gave him worth and value as a trainer, even if he didn't guide himself through badges...And Yoni's mind wandered. As much as he felt good about the victory he hadn't yet told her. So how had she known before he had a chance to spill it?

"Hold on -", and Yoni telling her to stop was so unexpected Izzie stopped immediately. Yoni felt it too, a shift in the dynamic. Yoni was so used to listening and calmly waiting his turn that speaking out of turn, imposing his voice over hers was a shock. Still Yoni had a question and he felt he needed to ask it.

"How do you know about that?", it was not something he felt ashamed of, and it wasn't something bad but, all the same he felt confused as to how she knew.

"Oh the League keeps an updated tally of recent Badge Wins, there's name, picture, and Pokemon Team. In fact you can even link your Trainer ID to it if you prove it's you so other trainers can follow you and get updates!"  
Yoni looked confused once more.

"Where is all of that? I did not know my Pokenav could access that kind of info", Yoni struggled to understand the concept. He knew of course that they could connect via phones, of course they could, and there was the wireless which Yoni figured worked much like TV remotes. But to have them all connected in an internal network, a sort of cyberspace seemed like future talk to him. It was not as if he was ignorant to the concept, but he had always assumed it to be an invention of the TV.

Not that he watched much tv, preferring to explore. Yoni guessed what he was doing now to be exploring, only on a much larger scale. Though now was more of a concept, as what he really was doing at that exact moment was talking to Izzie. Who he had interrupted.

"Yes, on the inter-", and then Izzie gasped so loudly Yoni felt like he had gone deaf just from the sound of the sharp hiss of breath on his ear. She seemed genuinely shocked "Oh my gosh, you don't know about the internet?"

It was a rhetorical question but Yoni still felt the need to answer it, though he could only shrug as an answer. He did not know specifics, but he had sorta the general idea, like a virtual space? Izzie wasn't finished though.

"You can read reviews of gym leaders, find people, trade Pokemon and read fanfic! It's not free really free, but it's so much content that saying you get what you pay for is not true." Izzie seemed to be gaining momentum as she prepared to continue. Yoni's pleas for her to slow down had had no effect.

"Oh my gosh I have the best websites for you to check. If I had known you had no idea what the Internet was I would-"

"Wait", Yoni seemed to have a realisation. "Is this where the Rate My Gym Leader thing was? I just assumed it came inside the Pokenav. Like all those searches."

Yoni wasn't sure, but he thought Izzie to be tooting. He thought that Izzie seemed to enjoy teaching him and let him explore new things.

"Yes that's the internet, it's not stored inside your Pokenav…", Izzie seemed to guess what Yoni was about to say, because she antecipated it. "You can see it in your Pokenav but it's not inside of it, it's complicated...let me think…"

Thinking seemed to make Izzie quiet down, which made Yoni have time to think. If the Internet, or the Pokenet as the app had been called, really had all that stuff, then it would be a potential resource for the trainer. Something he could tell had caught his ear because it stuck in his mind was something that Izzie had said though-

"Trading So you've traded Pokemon? What did you get?", Yoni had never thought about trading in his Pokemon, but he had to admit the possibility had him curious. He briefly wondered if it would be a good way to get rid of the Munna and then immediately felt guilty for it. No wonder the Munna didn't like him!

As a way to push the guilt away, as well as distract himself Yoni heard the answer to his query.

"Oh yeah, all the time I actually got a Sandshrew just recently, it's great because we used to have to use magazines and -"

Ah yes, magazines. Yoni remembered those. Though he had never gotten a Pokemon through it, as he didn't have one to trade, he used to pick the free yellow pages section on trading. It usually had a black white picture of the Pokemon, its gender, the region and zone where it was, and what the trainer was looking to trade for.

They were actually a very useful tool for farmers such as his parents. Not exactly the ones about battle Pokemon, but the little section for farmer Pokemon. It was the best way to trade Mareep and Miltank, as well as get Tauros for breeding. Yoni remembered them well.

So he could now do that online? Izzie seemed to once again guess what he was thinking about for she finished her sentence.

"-And now we can do it online. So I traded a Sandshew from Celadon...the best way to get Kanto and Johto Pokemon, well...unless you know someone personally.", Yoni wondered if Izzie was talking about him, or just referencing Johto and Kanto people in general. He wondered, but not for long because he couldn't stop to think or he'd lose the thread of the conversation.

"But you're not thinking of trading in your Badge winning Pokemon are you? They're so cute! Oh I'm sure they love you", Izzie seemed to pause as she came to a realisation. "Wait your badge info said you had three Pokemon. What did you catch? What's the new Pokemon? Is it a Shroomish? Maybe a Lotad? Oh, is it a Slakoth?"

Before Izzie had the chance to list every Hoenn Pokemon in Petalburg Woods and below Yoni interrupted her. He seemed to be doing that a lot, which was frankly rude of him, but with Izzie if they wanted to have a conversation it was needed.

"It's a Munna. Not a Hoenn Pokemon. A Munna.", Yoni said, cutting her off. Truth be told he didn't think she'd get there unless she listed every 700+ Pokemon in Sequential Order starting with Bulbasaur.

Once more Yoni heard a sharp intake of air as Izzie rivaled Wally's loudness earlier with her excitement. She seemed positively amazed and awed at his most recent Pokemon.

"Oh my gosh, they're super rare down here in Hoenn. How did you even manage that?" I bet it was a super hard catch no? If trainers knew there was a Munna around they'd flock to it. Oh my gosh Yoni did you use the Pokeballs I lent you?"

The silence was punctuated with little "huh, did you, did you?", which broke it. In his hands his badge, in his pocket Munna's Pokeball, Yoni thought about those Pokeballs. With the exception of Prim, which had been more of a whim, Yoni couldn't say that he had used them.

The Slakoth had been taken by his friends over at Team Aqua, and that Dustox he had encountered had been succintely rejected by his team as well as himself. Yoni hadn't seen that many other Pokemon, unless he counted the Magikarp Wallace had fished, and the ones he saw underwater as they crossed the sea to Dewford.

At least, he thought he had seen some, that entire experience was sort of a blur. What Yoni could say was that by sticking to well worn paths, where the grass was cut by the boots of hundreds of trainers, forming a way to pass through, he had mostly avoided Pokemon.

Some might say that went against the spirit of the thing, against the goal of a Pokemon journey, but Yoni wasn't trying to catch or collect them all. He had two - now three Pokemon, and they already kept his hands full, and he'd feel just awful capturing dozens and then not giving them attention. He looked sad just thinking about it.

But Yoni's silence wasn't appreciated and Izzie's patience was probably running thin as her "Yoni...are you there? Yoni?", pleas grew more common. So he shook his head from the cobwebs and replied.

"Yeah, sorry, let's just say I have a benefactor…", and at the "ooh" of intrigue, he let it play out in her mind. Thankfully she didn't start naming names, though he was sure she was doing it on her mind. "It's actually kind of a sad story…"

Feeling Munna's Pokeball and gently stroking it with a finger, as if the cold touch to the metal could comfort her, Yoni told her about Munna's trust issues and Wallace provided past. Though he did not name Wallace, preferring instead to say that the League had taken care of it.

"That's pretty sad!, Izzie said, and Yoni heard the unmistakable sound of ear scratches, he assumed either on Marill, Sandshrew or a Pokemon he hadn't yet met.

Yoni couldn't blame her for feeling the need to get close to her Pokemon and pet them. While his reaction had been more towards the angry outbursts, whenever he thinked about the Munna's past, he got to admit he too felt protective of his Pokemon. All three of them, Munna included. As someone who had not known a bad childhood, if he were being honest, Yoni couldn't imagine what the Munna had gone through. Maybe he didn't want to imagine it…

Sure his childhood had been lonely, but he had never been neglected. Maybe Munna would have preferred to be neglected, truth be told.

Izzie seemed to ponder Yoni's confession about not knowing how to deal with the Munna. While she was usually the life of the party, talking her lungs out she could see the problem and as it was a serious doozy. Yoni could tell she wanted to help and, rather than just sprouting up ideas as they came, she was considering them.

"Have you tried getting Prim and Ventisca to communicate with her? Sorta vouch for you?", Izzie asked, as Yoni let out a shocked gasp.

"Wait, they can do that?", it wasn't as if Yoni was not aware of a pokemon's ability to communicate and share information, but for some reason he had thought that only humans could put it into terms that meant something. Even though he knew Ralts could sense emotion, and Munna too as Izzie had just confirmed to him, he hadn't thought them capable of speech. Speech was such an intensively human thing, something that set humans apart in Yoni's mind that he hadn't considered it possible.

"Not with words, obviously…", Yoni did not know for sure if Izzie was rolling her eyes at him or if she was holding back laughter, but he thought himself to have looked silly. Of course Pokemon couldn't talk, right? "I mean some might, like they say Alakazam has a gazillion IQ points, like 5000, so he could dominate it mentally, I'm sure but…"

Yoni couldn't very well tell Izzie to stop getting off track and losing herself in her thought process when he himself was guilty of the very same thing so often. It seemed that despite her chatty nature, and his his quiet reservation they were more similar than he had realised previously. Easily distracted.

Though Yoni had a different particularity to his wandering than Izzie. While Izzie touched a thousand topics a minute and was briefly held by one by all of two seconds, Yoni tended to focus on one in detriment of the original topic of conversation. It was a distraction all the same, but that was just the thing, it was a distraction, not multiple. So when Yoni got his mind on what Izzie was sprouting, ironically enough after being distracted, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"-And that's when I figured out that he could read my mind and see the concept of love in my mind. The unity that bonded us together, it was our destiny. Which is pretty weird if you think about it because I'm duty bound to take care of my sandshrew, and I did not even know that Sandshrew had latent psychic abilities, but was he reading the unity that bonded us and our destiny to fight together in union, and my duty to take care of him, because…"

Now Yoni had grabbed enough of the tailend of the conversation to understand she was talking about the Sandshrew she had gotten through trade.

"So do you think Ventisca and Prim would do it? I mean, vouch for me as you said?", Yoni couldn't help but question himself. Sure they had won the gym badge together, he still held the badge in his clenched fist as he didn't carry a badge case to prove it. But he couldn't order them to do so, or even tell them to. It had to be something genuine, something they wanted to do. Yoni couldn't help but wonder if Ventisca, and especially Prim, had good things to say - or communicate about him.

"You've always treated them with kindness, no?" That's more than, if what you say is true, Munna has been given. To her it would be a nice change of pace."

Yoni blinked totally surprised. Amidst her airheaded nature and motor mouth, he tended to forget that Izzie had been a trainer far longer than him and was in synch with her Pokemon. She was a very mature young woman who just so happened to have a sunny disposition.

Not that Yoni would admit he had underestimated her to her face, or even her ear, though.

Yoni prepared to talk but it was Izzie who surprised him, by out of her own volition ending it. She talked slower, and her voice was emotive, as if Munna's story had almost made her sob. Yoni was touched, she really did care.

"Ok Yoni, I can tell that you want to try and help Munna. Don't forget to let Ventisca and Prim rest too, okay? I know sometimes we forget…", she let it hang in the air, and Yoni didn't have it in him to be offended. "I'll catch you soon! Keep me posted and don't be a stranger. Congrats again, by the way and bye!"

Yoni didn't even have time to thank her as she turned the call on. Amidst the neck craning and the awkward position he still held the Pokenav in, he couldn't help but feel a slight ache in his shoulderblades. He had been talking on the Pokenav for close to an hour now, and the hullabaloo of the Pokemon Center was something he could ignore no further. Even so he couldn't help but be grateful, he really did have the best friends in the world didn't he?

He could only hope to count Munna amidst those ranks soon...


	28. In for a Prim, In for she's Proud

Yoni sighed as he finished folding up the sheets and tucket the just made bed. Though he didn't have an exceeding amount of items to clutter the room he couldn't have said that it was tidy, and so he had thought to clean it. Amidst Wallace and leaving early for the gym badge the next day he hadn't been mindful of cleaning and seeing as he was technically a guest that just wouldn't do.

Yoni was aware that some people hated cleaning or tidying up and he would be lying if he said he didn't understand why. It took away time for fun stuff. To spend time not battling, or journeying or hanging with friends, but cleaning. Yoni figured that was why it was called a chore, yet he didn't complain.

Maybe it was the education he had been given, or maybe he was just that unusual in that it had never struck him as something especially strenuous to do. Maybe he just didn't have better things to do with his time as he lacked most temptations and distractions besides his Pokemon Cards, but Yoni had never been particularly bothered by the task. It wasn't that he wasn't untidy, the state of the room prior to him cleaning it did provide enough clues to the fact he could make a mess, it was only that he cleaned up after himself. It was only a small timeskink and it provided him with several benefits.

Prim's eyes rested upon him, watching him intently, and Yoni felt safe in her presence. The cat had plopped herself down against a wall, laing while not caring about appearances or proper form, and Yoni wouldn't have had it any other way. While Ventisca seemed to still have energy, as he currently explored under Yoni's bed, shuffling and looking for whatever it was Swinubs looked for, probably berries, Prim seemed intent on doing nothing more that day than looking at him work.

Yoni couldn't blame her, while he bore aching thigs and little else, Prim had been the one that had put herself on the line and traded blows for him. If that meant she wanted to rest however long then Yoni was glad to provide her the chance to.

And that was another advantage of cleaning up her room. While it not only reduced the amount of work that whoever maintained the building would have to do after his leave, and gave him time to think none of those things was really the biggest advantage. Rather than he was bettering up the environment for his Pokemon was.

Munna's Pokeball was on top of the bed he had just done and it was the single sole element that stood out for how out of place it was. While everything else was neatly packaged or kept in place, mostly inside Yoni's backpack, the Pokeball stood out for how much it clashed.

There was a reason for its placement though. The saying out of sight out of mind didn't really apply to the situation with the Munna but still, Yoni wanted it near to remind him of his plan. It wasn't really needed, as he had a feeling that he could never forget it or set his mind to ignore it, but still, he saw fit to place it there. The Munna, held in a stasis on the Pokeball didn't need much in term of sustenance but Yoni couldn't help but think cruel to deny her the opportunity to explore the outside world.

There was a whole region out there to explore and, even if it was possible that the Munna would rather be held in her pokeball, where she was safe, Yoni thought it best not to assume and to give it the chance. With Prim resting and Ventisca snooping, it was unlikely he'd get to perform his, or rather, Izzie's plan but still. Casual reckless disregard for proper planning wasn't something he could be accused of, not unless in the heat of things, in a battle, so Yoni wanted everything set up just perfectly.

Yoni's ears buzzed and he felt a dull burn on his thighs and arms from where the exercise had tired him out. Had he not to feed his Pokemon he would just fall on the newly done bed and rest. As it was Yoni'tirdeness served to fog up his reaction time and thoughts, but not incapacitate him.

The badge he had gotten was put with the utmost care on one of the smaller pockets of his backpack. As he hadn't planned to do the Gym challenge he hadn't really been entrusted with a badge case. At least he figured that was the reason Roxanne hadn't given him one. Safely stored, the badge was more a symbol of his stature than the real verification it had served as in the past, as it was all online.

Yoni's exploration of the internet had taken a backseat. Though he had, at first looked into the profiles and biographies of famous trainers, and looked at his one badge icon displayed in the Pokenav the room had soon taken his attention. After releasing his Pokemon he had indulged in reading, mostly about Wallace, but the little stylised icon that was a pixelated image of the badge really filled him with joy.

Yoni couldn't search up names or trainers directly, but there was a friend system for trainers to meet and share information. Izzie had earlier sent him a request and he knew it was silly, but having the title of "friend" officialised via words meant the world to him. That made it official, associated with his trainer ID, and maybe he was giving it too much importance because he had just discovered this internet thing recently, like last couple of hours recently, but still, he felt it was a big deal

Yoni wondered if Wally had gotten a trainer card yet and, if so, what his id-number was so he could input it directly. While things with Izzie were so official it made him grin, Wally really had either not been aware, or not placed much stock on the whole trainer Id system. Still…

Not all friends could be catalogued and identified quite as easily as clicking a button though. Yoni was reminded of the bond he shared with his Pokemon, and once more Munna's issue reared their ugly head. Even if he kept his distance he had to at least release her so she could eat…

The nasty little urge to stall made him hesitate though. Given how last time had gone, and given how shaky their truce was, maybe the status quo was preferable. Yoni did not know where he had heard of such a concept, with such a funny name, but there was a certain appeal to keeping everything the same. To not cause any changes.

Him and Munna had settled on a provisory truce, a I won't bother you if you won't sort of deal. It much reminded Yoni of the mobster sorta deals nobody but Roxanne would know about. His and hers use of it however were much less sinister. And whatever he had to say Yoni had to admit, they worked.

So Yoni could see how leaving things at a relative peace, at a point where they weren't exactly well, but they weren't properly hostile would work. As much as Yoni had been resistant to change, or at least some change he could still see the appeal.

Yoni felt he could emphatise more than most with the situation of the Munna. She was probably originally from Unova, she had to have traveled great distances. She had materialised to find herself at the hands of another trainer, just as he had woken up to find that water hadn't been a constant only of his travel, but also a feature in Hoenn. Truth be told, even without the baggage she had he could understand her frustration.

And he had been given a choice, it had never presented itself that clearly to him, as a choice, but he had been asked. While sticking in Johto with relatives (not as) far off never even crossed his mind, he'd stick with his parents they had provided the option. That he had left home eventually as all boys did to go on a journey came more as a stroke of fate than something he actively worked towards.

Still, though Yoni had settled he didn't think the Munna had to. Yoni had found happiness and new opportunities by taking the risk that wasn't inherently his own, but he wouldn't force the Munna to do the same for him. More than suffering the risk of disappointing Wallace, Munna's wellbeing worried him, and if the need came to release her he would.

They were united, but not in the same duty, destiny and unity way that Izzie had mentioned. Something he was about 99 percent sure was part of some tv show. The eloquence and clear cut distinction of such virtues didn't strike him as Izzie's invention plus he had heard it somewhere. He didn't know where, but maybe attached to his pokecards, or something, it definitively was lighting up the collecting part of his brain.

Wherever Izzie had gotten it from things hadn't yet progressed to that point between him and Munna. That did not mean that Yoni wouldn't like to try, that he wasn't willing to work for it, but it did mean he would put in the effort. One way or the other the Status Quo was insatisfactory. Not due to the peace or relative ease it provided but because it didn't provide answers.

Releasing her, sticking by her side, the choice was not really up to Yoni. And as he acted at doing nothing, while he shuffled his pokenav from hand to hand and stared at Prim whose eyes were half close in exhaustion he couldn't help but decide that yes. While this was stalling, and he had done nothing more than stalling that wasn't to last.

Yoni could think of a dozen and one things to do. Things that hadn't crossed his mind but that suddenly took an urgency when confronted with the possibility of rejection. He should call his parents, keep in contact, or he could browse his recent discovery of the internet. He might even attempt to join Team Magma's email notifications. He was a farmer, what he had said of water was true, but so did he enjoy tending to the land.

Yet none of those excuses for activities worked as truthfully Yoni thought his rationalicing of the situation was just putting him off helping the Munna. The berries he had taken were almost ready to be presented, and Yoni felt that was the perfect chance to deliver the Munna.

Yoni wasn't a gut and feeling guy, but neither was he the brainy and smart type. Yoni considered himself just one thing, himself. A Yoni that was Yoni, if that made sense. That was something that made him smile when he thought it because truthfully though it didn't make much sense it did to him, and that was all that mattered. He could explain it in detail but really it boiled down to being himself. To not push to be something he didn't strive to be.

And as he switched from flipping his Pokenav to handling the berries, with some bigger than usual ones for his two champions, as well as Munna, he couldn't help but smile. Removing any hint of hostility might seem impossible, it might have been a task he couldn't achieve, but the little things in life were amusing. Ventisca's immediate muzzle pressing into view, as he smelled them being handled was one such thing. Whatever Ventisca had been looking for under his bed it didn't compare to the appeal of berries.

Smiling, Yoni placed the berries on the ground. They were big, juicy and so deeply appetitising they hadn't even been able to be rolled through his fingers. He had been expecting Ventisca to immediately jump and dash towards them. He had been expecting not to have time to step back before he was on them, but that wasn't what happened.

Yoni couldn't tell if it was due to the respect he had earned with the Gym Badge, a proof of his bond with them, or if the Ventisca was just so tired even the prospect of berries hadn't been enough to make him hurry, but the Ventisca gently and slowly waddled into the direction of the berries.

Prim shifted on her seat and looked at them, as if willing them to home in on her. Though that did not seem to happen, Prim did not have many latent psychic abilities, and she was forced to get up. Or at least Yoni thought she was going to be forced to get up until she meowled enough that he realised she wanted him to push it her way.

Yoni didn't have it in him to be offended at her audacity. After the day she had had, Yoni was willing to do anything for his little champion. Holding onto the Munna's pokeball with one hand, palm gripping it loosely and the other one gently holding the berry that he had dropped not two minutes prior.

He thought about pushing it with his foot, only to shake his head at the thought and deciding to do it properly. The last thing he wanted was to squish the berry, Yoni did not know if he would have to foot the cleaning bill for the carpet were that to happen and quite frankly he did not want to find out.

His fingers twitched on the pokeball as he tried to grip it tighter. His palm had become rather sweaty, and the little sphere threatened to slip. While the Munna was stored as information and couldn't feel it it or at least that was what was claimed, Yoni didn't want to shake it and roll it like a bouncy one.

In a move that would make both Brawly proud and his next morning be filled with even more aching Yoni spread his legs in a move that would not be proper at all were him the opposite gender. His legs burned and as he had never practised gymnastics he could feel his muscles protesting the position he hadn't ever thought of practising, but spread in such a way he could both hold the Pokeball and, with the tip of his fingers, pass the berry to Prim.

Hindsight was something that was useless to him then, but Yoni thought that he should have probably have freed one of his hands so as to have room for the particularly thick berries. He did not know how he had twisted himself, but it was not a good position.

Yoni tried pushing himself up now that he had an arm of his own free, but reversing his position wasn't as easy as he had hoped. He got close to Prim, to what he imagined were her eyes under that unkept bang he had yet to scrub and he thought to ask for help. Help that would be very appreciated but Prim pretended not to see him. Yoni did not know if it was the focus on her meal or if she did not understand the position he was in to be precarious, but she seemed intent on soft little bites on the bitter berry instead of helping. Yoni did not even know how she could help, push his legs with her head? That seemed more like Ventisca's thing but…

He didn't have time to wonder much further as his muscles finally gave and he fell. Though he had climbed and ran a lot he didn't have the flexibility to hold himself and so he acted out of instinct. Without the strength on his legs to support him he could only do one thing, try not to hit his face in the ground.

It wasn't until Prim was looking at him on a even level, her face actually higher than his own, that he realised what he had done. He had tucked his head in and pushed his shoulders to...well, shoulder the lion share of the blow. He hadn't had time to think of it he had only acted out of instinct.

Yoni's shoulders didn't hurt, or maybe it was the burn in his legs that hid it by overshadowing. Sprawled out on the floor like that the same floor he had hit with a thunk he examined his hands. They were empty. He had pushed under him and while at first he had a felt an uncomfortable texture and pressure on his belly now that he had rolled and was facing belly up, Prim's face replaced by the blinding ligh of the ceiling lamp, he didn't feel it no more.

It took him far more than a couple of blinks to realise what that object probably was. That if his hands were empty the thing he had been carrying had to have gone somewhere. Prim had lost interest in him after seeing he wasn't seriously hurt and had started licking her paws from the berry juice as well as occasionally nibbling on the berry that had stood. Yoni was thankful he hadn't squished it with his almost literal slip, but that wasn't really his concern. He had to find the Pokeball.

A sound like rustling startled him out his search and Yoni froze in place. It was far too subtle and far too light to be Ventisca once more exploring under his sheets, and Prim was at his front. At the halfway mark of his process to get up, his entire body weight shifted on one shoulder and head turned as if searching for the Pokeball Yoni couldn't move.

In Yoni's mind there were two options, and neither one was particularly plersant. Either the Munna had been released from the impact, shocking itself into moving, or someone had entered the room without knocking, not considering his privacy and had now seen him in such a position. Though Yoni had hoped it was someone checking up on him because of the sound of his body hitting the floor something in him told him the other option was more likely.

Call it intuition, call it closeness due to his proximity with the ground but the truth was Yoni had figured out it was the Munna that stood, now free. His shoulder complaining as his legs had earlier, and now he could feel the effects of the impact, Yoni tried to move as slowly and as non threateningly as possible.

It wasn't that the Munna would attack him for standing there. He thought that their temporary agreement, the so called truce would stop her from doing it. But this hadn't been how he had planned to materialise Munna and, really it was far from ideal.

With Ventisca munching on berries, and out of sight and Prim giving far more importance to her meal and hygiene than his needs, Yoni really didn't have either of them to help him like he had planned. The berry he planned to feed her hadn't even left his pocket. The tough apricorn that reminded him of the ones his parents had planted back in Hoenn hadn't been crushed, and in fact did noticeable, though not painful, pressure on his trousers. So while Yoni had planned on releasing her, the timing was just off enough to make the situation harder.

Finally managing to rest his entire body on the floor, with his back rested plainly on the floor, and the dangling ceiling light obfuscating his vision, Yoni took a moment to breathe. Though he would like to count on his Pokemon., he had to tale a step himself. He had to show willigness and openess.

Aware that the Munna could probably sense his every emotion, and aware that all his planning and preparation not to bring negative feelings when letting her out had been ruined by his fall, and the burn on his legs, he slowly pushed a hand onto his trousers.

More than the badge, which still hadn't a place to stay so it sat inside the trousers, not to be forgotten when he switched clothes, more than the Pokenav, which saw another tumble, though probably not as rought as the forest, Yoni still had the berry. Not in the same pocket as those two items but after inserting his finger in the wrong one he could now feel the berry pressing against hsi knuckles.

The Munna was a suspicious one and she seemed fussy about her food and how much she ate. In fact that had been the reason for her first attack on him. Yoni was reminded of something his father used to say when he tried to bother the Miltanks out on the grass. That they were eating and no one appreciated being interrupted while eating.

Yoni had a feeling that Munna had, on several occasions. Though he willed himself not to feel angry at that, he could tell from her tentative, small nips and quick eating, barely chewing and swallowing as soon as it touched her mouth. Yoni gripped the berry and thought whether to roll it or toss it.

More than being observed while eating, Munna had a problem with him getting close without permission. With Prim and Ventisca still tending to his needs, he had to make sure to respect her boundaries.

Throwing it would probably get it farther, but it also ran the risk fo startling her. The apricorn berry was not perfectly spherical and, in fact, had several bumps and grooves. Sliding it or rolling it slow enough that it didn't startle her, but fast enough it didn't stop halfway so he'd have to pick it like he had picked the one that had caused his fault, he had to prepare himself to make a perfect trajectory and pass.

It was much like the games of paper football he had played with his father on occasion when he was little. It was pushing something from one side to the other, on a plain surface. Instead of a wooden table it was a carpeted floor, but the principle still applied.

Yoni breath once, twice, and pushed himself to his side to better stare at his target. Facing her he could now see the Munna and the way she pushed herself in circles as if checking for threats constantly.

He couldn't throw it directly to her, that would stress her out but then...Yoni took a few moments to analyse the perfect trajectory as he took a few moments to hear for Prim's tongue swatting her paw, and Ventisca's audible and loud crunches. He took a moment to focus, and he finally quit the stalling he had been doing for most of a week at that point.

Yoni felt that this was the moment everything had been building up to ever since he had first received the Pokeball from such a stunner of a guy. Such a fact didn't pass by unnoticed and, if Yoni were honest it was nerve wrecking.

But Yoni couldn't afford to think or acknowledge his nervosism. While honesty was something he primed himself on having and he felt great about maintaining this was a situation where while not ignored it shouldn't be at the forefront. Yoni had rarely had to stretch the truth, or murky the concept of honesty, but this was such a moment.

His focus squarely upon the Munna he tested the weight. This was just like throwing a Pokeball, something he had only done once. But it wasn't the first sorta lumpy circular object he had thrown. He had also thrown pebbles at the lake, and snowballs at everything. It was something he didn't think he'd have a chance to do in Hoenn, but before he could get sidetracked with homesickness he launched the berry.

It was more muscle memory than something he had measured and judged with his mind, but while he had beat Brawly, he knew that brawn was sometimes more effective than brain. Such an evaluation didn't seem correct and yet his aim had been right. The berry landed squarely where Munna could see it, but it hadn't hit her.

Yoni held his breath as he awaited for her reply, whichever it might be. He ignored the growing aces, that would only worsen, and he ignored the thoughts that wouldn't beneficial. He would have time to feel sorry for himself later, as he would have time to feel pity for Munna later too. Right at that moment Yoni could only attempt to do one thing, be neutral.

Smothering her with kindness had only spooked her, and Prim and Ventisca weren't exactly available to help. Caught in a compromising position, both physically and in terms of challenging situations Yoni could only wait for the Munna to come to him on her own.

Such a thing was not a shocking revelation but it was a revelation nonetheless. When Yoni had been saddled with the task by Wallace he had described his virtues. But it hadn't been his strength as a trainer, or great battle skills that he had complimented, it had been his bond with his Pokemon.

Amidst all the praise Yoni had focused more on the feel good words than their actual meaning. He had absorbed that he was a good trainer, without realising understanding why. His bond with Ventisca and Prim had grown with mishaps and time, and he hadn't been able to, nor did he want to force it, so why was Munna different? Why had he been pressing for it?

It was a sobering realisation. Though similar thoughts had run through his mind it was while he was at the most fragile and precarious position that he realised where he had gone wrong. Hindsight was great and all, but this had thankfully come a little bit earlier. Early enough for him to catch it and understand.

He wouldn't get there with soft, little hesitant steps and a lightness of feet around Munna. While if that made her feel comfortable Yoni was more than willing to continue it, that wasn't the way to her heart and center. If he wanted to win her trust he had to do more than that,

Yoni's relationship with his Pokemon was one of giving and receiving. It was not only gains that came his way, but also emotional expenses. Yoni realised now that he had been approaching it the completely wrong way.

Yoni's muscles complained as he got up. His back felt stiff and his shoulders felt sore, but that wasn't to his concern. Standing on the floor purely for comfort would be ridiculous and not something he should do.

It wasn't the first time he stepped out of his comfort zone, though none had been quite as literal as this one. His whole journey had been stepping out of it, even if it was a was like that radio drama he had heard. The only way to win was not to play at all. Not even attempt. It sounded wrong but he now realised it was the correct choice.

Though understanding had dawned on Yoni, he still felt the need to act his best self. That was something he could claim, and did try to do, but the truth was sometimes he fell sort. Pushing himself upwards at last Yoni's mind ran thoughts questioning if this resolution with the Munna was something Wallace had known as the correct course of action. Had he known and just not told him?

It would be easy for Yoni, now that his mind wasn't preoccupied with that particular situation, to fall back on his bed and fall asleep. Though the sun wasn't fully out dusk had settled, leaving shadows and darkness that while not all encompassing nevertheless would provide him good rest.

It would be easy for him to think that, given he had fed his Pokemon and they had been all patched up and taken care of that he could go to dreamland. To a place where nothing but his wildest fantasies, and hidden desires populated it.

And yet he couldn't do that.

Not concerned with how to best manipulate, for there was no other word for it, his chances to strike a friendship and trustful relationship with Munna a whole new set of worry seemed to now fall on his shoulders. Though it didn't have the urgency or vitality that some would deem to make it important, it was still something that bothered Yoni.

The badge he had gotten sat close by and he could keep an eye on it. It would be a while before he stop checking every couple minutes to check if it was there. Grabbing a case would be a priority when he did go shopping. But that was not really what Yoni thought to object to.

No, instead what Yoni figured was bothering him had crashed down on him like a wave. Munna's right to be alone and not be pestered into friendship had not been the only thing that he had realised while trying to desperately give his legs a break and distract himself with whatever passed through his mind.

The matter was of expectations. Or rather what he could, or should do. Though it seemed to come out of nowhere, and though it seemed like an odd time to think about it Yoni supposed it made sense. They were questions that made his head hurt, and the fogginess sterning from physical exhaustion didn't help much, but Yoni had a feeling that were he fall on his, or rather the Center's bed, he wouldn't manage to fall asleep.

Just what, exactly, was he? Having achieved a victory thanks in part to his great team and the bond with them, Yoni couldn't very well figure it out. Was he a trainer? A contender to the League Champion spot? Was he simply a hobbyist and a student, who saw how far the money being generously provided by someone else would take him?

Yoni didn't know. While he had been in Johto, while he hadn't had Ventisca but Pokémon Cards instead...a time that quickly seemed to lose itself to the brinks of memories, like it was something that had happened in a different lifetime, he had thought that trainers went for the Gyms.

That was what everyone did right? Explore and attempt to collect the badges? It was part of his dream and he definitively wanted to try it. But things had changed…

Yoni shook his head. Gyms were not on his list of plan when he had finally gotten the chance to go on a journey. Hoenn was a total mistery, perfect to explore, while collecting the place's cards and seeing it were completely different things, he felt he at least knew Johto and Kanto's rough Geography. Not so with Hoenn!

So when he had been given the chance while he had gladly accepted it, he felt that it was more important to fulfill his exploration than challenge the Gyms spread around. Gyms he didn't know the typing of, or even the localizations. Of course with the new tool Izzie had revealed to him he could quickly pull it, and find out, but part of the thrill was the undiscovered,. The unknown, or should he say Unown?

Cracking a smile at his dumb pun Yoni couldn't however say it made him feel better. He had a vague plan to go to Mauville and then what? Was Mauville even near Rustboro? From all the water he had seen Yoni didn't know how that was possible. For all he knew Hoenn might be a series of islands like Alola. He didn't know.

If Wally, in his sick state could walk there it couldn't be far. Verdanturf had to be close to the Rock Tunnel, So it wasn't only his head that was going in circles, so were his steps…

With Brendan, the other Johto boy that explored Hoenn as an outsider, he was easy to pin. Everything he had ever heard about the guy made him out to be a heck of a guy, swell and cool, beyond reprieve. A strong battler. He had seen his name on the list of winners too!

But he knew several Gym Leaders by name and it wasn't quite as easy getting the nerve to challenge them. Roxanne was a no go and Wallace…

Yoni didn't know if his sigh was one of tirednesses, or one of longings. Wallace was dreamy, Wallace was kind, Wallace was a lot of things, but Wallace was also someone he knew.

It wasn't that Wallace's words about meeting again in the future weren't appealing, to show how strong he'd become...it was only that they seemed so far off.

It was enough to make him tug at his hair, something he would do if not for the presence of his Pokemon and also common sense. Was this what Munna felt? Conflicted between her past and her future? Worried about what to do?

Yoni went as far as to wonder if her emotions were linking with his and making him wonder but he knew that not to be the case. Standing there with shaky legs and a gaze onto the horizon, into the distance though it was blocked by a wall, these questions were some he had had since leaving his journey, maybe even before.

And maybe much as he couldn't force Munna he couldn't force himself to come to a decision. But he had beaten Brawly, he had been softly guided into doing so as he had been guided into doing everything. By Steven, by monetary incentive, By Roxxane, by Wallace...it was reason to wonder if his decision to come on his journey was his own or if that too had been initiated by pressure from something like The Indigo Plateau advertising on how to be an effective and strong trainer.

Because really there was more than one way to do it. How many trainers had he known that used their Pokémon for occasional battling but lived lifes in the city or suburbs usually. Not confined to Journeying, but treating it as a past-time? A hobby?

It wasn't Black or White and it wasn't even a binary. The few things Yoni knew about himself were that he was Johto born and raised, a boy, and little else. Details were scarce. Technically he was a trainer, and maybe not a trainer in the way the Indigo Plateau wished him to be and advertised, but…

He wondered if Roxanne and Wallace would be ok if he quit, he wondered if Steven would. It wasn't really a desire of him to drop everything and go running back to Rustboro but for all he knew the unspoken agreement was that he was going to try the Gym Run. That he'd arrive in Mauville, and Slateport, the city with the market, and be forced to keep going.

It was a harrowing thought. What he couldn't and couldn't do. He enjoyed his bond with Ventisca, Prim and he hoped, soon Munna, and hanging with them was never a chore but he wondered.

Was it just enough to be a good boy? A good man? To not go for it all? While he had won it, and while he had battled the drive had been there. He had been ready to challenge the champion if requested of him.

But now he was back to his calm self. He could see how impractical and irrational it was. He could see how someone who stood and stared at a wall while having such doubts maybe wouldn't be the best Champion. Steven seemed perfectly adequate.

For the first time in a while Yoni did something he hadn't doon since first capturing her. He opened his bed up to Prim. She usually sat at the feet of the bed, or gently attempted to coax herself into climbing up, but Yoni did not do the usual where he pretended not to see her. He invited her in to share.

He hadn't been expecting the Ventisca to also push on the covers until he managed to get up and had snuggled against his arm pits but there it was. The cold feeling wasn't exactly pleasing but it'd do.

Yoni wondered if the Munna would also attempt to join but quickly shook the time, he had to give it time, wasn't that what he had decided? She was perfectly happy on her own little corner.

Proud Prim was in, and so was Ventisca, despite the cold nose and muzzle he didn't feel cold. He felt safe, warm, cozy. He felt ready to push those questions for later.

He'd have time for them later. Probably after finding a ride out of Dewford. All that was a problem for future Yoni though, as the achs would was another day. Feeling safe he finally closed his eyes and let himself be taken into dreamland

He was finally resting.


	29. Now that's Capitalism!

When Yoni woke up he felt great.

Yoni had woken up with that smile and light disposition that only a good night rest could provide. Though he was glued to the bedsheets and he was aware that as soon as he moved he would regret it none of that served to diminish his mood. Prim and Ventisa sat by his side and he had to put himself in all sorts of twisted positions to even remain on the matress, which didn't help much with the fact this was the day after an intense workout but still. Even so he felt like he couldn't complain.

Yoni's smile was a constant as he rubbed his eyes and checked his surroundings. By the clarity in the room it was morning, and Yoni felt ready to start his day.

Yoni was a morning person, coming from where he came from, and living the farmer life, he had to be but still, he rarely felt as great about himself and the world waking as he did at that moment, his voice demonstrated it as he greeted his three Pokemon.

The Munna was nowhere he could see but Yoni did not fret. While with the category of Pokemon she was it was possible she had learned how to teleport Yoni thought it unlikely. It was much more likely that she was at a corner, getting shadow from the Hoenn sun, and he just couldn't see her.

It was amazing what a full night's sleep surrounded by those he loved almost as much as his parents, and where he could stroke their fur and pet them had done. Even without the Munna, Yoni felt greater than usual. Ready to kick butt despite the growing pains he'd feel.

But kicking butt could wait. First he needed to find a ride out of Slateport. Yoni's earlier rationalization that there had to be transportation in and from the island, as there had been to and From Johto was, he felt, solid. As he had said the people who lived in Dewford didn't live and they on the island, did they?

Extrapolating himself from Ventisca and Prim's hold without waking them up was a harder task than he'd have thought, but eventually he managed to. Munna sat with her eyes wide open, against a corner and Yoni nodded at her from afar to indicate he had seen her but otherwise made no other move to approach. Taking a shower took priority.

Yoni felt that his mind was prone to wandering, and as he soaped up he had to admit that though he felt great, the hot water soothing his aches, twisting and turning was something he did often. It seemed that once he set himself on a goal, he didn't really go in a direct line from there, like "A" to "B", but rather took several detours. He hoped that he could get to Mauville without half as many of those.

Picking up a towel, one that his mother had insisted he take on his trip and shoved into his backpack, to dry himself Yoni was greeted with soft meows as he got out the room's bathroom and into the main room. Thankful that he had a bathroom of his own, as his encounter with Brawly had only showed his shyness in locker rooms Yoni wondered if it had been the sound of the water running that had woken up Prim. Having not set up the clothes he'd wear before hand he found himself doing his best not to expose himself to his Pokemon, and rather hold the tower with his armpit, while digging for clothes.

It took a bit of fiddling and once of twice he almost fully got nude, but finally Yoni was dressed up. Staring at the clothes he had strewn around the bathroom as he got up for the shower, as wel as the ones he had stuffed in a bag, after wearing them to travel for several days he made a decision.

"Alright Prim…", he smiled at her, and she returned the look, "Munna, Ventisca…", he gently tipped his head towards the Munna and said Ventisca's name despite the fact he was still burrowed in the sheets, asleep. "Laundry, and then we'll find a boat to catch, how's that sound?"

Yoni hadn't expected a reply, but Prim rolling onto her side and laying down as such seemed to coincide with his words. Though he was no expert on communicating with Pokemon, and it might have just been a display of Prim's tiredness, he choose to interpret it positively. "Great then!"

(Plateau)

After finally coaxing Prim and Ventisca out of bed, as they sat so comfortably inside of it they straight up refused to move, and tidying up the room one last time, which included cleaning that same bed of Skitty fur, Yoni had set out.

Walking was a slow process, at least in the state he, and more importantly his legs were. Luckily it took a while to hand over the keys, make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, prepare his bag and fill out some forms assuring he was leaving.

Yoni couldn't help but thank the fact that bureaucracy was what it was as he got a chance to rest his legs. Though it took a while it was nothing compared to Johto and its paper forms. That they could instantaneously send them or save them without relying on Mail took a lot of that waiting time right off.

Finally done, Yoni walked into the cool morning sun. It probably was clear to everyone that he was happy, were it from the grinning adorning his face, or just the way he strode. He truly hadn't felt like this in a long time. It wasn't that he felt bad or anything, usually, he didn't struggle much if he were being honest, but even so his mood at the moment felt greater than even when he had won the Gym match.

Prim and Ventisca walked near his ankles as Munna trailed at a safe and comfortable behind. After realising how he himself was tired he had offered to put them in their Pokeball, but none of the three had accepted. Yoni couldn't blame them, the day was a pretty nice one, with a sunny sky and just enough of a breeze to make it suitable for walking.

So as he walked with his Pokemon he couldn't help but smile. Yoni had in its mind that if he knew how, he'd be whistling right about then. There was little, he thought, that could make his day worsen. It had started on such a high that little could sour it.

As Yoni strolled towards rhe docks, Pokemon at his side, well most of them anyhow he made a decision. Yoni decided that he was just going on a commercial vessel-

Though his ride to Dewford had been a stroke of luck, an unexpected twist on his journey, it had left him stranded. Yoni hadn't put much thought or faith into it, because he was sure that a solution would be found and he had cheap accommodation but he needed to find a solution. Something that could come his way, instead of having to mail Roxanne with a brand new lesson and a request for more money.

Instead his Gym victory had provided him with a solution. Though inconsequential pocket change to the League the amount he had been awarded on victory was, Yoni was sure, enough to get him out the island. In fact more than getting him out the island by the amount Yoni was sure it was enough to get him all the way back to Johto if he so desired.

But that bore little thinking about. While the idea passed him, a rather quick and easily dismissed thought Yoni wasn't going to do that to his parents. He wouldn't do that to his teacher, and he wouldn't do that to Izzie and Wally. The question he had had yesterday played on his mind, not enough to make him feel bad as it had previously, but to that list of characteristics Yoni seeked to add loyalty.

So as Yoni approached the docks he had to admit to be distracted. He barely paid attention to where he was going guiding himself only towards the sea, filled with confidence that if he reached the shore, he'd reach the dock eventually. Dewford wasn't a big island despite the fact he hadn't explored it all He hadn't even visited the caves…

Before he could wonder whether he should take a day to visit the caves, and appear sheepishly back at the Pokemon Center Yoni was pushed right out of his though process by an impact. An impact straight to his chest.

Yoni almost fell backwards and had he not been on sand rather than concrete he'd have fallen. Frazzled he looked around. Looking for what had hit him.

It wasn't until Prim meowed at him that he looked down and saw the figure that had hit him.

It was a bird of some kind. Of that Yoni was quite sure. Its blue feathers were ruffled and the white on his chest was now tainted with yellow from the sand. Though he had a feeling it'd be quite soft, it had hit him at such speed he had definitely felt it.

Yoni hadn't intended to yell either way, but seeing what, or rather who had hit him all his anger quickly faded away, replaced instead with concern.

"Hey, are you ok?", Yoni was unsure on whether he should kneel down to touch the bird. His mother had always told him to not touch fallen birds, and with how hoothoots were defensive of their young that had been a good idea. Unsure of what to do he simply talked to it, applying the same tone he did with younger children and Prim after a fight.

The bird Pokemon shock its head and Yoni couldn't help but be confused. What did that mean? It was probably him applying human like gestures and intentions to the Pokemon but that could either mean yes or no. Innocent as the action might be in humans it usually meant no.

Yoni would be quick to point out that the Pokemon wasn't...well human but to assume that it held no similar intelligence would be foolish. As he and Wally had discussed Alakazam were a heck of a lot smarter than people, and most Pokemon could understand speech. What was to say the Taillow wasn't mimicking the human expression?

His hand was still tentatively half reached and he had to push to collect it. With the bird still on the ground his Pokemon had set out to investigate. Ventisca kept less than a foot away, sniffing curious, and Munna kept her distance.

It was Prim however that Yoni was concerned about. Yoni didn't know much about cats, he tried applying the little he knew to Prim's need but still. There was something however that his limited knowledge covered. Cats liked to thing rats and birds. Smaller creatures whose fate placed them in front of the predator.

Yoni didn't have to be a genius to figure out what the Skitty could possibly want to do to the Pokemon. While Ventisca sniffed he kept Prim at bay.

As the Pokemon couldn't visibly answer him, at least with Yoni understanding his chirps Yoni thought best to assume the Taillow to be hurt. From what he felt he knew it had to have hurt, if the slam had been a Pokemon attack it'd have weakened it enough to be caught.

Yoni let it drop to one shoulder and started rummaging through his bag. Though Yoni was tidier than most boys his age that did not mean he was perfect and tiredness had contributed to the vast mess that was the inside of his backpack. He had just tossed things there without rhyme or reason.

Yoni thought it best to keep talking with the Pokemon as he searched for the item he needed. Enough to calm the Pokemon down and hopefully gain enough trust in that very short amount of time to apply the spray.

"Everything is going to be ok!", Yoni said as he placed the backpack down to the ground and kneeled to look for the potion in the back pockets. It seemed kneeling was something that he had to do, even if he had held the urge to touch the bird. "I'm going to make you all good!"

Potions were a godsend. Sure the mobile healing unit was more effective and nothing really beat a Pokemon center to treat an injured Pokemon, as those two going on to try he called friends, but also because that meant he could help others.

Yoni knew that the Potions had to be somewhere. He was sure that Ronnaxe wouldn't pack his back without healing items. Several of her classes had been about the effects of paralysis or burns on Pokemon.

The anesthesia item that helped to speed up blood flow for faster recovery was an universally used item. From the little sample bottles given in Pokemon centers to the supplies in the first aid kit he had had back at home on a high shelf.

Given he felt responsible for the fall of the Pokemon he thought that the least he could do was help it get back on his way. While digging into the backpack to see where they lied, as he had dug for candy on her mothers' purse in front of her he couldn't help but look around.

The iconic humble design for bottles hadn't changed in decades, and made it all the more easy to grip, so Yoni focused on the Munna that seemed to tentatively attempt approach only to skiddle away at the last second. She seemed to still be her worrier self.

Words fell from his mouth and he couldn't very well recall what he was saying, as soon as it left his mouth the words had became background noise. Like water running, the muffled words didn't seem to make sense as he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

Gripping at last the unique bottle design and lifting Yoni couldn't help but hope he wasn't about to be attacked. It seemed dizzy but it was still a wild Pokemon, or so he thought, despite the way he interacted with Ventisca.

Though the bird's features were not at all similar to those of a human, Yoni could detect the relief as soon as he applied the spray.. It was the way the eyes uncrossed, making it look less goofy, and it was the way the stunned silence gave way to happy little chirps.

Careful still not to touch, or approach the bird so as to scare it, Yoni gently pushed away to give it breathing room. The little one was fast and small, but he had been compact. Yoni wasn't exactly sure where he had heard it, but he had heart that some birds had hollow bones to be lighter, but even so he had felt it.

It wasn't exactly as in Johto, where at night, the rare times he stayed and strayed in the night he could hear the Hoothoot and catch, for a split second, their eyes as they went on the hunt. Nor was it the Murkrow that caused trouble to farmers, and which everyone dreaded, or the Pidgeot and Fearow flying so above they could be confused for Ho.-Oh as they were but a distant, blurry shape in the sky.

No, the blue bird with the red and white on its breast seemed different from any he had seen. Yoni was not about to claim that Johto didn't have its fair share of exotic birds. Even not going down the rabbit hole of myth and lore he was sure there were. But in his little cold corner he had called home, the same cold corner that made nights not at all inviting to explore they were, and Yoni thought of the best word for it...muted.

Yoni couldn't very well call them dull but he had to admit that the mostly brown and cream tones of most Johto birds didn't appeal to him half as much. The bird's dark feathers sorta reminded him of Murkrow's but he didn't have such a bias towards it. Sure, it had hit him and done more to hurt itself than him, but that wasn't half as aggravating as the crow Pokemon.

Yoni understood why the crow did what it did, it had to eat and he didn't hold any desire to hurt them. Certainly not now he was thousands of kilometers away from them.

Yoni had expected the blue bird to take flight. To fly away and keep its journey to wherever it was it was going. Yoni didn't know if it migrated, as it wasn't even Winter, but still the bird had places to be. Surely it wouldn't just stand there, right?

Prim meowed at him and Yoni, who had moved backwards, looked at her. He was about to pet her, give her a little rub on her ears, but he hesitated. As much as Prim respected him they were, he felt, not quite there.

Before he could act Prim approached the bird and meowed and rolled near it. It was probably a silly thought but to Yoni it seemed that as Prim rolled herself on the sand, filling her fur with the coarse substance he'd have to clean later, she also talked. It seemed to him as if they were having a conversation.

The Munna, the Munna who he had let wander behind him out of his Pokeball seemed to examine the situation carefully. While Ventisca seemed unaware or unconcerned with it, or so Yoni assumed as he couldn't see his eyes Yoni couldn't afford himself such luxuries. He stood ready to intervene if Prim turned predatory.

But Prim didn't do that. Prim seemed to communicate, Yoni couldn't quite call it talking, and exchange information. She seemed to hear what the bird had to say, Yoni thought it to be a Taillow, and make snaps decisions out of that info.

Decisions that involved Prim and the team. Meowing insistently, first to Munna then to Yoni Prim got as far as pushing her head against Yoni's legs to get him to move. It didn't take long for Yoni to get the hint, she wanted to keep moving. More than that she wanted him to follow her.

Yoni fully expected the bird Pokemon, the Taillow to stay behind and not follow him at all when it came time for them to go. He didn't go where Prim was leading him, only the general direction, but he didn't think the Taillow would be interested. He had been wrong though.

The bird flew circles around him at eye level, not quite taking off to soar high. Yoni was careful in his steps so as to avoid another contact while Prim lead the way.

He didn't have to wait too long to realise where they had been headed. As the Taillow dipped lower and lower, hovering more than flying, and pushing itself close to the ground and the docks came into view Yoni immediately realised where the Taillow had come from.

A man sat with a little stand, and a much bigger cage behind him doing whatYoni assumed to be a sales pitch. Whenever a person would come near he would stand up and try to convince them of the virtues of owning a pet bird, and Yoni hated it immediately.

Seeing Yoni he eagerly got up only to point at the bird that was close to perching itself on Yoni's shoulder and calling him out. "That's my Taillow!" He seemed to stare as if to confirm it and then added "Give it back!"

Something about it rubbed Yoni the wrong way. He got that people needed to make money to live. He did. Money had always been scarce back in Johto and though he and his family really didn't such big expenditures that they went hungry, as they grew their own food most of the time, he still felt the sting of lack of money once in a while.

It was more than not getting the brand new pack of Pokemon Cards he wanted, or trying to save in small ways, such as using the television and radio sparingly because the generator costed Pokedollars to maintain, and they couldn't overwhelm it. No, though he wasn't aware of the full extent of it, or how deep it went, because his parents as usual tried to shield him from the worse of it, he'd wondered many a time in the ship, and once or twice since arriving in Hoenn, if the move was a calculated risk, as they couldn't make ends meet.

Yoni had learned to save and trade his money for things he wanted. And sure, he went into towns, whether Olivine or Mahogany so few times that he didn't really get a chance to spend much, but he didn't think he would either way.

The Taillow had hunkered down behind his ankles, as if afraid to be handed back. Something about this reminded him of Munna's situation that had acted in a similar, if not more distant manner. Yoni almost regretted having allowed the Munna to walk by his side, as this might bring bad memories to her. Ventisca, who Yoni normally thought oblivious to everything growled and roared by his side. Yoni knew it to be different from the very far apart and infrequent purrs he did, something he associated more with Prim.

Despite his earlier concern Prim hadn't attacked the little birb and, in fact seemed to want to put himself in front of it. Prim had her claws out and though the first thing he had done that morning had been brushing her hair to catch any forgotten strands of sand drops, he couldn't see her eyes so similar to slits they were. Yoni felt a chill down his spine. She had made him feel dumb, sure, but never had she so openly and blatantly challenged him like he did the guy in front of her,. She seemed ready to maul, or at least fight for the safety of the little Taillow.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement.", Yoni said, conflicted. It was not that he didn't want to release the Pokemon. The ones in cages who looked at him pitifully but battling for their freedom seemed unlikely- The vast variety of Pokemon, in that central cage, precariously balanced, broke his heart but there was little he could do.

Yoni didn't want to pay the man. He really didn't. It reminded him of that scam going around Johto and Hoenn where people were sold Magikarp as a rare and powerful Pokemon, despite its abundancy and he didn't want to support it. More than anything he didn't want to help the man profit from the open display and selling of Pokemon like propriety but then…

Roxanne ran through his mind as he wondered whether or not he was better than Team Rocket if he just took charge of the situation and "accidentally" let Prim tumble the cage. As much as he didn't like it, he had no proof any of the Pokemon were stolen, and while dubious, this seemed lawful.

"What do you have in mind?", the man said, seemingly licking his chops as if already salivating at the thought of Yoni's money. He moved, showing the several Bird Pokemon in the cage. They barely moved, as if they had already given up on life.

Yoni felt the stare of the Munna on his back and he thought himself being judged for what he was doing. Though he had his opinion, Yoni did not really think the situation to be black and white, but rather various shades of gray. Very dark shades of gray, but still.

He wondered if the Munna would be upset at him for giving money to the man or if she would be happy for the released Pokemon. It wasn't as if Yoni himself didn't have a problem with it, but there was little else he could do...

A solution seemed to find itself clear to Yoni, It was a ridiculous one that would probably not work, but Yoni wouldn't lose much by trying. In fact the only thing he could possibly lose was time and, truth be told Yoni wasn't particularly hung up about wasting that particular man's time.

Prim was at his side and she once more seemed to be applying that protective streak because she was caught up in between keeping both the Taillow and Munna safe, and hissing and expressing her displeasure at the seller. Yoni didn't exactly wish that kind of stress to befall her, but if here honest he had to say it suited his needs.

Pushing himself forward and puffing his chest, which in his opinion made him look ridiculous but he could go for the extra intimidation that holding his breath in his chest to sound bigger gave him, Yoni issued the challenge.

"How about we put some stakes into this? How about we battle for the freedom of those Pokemon?", Yoni had to struggle to keep himself mostly neutral. The birds chirping sadly gave him an intense urge to do something, anything, and affording the guy any sort of respect didn't come easy. Still he was better than Prim, who looked ready to bite.

But the man, it seemed had other plans.

"Who do you take me for? That is the dumbest Idea I could have possibly heard.", the man let out an affected laugh to properly express how dumb he thought the idea was.

"I would really risk my business one of the things I do for a living, in name of pride and honor and a Pokemon Battle.", the man shook his head, like the Taillow had done after hitting Yoni. The sarcasm was gripping. "Just give me the Pokemon, kid."

Yoni shook his was on shaky ground as what he was doing could be considered stealing, but by the Taillow's reaction it didn't want to back to that cage. Yoni wouldn't want them to go either.

Yoni did not know how far away Mauville were. If he assumed it to be near Rustboro then he had a lot to walk While he could have looked at a map, he hadn't so he had was left with guesswork. What Yoni did know was that while he had never had money, now that he was on a journey he needed it for more than Pokemon Cards. He needed it for food, and part of it had to admit, the Moo Moo milk in the marketplace.

And yet his consciousness wouldn't allow him to., It was probably the worst single idea that he could possibly have. It would probably lead to him struggling and it wasn't exactly something fair to his current party. It was not only him, but also his Pokemon. Putting the needs of those birds above those of his team.

But he couldn't just well leave them there. It nauseated him to reward that behavior, but that was of less concern than their freedom.

Yoni looked at the birds on the cage more closely. There were six birds there. Which, added to the Taillow by his side made a total of 7. Somehow he did not think they would be as cheap as the scammers who sold Magikarp made the Magikarp's price. Grabbing his wallet, Yoni sighed. He'd figure it out, he had berries for his Pokemon, and though he had never passed hunger, he could think of something.

"How much for all of them?"

(...)

Yoni's Wallet felt significantly lighter, as only a few bills remained inside of it. Having refused the coins and opting instead to grab them in Pokeballs Yoni's hands were full and he had to put a knee up to the wooden floor, sand having given way to it, to organise himself.

After the man had gone away, whistling and with the money well secured and the online app for Poketransfer used for the transfer, and after Yoni had dissuaded Prim from jumping him Yoni had been left with them. Though they fit in his pockets they were far too many to take with him, and he didn't intend to. Most trainers restricted themselves to six and that seemed like a good solid number.

The Taillows were easy to deal with. Yoni had released them from their Pokeballs, introduced himself and asked them if they wanted to go. The three Taillow on those Pokeball had almost managed to nod, so excited were they. Yoni had pressed the button on the Pokeball and confirmed it in the App and off they had gone. Most of them, the one he had helped had nipped his ear affectively before taking off.

It was the other three birds that Yoni had no idea what to do with. The three of them, a Pidgey, some sort of cloud pokemon with super soft wings, and what looked to him like a musical bird who somehow could actually repeat what he said he had no idea what to do with.

He knew Pidgeys to be hardy, and seeing and owning one up close brought back memories from Johto, but that was just the thing. While the Pidgey was tough and could make it on his own Yoni felt somewhat conflicted about dropping it so far from home. He was reminded of a group of white bunnies that had innocently been brought to Johto, and who had spread before being captured and contained. He didn't think Pidgey was as quick to reproduce as bunnies, and he didn't have a mate, but the story he had been told served as a dire warning on bringing non native species and setting them free. Same for the one who repeated his words. While the constant utters of "thank you, thank you" were good at appeasing his sorrow at the money spent, he had never seen one of those in Hoenn.

Granted if he had to guess he would say 90 percent of the Pokemon in Hoenn were something new to him. Something he had never seen before. So maybe he was jumping the gun a bit in declaring it not native. But through its build and feathers, and through the heavy poster it had it sure didn't seem to fit in.

Yoni had looked it up and it seemed to be native to somewhere else. There had been occasional sightings of it Hoenn but they weren't established. The Pokemon, Chatot, needed a home, at least while it couldn't go to its native one, and he had just the person.

Gently moving the soft cloud Pokemon, who had seemed to take a liking to him and perched itself on his shoulder rubbing against neck, so as to put the Pokenav up to his ear he pressed redial and called someone he had talked to not two days ago. Though he felt like a creep. And a hypocrite for not releasing the bird, there was little he could to there. For what he had read to be a dense grass and foliage Pokemon, Dewford wasn't ideal. While the cloud like pokemon with the ice blue color scheme had already bonded with him, seemingly and he'd keep the Pidgey until he could find a way to mail it to Kanto the Chatot was going. He knew exactly who would appreciate such an unique Pokemon….

Cutting her off before she could start one of her long greetings, and with just enough money ni his pocket and wallet to afford a cheap and slow boat ticket, Yoni greeted her. His future was not certain and he didn't know if he would find any dense wooden areas, other than near Petalburg, but Rustboro had parks, and conditions, and a trainer filled with lots of love to give. Before she even gasped, he asked the question… -

"Hey Izzie...How would you like a Chatot?"


	30. Gained Through Stone, Gotten with Skill!

Yoni's smile had returned as he felt the soft touch of the cloud like Pokemon on his shoulder, and the warmth it provided his neck.

Truth be told the warmth would have been more appreciated had he been in Johto, where he often wore scarfs but somehow he had the feeling the bird Pokemon wouldn't have done well there. It seemed slight, lightly build. Not at all like Ventisca, who he had regretted trying to pick up and could topple should he charge. No, the cloud like one, who had been called a Swablu after he had described it to Izzie was so light it could comfortably rest there. And rest it did, it seemed affectionate beyond belief, perching and nuzzling.

That wasn't the case with the Pidgey. Though Yoni would associate that aloof attitude more with spearow, who he hadn't seen much back home but were native, than Pidgey that one still displayed a cold attitude. Yoni almost shrugged, before remembering he had the Swablu there. Different strokes for different folks.

All of his Pokemon had a different personality, as all of them had been shaped by life. Same as Prim had a cold exterior but cared greatly for those in need or Ventisca seemed dim and uninterested in anything but berries only to display a streak of energy when he he heard Yoni's voice, so did the new Pokemon. Yoni couldn't possibly know what circumstances had befallen the Pidgey and the Swablu before he had freed them from that cage. If he were honest he couldn't what made Prim such a grumpy cat who enjoyed playing.

The only Pokemon that he could definitively say he had a vague, and upsetting idea, of what had befallen her had been Munna. And even so they weren't exactly close. She had only allowed him to touch her for the first time less than 10 minutes ago.

It had happened as all of them stood watching the Taillow fly away, soaring towards wherever they went for freedom. Yoni was wondering if they'd nest, or follow the ocean's breeze when Munna came close.

Hesitation was definitively present in Yoni's mind as the Munna approached. Having gotten out of the phone with Izzie surprisingly quick, and his heart still feeling the wartmh of having practiced a good action, he was careful to her needs. Yoni was ready to ask her what she needed, knowing as well as to touch her.

The Munna deserved even more care and less contact than the Taillow which had run into him The same Taillow that had made him empty out his wallet for the most part. Yoni had hesitated there, and he hesitated still, as the Munna came closer.

The question of what she needed died on his lips however as it came close enough in her hovering to finally touch his hand lightly.

It was a light touch and Yoni was ready to retreat his hand at anytime were it needed. Her skin felt mostly smooth though Yoni had, for whatever reason, had the idea that it would be similar to touching glass. To how delicate she'd be.

Sitting in the quarters, as he had had just had enough money for the slow option, a hand to Munna he couldn't help but feel good. There was something about the fact she had allowed him to touch him that felt humbling, but also comforting. It wasn't a competition but the sliding of her skin against his hand, the very deliberate and very intencional touch by her part could feel almost, if not better than the cuddle the Cloud like Pokemon was giving him.

And sure, he felt hot. Despite the fact the ship supposedly had a cooling system, in order to control the temperature it didn't seem to be on. He felt hot and the proximity of the Pokemon did nothing to dispel it. But whether it was Prim who rested by his side, Yoni thought to make sure he didn't hurt the Munna, or the Ventisca and Pidgey who interacted, rather coldly (and Yoni cracked a smile at the pun) he felt better for having them. Yoni would go so far as to say that he could feel hot, that much was truth, but some of that sweaty, clammy hotness translated itself into warmth. Warmth at his love for his Pokemon.

In his current situation, with Munna finally showing him a hint of trust after he had stopped pushing for it it was easy to feel happy. It was easy for forget all about his concerns and needs. He could just sit, not thinking of much. Not about Mauville or Wally ,nor Rustboro or Johto. It would be easy to be taken by the apparent calm that allowed him to relax.

But he could not let himself do it.

That his mind was filled with birds and kitties, swinubs and soft touch was obvious to him, and while he'd like to savor the feeling, feeling it even necessary so as to not frighten the Munna, he could not allow himself to be devoid of doubts.

Yoni would normally stop whatever he was doing and wonder about his feelings on the situation. He would let his mind wander mechanically as his mind went on a different direction. His talk with Izzie had subconsciously proven just that; He would be lying if he said that he could follow her rapid words most of the time, but maybe that didn't rest solely rest on her fast manner of speaking.

Yoni could take her squeals of excitement and plentiful utterances calling him the best as he had promised her the Chatot as an example. Even her question if he didn't want anything in return, to which he had replied he was good as he was, hadn't reduced them.

Yoni didn't want to request money out of her, in his opinion that wouldn't be cool at all. And though he didn't regret releasing the Pokemon, as he felt that their cagey lockup was not fair to them, and the cloud like one's soft embraces made it worth he still felt it pressing on.

Yoni had to think about it but even so Yoni didn't know if such a thing were the many distracting thoughts none of them seemed to be taking him on any a trip to a distracted place. Smiling with all his teeth, as the soft touch of Munna gave him a reprieve he didn't want to get anything else in his mind. Need and want were different things, Yoni knew it well and so he focused on the soft touch.

The Munna did not do much noise but with his ears perked up Yoni thought to hear a soft coo. The kind that was more appropriate to a bird than a Munna. Yoni would have been weirded out, but then again the Munna did float, and her sounds of contentment pushed him into a happy spot.

The soft little sounds were far more effective than any fume could ever be. It was a simple thing, a very easy to hear, though not simple to achieve thing but Yoni vastly thought it preferable to the fumes. Knowing he had made the Munna happy enough to be touched, despite her past was far better than any sort of kooky or weird feeling he could have from her discomfortable releases.

Yoni had to admit to be greatly enjoying the touch as even Prim seemed to trust him. Yoni thought that he had earned her trust but when it came to the topic of the Munna she seemed, in their short time together, far more careful than she was with anyone. To have the opportunity to touch the Munna, something he desired, and the Munna seemed to have wanted or at least felt comfortable with, all under the careful gaze of Prim was something that he greatly enjoyed.

Yoni's touch was light and considered but as he relaxed around her he grew bolder. Ready to push his hand away at any sign of objection he softly moved it upwards, petting her.

It was a risky prospect. While terms and conditions could be agreed to beforehand the standard wager was half of the winner's money. That didn't quite work that way with the League obviously, who had sets standard rewards, at least on the Indigo Plateau, as far as Yoni knew, but still those were the common rules. Yoni didn't have much, not after purchasing the ticket, and releasing those Pokemon, but even so half ot it would be a devastating blow to his finances. Maybe even more than if he had a lot. Yoni thought it was funny how that worked.

Yoni trusted his Pokemon. Implicitly. It might be that he did not know the full extent of his Pokemon's skill as some were new, from the cloud like one now resting half asleep while perched on his shoulder to the Pidgey who managed to look half as smug as Prim but he still trusted them. Though some had little combat experience and even less desire to fight, such as the Munna, that did not mean he didn't trust them.

Though he couldn't, and wouldn't want to force any of his Pokemon into battle, at a glance battling seemed to be the only option. To force them would be cruel, not to mention abusive, and he wasn't about to do it but Yoni couldn't see much else to earn money fast.

While Prim seemed to enjoy asserting her superiority, and truth be told Yoni couldn't discern Ventisca's feelings about it, Yoni wasn't a particular big fan of pushing them to do it. To manipulate them, or get them to do it against their wishes seemed like a mean thing to do, and while Yoni couldn't work, no more than the kind of farm work he helped around with at his insistence, he wanted to make sure they were alright with it.

When he battled, when he found himself on the other end of a room, or grassy route, or boxing ring even the adrenaline and fiery desire to win were overwhelming. They threatened, and often did succeed in overshadowing everything. It was the same sort of emotion that Lance described on his interviews and Yoni had always dismissed.

Not anymore, he knew it to be very real

But while he could really get into it whenever a battle started he liked to think his Pokemon came first. His was a relationship of trust and friendship and Yoni couldn't very well demand their total obedience, like he was some sort of Feudal Lord. As he had respected the desires of the Munna, the same Munna he now petted, and smiled at, and not used her when battling Brawly despite the advantage that'd give him, he wouldn't force anyone whenever it came time to battle then.

Yoni couldn't help it. He had the feeling he had overpaid but, even so, he didn't feel bad about it. Whatever the amount of money he had paid, and he had paid a lot because he had made the mistake of showing a full wallet it had been worth it. Money couldn't buy happiness, or trust, but it seemed that his act of goodwill had just what had been needed to gain the Munna's trust.

Yoni hadn't done it with that intention. He had done a good thing purely because he thought it to be the right thing. That was how he had been raised. In a world where even Gym Leaders could be rocket grunts, or more likely higher ups, Yoni primed himself in doing good. He could get out of line sometimes, he could give a short and rude reply, but he did his best. That was all he could do.

Yoni stared at the window, briefly cutting contact with the Munna to do so. He had no idea what he was expecting but all he could see was water. Water as far as the eye could see. He had no idea how far along to Slateport, though he couldn't be too close. The trip was set to take a couple days, and he had been at the quarters for less than half a day.

While Yoni had traveled to Hoenn from Johto, a trip that had taken significantly longer, he had gotten to know several trainers who were traveling to the same destiny. It wasn't as if Yoni could call himself close, he was a kid who occasionally released his Swinub for brief periods, always giddy, but he liked watching them. Having at that point never dreamed of journeying, or even being a trainer, he liked seeing them interact with their Pokemon.

In another ship, as it seemed most transportation in Hoenn was done by water Yoni now wondered whether this boat also had many a trainer. Yoni would like to know and, though he wasn't yet sure of whether or not he'd battle them, he'd at least like to interact.

The soft coos of the Munna made him realise he was getting distracted and, with an apology he went back to petting her. Something seemed to have definitely shifted, for she was almost needy, requesting his affection

There was little Yoni prefered. That alone seemed to have made his entire Hoenn journey worth., Yoni couldn't help but find it funny that besides the Swinub, who he had brought with him, most of the Pokemon he had somehow obtained in his journey weren't native to Hoenn. They were just like him, immigrants, someone getting to explore it for the first time-

It was a silly premise, and a sillier still reason for it but Yoni couldn't help it. Such a thought made him emphasise even more severely with his pokemon. He had thought in the past about how awful the lack of familiarity, being pushed away from everything they knew must have been, and while Yoni wasn't introspective enough to apply those same criteria to himself he still felt for them.

The Pidgey might not have been cuddling him like the Swablu was but Yoni was willing to deal with that. Truth be told he had often imagined himself with a Pidgey, or more concretely a Pidgeot. He still recalled those days fondly, looking at Pokemon Cards imagining flying over the peaks on his large bird.

Instead he had gotten Ventisca and he wasn't disappointed with him. His first Pokemon, Yoni might not have expressed in through cuddles but rather through a heavy doses of berries, but he still cared greatly for it. That was something he feel he didn't express enough but no amount of digging could get t o the bottom of. It was one of those mysteries buried deep, how did Pokemon reproduce, what's below a Digglet, and how could he love Ventisca so much? Not to mention his Pokemon.

It felt a bit self serving, sitting there telling himself how much he loved his Pokemon and feeling good about it but he wasn't lying. Yoni's parents had raised him with many values and virtues in mind, and unlike the Unity, Duty and whatever Destiny thing Izzie had taken from some obscure TV Show, his applied in his every action.

That he could think of a hundred different example where they hadn't applied didn't serve to make his point moot. Nobody was perfect, and Yoni knew that and didn't even try. Guiding himself by his instincts, by the Yonified ones that appealed to him could be dangerous but luckily he had help. He couldn't say he had assembled a team of experts, because that would be lying as the chips seemed to have fallen in the right place mostly thanks to luck, or maybe Izzie would call it destiny, but they were there. He had contact with Gym Leaders, social butterflies and fashion ocns, sometimes rolled into one. He had even talked with the Champion of the region! How could he not feel lucky?

Of course he didn't exactly have Steven's number. He couldn't expect it as that would be just silly, but he had been told multiple times that the Champion had taken an interest in, and perhaps even a liking to him. It was as intimidating as it was noteworthy and it made him blush.

Yoni used that as justification for what he did. It was an appeal to authority, though Yoni wouldn't know to call it by name. A justification of his faults and his whims, an attempt to ease the worries. A simple logic, really, after all if the Champion was held in high regard, and the champion held him in high regard, or at least knew of him, he must have been doing something right, no?

Yoni had never shared that particular theory with anyone, not that he had many people to share it with. His lack of revelation of the fact didn't come from the fear of not being special, Yoni was sharp enough to realise Steven probably took interest in a lot of young trainers, but rather concern. Sure he could be self serving, and silly and whimsical, but he could also worry. Having such thoughts might ring as egocentric to some.

Then again as close to perfection as Wallace came, and at that he let out another sigh, this one of dreamy desire, even he didn't reach it. To try would be useless but in trying he'd achieve a better version of himself. As much as Yoni said he was just himself, Yoni, and as much as doubts came his way at night, to not strive to better himself would cause him to stagnate, and it might have been the complaints about plant growth, but Yoni didn't like that word much.

Yoni thought it to truly not matter. A way to occupy his mind and attempt to know himself better as his fingers made Munna coo. Getting distracted would be so easy, but amidst rest and waves, petting and reflecting he kept himself busy.

Sure, what kept him busy wasn't Pokemon battles or the weird thing Wallace had revealed, some sort of pageant coordinating event. What kept him busy was nowhere that stressful or tiring, but it kept him busy. More than keeping him busy, and more importantly it made his Pokemon happy, his simple hand gestures.

Yoni hadn't needed that large mental journey to realise he loved his Pokemon, he had known it from the beginning but the confirmation still felt nice. From the newest and less affective, to the ones opening up to him he couldn't help but want to protect them and keep them well. That was a goal worth striving for.

The Swablu at his shoulder seemed to have calmed itself down to such a level where its heart, normally so fast it was perceptible was now little more than a crawl. Its eyes were closed, and its grasp on Yoni's shoulder was looser still. From his position Yoni couldn't detect all of that, kind of hard to gauge closed eyes from above, but he could safely say it.

Which begged the question, just how long had he petting the Munna? Had he, in his boredom and need to think about something else not noticed hours pass? If he turned to his belly, would it rumble in hunger?

Maybe things were moving slowly. To Yoni who had been given the chance on going on a journey he did not feel like they were, but then maybe his standards were different. Small farm boy, Johto Rustic as he had been called. To him that things were moving at all was incredible, a miracle and he couldn't complain.

Though he got a feeling he would anyhow. He didn't do it out of malice, or out of a sense of entitlement, he thought himself a rather calm person but still. His mother used to say that one didn't know what they had until they had lost it, and Yoni thought it appropriate. Amidst all the stop and go, amidst being taken on a ride, and decisions not through through it'd be easy to think himself not exactly at an advantageous position.

When Roxanne had offered him the opportunity, after he had managed to drown out the little voice that protested due to her moral alignment, he had thought it better than anything he could ever dream. To follow the norm, if that was the norm. In Yoni he had known that not everyone went on to become a Trainer, certainly not many in his piece of tamed land. Maybe Hoenn was different, Yoni didn't know.

Izzie and his other classmates were certain planning on it. It was the same kind of thrown in the air plans that might not come to fruition, the kind one would throw as a possibility but still, they planned it. Hearing them talk about it, before he had been given the chance himself had filled him with plans of his own.

He had heard a lot of those plans, part of his upbringing had been to learn and listen. His classmates could seem not to have any nuggets of wisdom, or pearls of experience but they had been trainers longer than he had. Listening to them was the least he could do.

In many ways his journey had been badly prepared. He had been so eager - still was for the most part - to go and embark, not only on a journey but also a learning experience, that he had willed himself forward. It seemed like such a good way to learn about the world, to learn about Hoenn…

It was easy to forget it when he was with a Munna and they both sat, happy. When he could could feel satisfied in making his Pokemon happy. It was easier still when Yoni had been thought of as a promising trainer, someone to keep an eye out.

No matter how far away from home, he was, either one of them, it was easy to push forward when he knew this what what he wanted. Smack talk Gym Leaders, find new friends, and he looked meaningully at the Pidgey...it was all very easy. How could he deny it?

But a hint of melancholy was still felt.

And it wasn't an overwhelming and paralysing feeling. It could hardly be when he had a Munna to pet, not to mention a Ventisca and a Prim. It was more a thought in the back of his mind, a desire that made itself known during quiet times. Times san his Pokemon companionship, that was.

Really Yoni wouldn't have thought to make note of it were it not for the fact he had been told to get in touch with his feelings and needs. It was one of a thousand little life hacks and tips that Wallace had shared, as he liked dishing out advice. Wallace liked dishing out advice like Brawly liked dishing out exercise orders, as a personal trainer. But that did not make it any less accurate, or his feeling any less there.

Really though it wasn't manic, as it didn't repeat itself ad infinitum in his mind it was enough for Yoni to question. Had that been the reason the Munna had approached? To serve as therapy? Had he shown and displayed weakness by demonstrating he had doubts of his own?

Yoni rolled his eyes, a gesture most unlike him. Did it matter? Whatever the reason, whether due to his kindness or any other factor the Munna had chosen to trust him. Why was he questioning it? Shouldn't he be happy?

As if assuring him of it, though it couldn't have possibly read his thoughts the Swablu by his shoulder nuzzled his neck sleepily. Yoni would have to put it to rest soon.

And maybe he should rest himself. Though it was day the day had been nothing if not exhausting, at least mentally. Really it it wasn't his belly rumbling, for his earlier assertment had proven itself correct, he'd place it high amidst his list of priorities.

But he had to feed himself. More than himself he had to feed his Pokemon. Five of them, Prim, Munna, Ventisca, Swablu and Pidgey were a crowd. Not that Yoni was complaining, but they were definitively harder to maintain than when it was him and Ventisca. Yoni wasn't really sure how he had gotten so many new Pokemon, as he hadn't planned on it, but his light wallet might provide a clue.

As much as he felt icky about having purchased his Pokemon, rather that capturing them with skill and friendship that wouldn't affect how he'd treat them. When making the assumption he had made, that he'd have enough berries to feed his Pokemon he had counted on the ones he had packed. Ventisca might not appreciate the rationalised amount but he'd live.

Yoni was even willing to sacrifice the sweet taste of Moo Moo milk. The drink had been common back home, but then back home the Miltanks roamed. He had already seen how expensive it could be in Rustboro.

A bigger problem was that he did not know which berries each Pokemon enjoyed. While the Munna had been much too shy to ever complain, and Ventisca seemed to eat them all that spoke nothing of the Swablu and Pidgey. Pokemon that he had gotten recently.

Apologising greatly and also mentally to the Munna, something he hoped she could pick on using her telepathic abilities, he ceased contact so as to feed him. He wasn't worried about himself, not really but still he needed to do right by his Pokemon.

He didn't know if they prefered their berries salty, bitter or sweet but then there was a lot that Yoni didn't know. It was like using his Pokenav and somehow typing without buttons, ot at all really. He would get to find out.

That was part of the fun. Getting to know his Pokemon. What they liked and disliked, what they refused to eat and what they'd gobble up. Not everyone of them could be as open to any food as Ventisca!

As it stood however he'd have to improvise. He recalled rather vaguely that there were claims that certain personalities helped define the taste of Pokemon but he hadn't looked into it.

It might have been total hogwash, it might have been true, Yoni did not know. Truth be told trying to categorise his Pokemon in such a manner felt wrong. Like labelling them, ignoring what made them unique and that was before he got into the fact he didn't know some of them all that well. He planned to, but even so...

Yoni had been counting on his berries even though, in actuality, he hadn't keep a mental tally of them. In front of the backpack, fearing the worse he opened it.

Berries tumbled out and an odd mix of relief and frustration took him. Relief because from the way the berries shook against the fabric there were plenty, anger because he had been so abrupt in his opening that some berries had rolled out.

Yoni prepared to go down on his knees so as to pick up the berries he had dropped but Ventisca was faser. Guided by his trusty nose, which seemed to detect loose berries out of a bag with a single whiff he scurried to pick them up. Yoni barely had time to react, and even if he had he wasn't sure exactly what he'd do.

Berries on the ground seemed to be fair game. At least, that was what Ventisca thought. Yoni hadn't even seen what kind of berries Ventisca had eaten, or their size but it served only to give credence to his theory. It didn't matter what kind of berries, Ventisca ate them all. Ruefully smiling, amd thinking to himself that at least Ventisca was already fed he proceeded to do the choice.

Yoni knew a surprisingly amount about beries. It came with the territory. Even if he hadn't been interested, which he had it would be hard not to learn a thing or two about berries when he lived in a farm. Sure most of the crops produced were for human consumption, they were eaten by him and his family, what wasn't sold at least.

But that did not mean that they hadn't had a small berry plantation. One Yoni had traversed often. Truth be told in its small size Yoni was kind of glad that he hadn't had the Swinub until later, as he'd eat them in a couple days.

Still that berry knowledge came in handy. In his condition Yoni couldn't afford to throw any away, but still he could see which were smudged, or just lightly touched, which weren't as fresh, and which had a deeper flavor. It wasn't as if he went and bit into berries - they were more condiments than fruit, at least for humans but he knew of it.

Yoni had never cooked but even so he picked the ones that he thought his Pokemon would appreciate. He didn't do that out of a chart, or due to their personality, no, he did it because he thought they'd appreciate the taste, but he was the first to admit he could be wrong. With the little Swinub busy licking his chops, Yoni grabbed the berries and gently placed them on the floor.

Yoni didn't know what to expect. With her trust on him increased would the Munna jump down and grab the berries? Would she wait? What about the other Pokemon of his? Would Prim hold on to her reservations, checking his movements?

With Ventisca already fed, though making moves and pretenses towards heading in the direction of the other berries Yoni couldn't possibly predict how his two new Pokemon would react. The fact was that if even the Pokemon he had counted as part of his team for longer than a day managed to surprise him there was no way he could ever possibly know what exactly would be their reaction.

If the Munna could really read her thoughts, or at least emotions, something that Yoni wasn't a hundred percent certain of, then he hoped she could read his openness and willingness to let her eat. Yoni not only though she could do so, he desired it.

Whether due to the trust that had increased, or just she taking notice of his thoughts, thoughts that Yoni did his best to broadcast, Munna stepped forward. Yoni felt a silly rush of victory at that, while she hadn't ever come close to starving she had never really ever eaten her fill either. This was progress.

Prim, who seemed inseparable from the Munna was the next to move. With Ventisca still hovernig, maybe hoping for seconds, or at least the remains of whatever was left that left the two Flying types as the last to fed.

The cloud winged Pokemon, the one who felt super soft against his neck didn't seem to have much of a rush, eyes half closed it seemed sleepy over hungry. It reminded Yoni of when he wanted nothing more to go to bed after a full day exploring, and his mother had to force him to at least take a bite or two of food amidst heavy eyes.

The Pidgey on the other hand didn't seem particularly concern but his eyes were far too open to actually classify what he wasn't doing, eating as having sleep as the reason for it. Not perched or otherwise doing much more than staring at them meaningfully Yoni didn't think it'd bite them anytime soon. Or, at least peck them.

Then it happened.

Later while trying to recall and compartmentalise what happened Yoni would recall feelings and noises, smells and lights. He'd recall the touch and how from there on out everything unfolded.

It started with a rock, Yoni heard it fall and roll and he was about to roll over and pick it up but Prim was faster. Yoni didn't at first realise where it had come from as they were in the middle of the ocean and he went as far as worry about the structural integrity of the boat but that was soon swept away from his mind as Prim literally jumped to grab it.

It should have been innocent, just a simple, no frills touch. A playful jab at a sorta spherical item that had fallen near her and had caught her eye, but it was something else. As soon as the item touched her every light around Yoni and other Pokemon seemed to dim. It took Yoni a few seconds to realise it was Prim who was glowing.

The other Pokemon rushed to her side. Food and berries were forgotten as they gave her a berth but still turned to look. Even Ventisca ignored the easy picking berries, that had been abandoned. Yoni himself couldn't see anything, he had had to avert his eyes as it was like staring at the sun, so bright it was.

It felt like hours, if not days but it was considerably shorter than that. It felt surreal, like an alien thing, and Yoni was astonished by the glow. Was the stone radioactive, should he be worried?

But whatever concern he had died in his lips, as well as every thought and theory. As he stared forward and for the first time Yoni used some words h'd never thought he'd use.

"Damn"


	31. So that's change!

Yoni didn't know whether he should use his hands to clamp up his mouth or rub his eyes. He couldn't believe the word that had slipped out of his mouth but then he also couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

It really left him at a loss. Prim, his Prim that had strotted around lazily as if she owned the place, lazily holding herself above all others and just recently learning to respect him had changed. The light that had involved her had given her a brand new form and Yoni had to contain himself to not to say another bad word.

It had grown taller, that was the first thing he noticed, It seemed to almost have doubled its weight. While not like Ventisca his legs had had a certain pudginess and rounded shape that was no longer there. They had given way to four strong legs that seemed even more capable of fast pounces and faster still jumps. Pounces like the one that had triggered this whole thing.

Weight and body mass seemed to have shifted and not only on her legs. Her tail was longer, slender, and her ears followed much the same pattern. Her teeth, from what Yoni could see still carried that dangerous glint, that predator's smile, but now they seemed to fit better on her face. Maybe it was the muzzle, Yoni did not know but it all seemed better centered.

Yoni thought at first that it was the like playing tricks on him but on a second look it definitively wasn't. Her fur had changed colouration taking up a darker tone, almost purple. Yoni did not know its name, but for whatever reason he was tempted to say Lavender, maybe he just had the city on his mind.

Morbid thoughts aside if anyone were to enter the room they would have found Yoni's jaw almost to the floor. It wasn't as if Yoni was totally ignorant, he knew of Evolution, he knew it existed.

But he had never thought he'd see it right in front of it. He'd never thought it'd happen right in front of him and, more than anything he didn't think it would happen on a down time. How could it have happened during a lull time? When nobody had been fighting or exercising, when there had been no effort expended? Had Prim's almost maternal nature, her desire to protect her fellow teammates provided her with that extra push to evolve?

The soft swish swash of the water against the hull of the ship seemed to compliment Yoni's train of thought. It was constant, it was rhythmatic, swish and swash. Like they were thumping, ideas and thoughts came to Yoni's head.

The berries lay forgotten, not one of his Pokemon was interested as they all admired Prim's new form. Prim herself didn't seem particularly concerned just meowing and standing around, the little rock on her paws. Yoni couldn't help but think she probably enjoyed the attention the little showoff. Or, not quite so little anymore.

The rock! Yoni might not have been an expert on evolution but he had a feeling it somehow had impacted the transformation. He knew of evolution but not its by processes but it was indeed real fishy that as soon as the stone had touched her the transformation happened. Had it been something in the rock? Maybe a bacteria or some sort of bug that had kicked her defenses? Maybe the pound itself?

But it didn't really matter. He guessed he couldn't quite call her his skitty anymore. He'd have to look up what she had Evolved into. Time was something he didn't lack, and that wasn't to mention that his search would be faster. He didn't quite have to look onto the books Roxanne had let him lend, and push on him for the travel.

No, Yoni quite thought himself to start becoming rather good at this Internet dealy. Sure he mostly browsed the same 4 or 5 websites, and used it for not much more than exchanging messages but even so it was progress. He hadn't even seen the incredible amount of naked people Izzie had warned him about.

It was probably for the best. Some things Yoni didn't feel he was prepared for and at that moment all he wanted to focus on was his Pokemon Journey.

Evolution wasn't an unique or rare process by any means but it was still exciting. Being done due to the probable touch of a stone might not speak to his abilities as a trainer, as it wasn't a sign of his training skills, but he didn't exactly oppose.

Yoni didn't even know what opposing would do? Was there even a way to cancel Evolution? When a bright light shot forth from their core and with how their form rapidly morph maybe it'd be cruel to. Yoni had seen so many exciting and wonderful technologies in Hoenn that maybe science had figured out a way to stop it too.

Or maybe, given that Prim seemed to have evolved from a stone, maybe there was a stone to stop it. Yoni quite doubted it, that seemed like a dumb idea of his.

But the fact was that change had brought what had been a dull ride a whole new prospect of possibilities. Yoni didn't think fair to pick and choose but Prim had always been one of his strongest Pokemon, certainly the most adept at battling. Its instincts were sharp and her speed was on the mark and she seemed to enjoy it.

Maybe she had lost speed. She was a lot bigger than she used to be, but even so Yoni didn't much worry. If he were to look closely at Prim he could see that her fur hadn't been precisely ordained. It hadn't been like a ruler had come her way, no. The shame baggy lock that tended to fall on her eyes when she was a Skitty now took another form, almost giving her a wavey spikey frill that made her look like a cartoon character. Like a super strong warrior, or something.

That little fact made Yoni smile. She might have changed appearances but that little characteristic, that little hint of Prim confirmed something. It was still Prim underneath. She was still the same butter hearted kitty.

The ship didn't exactly sway with the waves but even so balance was precarious for Yoni. It couldn't be tiredness, while his muscles still ached he had taken to resting ever since boarding, it had to be something else. Had emotion made his knees buckle?

Yoni could see that it was a him thing and not a whole ship thing because the berries didn't roll from place to place. Sure not all of them were perfectly round, in fact none of them were but even so with how he was shaking if it were the ship they'd be rolling across the room.

It was honestly kind of refreshing. It was far more than a style change, a makeover to Prim's than the possibilities it opened, or what it said of him as a trainer it was something entirely different. Yoni could never say he wasn't proud of his Pokemon, because every moment with them reminded him of the bond they shared, even the new ones, he loved them more than the universe or more, but much like when she had won the Gym battle Yoni felt a sense of pride. He felt proud of her and that, more than the warmth of feeling his Pokemon grow stronger was something he couldn't deny.

Not that he would want to ever deny it. If asked he would of course admit to it and maybe even throw heaps more praise to his other members of the team. From the Pidgey tha seemed to hold stones in his beak to the Ventisca who knew when not to steal berries he was proud of every single one of them. That he didn't have a reason, not one he could name and refer to didn't matter. Were they not all kinds of awesome even so?

But change or no change, small or completely form changing he liked Prim for who she was. That some of her unkept fur had maintained itself made him glad. He wasn't proud of prim because she had changed, though change didn't have to be an inherently negative thing he had already and always been proud of her. Nothing had changed despite her Evolution.

The change had captured everyone's attention and the berries had laid forgotten, but now that Prim seemed to just stand there, without much interest in anything the berries seemed to gain attention once more. Yoni was glad that Prim was not particularly vain despite the name. She was definitively prideful, and arrogant but none of it was expressed through vanity.

Maybe it was the enticing smell. Yoni hadn't cooked them and he could barely smell them, as their scent was masked by everything else, but then he didn't have the noise his Pokemon had. If Swinub could be used to find people lost in the mountains, then it could smell the berries.

But as Ventisca had already eaten it was someone else who went for the first bite. With Prim laying on her side, something he did not blame her for as it had had to be exhausting, and she had already half bitten one, and the Munna displaying some of her trademark shyness it was the cloud wings Pokemon that went for the nip. A big peck to a berry.

Yoni felt like a little bit of a creep just observing his Pokemon eat like that. While he had never been faced with some himself he couldn't deny that in his short time in Rustboro he had heard stories. The kind of stories that are shared amidst rest from class on the trainer school. Playground chatter he supposed them to be called.

It went deeper than Team Rocket, or whomever the heck was stealing Pokemon and practising crime in a big and visible way. His mother had warned him that things were different in Rustboro and when he had gone on his journey she had urged him to avoid some of that seediness. It wasn't even a Hoenn thing over a Johto thing, no one had claimed that, it was just a city thing over a quiet camp thing.

Though Yoni had called Johto his home, and though he missed it enough to sometimes want to return and definitively want to visit it back at some point he didn't think it would be fair to call Hoenn something it was not. Maybe he was naive, or at least uninformed. He hadn't picked up a radio to listen to the news and while he was sure that Hoenn had some tech to keep him up to speed, maybe even in the Pokenav, going on this journey had made it so that he wasn't really up to par.

But though Hoenn was different, brighter and hotter, not to mention considerably more wet he wasn't yet ready to make a judgement on it being worse. That he was exploring it far more than he had ever explored Jotho meant there was every every possibility he'd get to know those while it was a different sort of life he led, more crowded, more busy, more goal oriented and definitively filled with more Pokemon he had to admit to be quite enjoying it.

Maybe the mere act of watching his Pokemon eat shouldn't have brought upon a comparison between the two regions, an act of introspection. He had formed his team with Johto Pokemon, and he had mixed it with Hoenn Pokemon. Heck he even had a Munna! Whatever their point of origin he loved them dearly and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the way the wings of his cloud like Pokemon fluttered, or how the Pidgey, after a furtive glance or two bent down to also peck the berries.

Nothing had changed and yet how could he feel himself filled with positive emotions? His stomach might have rumbled and he might be tempted to bite down on a berry himself but it had least provided him with a distraction. Something else to focus on.

It wasn't ideal by any means. Though the ship had a restaurant in one of its below deck compartments Yoni had been somewhat thrust into money saving mode. It was a bad idea, the worse possible thing he could cut on,

But though he felt good about it paying to release the new additions to his team had been one of his whims. Something he had fancied. Sure by her touch and gestures the Munna had approved, and though Prim would have probably preferred to pounce and bite into the flesh of the man she had made it clear she was also ok with the action,

But as he had thought and decided to act on his own he couldn't possibly force his Pokemon to suffer along with him. It didn't sit right with him, not at all. He had already had to have started controlling the doses and quantities he fed each Pokemon but they wouldn't starve. Not while he could avoid it.

Yoni comforted himself by thinking that it was for a short time. It wasn't like he was completely out of food, as all mothers did his mother had prepared food that he could and would indeed take. It wasn't as if it were 3 days without food, in the least.

But the truth was crackers and some canned goods such as peaches weren't ideal. Much less to someone who had always eaten crops fresh from the ground. Yoni had been lucky in that regard, he couldn't say that he had had 3 daily meals, but it was not for a lack of opportunity.

Yoni's thoughts went to all those times where he skipped breakfast or grabbed something to chew on while crossing the kitchen to go outside and had skipped it many a time and sometimes he had gone as far as to be gone all day and not eat anything other than a big dinner with lots of water to drink, if not moo moo milk. All that food he hadn't eaten then would be of great service at that moment.

So sitting there and watching his Pokemon eat made him feel somewhat guilty. It might not have been creepy simply because he was staring but that was the thing, he was staring, he was sure that the face he was making was one of want. Creepy indeed, he couldn't believe he felt jealous of his Pokemon.

It wasn't as if he was about to take the food right out of their mouths. He could never live with himself if he did so and the thought hadn't even cross his mind. He wasn't that kind of guy, at least he didn't think it was. But though he felt a sharp little feeling on his stomach, that rumbled, he was glad his Pokemon had food.

Yoni guessed the rumble was audible to his pokemon. It had to be louder than he had anticipated because several of them looked at him. While licking their chops or slowly munching away they stopped to look at him.

Yoni did not know what they wanted of him or why they had stopped. Was it water they wanted? The cabin could be somewhat stuffy, the place where they were set to sleep not really having working ac, so maybe they wanted water.

Yoni was about to open his mouth and ask, to assure them he'd get them what they needed when they moved. Almost as if they had planned it, as if they had chatted about it they acted as one.

It started with Ventisca who pushed one of Prim's berries in his direction. Slightly chewed on he was about to admonish him on taking her food when the kitty, not so little anymore pushed another one of the berries he had clumped together his way.

The Munna was not far behind, though he didn't see her touch the berry it seemingly moved on its own, following the direction of her gaze. Approaching itself from him, Yoni knew it had to be some of those Psychic powers the Pokemon had. There was no hesitation on the part of the two birds either the little Swablu happily carried off a berry, even attempting to take flight with it to bring it closer to Yoni and, much like the Pidgey had tossed the rock that had caused Skitty to evolve in its beak for how long, it grabbed one and, much like a squirrel, held it and pushed it his way.

Yoni's heart swelled up. He hadn't exactly given them a huge amount of food, not for five Pokemon and yet they were all willing to share with him? To sacrifice some of their food? He had no words. He was incredibly grateful and there was nothing he could really say to express how much that meant to him. Nothing except two words.

"Thank you", Yoni bent down to grab one of the intact berries. Technically berries were not poisonous and were perfectly edible, technically. They were just something most people didn't eat. They were so tough to crack, and so bitter to the taste most people left it to their Pokemon or farm animals.

But that did not mean he wasn't grateful to his Pokemon. In fact his heart had practically melted at the act of did not know whether or not he would enjoy the berries, the fact they were used to make Pokeballs spoke well enough to their hardy nature but that did not mean he could ignore how much his Pokemon's action meant to him.

It was a situation he had put himself into. Like all those misadventures and daring dangerous falls he had had while exploring. It was something he had brought onto himself and, much like those adventures, whether in Johto or in his journey in Hoenn he knew exactly what he would do. Keep quiet about them.

Maybe if he asked for it, he could be given help. Steven, Roxanne or his father and mother would surely not just let him sit there without food. Maybe if they even guessed at what was going on through his mind and what his situation was they'd send him aid.

But Yoni didn't exactly think it fair. While he had to eat - and that was something his thought process revolved around leading him there indefinitely - each and every time reminding him by the rumbling in his stomach, he didn't think it right to bother others.

It wasn't like he was making a martyr out of himself. That word he barely understood for someone who suffered for others. It wasn't like he was suffering to let others not be affected or influenced.

Truth be told, one of the many truths he told himself, it was something that was hard to justify. Not held by any reason or sense but rather by morals. Yoni wouldn't quite put it that way but that was the truth.

How could he say anything? As he gripped one of the berries, one that hadn't been yet bitten he already felt bad about taking food away from his Pokemon. He'd feel even worse about taking money from whomever it was that he called.

It wasn't as if he was out of options. There were always options for someone who was cared for. It was just that he choose not to use them in any way, mode or fashion. While he hadn't discussed it at all with Roxanne, not signed a contract or made a legal deal two things had become apparent. She wanted him to learn and she wanted him to report back to her.

It would be quite easy to let it slip, mention it casually when he went to expose and explain who his new teammates were and where he had gotten them. Casually mention how his coffers were empty in order to get more was not something likely to be missed. Though he hadn't been in the class for particularly long and though he had been easier to take the chance she had provided he knew her well enough to know she didn't miss details. She was quite observant.

He knew exactly what he'd be doing and he didn't like it. For someone who had always been well feed and who had never passed hunger it might seem like a no brainer to ask for help. He might have already gone on his journey, something that he was told was quite common but then he was still a kid, maybe even a kid.

Either way he wasn't an adult. That he had been provided it the chance to go on a journey didn't suddenly mean he was mature beyond his years. Yoni thought himself to be rather mature even so, he thought so not with a sense of superiority or smugness, but rather he thought it due to need. Living alone with his parents even though he was aware that he had been spared most concerns and heavy work he had still had a much different experience than his peers in Hoenn.

And he could think of Wally or he could think of Izzie. He could think of any of the trainers he had faced or he could even think of Gym Leaders such as Wallace. Dreamy sighs aside he could think of many in Hoenn who had shown him kindness despite his visible differences. Differences that didn't come only in the way he spoke, he had a visible accent, or his clothes, but also how he faced the world and, more than that how he saw it.

Because even while hesitating in biting the berry he could not say that he was going hungry. Whether for food or affection he had plenty going his way. Yoni had a series of ifs and maybes going through his head, doubt having made itself known once more but while a lot wasn't certain there was also some stuff that was.

Because really whether he was going at ten or a hundred, whether he even reached a thousand in the adrenaline scale he could not alter the truth. Yoni could not help but doubt but there was also some things he held as certainties.

And if he had less Pokedollars in his possession that there were Pokemon in the grand scheme of things, less than the more than eight hundred he was only vaguely aware were a thing, though not by name then he fill himself with love for the five in the room instead. Even if he couldn't quite tend to his needs he thought he should tend to theirs.

The frown he had was not just due to the bitterness of the berries, one he had finally munched on. No, while he didn't think he had ever lost a Trainer Battle, not outside of class anyhow, and while the Gym Badge he held might be filling him with confidence he could only see one way out of this.

It didn't particularly please him but Yoni knew what he had to do When it came time to form some way to take care of himself, of his Pokemon there was only one thing to do. Something that made more sense than asking Stven or Roxanne or even Wally or his parents.

He couldn't change the details of the oral agreement. He didn't feel right doing that but he could still fight. Slateport was a little more than two days away, and until then he had biscuits and berries.

Yoni had given up many things to free his two Pokemon, he had given up moo moo milk, he had given up financial leviety and he had even given up most food. That he had enough for Pokemon cards was little consolation.

But he had gained new friends and if the Swablu's touches were any indication those friends, or at least some of them cared greatly for him. It was a dangerous prospect and he would still had to ask his Pokemon but as he looked at Prim, whose evolution seemed to finally have shifted those grains of sand of her fur he knew she had never refused a fight.

It had even gotten them into trouble on some occasions, but it would serve them right at that moment.

Because, at that moment Yoni saw no other way out. In two days they would have to fight.


	32. Yearning for home

Yoni didn't have any other words for it other than a single utterance of surprise. Though Hoenn had provided him with countless stuff he hadn't even dreamed of existed it seemed that he still managed to be surprised. He had heard about Slateport very vaguely in cross-road conversations and by Brawly mention, he knew it to have a market, but nothing could have prepared him for what he now saw.

Slateport was big, and it was big in a whole different way than Rustboro had been. Yoni had spent weeks in Rustboro and he hadn't managed to explore it all or, he thought, even half of it. It had seem bigger than anything he could have dreamed of, but Slateport managed to showcase its size in a completely different way.

Rustboro had been, there was no other word for it in Yoni's mind, packed. Buildings, no doubt filled with people, rose as high as his sight could see and everytime he walked its series of streets he felt like he was being railed in and sheperded. Alleyways were common but it still felt like it was confined, a series of tunnels and networks.

It wasn't without its own sense of scale, and he had found open spaces on occasion. Didn't the trainer school have a dirt backyard, ready for the practical showcases Roxanne so liked?

But that was the thing, in Rustboro it was as if every green or open space was stolen and chipped at from the vast array of buildings. It was as the town's natural state was a multitude of buildings and every little hint of shrubbery or space was hard earned.

Yoni's mouth was still open as he crossed the sand of what was undoubtedly the biggest beach he'd ever seen. He liked Rustboro, something about being surrounded by tall structures that towered over him filled him with a strong sense of familiarity. They were much like the mountains that could always be seen against the image of the farm he had grown up on. Circling him and isolating it from the crowds.

But whoever had built Slateport had clearly taken to the task with a different design goal in mind. Yoni could see a few tall buildings in the distance, glistering in the sunlight as they reflected the light, but that wasn't what had caught his eyes.

It was just so open! After being confined to a ship for more than two days, and after seeing nothing more than the sun above and the water below as he got to know the new Prim better it seemed even more spacious. Like an obscene display of how wide it was. Yoni thought that a dozen rhyhorns could probably march side to side in the streets. Rustboro had piled buildings almost to the the cliff edge, piling them upwards and upwards, growing so tall they almost obscured the sun.

But where Rustboro was tall Slateport was long. He could see the horizon disappearing so wide open it was and though houses still lined up on the sides they did so in rows, easily walkable rather than the confusing and twisted turns that led to dead end in Rustboro.

Yoni quite liked Rustboro. That he was ready to sing the praises of Slateport was not a dig at the city. Culture shock aside it had provided him with a place to learn and a place to hang out with friends, but Slateport was something else.

Close to him a whole different path formed, made out of a completely different color. Yoni would have thought that to be the road, the one cars traversed except for the fact upon it he could see people riding bicycles. A surprising amount given the absurd price they fetched in Johto.

Yoni did not know if they were cheaper in Hoenn. He did not know why they varied in more than color, going so far as to have different forms but he did not care. He could see the smiles on the ones riding, the ones that, at his side, separated by meters of open road of differing brick color, zipped by.

How could he not love it?

The fragrant smell of ocean water didn't come as a surprise to him, it had been an inevitable travel companion throughout all of of his Hoenn journey but this time it was mixed with the aftersmells of something else. Yoni couldn't quite make out the smell but something about it was inherently familiar. It made him want to follow it and satiate his curiosity, discover what, exactly was making it.

Before he did that however Yoni knew he had to release his Pokemon so they could walk by his side. From the same old ones to the ones who had recently changed his Pokemon had all been tucked into their Pokeballs and stored safety a little bit before they had arrived. Yoni had never seen them protest being put there, but then the sea breeze wouldn't hurt them.

A smaller, less reserved part did wonder if Ventisca would be able to identify the smell. It was not his prime reasoning for letting him and everyone else out of their Pokeball but it was a motivation, though a small one. Ventisca had demonstrated quite often how good his sense of smell was, and Yoni thought to his pockets where he kept some berries and which he had attempted to stick his muzzle in several times, and given they helmed from much the same spot maybe the Swinub could guide him in the right direction.

To be drifted away, in the direction of the smell and in the direction of the far away shapes Yoni could see would be easy. The kind of easy, no thought thing that Yoni claimed to do and then took hours to do. Some called it procrastination, Yoni wasn't quite certain of how he would define it but it did on keep happening.

Amidst observing the world and taking note of the smells he felt it took him a while to do anything. To sit still and assess his situation, hand still in the Pokeball, face in deep thought, was something that was very Yoni like but that he could not justify to itself. Not really at the moment.

Maybe it was the fact he was once again in a city. After Dewford and its relative calm as open spaced as Slateport was it still felt fuller, lived in. Yoni thought the word "frenetic" to apply. It contrasted greatly with his apparent calm.

Yoni was no doubt a small town boy. Heck he didn't even know if where he had grown could be called a town. Farm would be more like it. Yoni knew it showed in more ways than his Johto Rusticness but still the shock he had felt when he had come to Rustboro - And now Slateport was grand.

However much the bustling - whether from people in a rush or enjoying themselves through bicycles - felt unfamiliar to him Yoni supposed it did give him the energy to break his stare and move. That it looked tiring he couldn't deny however he himself was filled with energy.

Yoni's hand which had already gripped the Pokeball let Ventisca go. Though he had been spending more time with Prim than any other of his Pokemon that did not mean he didn't love them, even if after releasing the Swinub he had to call him so that he didn't just follow the scent.

Yoni did so automatically, glad to see that he had gained a deeper understanding of his Pokemon. More so than the badge, the gym battle had granted him a deeper understanding of Ventisca, even if he still managed to surprise Yoni occasionally.

Muzzle pointed in his direction, eyes hidden Yoni thought he could see a hint on affection in the way the Swinub moved. Somewhat, it would be wise not to push his feelings onto the pokemon but if his perception was correct, something rare, then he liked him.

Yoni was just marveling at that, at how much he cared for Ventisca and how much he thought the Swinub cared for him when the pokemon went off. To call it running would ignore the fact the Swinub didn't have much in the way of legs but it moved in an increasing speed towards the smell. Yoni was not a boy who cursed, despite his earlier slip and yet he found himself upset.

A second, that was all it had taken and now Yoni thought it best to run after him. He was not yet so weak his legs trembled and truth be told as he had grown up exploring the fields around mountains he couldn't really say he'd get winded in a moment. The little Swinub was moving so fast turning and weaving, barely missing a wheel of one of those bicycle things however that Yoni thought if he looked down he'd only see a blur where his legs moved.

It somewhat reminded Yoni of the pounces Prim made. The sudden burst of speed, zipping towards a destination. Of course Yoni did not know where he was going, not really all he knew was that his legs had to follow the brown point in the distance.

Bracing himself for a potential collision, he was jumping into the path of oncoming bicycles after all, Yoni gave an extra boost towards his legs. He wasn't about to catch the Pokemon, he knew that but he'd do well not to let him out of his sight. As open as Slateport was it was also new, and Yoni could easily lose him.

There was no time for pondering, and there was no time for hesitation or deep thought. If he tended to get lost in thought when in conversation with someone, or he thought things true then that didn't apply to the current situation. No, Yoni had to follow and he had to do so without pause for reprieve. Simply moving his legs towards the place where Ventisca moved towards.

Luckily, or not so luckily Yoni thought to know where he was headed. He couldn't recognise it because Slateport was as new to him as Rustboro had once been but he could detect it. It seemed that when he had wished Ventisca to direct him, or identify the smell Ventisca had taken to the task with an almost fervor. In fact he was quickly moving in that direction.

Yoni didn't have to think about that however. Presuming and assuming where Ventisca was headed was easy, he only had to catch the smell to have a vague idea of where he was headed, and glance slightly ahead to confirm the trajectory towards it to be right. Actually intercepting him, by taking a shortcut? Well Yoni kinda doubted he'd be able to do that.

If there was something to say about his mad scramble to catch up with Ventisca it was that it abrupt. Yoni thought - for about half a second - that it spoke to how he educated his Pokemon but then he didn't have time to think any more. His eyes closed as if he were bracing for a collision opened and he realised he was still running. Pavement, brick, dirt, he did not know exactly what he was running on, his focus entirely on his Pokemon.

He didn't fear Ventisca would steal or misbehave. He thought to have at least that grip on his Pokemon. The only one attacked for berries was he, and he alone. However much he didn't like it he had to admit, he was glad no one else was hurt.

There was no times for words, and none of them would reach Ventisca anyway. The little pokemon could be very perceptive and have an amazing ear, if he had ears Yoni wasn't sure, but he seemed utterly capable of listening. Just not when appetising smells were involved.

And Yoni could now smell them better too. They were the kind of smells that made his mouth water and his stomach grumble. Yoni had known that he would want Moo-Moo Milk, that that was the reason for heading this way - well that and it being the only way, but now with an empty stomach and an emptier still wallet he couldn't help but feel at a loss.

He had arrived at the market and if anything he had to thank Ventisca for it because he wouldn't have found it otherwise. As obvious as "follow the smell" as a hint was, as much as it was something he could do he had to admit that his swinub was much better at following it. Something about his sharp noise and endless hunger drove him forward.

It wasn't hunger that drove Yoni forward, but still he had to admit to feel it. Maybe it was the delicious smells coming his way or maybe it was the run that, short as it had been had emptied his fuel tanks but Yoni found himself salivating.

He definitely needed to battle for money. As well thought out as the whole thing was in his mind, he felt like he had thought it through a lot it had become all the more pressing as he felt his belly groan in need. As soon as he caught Ventisca he would have his work cut out for him. He didn't think battles were the kind of thing one did in the middle of cities, even as wide open ones as Slateport, but what did he know?

Ventisca had slowed down but he had yet to stop, something Yoni attributed to the vast amount of people around. He had seen more people congregated together, Rustboro and its narrow streets tended to cramp up, but rarely had they been stopped like that. It reminded Yoni of what he had always thought going shopping in Olivine would be like.

Rather than Pokemon Cards, like the ones he had always begged his parents for however from the little he could glimpse amidst the gaps in the crowd the stuff being sold was food. Food in the most varied of shapes and colors. Fish and berries and, he thought, puddings too.

It was hard to discern because the people seeing the stalls barely moved. Ventisca had the advantage of being able to move amidst people's legs, while Yoni had to excuse himself. He had found himself excusing a lot lately, but it did fit in with his education.

Ventisca was just about out of sight, having passed below a table with several envelopes, some of them with Wingull in them, like the birds he had seen in Dewford when he stopped in his tracks. Yoni was met both with relief he wasn't going to disappear and the question of why. Half a second later he didn't wonder anymore though.

A loud whistle seemed to ring through his ears. It was louder than anything Yoni could ever produce. His feeble attempts where spit always seemed to be thrown about had nothing in comparison. It was a clear, shrill sound that was even louder than the people he had passed and it seemed to have captivated the attention of Ventisca.

Yoni could only compare it to the sound of Prim singing. It was beautiful in its own way, hauntingly so and he could see why Ventisca had stopped. He too wanted to figure out where it was coming from.

Whatever the reason people didn't see to pay it much mind other than a few glimpses in its direction, it was as it was a serenade, a mermaid song for him and Ventisca. Walking up to it wasn't easier than getting in the middle of the crowd had been but with the sound of the whistle still buzzing in his ears he did so.

He didn't even think to grab Ventisca or to put it in his Pokeball, as soon as he had moved near him Ventisca had moved alongside him. No longer running but rather walking besides him, as if entranced and ready to guide him.

Yoni did not know what to expect from the noise, was it even human? What human had such a prodigious set of lungs? As he came closer he expected to be surprised but even so the vision astonished him.

It was a girl, smaller than he was. She was dressed in green with a cap with some strange symbol on it. The fact she wore a cap told Yoni she was probably a trainer, as that was sort of their trademark, and he thought glumbly to the one with advertisement all over his. He too was a trainer, but at what cost?

Whatever grumpiness he might harbor in relation to that it didn't last long as he thought of how great it was to be experiencing it. What right had he to be grumpy when he felt only gratitude? He didn't want to seem entitled.

The little girl took out a hand - stumpy in the way children's hands were - and pushed it against his chest. She wasn't short, for the age Yoni assigned her, but she was still shorter than Yoni.

"Hey!" She said, and that broke Yoni out of his stupor. He could think about his own clothes later, he needed to see what she wanted.

Much like Izzie had done before this girl, she gave him no time to compose a response. She was already going. Was this a Hoenn girl thing?

"I said hey! Why do you look so dumb, why do you have your mouth so open? Why was your Swinub running?"

It felt like the girl had a thousand questions and Yoni couldn't possibly answer them all. If Izzie had been all about exclaiming stuff then Yoni couldn't help but think that this girl was all about questions.

His mind reeling from all the questions he decided that the best way to cut through them was to ask one of his own.

"What is your name?"

The girl actually huffed and stomped, Yoni had only heard that kind of thing on the radio, he had never actually seen it. He thought it best not to smile though he had to admit, it was a funny sigh.

"Hey my questions first!" She said and Yoni tried to explain why he had looked dumb.

"I was running, after Ventisca", the girl looked confused, Yoni sighed, "My swinub, he ran away…"

Before the girl could once more ask why, Yoni answered it. He could feel Ventisca in the cuff of his pants, now happy to simply be. "He must have smelled something good, lots of good smells here!"

Didn't he know it? His stomach rumbled once more and the girl laughed.

"You should buy some food!", then she got a serious look her face and the freckles in her face got red, as red as her piggy tails, barely visible under her cap. "I am supposed to be selling it to you! So right, we have berries, straight from Johto, ideal for your Pokemon or you. We also have seeds so you can season or plant your own berries, salt, acorn juice and milk, straight from the miltank!"

Yoni glanced at her astounded. Things had taken a serious turn for the weird.

"I don't have any money, not for acorns not for…" realisation came to Yoni. "Wait did you say miltank milk? As in Moo Moo milk?". It wasn't only hunger but also thirst in Yoni's lips. Something about the air, humid yet adrift with the smell of salt and sea breeze had gotten to him.

"Yeah! And don't worry about money, first one's always free...at least that's what my brother said" Yoni shook his shoulders seeing no harm in her words. In fact Yoni thought it to be rather good she listened to her family

"Here!" Yoni was met with a bottle of moo moo milk and he almost couldn't believe it. Not even the fact he had always drunk it from packages and not bottles made him hesitate. As unlike hmi as it was he grabbed it.

Yoni looked at the table filled with Johto products and he couldn't help the question his lips.

"Tell me, are you and your family from Johto?", something in his voice seemed off and it wasn't until he repeated the words in his mind that Yoni realised he missed Johto. Not that Hoenn wasn't great or that change wasn't natural but he felt as if Johto was where his placed belonged. Despite the friends he had made, despite the Pokemon he partnered with, despite the amazing and often unbelievable technology.

"Nuhuh! You're not going into one of those deep boring states where you don't listen to me", another punch, this time stronger against his shoulder. That got his attention. "Yeah, we are, but what can I say, I like Hoenn. It's hot, it has tons of cute Pokemon, and there's a beach right next door!"

So it was not a Hoenn girl thing, just a girl thing. Yoni glanced in the direction of the beach. Hadn't he known it? For whatever reason he did not think there were many beaches in Johto, or at least in his part of Johto. He had heard about some in Kanto, but still.

He opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. He couldn't say he didn't like Hoenn it was just some sort of void, a hollow sort of thing. Homesickness.

"You don't have to get like that! I know you're from Johto too, but you'll like it here, I promise!" Yoni did not know how she could have guessed where he helmed for, despite being garbed in all Hoenn clothes. Was it the accent, the way he stared at his Pokenavet occasionally? Did he have the air of a _foreigner?_

"We don't see many Swinub around here…" She said as if answering the unasked question. "He's cute, Ventisca, isn't it? I also have one Pokemon, it's a -"

That was it. Yoni just knew that this was the moment where she'd pop her Pokeball and challenge him for a trainer battle. Ideas already ran through his mind, what kind of Pokemon would she have? A Johto one? A Hoenn one? He had to admit to not be familiar with every single Pokemon despite his browsing of the Smogon books.

He was just about to take out his Pokemon when an even louder whistle came his way. If his ears had rung before now they were buzzing. He instinctively looked at who was approaching.

It was a man, a man who Yoni thought had probably taken Lance as his fashion inspiration. The cape said it all. That, or Wallace. Yoni hoped it was the latter. Yoni had never been good at determining age at a glance but he could see the man was old. The gray hair and the bushy moustache assured him of that much.

"Now what are you doing Bridget?", he said, directing his gaze towards the young girl? Being the genius he was Yoni deduced that meant the girl was named Bridget. "I thought I told you to watch the stall! Not spend the entire day talking to someone!"

Yoni felt the need to apologise for disturbing her work and was in fact about to do so when the man looked at him. It was such an introspective look Yoni felt as if the man could look right into his soul.

"Now here's a Johto youngster through and through!", and Yoni couldn't tell, once more how the man had known, but he just nodded. Missing the cold winters, are we?"

The man seemed to forget that he was chewing out the girl and started talking. It was out of politeness Yoni heard, but after he heard he was glad he had done so.

"Leaving home...change, it's always hard. It's often necessary to take a leap of faith. It might be scary, in fact…" The man touched Yoni's shoulder, in a far softer manner than the impish young girl. "Tell me about yourself"

Yoni felt sort of awkward as he recounted what he had done so far, and his move from Johto to Hoenn. It didn't take long, for all he had done there was little to tell, but still he felt embarassed the spotlight was on him.

Unsure of why he was doing that Yoni kept going. As he revealed his Pokemon to the man, much to the delight of Bridget who cuddled the Swablu and to the jealous looks of Prim that eyed his bottle, Yoni gained confidence.

"So yeah, I've not done much…" Yoni justified himself "I just sorta feel aimless. I just want to meet my friend."

The man was silent for a long while, Yoni was beginning to think he had bored him and he was sleeping despite his open eyes when he finally said something.

"No…"

Yoni interrupted him.

"Pardon me Sir?"

The man looked at him with the same intense gaze from earlier. Yoni was puzzled.

"What you've done, where you are - it's not small", Yoni tried to cast doubt to doubt it, but the man continued. "It's your journey! You have a badge don't you?", Yoni held out in the sunlight. There was something he had won, fair and square. He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten about that, a sense of pride accompanied him as he looked at it.

"Look journeys come in all shapes and sizes. Many don't actually make it to one", Yoni nodded, all too aware of that. What was it he had been told? Someone had to tend the fields, and milk the Miltank? "But you should just enjoy yours while it happens, not worry how impressive it is."

Yoni hadn't meant it to come off as a confession. In many ways his Johto homesickness was showing. Of course he was glad for the chance, even if it was in Hoenn. Even if the wildest thing he had seen was a forest, instead of the mountainous regions and prairies of Johto. It was different, but it was no less good.

Something about being told to just enjoy what he had rang true to Yoni. He was aware that just being told it didn't fix anything, but he couldn't help but be grateful. It spoke to him, he had needed the reminder.

He was about to thank the man when he noticed Bridged was gone, sneaked away for whatever reason. Yoni didn't have time to wonder why, he got his answer soon enough.

"In fact I remember my journey…. Well back then I -"

Yoni felt he was in for a long tale. Though he wasn't exactly thrilled about it he stood to listen, not only had the man helped him, and he had gained a moo moo milk bottle but his education had taught him to listen to his elders, like Bridget had listened to his brother. Balancing the bottle in his hands and watching as his Pokemon all stood near him,. The Swablu having returned to its perch on his shoulder, he couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, but please, before that let me do something."

Yoni had already drunk two or three gulps of it yet much still remained. It was not the acorns for cooking, of something that would soothe their hunger, but he felt compelled to do it all the same. Putting a knee to the ground he took a small plate and dropped the rest of the bottle of Moo Moo milk in it. In an instant Prim was over it, Yoni almost didn't recognise her she moved so fast in her new form. He needn't have told her to share, soon enough she had made space for Ventisca , who dabbed at it with his short pink tongue, and the Munna, that walked dreamily. The Pidgey and Swablu hesitated and Yoni had to admit, he was unsure of how they would actually drink.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled lowly and the old man looked at him warmly. Yoni couldn't help but see a glint in the old man's eye. Was he imagining it? Was his display of care so heartwarming? He did not know. Then the man spoke, his voice somewhat affected.

"So I was in Blackthorn and I…"

Yoni smiled, letting the man's words soothe him.


End file.
